La amistad y el amor
by Maytelu
Summary: Bra, Pan, Marron, Trunks y Goten. Una joven generacion que no solo debera hacerse cargo del cuidado de la tierra, si no tambien lidiar con problemas propios de su edad
1. Introduccion

**"LA AMISTAD Y EL AMOR"**

**Por Maytelu**

_****_

_****_

_**Este fanfic es versión corregida de el original "La amistad y el amor", comenzada el 29 de octubre del 2002. La mayor parte de la historia permanece casi idéntica a la primera versión, lo que cambia es la redacción y una que otra parte anulada. Espero que les agrade, disfruten del que se convirtió en mi segundo fanfic. **_

****

****

****

****

**PROLOGO**

Hacia ya dos años, que Son Goku había desaparecido junto con Sheng long y era claro para todos que esta vez, no regresaría. El sentimiento era compartido, ese vació que dejaba aquel formidable guerrero y amigo no podía llenarse con nada.

La familia Son era la más afectada con este suceso. Chichi cayo en una depresión de la que no pudo salir, su vida, siempre había sido al lado de Goku aun con sus ausencias, pero eso se había terminado. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Gohan, Goten y el mismo Gyumaoh, ella comenzó a marchitarse como si de una flor se tratara, aquel brillo que aun conservaba en sus ojos, se esfumo y con él... su vida. La muerte de Chichi sucedió al año de la partida de Goku. Y con ello la familia Son dejo de existir en Paozu Yama, nuevamente aquel pequeño templo en el que viviera el pequeño Son Goku, junto con su abuelo Son Gohan, quedo solo en medio de aquella montaña.

Pan había resentido también estos sucesos, adoraba a sus abuelos. Aquellos numerosos momentos que había compartido con Goku, eran como un fantasma en su mente, no lograba recordarlos sin que se soltara llorando. Siempre se reprocho el no haber sido más fuerte, para ella era claro que solo había actuado como un estorbo en esa ultima batalla con los dragones. Su comportamiento comenzaba a ser autómata y por ello, decidió vivir sola en otra ciudad. Era aun muy joven a los ojos de Videl y Gohan, pero después de todo ya no era una niña. Bulma ayudo en esta decisión, ya que ella a la misma edad ya andaba en busca de las dragon balls. Finalmente Pan se mudo a la capital del Este.

Goten ya era independiente desde antes de la partida de su padre, sin embargo la muerte de su madre le había afectado aun más y dejo de habitar el hogar que pertenecía a los Son de forma definitiva, quedándose en un departamento en la capital del Oeste. De algún modo Chichi siempre había sido para él, madre y padre al mismo tiempo, le dolía admitirlo, pero jamás llego a entender el actuar de Goku, por lo que de cierta forma, le delegaba algo de culpa por la muerte de su madre.

Videl y Gohan después de abandonar Paozu Yama, igualmente se mudaron a la capital del Oeste. Meses después Videl tuvo gemelos, a los cuales nombraron Liana y Jos, graciosamente la niña se parecía a Chichi y el niño a Goku. La vida de esta pareja se lleno nuevamente de ocupaciones, con su trabajo en la Capsule corps. y la atención que requerían dos semi-saiyajin.

La familia Briefs, también había continuado con su vida. Bulma había dejado casi por completo la empresa en manos de Trunks. Ella solía atender algunos asuntos de vez en vez, pero su presencia ahí era mínima. Ahora ocupaba más su tiempo en salir con Vegeta de viaje. El saiyajin no descuidaba sus entrenamientos, pero ahora dedicaba más tiempo a estar con su familia, la partida de Goku y la muerte de su mujer, de alguna forma le habían abierto ciertas posibilidades que jamás quizo plantearse.

Trunks, que seguía a cargo de la presidencia de Capsule corps. Se había convertido en uno de los hombres más cotizados entre las mujeres. Esto llegaba a incomodarle algunas veces; al igual que su contraparte del futuro, este Trunks era igual o más tímido. Sin embargo, llego una chica a su vida con la que estuvo a punto incluso, de casarse. Lamentablemente, descubrió que era una de las tantas interesadas en su dinero. Por esta razon, Trunks se había convertido en un chico enajenado con el trabajo.

Bra también se había integrado a la Capsule corps. Pero siempre intentaba deslindarse lo más posible, el ambiente de las empresas nunca le había agradado mucho. En vez de eso, ella prefería estudiar en la Orange Star University una carrera como diseñadora. En la escuela, la chica Briefs gozaba de una alta popularidad entre los varones, su belleza y carácter llamaba la atención de muchos, pero más que la propia exigencia de Bra, el rumor sobre su temible padre y las cuentas de hospital que había dejado en los que se le habían acercado, no permitían a Bra tener a alguien especial.

La familia de Krillin se había mudado a Satan City, debido a que Marron había decidido estudiar en la O.S.U., lugar en el que rápidamente se hizo popular entre los chicos- Con el dinero que Mr. Satan le había pagado a No. 18 por todos los servicios prestados, la familia de Krillin se hizo prácticamente millonaria, asi que los dos guerreros retirados, no se preocupaban ya de nada.

Oob, después de la partida de Goku, comenzó a frecuentar mucho más a la familia Son y a la familia Briefs. Pronto Bulma le ofreció un puesto en la Capsule corps., oferta que este chico no pudo rechazar, aun su familia y aldea tenia carencias. Sin embargo el también se incorporo a la O.S.U para continuar sus estudios y se mudo a Satan City.

De los demás guerreros Z, dejaron de saberse noticias. El tiempo siguió transcurriendo... porque la vida continua.

**O.S.U. La abreviatura de Orange Star University. La cual por cierto invente a partir de la Orange Star High School**


	2. Amistades

**CAPITULO 1 "AMISTADES"**

****

****

****

**CAPSULE CORPS.**

****

Un día más comenzaba en este gran edificio, Vegeta y Bulma se encontraban desayunando de forma tranquila, sus miradas se cruzaron al sentir como el piso empezaba a cimbrarse ligeramente. De manera sincrónica miraron sus relojes de mano y continuaron con su desayuno.

-cinco...- Dijo Vegeta repentinamente mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de cafe

-cuatro... – Lo imito Bulma dándole un mordisco a un bizcocho

-tres...- Continuo el saiya

-dos...- Dijo Bulma comenzando a levantarse

-uno...-Murmuro Vegeta mirando de reojo el pasillo que conducía a la estancia

-cero- Exclamaron los dos al unísono soltando un hondo suspiro

-Buenos días papá, mamá. Tomare un poco de jugo del refrigerador, se me hace tarde...- Se escucho hablar una voz de forma atropellada

Bulma observo como su hija caminaba hacia a la nevera y entrecerró un poco los ojos al ver que la abría.

-...y es el primer día de clases...- Continuo hablando la chica como si no pudiera terminar bien una frase –...tu sabes que llegar tarde el primer día de clases es condenar tu existencia a... ¡¡Trunks!! ¡NO PUEDE SER QUE TE BEBIERAS TODO EL JUGO!- Grito Bra de manera chillona

-¡Ups!- Trunks que también acababa de llegar, encogió los hombros al escuchar el reclamo –Yo...¡debo irme! Tengo una junta a las 8:00 y necesito preparar...-

-¡¡No puede ser que siempre me hagas lo mismo!!- Exclamo Bra señalando acusadoramente a su hermano mayor

Bulma suspiro pesadamente regresando a su lugar en la mesa, mientras Vegeta daba otro sorbo a su taza de caf

-Vamos Bra no te enfades, luego hablamos hermanita, tengo junta – Trunks sabia perfectamente que no podía lidiar con el carácter de su hermana, al menos no a esas horas de la mañana y con el tiempo justo, asi que de forma rápida se escabullo del lugar -¡Adiós!- Grito de forma algo burlona antes de que se escuchara la puerta cerrarse.

-¡¡Uy!! Es un desconsiderado, como si fuera el único ocupado en esta casa. ¡Ja! Ni hablar, ya no tengo tiempo de desayunar, tomare algo en el camino, es bueno contar con las cápsulas en este caso. ¡¡Nos vemos!!- Grito ella también desde la puerta antes de marcharse.

Apenas los dos chicos Briefs salieron, el ambiente alrededor de Vegeta y Bulma se sintió nuevamente relajado.

-Me pregunto si no tendrán otra rutina, todas las mañanas es lo mismo, a pesar de que ya son adultos se siguen comportando como niños- Comento Bulma mirando hacia la puerta

-¡Hmpp! Siempre los consentiste demasiado y ellos no son los únicos que se comportan de esa forma- Dijo Vegeta mirándola acusadoramente –De alguien tuvieron que aprenderlo ¿No lo crees Bulma?- Comento burlonamente –Además, ellos saben volar, sigo sin entender porque se preocupan por tonterías-

Bulma ignoro el comentario que Vegeta había hecho respecto a ella -Recuerda que no pueden utilizar sus habilidades abiertamente, ellos solo intentan ser más normales. Aunque estoy segura de que lo hacen de vez en cuando- Finalizo un poco dubitativa.

-¡¡No deberían avergonzarse de su raza!! Deberían estar orgullosos, ahora ellos son los príncipes- Murmuro Vegeta, Bulma no pudo evitar mirar con cierta ternura al saiya, lo que incomodo a este - Sera mejor que vaya a entrenar, antes de largarnos a esa estúpida fiesta a la que tenemos que ir- Dijo Vegeta intentando cambiar el tema

Bulma rió un poco -Vamos Vegeta, tu sabes que si no quieres ir no es obligatorio que lo hagas, tengo muchos amigos que quisieran ser mis acompañantes, así que no iría sola...si eso te preocupa- Bulma sabia perfectamente que ese era un golpe bajo para el saiyajin, por lo que sonrió burlonamente

-¡Jamás dejare que esas BASURAS te acompañen!- Reacciono de inmediato Vegeta, tal y como la científica lo esperaba –Llámame cuando sea hora- Dijo finalmente levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose a la sala de gravedad. "Siempre se sale con la suya" pens

**SATAN CITY**

Bra conducía su auto lo más rápido que le era permitido, en momentos como ese prefería hacer uso de la técnica de vuelo que su padre le había enseñado no hacia mucho, pero siempre había optado por la "normalidad". Sin dudarlo, convirtió su auto en aeronave y metiendo la mayor velocidad, consiguió llegar a la O.S.U.

-¡¡Maldición, maldición!! Odio llegar tarde, es un fastidio que todo mundo te observe al entrar al aula, sin contar que los profesores pueden clasificarte desde el primer día como irresponsable- Murmuraba Bra mientras salía de la aeronave para guardarla en una cápsula.

En otro lugar de esa ciudad, una chica se encontraba en un apuro similar.

-¡Oh no! Debí levantarme un poco mas temprano, no pensé que escoger mi ropa para el primer día de clases fuera tan difícil. Si no me apresuro tendré que volar, aunque odiaría que mi cabello se desordenara- Dijo la chica observándose en el espejo retrovisor –¡Vaya! Creo que no sera necesario, estoy a punto de llegar- La joven imprimió más velocidad y en un santiamén estaba en la O.S.U. Rápidamente convirtió su auto en cápsula y saco una hoja de su carpeta –Bien ahora veamos en que salón me toca... ¡aja! salón 409-

-¿En que salón me tocaba? Mmm.. sera mejor que lo verifique- Bra comenzó a caminar aprisa por los pasillos mientras buscaba una hoja en su bolso -¡Auch!- La chica Briefs había chocado de frente con otra persona.

-¡¡Podrías tener mas cuidado!!-Le reclamo la chica con la que se había tropezado –Oye, ¿me estas escuchando??-

-Pero sí tú eres...- Bra abrió los ojos a mas no poder, cuando reconoció a la persona frente suyo.

**CAPSULE CORPS.**

Mientras Vegeta entrenaba, Bulma se encontraba leyendo una revista con artículos de índole científico, arrugo la frente al ver en una de las paginas, uno de los proyectos de la Capsule corps. que había sido plagiado por otra compañía. Arrojo la revista fuera de su vista, su corporación hacia demandas de ese tipo todos los días, ya se encargaría de ese caso Trunks. Observo otra revista en las que se hablaba de la gente de sociedad y la cogió.

-¡¡Vaya!! No sabia que me hubieran tomado esta foto- Comento con tono soberbio y riendo picaramente

El timbre de la puerta se escucho en esos momentos. Bulma se levanto de su lugar para abrir.

-Pero si son ustedes...-

-¡Hola Bulma! ¿Podemos pasar?- Se escucho del otro lado de la puerta

-Hola- Se escucho otra voz que ligeramente dejaba notar alegría

-Claro, pasen. ¡Krillin! ¡No. 18! Cuanto tiempo sin verlos, hacia tanto que no venían a visitarme-

-Vamos Bulma no es para tanto, solo ha pasado un año y habíamos salido de viaje de negocios. Pero dime ¿cómo han estado ustedes? ¿qué ha sido del gruñon de Vegeta? ¿Bra? ¿Trunks?- Pregunto Krillin

-Vegeta en estos momentos entrenando, como siempre- Comento Bulma con un poco de fastidio, pero de inmediato su rostro cambio a uno pícaro, mientras se acercaba a Krillin para susurrarle -Aunque en la noche saldremos a una fiesta con socios de la empresa- Dijo en voz baja

-Ja, ja, ja, ja- No. 18 no pudo evitar reírse con este comentario, aunque Bulma lo había dicho discretamente, ella había podido escuchar perfectamente. Krillin y Bulma voltearon a verla -¿Es verdad lo que dices? ¿Acaso esa cosa que tienes por marido ha dejado de ser antisocial?- Pregunto la androide. A pesar de que su carácter se había ablandado con el tiempo, no dejaba de hacer comentarios suspicaces y con Vegeta siempre había tenido cierta rivalidad.

-¡¡No. 18!!-Grito Krillin apenado -No creo que debas hablar así de Vegeta frente a Bulma- Le susurro a su esposa

-Esta bien Krillin- Intervino Bulma –Entiendo que les cueste trabajo creerlo, pero Vegeta ha cambiado mucho, solo que jamás se lo comenten, nunca lo admitiría abiertamente- Dijo guiñándoles un ojo.-Pero bueno... también me preguntaste por mis hijos.- Continuo Bulma

Krillin asintió –Asi es –

-Trunks esta trabajando, ahora se ha vuelto más responsable y atiende con mucho esmero la empresa, aunque debido a eso y a un mal momento que tuvo con una chica, casi no sale a divertirse-

-Pero si tu hijo tiene una popularidad que yo envidiaría, si tuviera su edad claro- Comento Krillin

-Lo sé, pero él es que toma sus decisiones- Dijo Bulma con un dejo de tristeza –Mejor díganme, ¿en donde es que viven ahora? No hace mucho llame a Kame House y Muten Roshi me dijo que hacia bastante ustedes ya no vivían ahí-

-Bueno así es, desde hace un par de meses vivimos en una amplia casa en Satan City, era más cómodo para Marron ya que quería entrar a la Orange Star University y...-

-¿En verdad estudia ahí?- Interrumpió Bulma –Que coincidencia, porque precisamente Bra esta ahora ahí estudiando.-

**SATAN CITY, ORANGE STAR UNIVESITY…**

-¡¡Eres Marron!!- Grito la peliazul

-¿Bra?- Pregunto sorprendida la chica rubia

-¿Pero que haces aquí?- Preguntaron las dos al unísono

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja ¡¡que alegría verte!!- Exclamo Marron acomodando las hojas que se habían desordenado en su carpeta

-¿Acaso no vivías en Kame house?- Pregunto Bra aun desconcertada -Esta Universidad te queda muy lejos ¿no es asi?-

-Bueno, si... pero las clases comenzaran, quizá podríamos vernos después para contarte la historia. ¿Tu sabes donde queda el salón 409?-

-Esto es demasiada coincidencia, justo estoy en ese salón, vamos juntas-

Las chicas caminaron hasta su aula. Bra ya estaba acostumbrada a la escuela, asi que no tardaron en encontrar el salón. En el camino se enteraron de que compartían el gusto por la carrera, aunque la materia que iban a tomar era extra. Bra la había tomado porque estaba involucrada en los negocios de la Capsule corps. Y Marron por los negocios de sus padres.

-Tiene mucho que no te veía Bra. Cuando se hicieron reuniones en Kame House, nunca fuiste. Tu mamá decía que ocupabas esos días para visitar a Pan- Comento Marron con algo de recelo

-Si, tu sabes que ella y yo somos muy buenas amigas. Pero por nuestras ocupaciones y aunque parezca algo imposible, casi no nos vemos- Dijo Bra con una sonrisa melancólica

-Ya veo-

-Oye, pero aquel chico de allá... ¿no se te hace conocido?- Pregunto Bra señalando con la mirada a un joven que se encontraba de espaldas a ellas.

-Creo que si, ¿Porque no vamos a ver?- Sugirió Marron, pero antes de que pudieran avanzar, una mano se poso sobre el hombro de Bra.

-¡Hola Bra! Que bueno que también te quedaste en este grupo, ¡¡ahora conozco a alguien!!- Grito emocionada una chica de tez morena y complexión delgada

Bra parpadeo un par de veces antes de reconocer a aquella joven -¡Chyoo! Que gusto- Dijo mostrándole una sonrisa -¡Ah si! Te presento a Marron- Exclamo Bra señalando a la rubia que estaba a su lado –Marron es la hija de una amigo de mis papas- Explico la chica Briefs -Marron, te presento a Chyoo una compañera de mi curso pasado.-

-¡Mucho gusto!- Dijeron Chyoo y Marron al unísono

-¡Oob!-Exclamo Chyoo alzando un poco la voz. Marron y Bra voltearon de inmediato a donde la chica morena miraba y observaron que se refería justamente, al chico que les había parecido familiar.

-Tiene razon, es Oob- Convino Marron

Bra y Marron miraron de forma extraña a Chyoo

–Oigan, no me miren así, es solo que en las fechas de inscripciones me lo encontré accidentalmente y después volvimos a encontrarnos varias veces. Lo que no sabia era que estuviera en nuestro salón. Un momento, ¿pero ustedes de donde lo conocen?- Pregunto la chica con curiosidad

-Bueno yo...-

-Es amigo de la familia, y además trabaja en la empresa de mi mamá. En realidad muchos amigos de mi mamá son como de la familia- Explico Bra

-Ehhh... si, eso.-Dijo Maroon no muy convencida -¿Por que no vamos a saludarlo?-

-¡Claro!- Estuvo de acuerdo Chyoo de inmediato, en su rostro no podía ocultarse la felicidad que le causaba ver al joven

Las tres se dirigieron hacia donde el que fuera discípulo de Goku, al sentir presencias tras de él, Oob se dio media vuelta mostrándose sorprendido al ver a las chicas

-¡Hola Chyoo! Ehh... ¿Bra? ¿Marron?-

-Creo que a alguien no le dio mucho gusto vernos- Comento Bra sarcásticamente

-Oh... no, no es eso, es solo que jamás imagine que las encontraría aquí ¿ustedes también estudian en este lugar?-

-No, solo venimos a espiarte- Dijo Bra con tono burlón, aunque la inocencia que aun conservaba Oob lo hizo dudar –Ja, ja, ja, ¿cómo crees? claro que estudiamos aquí, me extraña que no lo supieras, siendo tan amigo de mi hermano-

-Bueno yo...- Oob coloco una mano tras su nuca mientras mostraba la lengua –quizá me lo comento, pero la verdad no lo recuerdo.-

-Pues yo acabo de entrar a esta universidad- Intervino Marron -Y vaya que tenia tiempo de no verte Oob, quizá desde que era niña. Te ves muy diferente- Comento la rubia mirando de pies a cabeza al chico

Oob no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco –Puedo decir lo mismo Marron, ya tenia tiempo que no nos veíamos.-

Chyoo se aclaro la garganta al sentir que la sacaban de la conversación -Oob, no pensé que fuéramos a estar en el mismo salón ¡me da mucho gusto!- Exclamo la chica tomando las manos del joven entre las suyas y mirándolo con ojos soñadores

-Bueno si, a mí también me da gusto- Contesto este un poco extrañado ante la actitud de Chyoo -¡Ohh! Miren, ya llego el profesor-

-Buenos días jóvenes, por favor tomen asiento y guarden silencio- Se presento en voz alta un tipo de baja estatura, que tenia un bigote bastante grueso el cual entonaba con su enorme barriga -Soy su profesor de geometría analítica y ya que el curso es muy largo, empezaremos con algunos problemas desde este momento, así que apunten por favor- Dijo con un acento gracioso.

Las quejas de los alumnos no se hicieron esperar, pero este ignoro por completo los abucheos, tomo una tiza y se dirigió al pizarron

-Conociendo la ecuación de la parábola 4x2 5x 80, la ecuación de la circunferencia x2 y2 = 16 y la ecuación de la hipérbola 4x2 – y2 = 25, a) Encontrar el área del triangulo sabiendo que sus vértices son los puntos: 1) el vértice de la parábola 2) el centro de la circunferencia y 3) el centro de la hipérbola. Y b) Encontrar la ecuación de la circunferencia sabiendo que su centro es el baricentro de este triangulo y que pasa por el foco de la parábola y...

Todos se habían quedado con los ojos desorbitados, algunos alumnos se limpiaban los oídos intentando saber si estaban escuchando mal, otros tantos se habían dado por vencidos y recargaban su cabeza sobre la mesa cubriéndola con sus brazos. Mientras el profesor seguía llenando el pizarron.

-Y yo que pensé que mi mamá era la única que hablaba en este idioma- Comento Bra pesadamente, aunque no le costaba trabajo comprender las matemáticas, no era algo que le llamara la atención.

-¿Verdad que esta facilísimo?- Pregunto el profesor sonriéndole a sus alumnos, algunos estuvieron a punto de ir a golpearlo, pero los demás los tranquilizaron.

Marron era una de ellas -¡Ay no! Que fastidio, ¡ODIO las matemáticas!- Sollozo al ver frustrados sus intentos de asesinar al profesor

Oob por su parte se rasco un par de veces la cabeza con el lápiz, mientras leía el problema en su libreta -Si claro, que fácil- Susurro sarcásticamente -Lo bueno es que me adelante un poco con el programa- Continuo igualmente en un murmuro

Chyoo mientras tanto sonreía de una forma tonta mientras pasaba su mirada de Bra a Marron -Díganme que es de tarea.- Marron y Bra le devolvieron la respuesta con la mirada -¡NO! ¡no, no, no, no!- Chillo la chica con desesperación, pero de pronto observo como Oob ya comenzaba a resolver el problema "¡¡Eso es!! Chyoo, eres una diablilla je je" -Oye Oob, me ayudas por favor ¿si, si , si?- Pidió Chyoo con los ojos al borde de las lagrimas.

-Te ayudare con lo que pueda entender je je- Respondió Oob algo apenado

-Tienen 1 hora para resolverlo, más fácil no puede estar, así que adelante antes de que me arrepienta y solo les dé 30 minutos.- Hablo nuevamente el profesor tomando asiento.

-¡¡NOOOOOO!!- Se escucho gritar a toda la clase

**CAPSULE CORPS., OFICINAS DE LA EMPRESA**

-Disculpa, ¿se encuentra tu jefe? me gustaría hablar con él.-

-¡Oh! Sr. Goten ¿cómo esta?-

Goten se sonrojo un poco al ver que lo trataban con tanto respeto –Vamos, sabes que no me gusta que me llamen señor Lyann. ¿Trunks aun se encuentra en esa junta?-

-No, el señor Trunks ya se encuentra en su oficina, déjeme anunciarle que va a pasar-

-No, no- Negó Goten con las manos -Me gustaría sorprenderlo- Dijo con algo de malicia -con permiso...- Se disculpo antes de entrar a la oficina.

Trunks contemplaba el amplio ventanal que tenia tras su escritorio, el cielo siempre le había traído mucha tranquilidad, pero el sonido de la puerta lo saco de ese pequeño trance, haciendo que girara su silla hacia el frente.

-¡¡Goten!! Vaya amigo ¿como estas?- Saludo efusivamente Trunks

-Se supone que siendo mi mejor amigo deberías saberlo ¿no?- Respondió Goten fingiendo indignación –¡Oh! si, pero como el importante señor Trunks es todo un ejecutivo, ya no tiene tiempo para atender a los amigos de la infancia, aun cuando yo trabaje en esta empresa- Recito con afán de molestar

-Vamos Goten, no te lo tomes tan a pecho. Tienes razón, hace mucho que no hablamos, quizá meses- Dijo con algo de inseguridad el joven Briefs, mientras su amigo le señalaba con la mirada su desfachatez -Pero tu sabes que quiero atender con responsabilidad la empresa.-Dijo de inmediato como intentando disculparse

Goten se acerco a donde su amigo –Sabes que te conozco mejor que nadie Trunks, a mi no puedes mentirme- Le dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente a él –Lo de Mariely fue muy duro para ti, lo sé. Pero recuerda que la vida sigue amigo, no todas las chicas son iguales-

-¿De verdad? ¿Y que me dices de Pares?- Pregunto Trunks mostrándose a la defensiva, eso realmente había sido un golpe bajo, pero no pudo medir sus impulsos.

Goten inspiro aire antes de contestar –Pares es de las que pertenecen al montón de donde fue sacada Mariely- Contesto el chico Son tratando de mantener la calma –Por eso es que yo he dejado de salir con tantas chicas-

Trunks parpadeo ante este comentario. ¿Goten en verdad había dicho eso? –No me digas que decidiste convertirte en monje budista- Dijo burlonamente

-No, he llegado a la conclusión de que no puedo buscar el amor, quizá llegue solo- Contesto con algo de tristeza, pero de inmediato cruzo los brazos frente a si cerrando un poco los ojos –Por eso al igual que tu, prefiero distraerme con mi trabajo. Y precisamente de eso vengo a hablarte- Termino ofreciéndole una sonrisa

Trunks estuvo tentado a hacer un comentario respecto a lo que su amigo le había dicho, pero se abstuvo -¿Asuntos de la empresa? Bueno pues dime-

-Veras...-comenzó a explicar -...estuve charlando con Bulma hace unos momentos, vino a buscarte pero recordó que estabas en junta, asi que como no quería interrumpir me dejo ciertos recados- Goten hizo una pausa para mirar a Trunks el cual asintió para que este continuara -Aunque en primer lugar, quisiera pedirte que me cambies de área y de turno, además de que me beneficiaria, creo que es lo mejor para ayudarte con lo demás-

-Bien, no hay ningún problema, pero ¿a que te refieres con lo demás?-

Goten tomo aire –Oob me pidió hace unos días que también pidiera su cambio de área y turno, ya que entro a la universidad y sus horarios no coinciden, ese seria uno de los asuntos. Segundo, parece que Krillin y No. 18 estuvieron en tu casa por la mañana y fue para pedirle a tu mamá, que Marron se integrara a la empresa, creo ellos quieren que su hija se haga más responsable o algo asi- Comento Goten entornando los ojos, mientras intentaba recordar lo que Bulma le había dicho -¡Ah si! Y finalmente, Bulma me dijo que te recordara sobre el ascenso de tu hermana, ¿es verdad que asumirá la vicepresidencia?-

-Asi es, mamá ya me lo había comentado, pero no creo que Bra lo tome de buen modo.- Dijo Trunks entre risas –Y supongo que te referías a ayudarme, por la entrada de Marron en la empresa ¿no?-

-Bueno, supuse que querrías que la ayudara a integrarse, asi como lo hice con Oob-

-Supones bien, aunque también deberás ayudarme con Bra, créeme... no sera nada fácil que tome sus responsabilidades aquí.- Comento Trunks haciendo que Goten también riera con él.

**SATAN CITY, ORANGE STAR UNIVERSITY**

Por fin había terminado un largo día de clases, el primero de aquel ciclo escolar y los estudiantes comenzaban a retirarse a sus hogares.

-A pesar de que fue el primer día, estuvo demasiado pesado.- Dijo Bra con fastidio -¡Hmp! Ahora tengo que ir a mi casa a comer y después tengo que ir a la empresa, que flojera.- Comento Bra lanzando un pesado suspiro

-Es verdad, yo también debo averiguar si Goten me hizo el favor que le pedí, me ayudaría mucho si es asi.- Dijo Oob más para si mismo -Oye Bra, por cierto ¿como esta el señor Vegeta?-

-¡Ah! ¡Es verdad!- Exclamo Bra con sobresalto -¡Ron ira a mi casa a las tres y faltan veinte minutos! Si no llego a tiempo ese pobre chico sera puré- termino de decir con algo de angustia.

-Bra sera mejor que te expliques, yo no entendí nada. Además ¿cómo piensas llegar en veinte minutos a tu casa, si queda en la ciudad del Oeste?- Pregunto Chyoo confundida

-Oye Bra, ¿acaso tu no sabes volar?-Pregunto Marron susurrando

-Claro que si, ¿crees que mi papá no me enseñaría?- Contesto de igual forma -Lo que pasa, es que estando Chyoo aquí no puedo hacerlo ¿qué hago, que hago?- Murmuro preocupada

-¿No saben que es de mala educación hablar en secreto?- Dijo Chyoo molesta porque nuevamente la evitaban –Vamos Bra ¿acaso no soy tu amiga? Dime que sucede- Pidió la chica mostrando una amplia sonrisa

"Ya entiendo, Bra podria ir volando, si es que sabe hacerlo, pero aquí esta Chyoo" pensó Oob.

-No Chyoo, no te ofendas de esa forma. Lo que sucede es que mi papá es un celoso, jamás he podido tener un novio más de tres días sin que este pare en el hospital- Bra callo al observar el rostro de Chyoo –Bueno... lo principal es que hoy pensaba salir con un chico, pero tienes razon, no llegare a tiempo- Dijo Bra cruzándose de brazos y mirando de lado mientras movía su cabeza como demostrando lastima

-Oye Chyoo, ¿no te gustaría ir a tomar un helado? Quizá podríamos charlar un poco- Intervino Oob, el chico al darse cuenta del dilema de Bra, decidió ayudar.

-¡Claro que si! Ahem... es decir, si, esta bien- Respondió Chyoo evidentemente emocionada

-¿No quieres ir Marron?- Pregunto Oob a la rubia quien asintió alegremente, muy a pesar de los deseos de Chyoo. Bra le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento al discípulo de Goku –Bra, te veo en la empresa-

La semi-saiyajin asintió y se despidió de todos, apenas vio que estos habían tomado una distancia prudente se alejo lo más rápido que pudo para buscar un lugar de donde despegar. "Te debo una Oob"

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**

**POR **

**MAYTELU**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Estuve a punto de abandonar este proyecto por que mi fuente de inspiración, que era la relación con mi novio se termino, pero adelante siempre, así que veremos en el próximo capitulo como se siguen dando las amistades.**

****

**Nota 2 (1 de Junio del 2004): Tan solo para aclaración de que las primeras notas son las originales y estas serán para aclaraciones de los capítulos corregidos. Por su atención, gracias.**

**Para algún comentario, sugerencia o regaño escriban a: maytelu15hotmail.com**


	3. Amistades II

**CAPITULO 2.- "AMISTADES II"**

****

**CAPITAL DEL OESTE, CAPSULE CORPS.**

Un chico de piel bronceada, cabello negro y ojos azules rondaba la corporación sin imaginarse lo que tendría que enfrentar.

-¡Este es mi gran día! Bra acepto salir conmigo y esta es la ocasión para declararle lo que siento, hace mucho que lo he intentado y por fin me dio una oportunidad- Dijo el chico con alegría mientras llegaba a las afueras de ese gran edificio. –Bra me dijo claramente que la esperara aquí, pero si voy por ella hasta la puerta de su casa, seguro ganare puntos.- Mascullo este con una gran sonrisa que mostraba su perfecta dentadura.

Bra surcaba los cielos lo más rápido que podía, no practicaba demasiado su técnica de vuelo y por ello se le dificultaba tomar una buena velocidad.

"¡Vamos, vamos! más rápido o no llegare a impedir la masacre" Pensaba mientras aceleraba un poco más, llevo su brazo al frente y miro su reloj de mano -¡Oh no! Las tres con quince minutos, solo espero que Ron me espere donde quedamos, de otra forma sera chico muerto- dijo un poco desesperada al ver que había llegado al limite de su velocidad.

Dentro de la corporación, aun se encontraban Krillin y No. 18 conversando alegremente con Bulma, cuando Vegeta se apareció cual fantasma. En sus manos llevaba una lata de cerveza y un enorme emparedado. Las visitas voltearon a verlo al notar su presencia, Vegeta alzo una ceja al ver a No. 18, estaba a punto de lanzar un comentario cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta.

-Parece que hoy es el día de las visitas ¿me pregunto, quien podrá ser?- Exclamo Bulma con curiosidad

-Quizás sea una de esas basuras que tienes por amigos, son tan estúpidos que pueden seguir buscando una oportunidad para ir contigo a la fiesta- Comento Vegeta apenas en un susurro mientras mostraba una risa burlona

-No lo creo- Contesto Bulma que bien le había escuchado -Les dije que yo les llamaba si tu no ibas- Agrego con malicia

-Si prefieres ir con alguno de esos insectos ¿que esperas para llamarlos? Yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer.- Respondió rápidamente el saiyajin sin medir sus palabras "¡Maldita sea! me provoco a propósito y tenían que estar estos dos ahora" Pensó con rabia

-Vamos Vegeta ¿no me digas que estas celoso?- Pregunto Krillin con cara picara

-¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES EX CALVO DE PACOTILLA!- Se defendió el saiya aunque su rostro totalmente rojo decía lo contrario.

El timbre de la puerta seguía sonando y dado que esa reacción había provocado las risas de todos, Vegeta decidió abrir.

-¡¿Que quieres?!-Pregunto Vegeta 'amablemente' al chico que tenia frente de si

-Buenas tardes, ¿disculpe, se encuentra Bra?- Pregunto aquel joven mostrando una encantadora sonrisa

-¿Así que buscas a Bra?- Pregunto Vegeta maliciosamente, Bulma lo había hecho enfadar pero presentía que tendría con quien desquitarse -Y dime ¿cual es tu nombre?-

El chico que ya había tomado confianza, no reparo en contestar -Mi nombre es Ron, supongo que usted es el papá de Bra- Contesto alargando el brazo para saludar, pero el chico no obtuvo respuesta

-Bien Ron, ahora que ya se tu nombre puedo empezar- Dijo Vegeta cerrando tras de si la puerta –No es que sea muy importante el nombre de mis victimas, pero no puedo evitar las formalidades- Le dijo el saiya de forma burlona mientras se le acercaba al chico lentamente

-Ja... ja...- Rió el chico nerviosamente –Es usted muy gracioso, señor papá de Bra-

-Vegeta... me llamo Vegeta, quizás quieras recordarlo para comentarlo con las otras sabandijas que buscan a Bra-

Ron comenzó a caminar hacia atrás al observar la mirada del saiyajin, la cual definitivamente dejaba frío a cualquiera –Ja...ja... señor Vegeta un placer conocerlo pero este... bueno.. si no se encuentra Bra... yo otro día vengo- Dijo el chico mientras el tono de su voz iba disminuyendo.

-Oh no, pero si aun no me conoces bien- Dijo Vegeta acercándosele al rostro –Tan solo quiero saber que tan digno eres de mi hija. ¿Por qué no me lo demuestras pequeña sabandija?-

Vegeta estaba a punto de empezar la masacre pero...

-Déjalo en paz papá, no permitiré que lo vuelvas a hacer. Ya te dije que esta es mi decisión.-

-¡Bra! Pe... pero ¿de donde saliste?- Exclamo Ron casi suspirando de alivio

-No te metas en esto Bra, el asunto es entre la sabandija y yo.- Dijo Vegeta de la forma más calmada mientras tomaba del hombro al muchacho -Te he dicho mil veces que no puedo permitir que salgas con alguien tan débil-

-¡¡Y yo te he dicho que dejes de meterte en MI VIDA!!- Grito Bra furiosa, Vegeta pudo notar como el ki de su hija comenzaba a incrementarse. –Ron no es poderoso ¿y que? ¡Por Kami-sama! ¿Quién sera tan fuerte para que sea de tu agrado?-

El joven solo veía con extrañeza la discusión mientras se liberaba discretamente del brazo de Vegeta -Bueno Bra, no tenias que hablar tan bien de mi- Comento el chico en tono sarcástico una vez que se hubo liberado –Bueno... eh... sera mejor que me vaya, yo debo ir a... a... ¡oh! Debo ver a mi querida novia Rei- Tartamudeo mostrando una tonta sonrisa

-¡¡¿QUE?!!- Preguntaron Vegeta y Bra al unísono

-Pero Ron yo pensé que tu me habías invitado a salir porque...- Bra no pudo seguir con su reclamo, simplemente apretó sus puños con fuerza, bajo la cabeza y entro a su casa

Ron que había inventado aquel teatro para safarse del asunto, comenzó a caminar hacia la calle, pero un aire frío recorrió su espalda al ver como Vegeta no dejaba de clavarle la mirada.

-¡Alto ahí insecto!- Dijo en tono fuerte el príncipe -Ni creas que te dejare ir así de fácil. No te perdonare lo que le hiciste a Bra, aunque como ya no saldrás con ella, seré un poco mas considerado.- Dijo lentamente mostrando una seriedad que calaba hasta los huesos del chico

Vegeta en un segundo se acerco a Ron, lo tomo de la camisa y simplemente lo mando a volar como si de un muñeco se tratara

-Parece ser que voy mejorando mi record para deshacerme de la basura- Murmuro burlonamente el saiyajin dirigiéndose a su hogar

Bra había entrado furiosa a la corporación, sus ojos estaban al borde de las lagrimas, pero su orgullo era demasiado. Al ver a su madre quizo contarle lo sucedido, pero se percato de las visitas y simplemente siguió hasta su habitación.

Vegeta entro solo un poco después de que Bra lo hiciera, en su rostro se observaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡VEGETA! ¡¡¿Se puede saber que hiciste ahora?!!- Pregunto Bulma entre confundida y molesta

-¡CALLATE MUJER HISTERICA! Aun no sabes lo que paso y ya me estas gritando- Respondió Vegeta intentando no perder los estribos, nuevamente.

No.18 y Krillin solo miraban la escena con los ojos algo entornados.

-¿Se puede saber por que Bra entro de esa forma?- Pregunto Bulma con las manos en las caderas y su pie golpeando rítmicamente el piso.

-Por que la basura de la que me acabo de deshacer, le mintió.- Respondió de forma tranquila -Pero seguramente no se volverá a aparecer por aquí.- Termino de decir maliciosamente

-Si, claro. Eso debe ser la verdad- Dijo Bulma mostrando que no le creía nada, Vegeta encogió los hombros ante esto y Bulma suspiro pesadamente recordando en el acto que tenia visitas -Bueno, je, je. Disculpen este pequeño incidente pero a veces Vegeta suele ser un poco agresivo con los amigos de Bra-

El saiya volvió a tomar el emparedado y la lata de cerveza que momentos antes había dejado sobre una mesa, y prefirió retirarse ante los comentarios de su mujer.

En su habitación Bra charlaba por teléfono con alguien.

-Esto es insoportable, las cosas no pueden seguir de esta forma. Es verdad que nunca me he enamorado de alguno de ellos, pero el día en que este enamorada de verdad, sera muy doloroso perderlo por culpa de mi padre- decía Bra entre sollozos

-Sé que el carácter de tu papá es fuerte, pero ya veras que algún día entenderá que ya no eres una niña- Se escuchaba decir a una voz tranquilamente del otro lado del teléfono –No debes afligirte, de cierta forma es mejor que no estés enamorada-

-Oh Pan ¿Lo dices por Davo no es asi?-

-Bueno si... tiene ya algún tiempo que no lo veo y justo ahora que sé que siente lo mismo que yo, o al menos eso me han dicho- Comento Pan entre triste y emocionada –En fin, quería decirte que probablemente este fin de semana vaya de visita con mis papás, asi que iré a verte, si te parece bien-

-¡Claro! Tiene mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, es gracioso que a pesar de que sabemos volar no tengamos tiempo para vernos.- Dijo Bra riendo un poco, definitivamente el hablar con su amiga de la infancia le subía bastante los ánimos -En cuanto a Davo, seguro pronto lo veras y podrás aclarar las cosas. Es genial que pudieras compartir nuestro secreto con él y sean tan amigos-

-Lo es. Recuerdo que antes ningún chico quería salir conmigo porque mi carácter y mi fuerza les daba miedo. El no me ve así, me trata como lo que soy, siempre con amabilidad y respeto, pero no deja de lado nuestra amistad- Dijo Pan alegrándose de recordar ciertos momentos, aunque pronto volvió a la realidad -Bueno Bra, como veo que estas más tranquila te dejo, pero nos vemos el sábado ¿esta bien?-

-Si- Contesto la peliazul –Y Pan...- Hizo una pausa -...muchas gracias amiga- Termino antes de colgar el teléfono, momentos después se recostó sobre su cama "Solo tengo treinta minutos para descansar y después a la empresa, así no tendré que ver a mi papá hasta que regrese" Pensó Bra aun enfadada por lo que había sucedido.

**SATAN CITY**

Chyoo y Oob aun continuaban en la fuente de sodas, Marron ya se había retirado al notar como Chyoo la miraba suplicando un momento a solas con el chico.

-Así es Chyoo, me agrada bastante esa chica llamada Sally- Confesó Oob mientras juntaba sus dedos índice una y otra vez –La vi charlar contigo en el salón, asi que me gustaría que me la presentaras-

Chyoo cerro los ojos haciendo una mueca de decepción, pero nuevamente los abrió mostrándole una amplia sonrisa al chico -Claro Oob, para eso somos amigos ¿no?- "Creo que me toca conformarme con Oob como amigo solamente" Pensó tristemente la chica morena

Oob le respondió de igual forma con una sonrisa -¡Uy! Se me paso el tiempo volando y tengo que ir a trabajar- Comento el discípulo de Goku pidiendo la cuenta a la mesera

-Oh, ya recuerdo que Bra dijo que trabajas en Capsule corps. ¿verdad?- Pregunto Chyoo parpadeando un par de veces

-Bueno si, trabajo en la empresa- Contesto Oob

-Lamento mucho haberte quitado el tiempo, no te preocupes por mi, mejor vete antes de que te regañen.- Dijo con apuración la chica

-Pero no creas que te voy a dejar sola, te acompaño a tu casa y no te preocupes, que yo tengo mis medios para llegar a tiempo, además no es tan tarde- Mintió Oob "Tendré que ir volando de nuevo, no puedo dejar a Chyoo aquí, seria descortés" Pensó el chico

-Si tanto insistes, esta bien, que amable eres- Dijo Chyoo de forma rápida antes de que su acompañante se arrepintiera, sus mejillas mostraban un color escarlata

Oob miro de lado al notar como la temperatura subía a su rostro -Bien entonces vamonos ¿en donde vives?- Pregunto

-En la región 430 cerca de la Ciudad del Oeste, no esta muy lejos de Capsule Corps.- Respondió ella mientras los dos caminaban hacia la salida del establecimiento.

En una mansión de la ciudad, una rubia chica miraba incrédula a sus padres.

-¡¿QUE?!-

-Lo que oíste jovencita- Le respondió Krillin -Desde hoy comenzaras a trabajar en Capsule Corps., así que sera mejor que te apresures o llegaras tarde-

-Pero mamá ¿acaso no vas a decir nada?- Pregunto Marron mirando suplicantemente a 18 -No lo entiendo, si a ustedes no les hace falta dinero ¿porque trabajar ahora?-

-Sera mejor que obedezcas Marron- Por fin hablo la androide sin mostrar algún sentimiento en su rostro -siempre te hemos dado todo, pero es tiempo que aprendas a ganarte las cosas- Explico mirando de reojo a Krillin quien asentía apoyando estas palabras

-¡Pero eso no es justo!- Se quejo Marron como si de una pequeña niña se tratara -Yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ir a una aburrida empresa, donde todos son gente aburrida y...-

-¡¡¡Sera mejor que te vayas ahora mismo, antes de que te castigue por todas las tonterías que estas diciendo!!!- Grito No. 18 interrumpiendo el berrinche de su única hija -¿Acaso quieres que te quite la tarjeta de crédito?- Pregunto melódicamente mientras formaba una pequeña esfera de energía sobre su dedo

Krillin quien optaba por resolver las cosas de forma más pacifica, intervino -Estoy seguro de que Marron ya entendió, que es más importante trabajar que irse de compras todos lo días por las tardes, ¿no es asi?- Pregunto dirigiéndole una mirada a su hija.

-¡Ay! ¡Ya, esta bien! Me iré ahora mismo- Exclamo con fastidio la chica rubia, sabia que sus padres eran benevolentes con ella, pero 18 lo era hasta cierto punto y no era conveniente hacerla enojar.

**CAPSULE CORPS.**

-Lyann, espero varias visitas, así que no dudes en dejarlos entrar- Dio instrucciones Trunks por el intercomunicador de su oficina. Habían pasado unas horas desde que Goten fuera a verlo y supuso que no deberían tardar los chicos.

-Si señor Trunks, como usted diga- Contesto la secretaria un poco tímida

-Lyann ya te dije que no me digas señor, me haces sentir viejo. Mejor solo dime Trunks o en su defecto jefe-

-Esta bien se... digo, jefe. Aun no me acostumbro a estar aquí je je- Contesto la secretaria algo apenada -¡Oh! acaba de llegar el se... digo, su amigo Goten-

-Gracias, hazlo pasar-

Goten entro por segunda vez en el día a la oficina de su amigo

-¡Ya regrese! Me avisaron que querías verme de nuevo ¿que pasa?-

-Lo que sucede es que decidí asignar los nuevos puestos de una vez. Mande a llamar a los chicos, asi que solo tenemos que esperarlos-

Goten hizo un ademán dando a entender que no tenia otra opción, avanzo unos pasos y tomo asiento, sin embargo no paso mucho tiempo de eso, cuando llego Bra.

La chica de cabello turquesa entro a la oficina como si de su casa se tratara, las miradas de Goten y Trunks se posaron en ella. Bra parpadeo un par de veces al observar ahí a Goten, hacia ya un buen tiempo que no lo veía tan cercano a su hermano, pero ella no fue la única sorprendida.

Goten no pudo evitar observar a la princesa saiyajin con detenimiento, siempre le había visto como un chiquilla mimada, la pequeña hermana de Trunks; pero al ver como caminaba de manera tan elegante, la forma en que acomodaba sus lacios cabellos detrás de la oreja, fue como si le hubieran quitado una venda de los ojos, frente a si, se encontraba una bella mujer con todo el esplendor de la juventud.

-¿Que sucede Trunks? Me dijeron que querías verme- La voz de Bra, trajo a Goten de sus pensamientos –Y parece que no solo a mi me sacaste de mis obligaciones, ¡Hola Goten!- se dirigió la chica al joven Son

-¡Hola Bra!- Saludo Goten de vuelta –Parece que tu hermano nos tiene algunas sorpresas- Comento ofreciéndole su asiento

Trunks sonrió de forma nerviosa ante el comentario –Bueno yo...-

-Eh... ¿puedo pasar?- Se escucho una voz desde la puerta salvando a Trunks de la mirada que le dirigia su hermana.

La cabeza de Oob se asomo antes de entrar por completo a la oficina, Trunks le sonrió y con un ademán le indico que pasara. Bra ladeo un poco la cabeza y también le ofreció una sonrisa a su compañero de escuela, extrañándose de que se encontraran en la oficina los dos. Goten simplemente observo a aquel chico moreno y delgado, su rostro no mostraba alguna emoción al ver a Oob.

-Trunks, no sabia que estuvieras ocupado. Puedo volver más tarde- Se disculpo el discípulo de Goku retrocediendo hacia la entrada.

-No, por favor Oob, quédate. En realidad quiero hablar con todos, es sobre sus puestos de trabajo, solo que estamos esperando a una persona, seguramente no tarda en llegar.- Se explico Trunks mirando a sus amigos. Oob asintió con la cabeza y se acerco a Bra devolviéndole la sonrisa que antes ella le ofreciera.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo. Bra no perdió la oportunidad para agradecerle a Oob lo que había hecho por ella, mientras Trunks y Goten hablaban en secreto sobre la reacción que la chica Briefs tendría al saber de su ascenso. Finalmente la puerta volvió a abrirse y todos voltearon a ver.

-¿Es que se trata de alguna broma? Pensé que Trunks me esperaba a mi, pero esto parece reunión familiar- Bra y Oob se miraron un segundo como si alguno pudiera responderle al otro, no asi Goten y Trunks que solo atinaron a reír ante el comentario de la recién llegada.

-Bueno Marron, de hecho todos estábamos esperándote- Hablo por fin el chico de cabello morado.

Goten se había quedado mirando a Marron tal como lo hiciera con Bra, la observo como si de un cuadro muy fino se tratara. La escudriño de pies a cabeza. Era tan diferente de la Marron que había visto la ultima vez en Kame house. Ya no utilizaba aquellas coletas, ni esos vestidos que la hacían ver como una muñeca de porcelana. Incluso su forma de hablar le dejaba ver que la chica había conseguido un cambio radical. Todos los atributos que seguramente había heredado de 18, sobresalían sin que pudiera dejar alguna duda de que ella era una chica casi perfecta.

-No se sorprendan- Comento Goten al ver la reacción de los otros chicos recién llegados -Desde hoy Marron se integra a la empresa-

-Y por ello he hecho algunos cambios- Añadió Trunks, con lo que atrajo la atención de los presentes –Para empezar...-El chico Briefs miro a Bra dudando un poco en hablar, vio a Goten de reojo y observo claramente como este se burlaba a sus costillas –Hermana, debo felicitarte ya que a pesar de que no te agrade tanto la empresa, tu desempeño estos últimos meses ha sido muy satisfactorio, así que mamá me pidió esta mañana que te diera la noticia de tu ascenso.- Trago un poco de saliva al observar esa mirada tan característica de Bra, aquella que le había heredado a Vegeta -Desde este momento asumes el cargo de vicepresidencia- Termino de decir.

Goten aplaudió haciendo que Marron y Oob le siguieran, en el rostro de Bra podía notarse a leguas que no se esperaba aquello.

-¡¡¡¿QUE?!!! Pero, yo... yo aun no estoy lista y es mucha responsabilidad.- En definitiva, la chica no sabia como reaccionar

-No te preocupes Bra- Le dijo su hermano dándole confianza –Goten y yo te ayudaremos, sé que aun no estas totalmente lista-

-Pero tengo entendido que Goten esta en otra área y en otro turno- Dijo inmediatamente alzando un poco la voz, mientras mantenía el ceño fruncido

-Así es, pero ese es otro de los cambios- Le indico Trunks sin perder la serenidad –Ahora Goten trabajara conmigo, mientras Marron y Oob colaboraran con él-

"Así que trabajare junto con Oob y Goten" Pensó Marron al escuchar esto "después de todo, creo que no sera tan aburrido" -Puedo preguntar ¿haciendo exactamente que?- Pregunto Marron acercándose a Trunks

-En realidad Marron, se puede decir que haremos de todo un poco, pero no te preocupes, sé que aun no conoces la empresa y por eso yo estaré ayudándote- Respondió Goten, dirigiéndose luego a Trunks –Si me permites opinar, creo que seria mejor que Oob trabajara con Bra, después de todo, el ya esta bien ubicado en la empresa, creo que le seria de utilidad-

Trunks medito un poco las palabras de su amigo, mientras Oob lo miraba esperando su decisión –Si Oob esta de acuerdo, creo que es una idea excelente Goten-

-Por mi no hay problema- Dijo de inmediato Oob

-En ese caso, eso es todo, si quieren pueden comenzar ahora mis...-

-¿Puedo pasar?- Interrumpió una voz desde la puerta.

Sin esperar respuesta, una joven con aspecto de ejecutiva entro a la oficina con paso firme, mirando de reojo a todos los presentes. Su presencia causo cierta expectación, sobre todo para los que no la conocían bien, momentos antes en los pasillos, había dejado a varios ejecutivos con la boca bien abierta. La chica tenia un cuerpo perfecto, su cabello era largo y castaño y tenia una piel clara.

-¡¡Mariely!! ¡¡¿Que haces aquí?!!- Grito enérgicamente Trunks, parándose de su asiento

"¡Oh, oh! Esto no esta bien ¿Qué hará aquí esta tipa?" Pensó Goten al reconocer a la chica –Bueno... si quieren aclaro sus dudas en la que sera mi nueva oficina ¿les parece?- Intervino de inmediato el medio saiya

-Tan solo déjame cazar algunas zorras- Respondió Bra agresivamente mirando a la recién llegada, sin embargo Trunks le dirigió una mirada que la hizo calmarse –Esta bien Goten, prefiero salir antes de que me den ganas de practicar el _Final Flash_ de mi padre- Oob y Maroon no sabían lo que estaba pasando pero decidieron seguir a Bra y a Goten saliendo de la oficina.

Trunks miraba impasible a la chica, mientras esta jugaba con los objetos de sus escritorio.

-¿Puedo saber como diablos pudiste pasar? ¡Te dije claramente que no quería volver a verte!- A pesar de que sus ojos reflejaban furia, el chico Briefs mantenía la calma

-Vamos amorcito, no me hables así. En dado caso la culpa la tiene la inútil de tu secretaria, ella fue la que me dijo que pasara porque me estabas esperando...- Contesto burlonamente Mariely

Trunks sin pensarlo tomo el intercomunicador de inmediato -¡Lyann! ¿QUIEN TE DIO AUTORIZACI"N DE DEJAR PASAR A ESTA?- Grito el chico sin medir sus acciones

-¡Uy! El guerrero esta enojado- Se burlo en voz baja Mariely

-Pe...pero Trunks, digo este... jefe, usted me dijo que dejara pasar a todos los que vinieran- Lyann estaba totalmente intimidada por aquel grito

-¡¿Pero como se te ocurre dejar pasar a Mariely?!- Trunks aun mantenía un tono fuerte en su voz, pero se dio cuenta que su secretaria no tenia la culpa, ya que momentos antes él le había dado aquella indicación.

Mariely por su parte, ya había tomado asiento en el escritorio de el medio saiya, cruzando sus piernas y dejando ver con su corta falda mucho mas arriba de las rodillas -Vamos Trunks, acaso vas a permitir que tus empleados te hablen tan igualadamente. Creo que aun sigues siendo el mismo- Comento imprimiendo un tono aburrido en sus palabras

Trunks fingió ignorar aquel comentario y volvió a sentarse, dando media vuelta y observando hacia el ventanal que tenia ahora frente a él –¿Qué es lo que quieres? Sera mejor que hables de una vez antes de que mande llamar a seguridad, no entiendo como entraste si ya no tienes identificación.-

-Es verdad Trunks, pero una siempre tiene sus medios- Respondió entre risas, como si fuera lo mas lógico –No tienes que llamar a seguridad, lo que tengo que decirte es rápido- En el rostro de la chica pudo verse media sonrisa -Estoy embarazada y tu sabes que existe la posibilidad de que sea tu hijo- Trunks giro su asiento al escuchar esta noticia, iba a decir algo, pero Mariely continuo –Lo sé, lo sé. Te seré sincera, yo tampoco sé quien es el padre, tu o Rob, el sobrino del Rey con el que ahora salgo.- Termino de decir mirándose las uñas

-¡¿No puedes ser menos cínica?! ¡Jamás debí fijarme en ti!-

Bra pudo percibir de inmediato un incremento de Ki en su hermano, mas no fue la única. Ella y Goten regresaron a la oficina, dejando a Marron y Oob algo confundidos.

-Bueno cariño, solo quería prevenirte- Dijo Mariely encogiendo los hombros y bajándose del escritorio -Me haré unos estudios y si tu eres el padre tendrás que responder por el mocoso. Es obvio que Rob se daría cuenta que el niño no es suyo si empieza a destruir cosas con facilidad o hereda tu color de cabello- Se burlo la chica

Trunks apretó los puños con fuerza, jamás se imagino en una situación de ese tipo. -¡¡Yo no...- Trunks no pudo terminar su frase cuando entro su hermana a la oficina

-¡Oh! pero si aquí esta la niña de papá. Tal vez tu también quieras saber que estoy embarazada- Dijo Mariely cargada de sarcasmo

-¡¡¿Quieres ver que tan hija de papá soy?!!- Amenazo Bra aumentando su ki -¡¡Ni siquiera pienses que obtendrás algo de Trunks o mi familia!! Lo más seguro es que mi hermano no sea el padre-

Mariely noto la mirada que le dirigía Bra, lo que la puso a la defensiva –Más cuidado con lo que haces mocosa, que bien podria ser tu sobrino, un fenómeno más de tu raza saiyajin o como se llamen- Mariely avanzo hacia la salida topándose de frente con Goten, antes de salir miro a Trunks –Estas advertido Briefs-

Un silencio incomodo se presento en el lugar. Mientras Goten se acercaba a Trunks, Bra intentaba controlar su ira, finalmente le dirigió una mirada a su hermano.

-¿Estas bien Trunks?- Pregunto algo preocupada al notar como su hermano estaba sumamente serio -No te preocupes por esa tipa, estoy segura que...-

Goten miro a Bra como indicándole que no siguiera, el chico Son coloco una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo mostrándole su apoyo. –No se bien cual es la situación, pero sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo- Hablo por fin, mostrando una sonrisa amistosa –Recuerda que hicimos la promesa de apoyarnos en las buenas y en las malas-

Trunks fingió una sonrisa al escuchar esto -Tienen razón, no debo preocuparme. Gracias a los dos.-Goten y Bra se miraron entre si asintiendo

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**

**POR**

**MAYTELU**

**Notas de la autora: Este... jeje. Bueno creo que me excedí en el drama --° (me salio lo telenovelesco). Si se preguntan que paso con Vegeta y Bulma en su fiesta, les recomiendo que esperen a que haga el One-shot "Noche de fiesta". Por lo mientras comentarios, dudas, piropos, cartas de amor y demás escriban a: maytelu15hotmail.com**

****


	4. Confesiones

**CAPITULO 3 "CONFESIONES"**

****

**SATAN CITY, ORANGE STAR UNIVERSITY...**

Había pasado un mes desde los últimos acontecimientos. Era un día mas en la O.S.U y Bra, Marron, Chyoo y Oob se encontraban charlando...

-Chyoo, por favor ayúdame- Hizo el ademán de inclinarse el antiguo discípulo de Goku

-Pero Oob, ya te la presente ¿qué más quieres que haga?- Se disculpo la chica morena mostrando cierto disgusto

-Pues... quizás podrías hablarle más de mi- contesto él con un poco de vergüenza, pero de inmediato abrazo a la chica por la espalda haciendo que esta se sonrojara -¿Verdad que lo harás?- Pidió como niño regañado

Bra rió con malicia -Si yo no los conociera diría que parecen novios- comento haciendo que los otros dos se separaran de inmediato

-Vamos Bra, no los molestes con eso. Además ten cuidado con lo que dices, si alguien te escucha podrían pensarlo en verdad- Intervino Marron en son de burla

-Eso es verdad- Repuso Oob llevando su mirada al cielo como si meditara el asunto en serio

-Oye Marron acabo de enterarme que ya trabajas en la Capsule Corps.- Dijo rápidamente Chyoo intentando desviar el tema

-Si Chyoo, hace un mes que trabajo ahí junto con Oob y Bra.- Contesto la aludida

Oob tuvo que interrumpir el momento -Bueno chicas, yo las dejo porque quede de verme con unos amigos- Dijo retirándose del lugar, no sin antes despedirse de ellas.

-Se fue...-Susurro Chyoo en un suspiro

Marron que se había dado cuenta del acto de su amiga, sonrió picaramente -¿Qué te sucede Chyoo, acaso tienes problemas?- pregunto mientras enredaba juguetonamente un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos

-¡NO!- respondió en el acto causando que varias personas a su alrededor voltearan -Es solo que... bueno yo...-

Bra noto el sonrojo de Chyoo y al igual que Marron imagino de que se trataba -Puedes confiar en nosotras-

-Asi es- secundo la rubia –De otra forma ¿para que son las amigas?-

Chyoo suspiro, estaba acorralada –Se los diré pero deben prometer que no le dirán a nadie- Bra y Marron se miraron asintiendo en el acto. La chica morena tomo aire y agacho la cabeza ocultando su vergüenza -Es que yo... estoy enamorada de Oob-

Paso un tiempo y no hubo alguna reacción, Chyoo alzo el rostro pasando su mirada de Marron a Bra y viceversa.

Finalmente el rostro de Bra se deformo en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa, Chyoo la observo contrariada temiendo lo que fuera a decir -¡Lo sabia!- Grito la chica Briefs causando que Marron riera con ganas -Yo no puedo fallar en estas cosas, ya presentía algo como esto- Dijo finalmente haciendo el signo de la victoria

-Ahora entiendo porque no has ayudado a Oob con esa chica- Sentencio Marron cruzándose de brazos

-¡Eso no es verdad!- Se puso a la defensiva Chyoo –Es decir... yo si he hablado de Oob con Sally, pero no mucho je je- admitió la chica –La verdad es que no me importa si él no se fija en mi, prefiero tenerlo como amigo y que sea feliz- dijo de forma sincera, aunque sus palabras llevaran un dejo de tristeza

Marron movió negativamente la cabeza ante esto, mientras Bra colocaba una mano en el hombro de la chica morena –Eso no significa que debas ser masoquista, simplemente dile que no puedes ayudarlo, no tienes por que pasar por tal sufrimiento.- hablo Marron

-Ademas ustedes dos son muy buenos amigos, no dudo que pueda darse una relación- apoyo Bra

-Es que ya he pasado por esto Bra, cuando te haces muy buena amiga de un chico y entonces empiezas a enamorarte de él, solamente hay tres opciones: Uno, que le digas lo que sientes y que te corresponda; dos, que le digas lo que sientes y perder a tu mejor amigo; tres, que no le digas absolutamente nada y conserves su amistad.- dijo Chyoo mientras enumeraba con sus dedos

-Vamos Chyoo, no seas tan drástica, es verdad que hay que correr riesgos, pero de otra forma como vas a saber si él siente algo por...- Bra se detuvo y sonrió de forma siniestra -Se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea- dijo la chica ante la mirada extraña de las otras dos –Ahora Oob es como mi mano derecha en la empresa, no he tenido una buena conversación con él, pero quizás sea el momento de sacar un poco de información-

-Errr... yo no creo que...- pero Chyoo no fue escuchada ante las risas macabras de la peliazul

-No te preocupes, seré muy discreta- seguía comentando su plan Bra.

-Pues tal vez no sea tan mala idea.- intervino por fin Marron –Con que no le digas directamente que Chyoo esta enamorada de él- Chyoo se puso blanca al escuchar eso.

-Sera mejor que no...- quizo nuevamente persuadir a Bra

-Claro que no, tan solo dejen este asunto a mis manos.-

-Ya haremos algo parecido por ti cuando sepamos de alguien que te guste Bra- dijo Marron en tono bromista

Bra dejo de reír y exhalo un suspiro –Lo mío no es tan fácil. Primero tendrían que enfrentarse a mi padre y convencerlo de que el chico con el que salgo es 'poderoso'- Dijo con fastidio

-¡Es verdad!- exclamo Chyoo –Aquel día me quede con la duda de porque tu papá haría puré a ese chico. Marron me dijo sobre unos pedimentos extraños pero no entendí-

Marron rió nerviosamente –Bueno Chyoo, creo que lo tomaste muy literal-

Bra miro a Marron moviendo la cabeza negativamente, la medio saiya sabia perfectamente que si intentaba safarse de la conversación, Chyoo armaría un drama –Lo que sucede es que mi papá pide que mi novio sea eh... ¿cómo decirlo? MUY fuerte- Explico haciendo énfasis en la palabra

-¿Qué? ¿No crees que esas ideas son antiguas para una persona de negocios? ¿Cuál es el puesto que tu papá ocupa en la empresa?- pregunto Chyoo causando que también Bra riera nerviosamente, ahora si que estaba en aprietos.

La chica Briefs no recordaba que alguna vez en su vida, le hicieran una pregunta sobre el empleo de su padre

-Bueno es que, el no trabaja en la corporación- respondió algo dudosa mirando a Marron

-¿Entonces en que trabaja?- pregunto con curiosidad la chica morena

-Oye Chyoo ¿no crees que son muchas preguntas ya? Esto parece interrogatorio de la policía- intervino rápidamente Marron viendo en el aprieto que se encontraba Bra

-Si no me tienen la suficiente confianza no tienen porque decirme nada- respondió esta ofendida

Bra ya se esperaba esa respuesta -No es eso Chyoo. Es solo que...- Bra miro nuevamente a la rubia –ahem...mi papá es un guerrero -

Chyoo se mostró confundida ante eso -¿Cómo? ¿Guerrero? ¿es que acaso enseña en un dojo? ¿Gana dinero en peleas?- Volvió a hacer preguntas simultaneas

Si las cosas continuaban de esa forma llegaría el momento en que Bra no tendría algún argumento lógico que decir.

Era muy arriesgado, pero por otro lado la chica que tenia frente suyo le había demostrado confianza y en algunas clases había podido observar como era incrédula a ciertas afirmaciones.

Marron observo que Bra se encontraba sumamente pensativa y abrió los ojos enormemente al adivinar las intenciones de esta.

-Chyoo, ¿tu que piensas de Mr. Satán?- pregunto Bra haciendo que la aludida ladeara la cabeza

-No me cambies la conversación, ¿Qué tiene que ver Mr. Satán en esto? ¿Acaso tu papá es su discípulo?- pregunto con escepticismo

-Tan solo dinos que piensas de él- apoyo Marron, después de todo si Bra tenia la valentía de declarar no la iba a dejar sola

Chyoo las observo con algo de extrañeza, no entendía porque le hacían esa pregunta con tanta insistencia pero a pesar de todo confiaba en ellas -Bueno yo...- dudo en seguir, pero finalmente tomo aire -Les voy a ser sincera, aunque sea el salvador del mundo se me hace que es un payaso- dijo de un golpe alzando sus manos para proteger su cabeza por si recibía algún tipo de ataque, el cual nunca llego

-Entiendo porque hiciste la pregunta Bra, creo que esto sera más fácil asi- dijo por fin Marron

Bra asintió -Chyoo queremos confiarte algo, pero debes prometer que no dirás nada- Chyoo miro a Bra con expectación, estaba segura de que seria algo importante -Tu confiaste en nosotras, así que ahora nosotras te confiaremos un gran secreto.- termino Bra

-Esta bien, pueden confiar en mi.- respondió la chica morena con seriedad

-Entonces escucha con atención-

Las dos chicas comenzaron a contarle la historia sobre las Dragon balls, las batallas de sus amigos: la amenaza de Piccolo, la llegada de los saiyajin, Cell, Majin Boo, Baby, los dragones malignos. Chyoo abría los ojos a más no poder con cada cosa que le contaban, desde que comenzaron a hablarle sobre batallas y poderes sobrenaturales la chica comenzó a desconfiar, quizo retirarse en varias ocasiones, pero la verdad es que siempre había sido admiradora de las historias de ficción. Cierto o no, le interesaba saber más. Asi pasaron tres horas, tras cada interrogante de Chyoo, Marron y Bra trataban de responder lo mejor que podían. Era lógico que no podían relatar con detalle lo que había venido transcurriendo durante décadas, pero finalmente terminaron de contarle todo. Ahora solo tenían que esperar la reacción.

Chyoo se tallo los ojos "Aun me cuesta trabajo creerles pero, ellas no jugarían tanto tiempo conmigo" Pensó para después dirigirse a sus amigas -Entonces en resumen, Bra es mitad extraterrestre mitad terrícola...-

A Bra le escurrió una gran gota de sudor -No tienes que decirlo de esa forma, ya te dije que la raza es Saiyajin y en realidad como nací en la tierra soy terrícola- respondió Bra, aunque pensó nerviosamente "si mi papá escuchara esto, ya me hubiera dado un sermón"

Pero Chyoo pareció ignorar el comentario para proseguir -Marron, es hija de uno de lo humanos más fuertes del mundo y una androide que tiene nombre de numero, construida por un científico loco llamado Maki Gero-

Ahora era Marron la que tenia la gota -Bueno, si pero...-

-Además Oob, es un chico con gran fuerza física ya que fue entrenado por ese tal Goku (al que mencionaron tantas veces) y porque es la reencarnación de Majin Boo, la parte mala de Mr. Boo, con el cual se unió en una batalla hace unos años contra un tal Baby ¿voy bien o me regreso?.-

Bra miro a Marron y luego le sonrió a Chyoo -Si, aunque el termino correcto es fusión.- la chica morena miro a Bra de reojo –Si lo ves por el lado bueno, ahora ya conoces algo mas de Oob.- dijo Bra con algo de nerviosismo

Chyoo volvió a ignorar el comentario olímpicamente -Y por si fuera poco, todo el mundo ha sido engañado ya que Goku y no Mr. Satan, ha estado salvando frecuentemente al mundo de invasiones de las que muchos no estaban ni enterados, ayudado por sus padres, hermanos y demás amigos suyos. Y todo esto empezó por la curiosidad de tu mamá de saber si la leyenda de las esferas del dragón era cierta y termino afectando a los que no teníamos ni vela en el entierro ¿no es así?.- Termino Chyoo

Por el tono tan serio que utilizaba la chica morena, Bra sabia que quizás no había sido lo mejor contarle aquello, pero ya estaba hecho.

Marron trato de amenizar el ambiente -Bueno, bueno, no te lo tomes tan a pecho de todas formas eso ya paso y todo se soluciono ¿no?-

-Sabemos que es muy difícil que nos creas, es por eso que no confiamos en cualquier persona para que sepan esto.- dijo Bra con seriedad, intentando darle confianza a Chyoo

-Tienes razón, pero hay algo que me dice que confié en lo que me dicen- expreso finalmente Chyoo mostrando una amplia sonrisa. Bra y Marron casi suspiraron de alivio –Aunque...- esta pausa hizo que las otras dos chicas sudaran -Me gustaría una prueba- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa -Según todo esto, ustedes también son fuertes y saben volar ¿porque no me enseñan lo que saben hacer? – pidio la chica como si se tratara de cualquier cosa "Solo así podré asegurarme que todo esto es verdad y si no, no les volveré a hablar nunca" Pens

Bra y Maroon se miraron mutuamente y asintieron con la cabeza

-Esta bien- dijo Marron -Pero necesitamos ir a un lugar donde no haya gente, ¿que te parece si subimos al ultimo piso del edificio?-

-Bien, con tal de saber la verdad- respondió la chica

Cuando estuvieron las tres arriba, Bra inspecciono el lugar asegurándose de que efectivamente no hubiera nadie, después de ello busco algo con lo que pudiera hacer una demostración, cogiendo asi una barra de metal.

-Bueno Chyoo, observa bien, ¿ves este pedazo de metal?- pregunto Bra y Chyoo asinti

Bra le apunta a la barra de metal con su dedo, disparando una pequeña ráfaga de energía, logrando derretirla por completo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Pregunto la morena con los ojos desorbitados -¡Ah ya sé! Eso podría ser fácil para ti, si nos ponemos a pensar que tienes al alcance de tu mano lo ultimo en tecnología- Le dijo a Bra señalándola

Marron se tomo la cabeza con una mano moviéndola negativamente -Si no te convence eso, entonces ¿qué tal esto?- La chica rubia comenzó a flotar en el aire dando pequeñas vueltas en derredor de las otras dos

-E-en verdad pu-pue-den hacerlo- tartamudeo Chyoo al quedar convencida -¡¡Pueden volar por los cielos!! ¡Wow! Me gustaría hacer eso.- se expreso enérgicamente, mientras Marron bajaba nuevamente

-Podrías hacerlo, aunque siendo sincera te llevaría mucho tiempo aprenderlo.- dijo Bra mostrando una sonrisa -Por ultimo te enseñare esto, nadie me ha visto de esta forma, así que ustedes serán las primeras. Bien aquí voy...- tanto Marron como Chyoo quedaron a al expectativa.

Bra comenzó a desprender un ki impresionante, al menos para Marron que podía sentirlo, un aura azul la empiezo a rodear.

-¿Qué es esto?- susurro Marron, Chyoo retrocedió solo por instinto.

Los ojos de Bra empezaron a hacerse aun más claros, su cabello comenzó a levantarse un poco y a matizarse de un color dorado al igual que su aura. Lanzando un grito, su transformación fue completa - Esto es a lo que llamamos la transformación del Súper Sayajin.- dijo la chica con agitación

Pero Chyoo no podía hablar "Son unos monstruos" pens

-Bra, no sabia que pudieras hacer eso, pensé que todos habían dejado de entrenar. - exclamo Marron con sorpresa acercándose a Bra mientras esta volvía a la normalidad

-Y lo hicimos a excepción de mi papá claro, pero justo él me ha hecho pasar por tantos corajes que esa ira se fue acumulando, algo que es esencial para la transformación del Súper Sayajin.- Bra mostró la lengua –Aunque debo admitir que también fue porque supe como manejarla. Por eso nadie me ha visto así.- dijo mirando a la morena

-Bueno Chyoo y ahora que me dices, ¿es suficiente para que nos creas?-

-¡Claro que si!- contesto de inmediato rascándose la cabeza -Discúlpenme por haber dudado de ustedes, pero la verdad es que cualquiera pensaría que todo esto es inventado. Y en cuanto a que guarde el secreto, no se preocupen ya que si contara esto a alguien me encerrarían en un manicomnio.- dijo riendo tontamente

-Me alegra, ya que si no nos hubieras creído, hubiéramos tenido que hacer algo terrible- comento Bra poniendo cara maliciosa

Chyoo se puso blanca de golpe –No, no, no-

-Ja, ja, ja, ja. Bra esta jugando amiga, sé que nos puedes ver como algo amenazante, pero la verdad es que jamás haríamos algo de ese tipo-

-Ja, ja, ja. Marron tiene razon, solo bromeaba Chyoo, discúlpame por asustarte. Vamos, mejor las invito un helado ¿les parece?-

Chyoo miro a una y a otra varias veces, haciéndose la indignada después y cruzándose de brazos –Que malas-

El otro par no pudo evitar reír.

**CAPSULE CORPS. (EMPRESA)...**

Dos días después.

-Si le entendí bien a mi hermano, tengo que revisar todos estos documentos para darles la aprobación con mi firma. ¡Ay! que aburrido- se desplomo Bra en su asiento haciendo que algunas hojas de papel volaran sobre el escritorio -Bueno todo sea por la empresa- Oob quien estaba frente a Bra, sonrió ante este acto -Bien Oob, después de que firme estos documentos ¿puedes verificarlos y llevarlos con Goten?-

-Si claro, por cierto Goten me pidió que te dijera que cuando termines eso, te encargues de hablarle a los nuevos inversionistas, ya que Trunks no esta y es tu deber.- Le dijo el chico moreno mientras Bra colocaba una mano sobre su cabeza -Por cierto, ¿porque no vino Trunks a trabajar, acaso se encuentra enfermo?- Pregunto Oob

-Se le podría llamar parásito al problema que tiene, pero no esta enfermo.- respondió Bra -Lo que sucede es que hoy le dan los resultados de la prueba que se hizo la zorra, digo... Marielly, para saber la paternidad del niño. Mi mamá y mi papá decidieron que no era bueno que Trunks trabajaran el día de hoy.- Explico la chica. Desde aquel incidente ella les había tenido que contar sin muchos detalles a Marron y a Oob.

-Ya veo, que mala suerte tuvo tu hermano al haberse encontrado con ese tipo de personas. Espero que Sally no sea así, je, je.- Dijo Oob picaramente

"Esta es mi oportunidad" Pensó Bra -Oye Oob, ¿no te parece que Chyoo es muy buena amiga? digo, como te esta ayudando.- comento Bra con doble intención

-Si, realmente es una buena amiga, me llevo bastante bien con ella.- respondió Oob sin alguna duda

-¿Puedes creer que ella piensa que no es bonita, y que el chico que le interesa no se va a fijar en ella?- Dijo con el tono de voz algo fingido "¡Ups! creo que dije unas palabras de mas, pero a ver que pasa"

-¿Como? ¿Acaso a Chyoo le gusta un chico? se me hace raro que no me haya dicho nada, ella me cuenta muchas cosas. Pero no veo porque deba preocuparse ya que ella es bonita- a Bra se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar esto –Yo creo que todas las mujeres son hermosas- Bra torció la boca al escuchar esto -Seguramente ese chico le hará caso, no es difícil enamorarse de alguien como ella-

-Si tienes razón- exclamo con esperanza "Vaya, vaya, parece que no sera tan difícil que Chyoo conquiste a Oob" –Y dime ¿a ti que te gusta de una chica?-

-¿Porque me preguntas eso?-

-No lo sé, solo curiosidad, supongo que salió al tema-

-En general me gustan las chicas bonitas, aunque ya te dije que para mi todas las mujeres son bellas- Bra casi se va para atrás -Pero debo confesarte que no solo me fijo en eso, me gusta que sean dulces, una mezcla entre inocencia y seguridad. No lo se es un poco difícil describir esto.-

-¡Oh!, entiendo.- Bra se acomodo en su escritorio interesada ya en la platica -¿Tu que harías si una chica se te declarara y tu no sintieras nada por ella, le dejarías de hablar?- pregunto Bra cerrando levemente un ojo "¡Ay no! ya empecé a decir tonterías, ahora comenzara a sospechar... ¡Peor! ¡creerá que a mi me gusta!" Pensó trágicamente la chica mientras esperaba la respuesta

Oob rió ante tal pregunta –Ja, ja, ja, ¿acaso estas enamorada de un amigo?- le pregunto picaramente "Creo que ya entendí lo que esta pasando" Pensó el chico. Bra no supo que contestar, asi que Oob continuo -Yo no le dejaría de hablar, pero no creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso, hay muchos chicos detrás de ti.-

Bra rió nerviosamente –Je, je, je. No, en realidad era una hipótesis, a mi no me interesa ningún chico por ahora, lo que sucede es que...- la chica Briefs se puso nerviosa " ¿que le digo, que le digo? ¡Claro!" Pens -Pan esta enamorada de su mejor amigo y no sabe si decírselo o no. Aunque pensando mejor las cosas, cada cabeza es un mundo y no es la misma opinión la que tu tengas que la de otro chico.- termino de decir rápidamente

-Si tienes razón todos pensamos diferente.- apoyo Oob no muy convencido "Esa es la típica excusa de la amiga, pero mejor tengo precaución con esto"

-Si, bien, sera mejor que me ponga a hacer esto porque si no nunca voy a terminar.- dijo Bra volviendo a su trabajo mientras Oob esbozaba una sonrisa de victoria

**CAPSULE CORPS. (CASA)**

Trunks paseaba de un lado a otro de la estancia, mientras su antigua novia lo miraba burlonamente. Por los pasillos que conducían a las habitaciones, hizo su aparición Vegeta, colocándose lejos de aquella mujer. Momentos después Bulma apareció por otro pasillo

-Mamá, ¿por fin están los resultados?- Pregunto totalmente serio Trunks

-Así es Trunks, aquí están, acaban de llegar por fax, sin embargo no quise abrirlos- respondió Bulma entregándole un sobre al chico. "Por favor Dende, no permitas que se arruine la vida de Trunks" Pensó la científica

Vegeta que estaba en un rincón recargado en una pared, se acerco a Trunks y apoyo una mano sobre su hombro. Esto para el medio saiya significo mucho.

Trunks se acerco a sus padres antes de abrir el sobre –Mamá, papá yo no les había dicho esto pero, les ofrezco una disculpa, no debí haberme dejado llevar por el momento- se disculpo agachando la cabeza

-¡Trunks, no bajes la cabeza! Te he enseñado a afrontar las cosas con dignidad.- le reprendió Vegeta en voz baja

-Trunks, lo que tu padre quiere decir es que tienes nuestro apoyo, nosotros te entendemos-

Marielly se acerco furiosa a los tres -¡Basta de escenas! ¡Déjame abrir el sobre! No confió en ustedes, podrían engañarme- Vegeta la miro furioso e hizo retroceder a la chica unos pasos.

-¡¡Mira niña estúpida, en primer lugar aquí no importa tu presencia, en segundo lugar tu no deberías hablar de engaños por que no eres la indicada, y en tercer lugar ni creas que tu abrirás el sobre!!- Le grito Vegeta conteniéndose lo más posible dada la mirada de Bulma

-Aquí el único que abrirá ese sobre va a ser Trunks. ¡Así que tu te puedes ir al diablo!- apoyo Bulma

-¡Basta de todo esto!- sentencio Trunks. El chico finalmente abrió el sobre con sumo cuidado, sus manos temblaban un poco. Saco una hoja que estaba dentro, era la que Bulma había recibido por fax, sus ojos comenzaron a leer el contenido -Según lo que dice aquí...-

Marielly esbozo una sonrisa como si hubiese obtenido ya una victoria, Vegeta y Bulma simplemente estaban atentos

En el rostro de Trunks empezó a aparecer una sonrisa y dejo de leer el papel –No creo que tengas nada que hacer aquí Marielly, ya has causado muchos problemas.-

La chica no podía creer lo que le habían dicho, le convenía que su hijo tuviese parentesco con Trunks ya que era mayor la fortuna de los Briefs -¿Eso quiere decir que tu, no eres el padre?- pregunto aun incrédula

-Así es, aunque te tengo una mala noticia, antes de que te vayas lee esto-

-¿Que sucede Trunks?- le pregunto Bulma creyendo que había algún problema

Marielly tomo el papel y lo leyó con cuidado, en su rostro comenzó a verse la desesperación

-No puede ser- susurro -¡Esto es imposible! ¡¡NO!!- grito la chica furiosa

Vegeta se acerco a Trunks -¿Qué tiene esa niña? Si no la sacas tu, lo haré yo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer para oír su escándalo.-

-No te preocupes papá ella solo esta pagando su avaricia. Pronto saldrá por su cuenta no hace falta que la saquemos de aquí.-

Efectivamente Marielly se retiro con una cara de desquiciada

-Lamentablemente el bebe esta enfermo, es una enfermedad genéticamente transmitida por el padre.- explico Trunks mientras miraba hacia la puerta por donde había salido ella "A pesar de todo, me da lastima, espero que Dende la cuide"

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 3**

**POR**

**MAYTELU**

**Nota de la autora: Ah verdad, ¿creían que iba a dejar a Trunks desamparado?, pues ¡NO! Porque es el hijo de mi personaje favorito y porque esta no es la trama que tengo para él.**

**Ya saben, quejas, amenazas de muerte o cartas de amor, felicitaciones (todo menos cartas bomba) a maytelu15hotmail.com**


	5. El regreso de Pan

**CAPITULO 4. - "EL REGRESO DE PAN"**

****

****

****

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_"La amistad es lo mejor que puede existir, cuando son verdaderas amistades"_**

****

****

**SATAN CITY, ORANGE STAR UNIVERSITY...**

****

****

El fin de semana llegaba, y en la O.S.U nuestro cuarteto de amigos ya estaban terminado su ultima clase de Psicología

-Bueno chicos, antes de irnos, quiero dejarles un trabajo en equipo de dos personas- Un hombre rubio de facciones algo afeminadas tomo su lista de estudiantes, examinando quienes podrían formar grupos.

-¡¡Buuu!! ¡¡No!!- las protestas no se dejaron esperar

Poco a poco, el profesor fue conformando parejas, hasta que llego con nuestros protagonistas –Y Marron con Chyoo- señalo el tipo ofreciéndoles una sonrisa a las chicas –Finalmente Oob, trabajaras con Bra-

-Genial...- Murmuro Chyoo un poco molesta, pero de inmediato sonrió al darse cuenta que los celos la conducían a pensar negativamente

-El trabajo consiste en llenar las encuestas que les di, en lugares públicos tales como: centros comerciales, tiendas, parques o cines. Tienen una semana para entregarlo- Termino de dar instrucciones el profesor –Nos vemos la próxima clase. ¡Chao!-

Las clases habían terminado y con ello la llegada de un nuevo fin de semana. Bra, Marron, Chyoo y Oob caminaban hacia una cafetería cercana.

-¡Que bien! Por fin termino la semana- Exclamo Bra con alegría -lastima que tengo que ir a trabajar en la tarde- comento algo pesimista, pero de inmediato recobro el animo –Supongo que es cosa de verle un lado positivo. Oye Oob, ¿te parece si empezamos el trabajo el lunes?- se dirigió la peliazul al discípulo de Goku.

-Esta bien, aunque tendrá que ser saliendo de la escuela, no lo digo con mala intención, pero desde que tu hermano 'volvió en si', el ritmo de la empresa es demasiado acelerado- se quejo Oob –Ademas últimamente, no solo tu me pides cosas, si no también Goten-

-Vamos no se quejen, Goten no es tan malo- defendió Marron "Por el contrario es muy lindo" pensó la rubia -Aunque si se ha incrementado el ritmo de trabajo. Pero eso significa mas dinero para todos-

Chyoo frunció la boca con algo de molestia, nuevamente sentía que la habían sacado de la conversación -¡Oigan chicos!, ¿por que no vamos a la fuente de sodas?- exclamo adelantándose unos pasos para ponerse frente a ellos

-Me parece buena idea- apoyo Bra –Aunque yo no estaré por mucho tiempo, ya que tengo que pasar a mi casa antes de ir a la empresa- los demás asintieron y siguieron caminando.

-Por cierto Bra, ¿Ya hablaste con Pan?- pregunto de pronto Oob a la chica peliazul que iba a su lado

Bra se extraño al escucharlo -Bueno no se como adivinaste, pero es lo que voy a hacer llegando a mi casa, tengo que preguntarle que decisión tomo-

-Oigan no nos saquen de la conversación, ¿acaso le hablaras a Pan para preguntarle si va a venir a la reunión que tu mamá organizo?- grito Marron quien iba atrás de ellos junto con Chyoo

-Si- respondió Bra

Oob alzo una ceja y después sonrió sin que nadie lo notara - Yo pensé que ibas a hablarle para preguntarle sobre el problemita de su amigo- le dijo con algo de sarcasmo impreso

Bra entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería Oob - También para eso- contesto rápidamente –Aunque si viene, es mejor que me lo cuente en persona ¿no crees?- le sonrió con nerviosismo y el chico solo asintió con inseguridad

Mientras caminaban hacia la fuente de sodas, Bra y Oob seguían platicando de algunos asuntos de la empresa, tras ellos Marron se dio cuenta que Chyoo no miraba con muy buenos ojos a la pareja .

-Oye Chyoo, vienes un poco distraída ¿no lo crees?- le pregunto la rubia

Chyoo miro a Marron como saliendo de un pequeño trance -¿Eh? Ah... no, yo solo pensaba... en algunas cosas que tengo que hacer- respondió aun algo ida "La verdad es que no me agrada que Bra y Oob se hayan hecho tan buenos amigos, ¿acaso estoy celosa?"

-¿Estas segura?- insistió Marron presintiendo que había otra razon para la distracción de su amiga

-Si, no te preocupes Marron, yo estoy bien.- contesto justo cuando llegaban al lugar -Miren ya llegamos, que tal si pedimos una orden de malteadas- exclamo Chyoo señalando el lugar

Los cuatro entraron al establecimiento, acomodándose en una mesa

Oye Chyoo, supongo que ya escuchaste que mi mamá hará una reunión en mi casa- abrió Bra la conversación -La verdad es que me gustaría mucho que fueras.-

-No sé Bra, supongo que es muy familiar y creo que yo saldría sobrando.- contesto la chica con inseguridad

Marron le sonrió a la chica morena -Claro que no Chyoo, te aseguro que te vas a sentir muy a gusto. Bulma es muy amable, además así conocerás a nuestros papás.-

-Chyoo realmente me gustaría que fueras.- apoyo Bra -Tu dijiste que tenias curiosidad de conocer a todos nuestros amigos ¿no? Esta es una buena oportunidad para que lo hagas- le dijo guiñándole un ojo

-Oye Bra- susurro Oob -No seria un tanto arriesgado que Chyoo conociera a todos, bueno tu sabes... a veces pasan cosas un poco fuera de lo normal- comento preocupado

Bra sonrió -¡No te preocupes! Chyoo sabe ya muchas cosas je, je- dijo en voz alta, haciendo que esta se sonrojara

Oob quedo sorprendido -E-eso quiere decir que-que-

-Bueno esta bien- dijo rápidamente Chyoo, ante la mirada de Oob -La verdad es que si me gustaría conocer a tu familia y tu Oob, ¿vas a ir también?-

Oob salió de su expectación y prefirió dejar las cosas de esa forma -Si, a mi también me invitaron- hizo una pausa -Por cierto, tengo que hablarle a mi mamá para decirle que no podré ir a verla mañana. Yo las dejo un momento.-

El chico se alejo y Bra lo siguió con la mirada, apenas observo que se había retirado lo suficiente, volteo a ver a sus amigas.

-Que bueno que se fue Oob, ¡asi te puedo contar lo que investigue!- se dirigió a Chyoo

-Un momento, no me digas que si le dijiste algo- reclamo molesta la chica

-¡Claro que no! Te dije que lo haría de forma muy discreta - respondió Bra fingiendo indignación, sabiendo que no era del todo cierto

-Y bien ¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto la rubia emocionada por saber lo que Bra había averiguado

-Me dijo que Chyoo le parece una chica muy bonita, una muy buena amiga y tiene las características de su chica ideal- contesto Bra con una gran sonrisa

Chyoo cerro los ojos a medias -Bra, ¿en verdad el te dijo eso?-

Bra rió tontamente -Bueno, técnicamente si. En realidad lo de las características, lo digo yo, porque te acomodas muy bien a lo que él me dijo sobre su chica ideal.-

Una gota de sudor recorrió la cabeza de Marron y Chyoo

****

**CAPSULE CORPS. (1 hora después)...**

-¡Hola mamá, ya llegue!- grito Bra entrando a la estancia de su hogar

-Oh Bra, que gusto que hayas llegado- contesto Bulma, asomándose - En un momento mas serviré la comida.- Bra camino hacia donde estaba su madre, Bulma la tomo del hombro –Ahora que recuerdo, me gustaría hablar contigo-

Bra asintió un poco extrañada, ya que no era tan frecuente que Bulma utilizara ese tono para hablar con ella, caminaron hacia el sofá que se encontraba en la estancia y se sentaron.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Bra apenas tomo asiento

-Quería disculparme por no haber charlado contigo antes- dijo Bulma –Con el problema de Trunks, no tuve cabeza y aplace esta platica-

-Esta bien mamá, no te preocupes, a mi también me cayo muy mal esa noticia. Pero aun no entiendo, ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?-

-Sé que estas molesta con tu padre- comenzó la científica -Quizás no en este momento, pero entiendo que no te agrade que no te permita tener novio. Me imagino que has de tener muchos pretendientes- le dijo con ojos picaros

-¡Mamá! No digas eso- regaño Bra sin ocultar su sonrojo -Además mi papá no va a cambiar- sentencio la chica cruzando los brazos al típico modo de Vegeta

Bulma rió con esta actitud -Bueno Bra, es que me recuerdas a mi cuando tenia tu edad, la belleza es algo que heredaste de mi.- comento con aires de grandeza -Pero hablando de tu padre de nuevo, quiero pedirte que no te desesperes hija. Yo sé que es muy difícil para ti, Vegeta es muy celoso, pero eso no significa que el no vaya a cambiar. Cuando yo lo conocí, él era muy distinto a como es ahora.- Bulma miro tiernamente a su hija -Yo te ayudare a hacerlo entrar en razón, sera un proceso lento pero tarde o temprano lo lograremos.- termino alzando un brazo en el aire

-Bueno, solo espero que no sea para cuando tenga 60 años- comento Bra sarcásticamente

-Pues no veo porque debas preocuparte, siendo una saiyajin, tu apariencia no sera la de una anciana.- rió Bulma mientras Bra la miraba de reojo y soltaba un suspiro -¡Ah! Por cierto, Vegeta me comento que quería entrenar contigo. No sé porque, pero hace algunos días se emociono con esta idea y es seguro que te lo pida. ¿Tu que piensas?-

Bra se paro de su lugar como impulsada por un resorte -¡¿Que?! ¿Estas segura de lo que dices mamá?- pregunto la chica y Bulma asintió. Bra se tranquilizo y volvió a tomar asiento -Pues realmente me cae de sorpresa, pero pensándolo bien no esta tan mal, me gustaría ejercitarme.-

Bulma sonrió y se levanto -Bueno Bra, sera mejor que vayamos a comer, tu padre no tarda en salir de la cámara de gravedad y seguro estará hambriento.-

-Seguro mamá, yo te ayudo a servir- le dijo con una sonrisa amable mientras se levantaba nuevamente

Bulma y Bra entraron al comedor y se dieron cuenta de Vegeta ya estaba sentado a la mesa.

-Hola papá, pensé que aun estarías entrenando- saludo Bra mientras seguía a su madre

Bulma giro el rostro en torno a Bra -Esperen un momento, ahora sirvo la comida- dijo siguiendo de largo y dejando a su hija.

-Bra, me gustaría hablar contigo- dijo Vegeta, haciendo que Bra se sentara a la mesa

-¿Si, de que?- pregunto la chica con normalidad, aunque por dentro comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa

-Pude sentir hace algunos días un incremento muy alto en tu ki- dijo Vegeta seriamente, cuando el saiya hablaba era directo -¿Desde cuando puedes hacerlo? Me refiero a transformarte en super saiyajin-

Bra sudo -Pues...- la mirada de su padre era firme -No lo recuerdo, pero es algo que aun no controlo.- contesto rápidamente

-Lo sé- exclamo Vegeta -Es por eso que he decidido entrenarte de nuevo-

Bra miro a Vegeta, a pesar de todo no había reaccionado violentamente como en un principio lo creyó -Bueno me gustaría hacerlo pero...- Bra aun dudaba, pese a que su madre se lo había comentado momentos antes.

-No hay pero, ninguna hija mía puede tener ese poder sin saber controlarlo.- reprendió el otrora príncipe alzando el tono de voz -Espero que te prepares porque al iniciar la semana comenzaremos. Le comente de esto a tu madre, así que no habrá ningún problema si faltas por algunos días a la empresa. Trunks se las podrá arreglar.-

-Esta bien- contesto Bra sin tener otra salida -Aunque tengo que hacer un trabajo de la escuela, así que tardare un poco en llegar la próxima semana.- Vegeta asintió -Oye papá ¿me acompañarías de compras? Necesito comprar ropa deportiva, ya que no suelo utilizar ese tipo de ropa- dijo Bra mirando hacia el techo y rascándose con un dedo la cabeza

A Vegeta comenzó a temblarle un ojo, cuando algunos recuerdos llegaron a su mente -¡¡¿Que?!! Yo no volveré a ir contigo a ese lugar de locos. La ultima vez, tardamos mas de 3 horas en una sola tienda.-

Pero papá te hice un desfile, ¿no lo recuerdas?.- rebatió Bra -Además ¿qué haría yo sin ti en el centro comercial? no seria tan divertido- "¿Y quien cargaría todas mis bolsas?" pensó la chica divertida

-Bulma se encargara de hacerte trajes especiales.- Vegeta puso punto final a la discusión, admitía que le agradaba ver feliz a su hija, pero no volvería a pasar por esos trotes, al menos no en un tiempo razonable

Bulma entro en ese momento poniendo los platos en la mesa. De esa forma, los integrantes de la familia Briefs presentes, comenzaron a comer tranquilamente.

Después de terminada la comida, Bra se dirigió a su habitación en donde el teléfono comenzaba a sonar. La peliazul alzo la bocina

-¿Si?... ¡Oh! Pan, eres tu-

Del otro lado de la línea, la chica Son se movía de un lado a otro con el teléfono en mano, sobre la cama de su habitación se encontraba una maleta con ropa

-¡Hola Bra!, ¿Cómo estas?-

-Pues creo que bien, en este momento iba a llamarte. Hace mucho que no hablamos. ¿Y tu como estas?-

-Bueno digamos que algunas cosas no me han favorecido, pero te tengo una buena noticia-

-¿En serio?- pregunto Bra -Entonces dímela.-

-Es una sorpresa.- contesto la chica de cabello negro sonriendo -Te vas a enterar mañana. Mis papás me dijeron de la reunión que tu mamá organizo y ten por seguro que me veras por ahí.- Pan tomo el marco de una foto y lo miro –Dime algo, ¿como le fue a tu hermano?-

-El no era el padre, así que todo esta bien.- contesto Bra como no queriendo hablar mucho de aquel asunto -Pan, ¿A ti como te va con Davo?-

Pan se quedo callada unos minutos, dejo de mirar aquella fotografía y la puso en la maleta -No me gustaría hablar de esto ahora- Bra estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Pan continuo –Mejor dime ¿Cómo te va en la empresa, señorita vicepresidenta?-

-No tienes que burlarte Pan. No te había contado, pero Oob y Marron están trabajando en la empresa también, claro junto con Goten y Trunks que me ayudan, así que como veras no es tan aburrido. Sin embargo tomare unos días de vacaciones-

-Así que todos están reunidos en la empresa ¿eh? Aunque no entiendo eso de tus vacaciones, ¿acaso estas muy presionada?- pregunto

-No lo que pasa es que...- Bra había comentado aquello sin darse cuenta de lo que implicaba -Pan, tengo que confesarte algo.-

Pan se recargo contra la pared mirando de reojo la ventana de su apartamento -¿Qué sucede?-

-Desde hace algún tiempo logre convertirme en super saiyajin y hace algunos días utilice mi transformación para algo que no era necesario- suspiro -Mi papá detecto mi ki, por lo que se entero de mi pequeño secreto y decidió entrenarme- termino de contar

Pan casi se va de espaldas -¡¿Qué?! ¿Pe-pero tu también puedes hacerlo?- la chica Son frunció la boca -¡Ahora soy la única saiyajin que no puede transformarse!- dijo angustiada

-No es para tanto, seguramente tu también lo lograras.- dijo Bra con una gota de sudor -Oye tengo que irme, pero mañana nos vemos. ¡Adiós!

-¡Adiós!- se despidió Pan "¡Claro que lo lograre!" pensó la chica mientras alzaba un dedo y un fondo del sol naciente aparecía tras ella

****

**CAPSULE CORPS. (Jardín, un día después)...**

La reunión de Bulma estaba empezando, la mayoría de los invitados estaban ahí. Krillin, 18, Marron, Muten Roshi, Goten, Oob, Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma, Bra incluso Dende. Los demás estaban llegando.

-Que bien que esto esta saliendo como esperaba, hace tanto tiempo que no estábamos todos juntos.- comento Bulma alegremente, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta tras escuchar el timbre. -¡Oh! Gohan, Videl, que gusto que ya estén aquí.-

Gohan quien llevaba una bebe en brazos saludo cordialmente -¡Hola Bulma! Se nos hizo un poco tarde porque Lyana empezó a llorar, lo que provoco que Jos llorara y fue un lió calmarlos.- comento el saiya con algo de aflicción.

Videl llevaba otro bebe en brazos, pero este era varón –Gohan aun no se acostumbra a los gemelos- comento la mujer intentando saludar a Bulma.

-Si quieres puedo sostenerlo un momento mamá- se escucho una voz detrás de los dos adultos. Bulma ladeo la cabeza y observo a una joven de larga cabellera negra, figura esbelta y vestía un conjunto de mezclilla

-¡Ah! ¿No me digas que eres tu Pan? Vaya, pero cuanto has cambiado, definitivamente hace mucho que no te veía.- exclamo Bulma haciendo sonrojar a la chica

-No digas esas cosas Bulma- dijo Pan sosteniendo a su pequeño hermano. Tanto sus padres como la científica rieron por la reacción

-Llamare a Bra, seguro querrá verte.- dijo Bulma guiñándole un ojo –Pero entren por favor, los demás se encuentran en el jardín.

La familia entro y se dirigieron al jardín, de inmediato comenzaron a integrarse con los demás invitados.

Bra estaba charlando con Marron cuando vio caminar despistadamente a su amiga. Sin pensarlo se dirigió a ella, alzando un brazo para llamar su atención

-¡Pan! ¡Que linda luces!- la saludo la peliazul mientras acariciaba la cabeza del bebe que cargaba su amiga –Pero tu hermanito te gana- las dos rieron

-¡Hola Pan! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos- saludo también Marron

-Lo mismo digo Marron, ustedes también han cambiado desde la ultima vez que las vi.-

-Oye Pan, ¿ahora si me vas a decir cual es la buena noticia?- pregunto de inmediato Bra quien se había quedado inquieta ante la llamada del día anterior

-No, aun no es el momento. La verdad es que ni siquiera mis padres lo saben, asi que lo haré publico- dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa, mientras el rostro de Bra mostraba más confusión

Marron frunció el seño, sin saber de que hablaban -Pues debe ser algo muy importante. No vayas a salir con que te vas a casar- bromeo

Pan palideció de repente, haciendo que Bra y Marron abrieran ampliamente los ojos creyendo que esto era cierto –Je, je. Claro que no.- dijo la chica de cabello negro, divertida por la reacción de sus amigas -Ni siquiera tengo novio- susurro sonrojándose un poco- justo en ese momento, su hermano comenzó a llorar -¡Ay! No Jos, por favor no llores.-

Tanto Bra como Marron rieron por la situación.

Videl se acerco al escuchar que Jos estaba llorando. Los gritos del bebe eran bastante agudos y algunos invitados también voltearon a ver que sucedía.

-Pan, si quieres puedes darme a Jos, seguramente tiene hambre- dijo Videl extendiendo los brazos, Pan le entrego al niño sonrojada aun.

En ese instante, Bulma se acerco con alguien a donde se encontraban las tres chicas reunidas

-Bra, llego tu invitada- dijo Bulma haciendo que la peliazul girara el rostro –Siéntete en casa linda- le dijo Bulma a la recién llegada dejándola con ellas

-¿Llegue tarde? Lo lamento mucho, es que realmente tuve un momento de indecisión entre venir o no venir, pero ya estoy aquí- dijo rápidamente mostrando nerviosismo

-Basta Chyoo, no has hecho nada malo- le reprendió Bra casi riendo -Me da mucho gusto que estés aquí, sobre todo porque ya llego ya sabes quien-

Chyoo se puso totalmente roja y fingió demencia –Bra, no sé que hablas- se defendió riendo tontamente, mientras Marron y Pan la observaban

-Esta bien, esta bien.- repuso Bra -Te presentare a mi mejor amiga- dijo dirigiéndose a Pan -Chyoo, ella es Pan-

-¡Así que tu eres Pan!- exclamo con algo de emoción la chica morena -Al fin te puedo conocer, Bra siempre me esta hablando de ti, dice que se conocen desde niñas y que se llevan muy bien.-

-Bueno, si, así es- respondió Pan colocando una mano tras de su nuca -Mis padres son buenos amigos de Bulma, asi como también lo era mi abuelo, asi que Bra y yo desde pequeñas somos amigas, aunque nos separamos por mucho tiempo.- explico

Marron las miro de reojo -Que envidia me dan, a pesar de que nuestros padres también son amigos, yo no pude hacer tan buena amistad con ustedes por vivir más lejos.-

-Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, las cuatro seremos muy buenas amigas- exclamo Bra mirando a todas, mientras estas asentían alegremente –Bien, te seguiré presentando a los demás Chyoo. ¿Me acompañan?- las chicas siguieron a Bra mientras conversaban entretenidas.

La reunión era bastante amena, no había nadie que no disfrutara el espacio de convivencia, incluso Vegeta conversaba con Gohan.

Había llegado el momento que Pan esperaba, la chica se separo de las demás y suspiro hondamente. Bra observo esto ultimo pero no dijo nada, al ver que su amiga se disponía a decir algo.

Pan tosió un par de veces para llamar la atención de todos -Este... ¡¡AMIGOS!!- grito la chica al ver que nadie había atendido su primer llamado. Después de aquel grito todos pusieron atención -Me gustaría decirles algo-

-¿Sera acaso esto lo que Pan se trae entre manos?-murmuro Bra

Pan se aclaro la garganta -Bien, como sabrán, yo desde hace un par de años vivo en la Capital del este- hizo una pausa. –Quizá algunos sepan las razones, pero he decidido que es tiempo de regresar, es decir...- la chica Son no supo como continuar por lo que se produjo un largo silencio

La mayoría aun no sabían bien a lo que Pan se refería, pero Gohan y Videl empezaban a formar en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa al suponer lo que ella quería decir.

-Yo, papá... mamá- Pan reanudo su discurso dirigiéndose a sus padres -¿Quiero saber si soy bienvenida en su casa de nuevo?- pregunto mirándolos nerviosamente

-¡Eso es genial Pan! Estarás con nosotros nuevamente- susurro alegremente Bra mirando también a Gohan y Videl

Videl miro a Pan -Tu siempre serás bienvenida a tu casa hija, pero tendrás que ser tan independiente como hasta ahora lo has sido.-

Pan sonrió, aunque estaba un poco extrañada por las palabras de su madre -Eso no debes dudarlo mamá. Sé que ustedes se han acostumbrado a estar solo con Jos y Lyana...-

Gohan la interrumpió mirándola tiernamente -No Pan, nosotros siempre pensamos en ti hija. Sin embargo por eso tu madre te ha pedido que sigas comportándote tan independiente como hasta ahora- Pan sonrió, ahora entendía todo -No es fácil para nosotros lidiar con tus dos pequeños hermanos, pero no dejaremos de estar al pendiente de ti. Puedes regresar en el momento que lo desees- finalizo Gohan

-¡Gracias! En verdad estoy ansiosa por volver, solo tengo que arreglar unos cuantos asuntos en la escuela para poder transferirme a la Orange Star University, aun no estaba segura de que me dieran el cambio, es por eso que no les había dicho nada- explico Pan mientras se abrazaba a sus padres

El sonido de varios aplausos se dejo escuchar en el jardín de la corporación, sin duda habían muchas personas felices por el regreso de Pan.

-¡Pan, que alegría!- grito Bra acercándose a su amiga -Solo dime una cosa ¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión?-

Pan cerro un momento los ojos -¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaba un poco triste?-Bra afirma con la cabeza –Sabes que la razon por la que me aleje de todos, es porque estar aquí me traía muchos recuerdos sobre mis abuelos. Eso siempre me deprimía y por eso creí que lo mejor era estar sola, eso me ayudo debo admitirlo, pero no todo el tiempo podía escudarme tras mi soledad.- la chica sonrió débilmente –Recordé muchas cosas que mi abuelo y mi abuela me dijeron y me di cuenta, que quería estar con mi familia y con mis amigos.- termino de explicar

Bra le sonrió -No creas que no me da gusto que vayamos a tenerte aquí de nuevo pero ¿Y Davo?-

Pan bajo un poco la cabeza -Esa es otra razón por la que prefiero estar aquí. No creas que estoy huyendo, pero es que...-suspiró –le dije lo que sentía por él-

-¿En verdad hiciste eso? ¿Y que sucedió?-

-Me dijo que en ese momento no podía hablar conmigo, pero que él me buscaría después- Pan miro a Bra -Hasta la fecha no lo ha hecho, pero sé la razón. Desde que le confesé todo sobre mi, nuestra relación se hizo distante. Davo ya tenia novia y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta-

Bra coloco una mano en su cintura -¡Mereces algo mejor! Es una lastima que muchos hombres sean asi-

-No te preocupes Bra, en ese momento me dolió mucho, pero él era la única razón por la que me hubiera quedado en la Capital del este- dijo Pan -Cuando entendí que no podría haber nada entre él y yo, no lo pensé mas y tome la decisión.-

-Fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho. ¡Bienvenida amiga!-

**SATAN CITY... **

Después de la reunión en la casa de Bulma, que se había dado el fin de semana. El inicio de semana había comenzado y en la OSU concluían.

Bra y Oob caminaban hacia un parque cercano al escuela, los chicos habían acordado comenzar con el trabajo, asi que no querían perder más tiempo. Pese que a Chyoo le incomodo en cierta forma verlos alejarse juntos.

-Bien, empecemos- dijo Bra apenas llegaron al lugar –Sera mejor si nos dividimos el trabajo, asi terminaremos mas pronto. Yo entrevisto a los chicos que se encuentran allá y tu a los de aquel lugar- señalo la peliazul

Oob asintió -Me parece bien.- el chico se retiro a donde Bra le había señalado, mientras ella hacia lo mismo

Bra camino con libreta en mano, frente suyo se encontraban dos chicos que la miraban de arriba abajo. Finalmente llego donde ellos –Disculpen ¿puedo hacerles una pequeña entrevista?-

Uno de ellos sonrió y miro a su compañero -Si quieres que te respondamos preciosa, ¿porque no nos das algo a cambio?-

Bra alzo una ceja -¡No sé que es lo que quieras, pero no me gusta que me hablen así!- grito furiosa

El otro chico se le acerco y tomando desprevenida a Bra la tomo de la barbilla, lo que inmediatamente rechazo la chica -Mira niña, eres bastante bonita y seguro que te concederíamos la entrevista a cambio de un beso ¿Qué dices, verdad que sí?- pregunto burlonamente

-¡¿Cómo se atreven par de sabandijas?!- exclamo la chica colocando sus manos en su cadera –No tiene idea de con quien se meten- susurro -¡Pueden irse al diablo! No me ensuciare las manos con ustedes- Bra se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia donde Oob.

Uno de los chicos se apresuro a tomar por detrás a Bra, queriendo detenerla, pero de inmediato la chica le dio un codazo a este.

Oob se había percatado un poco tarde de que Bra tenia algo de problemas, pero rápidamente acudió con ella

-¿Que sucede Bra, acaso te están molestando?- pregunto Oob, observando la seriedad de su amiga. El chico miro sobre el hombro de Bra y vio a uno de los tipos en el piso, mientras el otro le ayudaba a levantarse

-Sera mejor ir a otro lugar, debo llegar pronto a mi casa- dijo Bra, sin tomar mucha importancia

Los dos comenzaron a caminar, pero el tipo que aun estaba de grito

-¡Oye tu! No creas que te dejare ir por lo que le hiciste a mi amigo.- amenazo, sacando un arma de entre sus ropas y disparando

Bra estaba a punto de parar la bala, pero Oob intervino deteniéndola él

-Dispararle a una chica es lo más cobarde que puedes hacer.- dijo el antiguo discípulo de Goku seriamente, mientras se le acercaba al chico. Este estaba anonadado, pensando que tenia frente a si dos monstruos. Oob tomo al sujeto y a su compañero de la ropa, arrojándolos lejos. El par cayo justo encima de un auto de policías que transitaba cerca -¿Te encuentras bien Bra?- pregunto el guerrero

Bra estaba algo sorprendida -Si Oob, gracias por intervenir, aunque sabes que yo me las hubiera arreglado.-

-Lo sé, no por nada eres hija de Vegeta- le respondió el chico ofreciéndole una sonrisa -Pero yo vengo contigo y mi deber es protegerte.-

Bra se sonrojo con estas palabras –Gra-gracias.-

Oob ladeo un poco la cabeza mirando fijamente a Bra -Supongo que esos son los riesgos que corres por ser tan bonita.-

Bra bajo el rostro al no poder ocultar su rostro que estaba demasiado rojo -Eh... Si je, je, je- contesto "¿Qué esta pasando? Calma Bra"

-Creo que por el día de hoy fue suficiente- dijo Oob -Sera mejor irnos, ¿seguiremos mañana te parece?-

Bra asintió -Si tienes razón, tengo que llegar a entrenar con mi papá-

Oob se extraño -¿Cómo, no vas a ir a trabajar? Espera, espera ¿cómo es eso de que iras a entrenar con tu papá?-

-Si, así es- respondió Bra como si no fuera cosa del otro mundo -Él me quiere volver a entrenar y le pedi permiso a Trunks por un par de semanas.-

-¡Ya veo! Me parece bien porque así me librare de un poco de trabajo- comento burlonamente el chico, pero ante la mirada acusadora de Bra se corrigió -Por otro lado creo que me voy a aburrir un poco.- respondió con nerviosismo mientras Bra le sonreía -Entonces te acompaño a tu casa-

Ahora la extrañada era Bra -¿Por qué?-

-Oye, no te puedo dejar sola, seria descortés. Claro que si tanto te incomoda...-

Bra negó un poco apenada con su comportamiento desconfiado -No, no es eso. Solo que no estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas.- "Que caballeroso es Oob, no me había fijado antes en lo lindo que es"

-¡Bra! ¡¡Bra!! ¿Me estas escuchando?- llamo el chico

-¿Que?- contesto ella aun distraída "Tiene buen, el chico es guapo, debo aceptarlo y... ¡¡Bra!! ¿Pero en que demonios estas pensando?" La chica parpadeo un par de veces y miro a su compañero

-¿Entonces que dices?-

Bra no tenia idea de lo que le preguntaban -Eh... pues si- respondió distraída

-Entonces esta decidido, mañana iremos al cine a hacer las preguntas y de paso veremos una película- exclamo el chico alegremente

-¡¿Que?!- grito ella, pero al ver que Oob la miraba extrañamente sonrió nerviosamente -Digo... si, esta bien- "¿Al cine con Oob?" Bra volvió a sonrojarse mientras caminaba al lado del chico, suspiro y lo miro de reojo "No sé que me esta pasando, lo que sea debo dejar de pensar estupideces, Chyoo esta enamorada de él y no puedo hacer esto, no puedo enamorarme de Oob, no, no puedo... ¿O si?"

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 4 **

****

**POR**

**MAYTELU**

**Nota de la autora: Este capitulo me costo un poquito de trabajo, ya que tenia la idea, pero no sabia como enlazar un acontecimiento con otro. Por cierto, no lo había comentado pero el Vegeta "espanta-novios" se me ocurrió al leer los fanfics _"Tu, yo y... mi pap_ y _"Herencia" _de Alondra (Y porque mi papá también es así)**

** Ya saben que cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia a maytelu15hotmail.com o dejen un review**


	6. Confusión

**CAPITULO 5. - "CONFUSION"**

**__**

**_"En el corazón no se manda..."_**

****

****

**CAPSULE CORPS. **

****

Después de que Oob dejara a Bra en su casa, la chica busco de inmediato a su madre para que le diera sus nuevos trajes de entrenamiento.

-¿Mamá?- pregunto Bra asomándose al laboratorio de su madre, ya que para Bulma seguía siendo un pasatiempo la investigación. La científica se asomo ante el llamado de su hija y le hizo el ademán de que entrara -¿Ya los tienes listos? Seguramente mi papá ya me esta esperando-

-Si Bra, en este momento les estaba haciendo los últimos arreglos, ¿qué te parece?- le pregunto mientras le mostraba uno

-¡Wow! Te quedaron muy bien, muchas gracias mamá- le respondió mientras recibía uno de los trajes y los demás los guardaba en una cápsula. Bra le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre -Ahora mismo me lo pondré para que lo veas-

Bra se puso el traje. Este era parecido al traje elástico que utilizaba Vegeta, solo que tenia un tipo de falda del mismo material y era de un color negro, las botas y los guantes eran más largos y eran de color blanco.

-¡Te quedo perfecto Bra!- exclamo Bulma emocionada -Te ves bastante bien, ajusta perfectamente a tu silueta y lo más importante, el material es el más resistente así no te lastimaran tan fácil.- explico la científica orgullosa de su trabajo -¡Ah! por cierto, puse protección adicional en...- Bulma miro el tórax de su hija –Bueno, tu sabes, esa parte es muy sensible-

-Ah... si, gracias mamá- contesto algo sonrojada -Bueno, debo irme ¡Nos vemos luego!- grito Bra saliendo del lugar como bólido

-Parece que hoy Bra venia de buenas je, je- murmuro Bulma

En la habitación gravitacional, Vegeta hacia algunos movimientos mientras esperaba a su hija, apenas sintió la presencia de Bra acercándose, abrió la puerta de aquella cámara.

-Te estaba esperando-

-Si, lo siento.- se disculpo la chica -Pero como te había dicho, tenia que hacer un trabajo escolar. De hecho estaré toda la semana de la misma forma-

-¡Basta de charla y mejor empecemos!- dijo Vegeta observando de reojo el traje de su hija -Bra, no me digas que piensas entrenar con eso-

-¡Claro que si! ¿Verdad que esta bonito?- pregunto Bra modelando un poco su traje

-¡Bah! Después no te quejes si no estas cómoda, yo no pienso interrumpir el entrenamiento para que te cambies.-

Bra lo miro extrañada -¿Y que esperas? ¡Comienza a calentar!- ordeno el saiyajin

-¡Bien!- asintió la chica, comenzando a hacer lo que su padre le había dicho.

Después de unas series de ejercicios por parte de los dos, el calentamiento termino.

-Bien Bra, es el momento, ¡transfórmate!- dijo con tranquilidad Vegeta, haciendo que Bra sonriera nerviosamente

-¿Ya, tan pronto?-

-Por supuesto, no voy a estar perdiendo el tiempo- dijo el saiyajin -Quiero saber cual es todo tu poder, así que hazlo ahora-

Bra sonrió a medias -Bien, entonces lo haré- la chica respiro profundamente y comenzó a acumular todo su ki, cerro los ojos y lanzando un fuerte grito se transformo completamente. -¿Que te parece papá?- pregunto la chica con sofoco

Vegeta ni siquiera se inmuto -¡Ahora atácame!-

-¿Cómo?- Bra parpadeo un par de veces -Pero no durare mucho así, ya te dije que aun no lo controlo bien- reprocho

Vegeta gruño -Solo tienes que manejar tus emociones- extendió la mano -¡Vamos, atácame! Hazlo lo mas fuerte que puedas-

Bra encogió los hombros –Como quieras-

La chica comenzó el ataque con un puñetazo y una serie de patadas, que fácilmente esquivo Vegeta. Ella aun seguía intentando golpear a su padre, cuando repentinamente este empieza a atacar a Bra. Debido a que la tomo de sorpresa, algunos golpes hicieron mella en ella, cayendo de espalda.

Vegeta se acerca a ella para propinarle otro golpe, pero la chica reacciono pateando sus piernas y derribándolo. Esta vez es Bra quien se dispone a asestarle un golpe a Vegeta, pero este rápidamente se levanta arrojando a la chica contra la pared.

-Veo que no eres tan mala- dijo el otrora príncipe, sonriendo a medias -A pesar de que te ataque sin previo aviso supiste defenderte, aunque fuiste muy lenta.-

-¡Tu solo me dijiste que te atacara, pero no que tu atacarías!- protesto la chica -Sin embargo me lo imaginaba, ya que cuando me entrenaste por primera vez me hiciste esa misma trampa y caí, esta vez no iba a hacer lo mismo.-

-Me parece bien que recuerdes algunas cosas.- comento Vegeta cruzando las manos sobre su pecho -Creo que aprendes muy rápido. Pero aun sigues siendo muy débil, yo ni siquiera me he convertido en súper saiyajin y no me costo nada de trabajo eludir tus ataques. Todo es porque has dejado de entrenar-

-Si, ¡Y por que tu te la pasas entrenando!- reclamo Bra cruzándose también de brazos

Vegeta rió sutilmente "Esta niña también tiene orgullo" -Bueno continuemos, ya hemos perdido bastante el tiempo.- dijo colocándose de nuevo en posición de pelea.

Conforme el entrenamiento continuaba, Bra incrementaba el control sobre su transformación, asi como sus habilidades. Vegeta tuvo que transformarse para poder equilibrar la pelea, pero Bra comenz a perder el control y el saiyajin empieza a darle una paliza.

-¿Que te sucede? ¿Porque diablos no te estas defendiendo correctamente?- pregunto mientras le asestaba una patada en el costado, haciendo que la chica saliera volando y cayera al piso perdiendo su transformación. Vegeta dejo su estado de super saiyajin y camino hacia donde Bra -No tiene caso seguir así, solo te lastimaría gravemente.-

Bra se levanto y con dificultad se coloco en posición de pelea -¡No, yo quiero seguir! Te prometo que ahora si lo haré bien.-

La chica se lanzo contra su padre, reanudando la pelea, Bra no lograba concentrarse para convertirse en super saiyajin, por lo que nuevamente es apaleada.

Vegeta se detuvo en seco -¡¡Maldición!! ¿Que demonios te pasa Bra? Estas muy distraída. No vamos a continuar, es todo por hoy. ¡Sal de aquí!-

Bra apretó los dientes –Pe-pero, yo aun puedo...-

-¡¿Que no escuchaste?! Sal de aquí, no podrás seguir si estas distraída, así solo me quitas el tiempo-

Bra agacho la cabeza -Esta bien, mañana seguimos.-

"No sé porque voy a hacer esto..." -¡Bra!- llamo Vegeta a su hija que estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, haciendo que esta volteara -Lo hiciste bien, para ser el primer día, espero que mañana estés mejor.-

Bra asiente –Si- contesto saliendo de aquel lugar.

La chica se dirigió al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha, apenas hubo concluido comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la corporación para dirigirse a su habitación, con un rostro bastante pensativo.

-¡Uy! Bra, pero que seriedad-

-¿Que? ¡Ah! Eres tu Pan. ¡Pero que alegría!- exclamo Bra abrazando a su amiga

-Pues por fin me mude, así que decidí venir a visitarte- dijo la chica Son, respondiendo el abrazo -¿Porque estabas tan seria y esa vestimenta?-

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que mi papá me iba a entrenar?- Pan asintió -Acabo de salir de darme una ducha y aun no me he cambiado- explico Bra

-Pues te ves muy bien con ese traje.- comento Pan. Las dos chicas continuaron caminando hacia la habitación de Bra -¿Sabes que? Desde que me dijiste que podías convertirte en súper saiyajin me dieron ganas de entrenar. Así que también venia a pedirte el favor de que me ayudes a hacerlo. ¿Verdad que lo harás?- pregunto entusiasmada

-Cuenta conmigo- le contesto Bra guiñándole un ojo

-¡Perfecto! Pero Bra ¿porque estabas tan distraída cuando te salude?-

-Lo que sucede es que... ¿Te parece si te lo cuento en mi habitación?-

-Como quieras-

Las chicas continuaron caminando en silencio, hasta que por fin entraron a la habitación de Bra. La peliazul se recuesta en su cama y Pan se sienta en el piso alfombrado.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Pan intrigada

-No sé que es lo que me esta pasando, yo solo pienso en eso y no puedo dejar de recordar...-comenzó a explicar Bra de una forma algo desesperada

-Oye Bra, ¡¡No te entiendo nada!! Explícate ¿En qué no puedes dejar de pensar?-

-Si, lo siento- se disculpo la chica Briefs –Hace un tiempo Chyoo nos confeso a Marron y a mi, que le gustaba Oob- dijo soltando un suspiro

-¡Wow! ¿En verdad? No creí que Chyoo fuese tan picarona. Aunque aun sigo sin entender que tiene que ver eso contigo-

-Es que yo quería ayudarla con Oob. Así que, aprovechando que él es mi asistente, le hice preguntas y ahora que tuve que trabajar en equipo con él empezamos a conocernos mejor y...-

Pan interrumpió a Bra -¡Pero Bra! Has cometido un grave error amiga. Una regla que no debes romper es no meterte en donde no te llaman, es decir, ese era un asunto exclusivo de Chyoo y Oob. Eso podría causar problemas.- en ese momento Bra bajo el rostro -Un momento, no me digas que... ¿Bra, ya hay problemas?-

Bra titubeo –No, no lo sé. Cuando estuvimos haciendo el trabajo, tuve que entrevistar a unos chicos pero estos me ofendieron y trataron de atacarme, entonces él me defendió, me dijo que era bonita y me trajo a casa- termino de explicar con el rostro totalmente rojo

Pan coloco una mano en su frente, moviendo su cabeza negativamente -¡Ay Bra! Bien, lo que importa aquí es que tu estas ahora muy confundida ¿cierto?- Bra asiente -No sé que decirte... quizás no deberías preocuparte, tal vez las atenciones que tuvo hoy contigo, hicieron que te sintieras especial y por eso no sabes lo que sientes.

-Si tienes razón, probablemente es por el momento- dijo la peliazul con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos -Gracias Pan -

**SATAN CITY**

Un día después...

-¡Por fin llegaste!-

-Si, discúlpame. El entrenamiento con mi papá se demoro y no podía venir con el traje de entrenamiento-

-Me puedo dar cuenta de eso, te ves muy bien-

-Eh... gracias-

Bra y Oob habían quedado de verse en la entrada del cine, para hacer su trabajo. Por lo que la chica se había tardado escogiendo la ropa que se pondría. Ella vestía una falda negra corta con un suéter blanco muy ceñido al cuerpo y botas.

-Pero bueno, mejor entremos o no alcanzaremos ninguna función.- dijo el chico haciendo el ademán a Bra de que pasara

-Si tienes razón.- dijo Bra entrando al lugar

Los chicos habían elegido una película de comedia, por lo que estaban bastante divertidos.

-¡Si esto sigue así, no podré parar de reír! Ja, ja, ja, ja- exclamo Oob con lagrimitas en los ojos

Bra también reía a más no poder –Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Tienes mucha razón, tan solo recuerda que tenemos que hacer la entrevista antes de que las personas se vayan, o si no tendremos que venir otro día.-

Oob volteo a verla divertido -Pues si es como este, no veo por que no. ¡Me la estoy pasando muy bien!-

Bra casi se atraganta con las rosetas de maíz -¿Sí, verdad?-

-¡¡Claro!!-

La chica sonrió nerviosamente "Me la estoy pasando tan bien a solas con Oob, que... no, vamos Bra, es como dijo Pan, tan solo el momento"

-¡Ya sé!- grito de pronto Oob haciendo que Bra se sobresaltara -Podríamos invitar a Marron, Chyoo, Pan y yo tal vez podria decirle a Sally-

La peliazul lo miro de reojo -Quizá seria mejor que vinieras tu solo con Sally- Oob se rasco la barbilla, haciendo que Bra girara el rostro de inmediato "¿Acaso estoy celosa? No, no creo... es solo que defiendo la posición de Chyoo, ¡Si, eso es!"

-Eso mismo estaba pensando- dijo Oob haciendo que la chica volviera a girar el rostro, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos -Tendré que atreverme a invitarla y tal vez esa sea mi oportunidad para decirle que me gusta. ¿Que te parece mi idea?- pregunto en voz baja al ver que algunas personas empezaban a molestarse por el ruido.

Bra fijo su mirada a la pantalla, fingiendo ver la película -Supongo que esta bien- respondió con tono desinteresado.

Los chicos al finalizar el filme, se colocaron a la salida de la sala, para realizar su trabajo. Después de una hora por fin habían terminado. Oob se acerco a donde Bra encuestaba a la ultima persona.

-¡Muchas gracias!- dijo Bra a una señora que ya se retiraba

-Bra, si quieres te voy a dejar a tu casa.-

Bra volteo a ver al chico -Esta bien, aunque no quisiera causarte molestias.- respondi

–No es ninguna molestia- Oob de inmediato extrajo de su pantalón una cápsula Hoi-Poi, haciendo aparecer un auto. El chico abrió la puerta para que Bra subiera y después el entro en el asiento del conductor. Estaban preparados para irse, pero...

-¡Oh no! Creo que no enciende ¿se habrá descompuesto?-

Bra sonrió –Este modelo ha salido muy defectuoso, se han reportado varias quejas en la corporación- dijo mientras inspeccionaba el auto con delicadeza.

-Veo que estas muy bien informada, no por nada eres la vicepresidenta- dijo Oob haciendo que Bra se sonrojara

–En fin, supongo que te he quedado mal.-

La chica negó –No te preocupes, podemos irnos en el mío- la peliazul busco su estuche de cápsulas en su bolso, pero una gota de sudor escurrió por su frente.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el chico

-Se me olvido el estuche de cápsulas- respondió cruzándose de brazos y arrojando un suspiro –como vine volando no se me...-

-¡Eso es!- interrumpió Oob -¡No necesitamos del auto! Nos iremos volando- Bra lo observo divertida por el rostro que el chico tenia -Ya tenia mucho que no volaba al atardecer, me encanta cuando se empieza a poner la noche- dijo él casi hablando para si mismo.

-Las estrellas saliendo poco a poco, el manto celeste cubriéndose de un negro azulado- agrego Bra quien lo había escuchado bien.

Oob giro su cabeza hacia ella con una gran sonrisa -Me hace recordar cuando entrenaba con el señor Goku, esos días fueron muy felices para mi- dijo con algo de melancolía

Bra lo miraba embelesada, pero sacudió su cabeza fijándose en la hora de su reloj de mano -Vamos Oob, se hace tarde. Sera mejor que busquemos un lugar para despegar, aquí podrían vernos.- el chico asinti

Los dos se alejaron hasta llegar a un callejón que se veía solo, de un salto subieron al ultimo piso del edificio que se encontraba a un lado y alzaron el vuelo. Iban en silencio, contemplando solo las nubes, pero en un momento Bra empezó a sentirse agotada y se quedo un poco atrás.

Oob disminuyo la velocidad -¿Qué sucede Bra, estas bien?-

-Si, es solo que hoy entrene mucho con mi papá por lo que me siento cansada, no puedo volar más rápido, lo siento mucho- se disculpo ella.

El chico se detuvo completamente y le extendió una mano -No podemos volar tan lento o tus padres se preocuparían, ya cayo la noche.- Oob se acerca a Bra y la toma de la cintura por lo que ella se sonrojo, pero finalmente entendió lo que el chico pretendía y ayudo pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Gra-gracias Oob, siento mucho causarte esta molestia- dijo ella aun apenada

-No te preocupes, sera mejor que nos demos prisa- de esa forma, el chico volvió a surcar los cielos con rapidez.

Llegando a la Capsule corps.

-Oob, ¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar?- pregunto Bra bajando de los brazos de este

El chico se rasco la cabeza -Bueno yo... ¿No sera molestia?-

Bra negó rápidamente -Claro que no, vamos.- la chica entro a su casa, seguida de Oob -¡Mamá, ya llegue!- grito anunciando su entrada

-Que bueno que llegaste, empezaba a preocuparme por ti.- respondió Bulma cuando Bra se asomo al comedor, la científica se percato de la presencia del chico -¡Hola Oob, que sorpresa!- saludo

-Hola señora Bulma ¿Cómo ha estado?-

-No me hables con tanta formalidad por favor, veo que tu fuiste el que trajo a esta jovencita- dijo de forma picara mientras él asentía -Te lo agradezco mucho, pero por favor siéntate a la mesa que ya pronto cenaremos, Vegeta y Trunks están por llegar-

Los dos chicos se sentaron, quedándose solos por un momento. Bra estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba.

-¡Hasta que llegaste Bra!-

-Buenas noches señor Vegeta, Trunks- saludo de inmediato Oob haciendo una reverencia. Vegeta miro de reojo al chico moreno

Bra giro el rostro al reconocer la voz de su padre, quien también tomaba asiento en el comedor junto con Trunks que había llegado con él -Si, bueno, es que tuvimos algunas complicaciones con el auto.- explico rápidamente ella.

Trunks se dirigió a Oob –Ahora entiendo, no sabia que tu fueras el chico con quien mi hermana iría al cine- dijo con tono bromista, haciendo que a Bra casi se le saltaran los ojos.

Vegeta de inmediato miro a la chica -¿Acaso no ibas a hacer un trabajo escolar Bra?-

Bra sudo frío "¡Maldito Trunks, pero esta me la pagas" -Si papá, el trabajo consiste en hacer una entrevista en diferentes lugares públicos-

Vegeta estaba por discutir aquella explicación que le resultaba tan ilógica, pero Bulma apareció con una gran bandeja con alimentos -Vamos muchachos, ¿porque no dejamos las preguntas para después?, sera mejor que cenemos- dijo mirando a Bra y guiñándole un ojo.

Al terminar la cena, Oob se despidió de la familia Briefs y momentos después Bra lo acompaño a la puerta de su casa. Aunque antes, Bulma tuvo que arrastrar prácticamente a Vegeta, para que este los dejara solos.

-Muchas gracias por la cena y también por el día, realmente me la pase muy bien contigo.- agradeció Oob antes de retirarse

-Yo también me la pase muy bien- respondió Bra

Oob le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica –Bien, es hora de irme.-

La chica quedo estática –Ve con cuidado- dijo de forma autómata

De esta forma el chico emprendió el vuelo, desapareciendo como un punto en el firmamento.

"Oob"

**CAPSULE CORPS.**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la reunión de Bra con Oob y la primera se encontraba en su habitación, dando vueltas de un lado a otro con algo de desesperación.

-Vamos Pan, ¿porque tardas tanto?- murmuraba mientras continuaba caminando -No puedes tardarte mas o empezara el entrenamiento-

Justo en ese momento se escucho un toquido en la puerta y sin pensarlo Bra abrió rápidamente

-¡Vaya, por fin llegas!- reclamo esta, mientras Pan entraba a la habitación.

-Por favor Bra, no exageres. Acabas de hablar conmigo hace 5 minutos, he perdido practica en el vuelo y no pude llegar antes ¿Pero que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?- pregunto extrañada la chica Son ante la actitud de su amiga.

-¡¡ES QUE TU NO ENTIENDES!!- grito Bra haciendo que Pan tuviera que cubrirse los oídos -Lo siento Pan, es que estoy desesperada, ¡Por fin lo descubrí, por fin sé que es!-

A Pan le salió una gota de sudor -Esta bien, esta bien, toma las cosas con calma, respira o te vas a ahogar...- Bra hizo caso a esta indicación -Bien, ahora ¿porque no me cuentas bien?-

-¡S!- exclamo efusivamente -¡Ah! Pero antes debo decirte que hoy vamos a entrenar mas tiempo.-

-Bueno, es lógico ya que hoy sera el ultimo día. Es una suerte que tu papá acepto que yo entrenara con ustedes.- dijo Pan mostrando una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción -Estoy casi segura que no tardare mucho en convertirme en super saiyajin.-

-Si, yo también pienso lo mismo. Pero eso me afecta y más con lo que te voy a contar- dijo Bra desplomándose en su cama.

Pan frunció el seño -¡No seas envidiosa! ¿En que te afecta que yo me convierta en super saiyajin?- pregunto con molestia

Bra entorno los ojos -¡No, eso no! Me refiero a que dejaremos el entrenamiento por las tardes y yo entrare a la empresa-

-¿Y? No me digas que te da pereza volver a trabajar-

Ahora era Bra quien fruncía el seño -¡Tampoco eso! ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Estaré con él casi todo el tiempo-

Pan parpadeo un par de veces -Bra, ¿Acaso hablas de lo que me contaste anteriormente? ¿Es Oob?-

Bra sonrió -¡Exacto!- la sonrisa de la chica se borro y suspiro -Creo que... es decir, yo... estoy enamorada de él- dijo con inseguridad.

Pan coloco sus manos en la cintura -¿Estas segura? No sera que...-

La chica Son fue interrumpida -No Pan, ya estoy segura de ello- baja la cabeza -Y eso me pone triste-

Pan se acerco a su amiga -Bra, es la primera vez que te escucho hablar de esa manera.-

Bra miro a Pan -¿Tu sabes lo que eso significa? Me siento una traidora por enamorarme del chico que le gusta a una amiga- suspira –Y me siento triste por que Oob no tiene idea de nada y no quiero ni pensar que pasara si él se da cuenta.-

Pan se sentó a un lado de la peliazul -Escucha Bra, es verdad que no debiste actuar como lo hiciste en un principio, pero tu no lo hiciste con mala intención, eso tenlo presente.- Bra negó lentamente -¡Además en el corazón no se manda!- dijo Pan efusivamente haciendo que Bra meditara unos momentos.

-Tengo que decírselo a Chyoo- murmuro la chica Briefs -Aunque sé que estoy traicionándola, tengo que ser honesta.-

-Espera Bra, es verdad que la honestidad es buena. Pero si se lo dices lo más seguro es que ella no lo entenderá.- advirtió Pan

-No lo sé Pan, no me gusta mentir.-

Pan se levanto de la cama como impulsada por un resorte –Mira, mejor olvida esto por un momento, si sigues así, el señor Vegeta se dará cuenta.-

Bra asintió -Tienes razón Pan, no quiero que mi papá se de cuenta-

-¿Sabes? Por fin me inscribí en la universidad, pero ya no alcance lugar con ustedes, aun asi creo que podremos vernos- comento Pan tratando de desviar el tema -Aunque antes, tomare dos semanas para acoplarme con mis padres.-

Bra se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su amiga, por lo que sonrió -Me alegra mucho.-

-¡Si! Después pienso buscar un trabajo.-

Bra recarga sus dedos en la barbilla -Oye Pan ¿Y si le pido a Trunks que te dé un puesto? Asi tendría pretexto para no estar todo el tiempo con Oob-

Pan sonrió -¡Seria genial!

La peliazul miro la hora –¡Oh no! Se nos paso el tiempo, ¡mi papá nos va a matar!-

Ella y Pan salieron de la habitación como bólidos.

**SATAN CITY**

En una mansión de esta ciudad, una chica de rubio cabello entablaba conversación telefónica con alguien más.

-No Chyoo, ya te dije que no te des por vencida, seguramente Oob también siente algo por ti pero no se ha dado cuenta, solo tienes que ayudarlo a que lo haga- decía mientras se miraba al espejo

Del otro lado de la línea telefónica, la chica morena observaba el techo de su habitación recostada en su cama.

-No sé Marron, me da mucho miedo que me rechace y no solo eso, si le digo lo que siento podría perderlo como amigo.-

Marron comenzó a arreglarse el cabello -Yo no creo que puedas perderlo, Oob no es así. Además Bra ya te contó bien lo que platico con él-

-Si, tienes razón, ella hizo una buena labor de investigación en estos días.- la morena callo unos segundos -Por cierto ¿Qué calificación crees que nos hayan puesto en el trabajo?-

-Pues no lo sé, pero seguramente sera alta, hacemos buen equipo- Marron se miro por ultima vez al espejo

-Lastima que no sera por mucho tiempo- dijo tristemente Chyoo

Marron frunció el seño -¿A qué te refieres?-

-No estoy muy segura, pero mis papas quieren que nos mudemos a otra ciudad, por lo que me tendría que cambiar de escuela.-

La rubia observo la hora y suspiro -No digas eso Chyoo, quizás es solo una posibilidad. Oye tengo que irme, se me hace tarde para ir a la empresa. Últimamente se nos ha cargado un poco más el trabajo. Aunque teniendo un jefe como el mío, no me quejo.- dijo entre risas

Chyoo parpadeo un par de veces –Eh... esta bien Marron. Nos veremos mañana en clase-

-Mañana hablamos, adiós- después de despedirse la rubia dejo el teléfono. Apenas había salido de la habitación, escucho un llamado de su padre.

-¡Marron! Espera un momento, antes de que te vayas quiero pedirte un favor- grito el otrora guerrero desde la planta baja. Ella descendió a donde se encontraba él.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto

-Debo recoger a tu madre en el centro comercial, así que no puedo ir a dejar esto ¿Podrías hacerlo por mi?- Krillin entrego una pequeña maleta a su hija.

Marron se extraño un poco -Esta bien pero ¿Qué es esto? ¿A quien se lo tengo que entregar?-

Krillin golpeo su cabeza con la mano –Es verdad, disculpa no haberte dicho bien. Solo es un poco de ropa y otros artículos de Goku que conservaba con cariño, pero creo que son más valiosos para Gohan, Goten, Pan y Oob.-

La chica parpadeo un par de veces -¿Escuche bien, dijiste Oob?-

Su padre asintió -Prácticamente él es como un hijo adoptivo de Goku, así que si los demás lo aceptan, podrían compartir con el también.-

La rubia se encogió de hombros -Bueno, debo irme o no llegare a tiempo- dijo esta mientras salía de su casa a toda prisa.

**CAPSULE CORPS. (EMPRESA)**

Goten acomodaba algunas carpetas dentro de un archivero.

-Se supone que Marron ya debía haber llegado-

-Lo sé, pero ya estoy aquí- la rubia acababa de entrar a la oficina del saiya sin que este se percatara de ello. Goten le sonrió algo nervioso. –Sé que no tengo disculpa, pero mi padre me detuvo unos minutos-

Goten había hecho el comentario debido a que era el deber de Marron acomodar los documentos, sin embargo ahora se sentía como una persona incomprensiva –Esta bien Marron, sé que no volverá a pasar-

Ella asintió –Por cierto, la razon por la que mi papá me retraso, fue porque me pidió que le entregara a alguno de ustedes esto- la chica mostró el maletín que momentos antes Krillin le había entregado.

El chico alzo una ceja recibiendo el maletín -¿Alguno de ustedes?- interrogo mientras lo abría

-Si, a ti, a Pan, Gohan o... a Oob- dijo lo ultimo aun incrédula de ello

Sin que Marron pudiera notarlo, Goten frunció la boca al escuchar esto -¿Y que es?- volvió a preguntar al ver algunos artículos dentro.

-Por lo que pude entender, son cosas del señor Goku que mi padre guardaba con cariño, pero prefirió que ustedes las tuvieran, dijo que podrían repartirlas entre todos.-

-Ya entiendo, aunque no me explico porque Krillin menciono a Oob- dijo más para si mismo

Marron se acerco a Goten –Me pregunte lo mismo, pero según mi papá, él era como el hijo adoptivo de Goku.-

Goten miro a la rubia y luego el maletín –Sera mejor que sé lo de a Gohan, él sabrá la mejor forma de repartir- de pronto observo una fotografía que había sido tomada por aficionados, durante ultimo torneo de artes marciales en la que participaran todos.

-¿Tu no te vas a quedar con nada?- pregunto Marron intrigada

Goten aparto aquella fotografía y cerro el maletín -No, creo que tengo suficientes recuerdos de mi papá, los necesarios creo yo.- el saiyajin le entrego el objeto que había dejado a un lado a Marron -¿Puedes darle esto a Oob?-

Ella asintió -¿Estas seguro?- interrogo antes de salir de la oficina.

-Si, ya Gohan vera si le da algo más, pero creo que esto seria muy valioso para él- contesto este mientras le daba la espalda a la rubia

-Goten, ¿estas bien?-

El saiyajin suspiro -No tendría porque no estarlo. Ve ahora por favor- pidió el chico.

Marron salió de la oficina dirigiéndose a la de Bra, sabia que ahí se encontraría Oob "Sé que le sucede algo a Goten, pero ya veré la forma de averiguarlo"

La chica toco un par de veces la puerta de aquella amplia oficina que le pertenecía a Bra, ella no se encontraba dado que había atendido un asunto fuera, por lo que Oob abrió de inmediato.

-¿No te molesto, cierto?- pregunto Marron jugando un poco al ver que Oob sostenía varios documentos en las manos

-¡Marron! No para nada, pasa por favor- contesto este dejando su pila de papeles sobre el escritorio -¿Qué se te ofrece?-

La chica le entrego la foto a Oob -Es un regalo de mi papá.- dijo ella sin dar más explicaciones

Oob se sorprendió por esto -¡Gracias! Pero, ¿porque?-

-Tenia algunas cosas del señor Goku, tan solo quizo repartirlas- explico

-Entiendo, te lo agradezco Marron.- Oob guardo la foto en un cajón

-Oye Oob, ¿puedo preguntarte otra cosa?-

-Si, dime-

Marron cerro los ojos un momento "No le puedo preguntar directamente por Chyoo" –Eh... ¿Cómo vas con Sally?-

Oob rió nerviosamente -La verdad ya no quiero pensar en lo que sucedió-

Marron alzo una ceja -¿A qué te refieres?-

El chico soltó un largo suspiro -Es que hace unos días, la invite a salir al cine y... me dijo que tenia un novio MUY celoso- relato algo decaído

En su interior Marron se regocijó "¡¡Eso es!!" -Que pena Oob- dijo ella fingiendo indignación -Pero hay muchas chicas, mejor que ella ¿No crees?- exclamo dándole un codazo

Oob se sobo el brazo -Pues después de esto deberé esperar un poco, no creí que se sintiera tan mal ser rechazado-

-Que lastima- murmuro la chica

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto

-¡No, yo no dije nada!- respondió nerviosa moviendo las manos de un lado a otro

-¿Y tu Marron, no tienes algún chico que ocupe tus pensamientos?- pregunto Oob intrigado

-Eh... yo, pues no je, je, je- rió nerviosa -Bueno Oob hablando de eso, yo ya me tengo que ir- inmediatamente Marron encogió los hombros "¡Estúpido subconsciente!"

Oob sonrió picaramente -¿Qué tiene que ver que te tengas que ir, con lo que estábamos hablando?-

La chica se aclaro la garganta -No, no me refería a eso, es que no dije bien las cosas- se da media vuelta y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta

-Esta bien, de todas formas muchas gracias. Y... Marron-

-¿Sí?- pregunto girándose

-Tu y Goten harían bonita pareja-

Marron se congelo -¿Sí verdad? Je, je, je- "Me descubri" pensó con cara de aflicción

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 5 **

**POR**

**MAYTELU**

**Nota de la autora: Aunque pareciera que la historia ha girado en torno a Bra, no es precisamente ella la única protagonista, pero como este es uno de mis personajes favoritos, no evito darle un poco más de crédito. Ya saben que cualquier cosa a maytelu15hotmail.com **


	7. Desiciones

**CAPITULO 6. - "DESICIONES"**

_**"A veces la honestidad no es buena..."**_

****

**SATAN CITY, ORANGE STAR UNIVERSITY**

Había pasado una semana desde que Bra y Marron se percataran de sus sentimientos. Pan había salido de vacaciones con sus padres y hermanos. Un día más esta por terminar en la OSU.

Marron, Bra y Chyoo se encontraban conversando en la cafetería de la escuela, pero la rubia parecía perdida de la platica

-¿Puedes decirnos eso que te trae tan distraída últimamente?- pregunto Bra, sacando a Marron de sus pensamientos –No puedes poner pretextos, en este momento no esta Oob-

-Eso no importa porque él ya lo sabe, fue el primero en descubrirlo.- contesto Marron casi sin pensar

-¿Como? Le contaste a él y a nosotras no- dijo Chyoo haciéndose la ofendida -¡Eso no se hace Marron!-

Bra imito a Chyoo -Eso es verdad, estoy totalmente de acuerdo-

Marron entorno los ojos -Vamos chicas, no se lo tomen así. Lo que pasa es que él lo descubrió, yo no le dije nada.-

-Bueno, entonces dinos que fue lo que Oob descubrió- dijo Bra ladeando el rostro

Marron jugo con sus dedos -Descubrió que, bueno yo... estoy enamorada de un chico-

Bra y Chyoo se miraron -¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron las dos al unísono

-¿Es eso verdad?- pregunto Bra interesada

-¿Quién es el afortunado?- secundo Chyoo

Marron suspiro –Pues... Goten-

Bra abrió los ojos a mas no poder -¿Estas enamorada de Goten? ahora entiendo porque te comportabas un poco extraña cuando estabas con él-

Chyoo dio un sorbo a la bebida que tenia frente a ella -¿Y que piensas hacer?-

Marron miro hacia el techo -No sé, sinceramente es la primera vez que siento algo así por un chico. Es decir, he tenido muchos novios, pero esta vez es diferente, hay algo que hace diferente este sentimiento.-

Bra asintió decidida -Te entiendo, eso que sientes es el verdadero amor-

Chyoo la miro de reojo -¿Porque lo dices Bra, acaso estas enamorada de alguien y no nos has dicho?-

Bra comenzó a sudar –No, yo no- contesto rápidamente -Pero Pan me contó que cuando el amor es verdadero, es diferente a todos los sentimientos que hayas tenido antes.-

Marron miro también a Bra –Si, pero no puedes decir nada hasta que lo hayas vivido.- dijo tajantemente -De cualquier forma no sé que hacer, podría decirle lo que siento, pero ¿si me rechaza?, nadie me ha rechazado nunca, no sabría que hacer.-

Chyoo asintió múltiples veces -¿Ahora me comprenden? Por esa razón yo no puedo decirle nada de lo que siento a Oob-

Bra no evito apretar un poco los labios después de escuchar a Chyoo, un sentimiento de culpa la invadió -Si, no pueden hacer nada.-

-Pero tu tienes una ventaja Marron, tienes todo lo que un chico quiere. Esta comprobado con lo que dijiste, jamás te han rechazado-

Marron pareció meditar -Pero... no sé, esta vez siento que sera mas difícil.- la rubia miro a sus amigas -A pesar de que Goten y yo nos conocemos hace tiempo, en realidad no hemos tenido mayor acercamiento que el del trabajo, aun no lo conozco del todo pero puedo sentir como si ocultara algo.-

-En eso tienes razón- intervino Bra –Goten ha cambiado mucho, yo tampoco lo reconozco, a pesar de que antes era casi un miembro de mi familia.-

Chyoo volvió a tomar de su bebida -Yo pienso que deberías entablar una amistad con él primero y después de que se conozcan bien estoy segura que no tardara en enamorarse de ti.- dijo firmemente -En realidad tienes muchas ventajas, solo tienes que aprovecharlas.-

Marron entorno los ojos –Chyoo, hablas como si tu no tuvieras esas oportunidades.-

Chyoo se cruzo de brazos -Pues así es. Yo no soy una chica muy bonita y aunque soy amiga de Oob, el no se fijaría en mi de otra forma. Además no sé si seguiré viéndolo-

Bra parpadeo un par de veces -¿A qué te refieres con que no lo seguirás viendo?-

Chyoo se dirigió a la peliazul -Bueno Bra, a ti no te había dicho pero mis papás quieren que nos mudemos a otra ciudad y ya no podría estudiar en esta universidad. Es casi un hecho que me iré en un mes.-

-¿Como? Yo pensé que era tan solo una posibilidad- exclamo Marron exaltada

-No Marron, ya casi es un hecho-

-¿Y ya hablaste con tus papás de eso? Es decir, ya les dijiste que tu no quieres cambiarte, podrías vivir en mi casa hasta que termines tus estudios y...-

Bra fue interrumpida por Chyoo -Muchas gracias Bra, eres una buena amiga pero no puedo aceptar tu oferta-

"Una amiga hipócrita" pensó la chica Briefs

Chyoo continuo -Yo hable con mis papas y es una decisión que fue tomada entre todos. A menos que un milagro suceda, yo tendré que irme en un mes.-

Marron suspiro –En ese caso, seria mejor que Oob supiera lo que sientes ¿no lo crees?- Bra abrió los ojos a mas no poder

-¿Para que? Si me voy a ir, ya no tiene caso- respondió Chyoo decaída

Pero Marron seguía apoyando -¿Y prefieres irte con la duda? Jamás sabrás que hubiera pasado si le hubieras dicho-

Chyoo lo pensó -Tienes mucha razón Marron ¡Se lo voy a decir!- exclamo con decisión.-¿Tu que opinas Bra?-

Bra se quedo callada un momento, ya no quería seguir fingiendo más respuestas, estaba dispuesta a hablar... pero no pudo y salió corriendo del lugar.

Chyoo se sorprendió -¿Acaso dije algo malo?-

Marron que también estaba sorprendida negó -No, yo no lo creo. Sera mejor ir a ver que tiene, parece que se fue volando.- la rubia se levanto -Espéranos aquí- la morena asinti

Tal como había supuesto Marron, Bra había buscado un lugar para despegar sin ser vista, quería estar lejos de ese lugar, se sentía muy culpable. No estaba siendo buena amiga pero no podía evitar sentir aquello por Oob.

Mientras volaba, sentía al frió viento golpeando su cara y las lagrimas que derramaba en ese momento se secaban rápidamente por el aire. De pronto sintió un ki aproximándose a ella. La confusión no le había permitido volar tan rápido como solía hacerlo desde sus entrenamientos con Vegeta y Marron le había dado alcance.

Marron se coloco a un lado de ella -¡Oye Bra! ¿Que te pasa, te sientes bien?-

La chica no contesto, simplemente descendió en una isla cercana seguida por Marron. Las dos bajaron hasta un bello bosque y se sentaron.

-No me siento nada bien- contesto por fin Bra

-¿Acaso te molesto algo de lo que dijo Chyoo?-

Bra asintió limpiándose una lagrima, por lo que la rubia se percato de que la peliazul estaba llorando -Así es, pero no estoy molesta con ella, sino conmigo. Soy una mala amiga- dijo bajando la mirada

-No entiendo Bra, he observado que últimamente te comportas muy rara con Chyoo y Oob, a los dos los evitas lo más posible. ¿Que te hicieron, tiene algo que ver con todo esto?-

Bra se sentía sumamente abrumada -Si, tiene todo que ver- respondió -¡Soy una traidora y una mala amiga!- grito conteniendo el llanto, Marron se acerco a ella imaginando que era lo que sucedía.

La rubia la miro seriamente -No puedes hacer nada ahora y no vale de nada arrepentirte.- Bra la miro extrañada de sus palabras -Escúchame Bra, el esconderte de tus problemas no va a solucionar nada.-

-¡No entiendes Marron! ¿Cómo pude hacer eso? ¡¿Cómo pude enamorarme del chico que le gusta a una de mis mejores amigas?!- exclamo apretando sus puños fuertemente -Lo peor es que ni siquiera tengo el valor para decírselo- volteo el rostro -a ninguno de los dos...- agrego en un susurro

-Lo supuse, tenia sospechas que te habías enamorado de Oob, hay algunos detalles que no puedes ocultar.- explico Marron ofreciéndole una sonrisa amistosa -Incluso creo que Chyoo también lo sospecha, no tienes porque decírselo si no quieres, sé que tu no tienes malas intenciones, de ser así ya hubieras aprovechado la situación desde hace mucho tiempo- la rubia miro a Bra -No lo has hecho por ella ¿no es así?-

-Si y no pienso hacerlo- murmuro la peliazul -¿Crees que debería decirle a Chyoo esto que siento?-

Marron puso una mano en su hombro -Eso no te lo puedo decir yo, Bra-

Bra se seco las ultimas lagrimas que silenciosamente habían caído desde sus ojos -Creo que eso sera lo mejor, mi conciencia no estará tranquila hasta que yo no sea honesta-

-Si eso te hace sentir bien, adelante. Pero Bra, deberás aceptar las consecuencias, no creo que Chyoo lo tome tan bien.-

-Debo ser honesta- dijo decisivamente Bra -Siempre lo he sido y no me ha traído problemas.-

-Entonces, tienes mi apoyo.- exclamo Marron ofreciéndole una sonrisa -Chyoo se quedo en el lugar en donde estábamos, le dije que nos esperara, si quieres me puedo quedar aquí para que hables con ella.-

Bra asintió -Te lo agradecería mucho.- la chica Briefs se levanto de su lugar -Marron, eres una de mis mejores amigas.- volteo a ver a la rubia -Estoy segura de que le gustas a Goten, he visto como te mira- le dijo también ofreciéndole una sonrisa

Las dos amigas se abrazan y Bra se alza en vuelo de regreso a Satán City.

Marron se recostó en el verde pasto después de ver partir a Bra y tranquilamente se quedo observando las nubes.

-¡Suerte Bra! Seguramente lo que harás te traerá problemas, pero si no lo decidías tu misma estarías atormentándote.-suspira –Goten, ya veras que vas a ser mío. Nadie se me escapa y menos en esta ocasión que lo que siento es distinto.

**CAPITAL DEL OESTE**

En un apartamento de esta gran capital, Goten se encontraba haciendo algunos reportes para la empresa. El chico llevaba mucho tiempo ahí, así que decidió levantarse para tomar una soda, pero en su camino algo le llamo la atención y se detuvo a observar.

-Es esta foto- murmuro tomando un marco de una pequeña mesa -Recuerdo cuando nos tomaron esta foto, fue poco después de que derrotáramos a Majin Boo, antes de que papá se fuera con él... Mamá se veía tan contenta-hizo una pausa -Igual que yo-

Con cierto enojo dejo la foto en donde estaba. El chico regreso a la computadora en donde se encontraba trabajando antes, sin embargo nuevamente tuvo que desatender sus asuntos porque alguien tocaba la puerta.

-¡Voy, voy!- grito Goten ante la insistencia del timbre "Seguramente es la señora de la renta, pero que desesperada" pens

Sin embargo al abrir la puerta se llevo una sorpresa. Frente a él, se encontraba una chica hermosa de piel clara, cabellos y ojos de un negro intenso y a pesar de la ropa un poco extraña, se dejaba ver un cuerpo hermoso. La reacción de Goten no se hizo esperar, le faltaba poco para abrir la boca.

-¡Hola! ¿Usted es Son Goten?-

Goten se repuso de inmediato -¡Si soy yo! ¿Y tu?-

-Necesito su ayuda, ¿puedo pasar?-

El chico frunció el seño extrañado -Si bueno, pasa. Pero ¿para qué quieres mi ayuda? Aun no me has dicho quien eres y...-

La chica paso al apartamento, observando todo el lugar y sin querer se topo con la misma foto que Goten había tomado anteriormente, después esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió al chico.

-Mi nombre es Angélica, aunque me gusta que me digan Angie, puede llamarme así si lo desea- explico -Sé que le parece extraño, que yo este aquí pidiéndole ayuda cuando ni siquiera me conoce y a decir verdad yo tampoco lo conozco.-

-Háblame de tu por favor, no me gusta que me traten como señor. Pero dime ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?-

-Veras, yo...- la chica se acerco a él -¿Cómo explicarte?. Es que necesito empleo y a pesar de tener altos estudios en ningún lado me dan trabajo, estoy tan desesperada que decidí venir personalmente a ver a uno de los altos ejecutivos de la Capsule Corps.- explico la chica poniendo unos ojos muy tiernos.

"Que chica tan extraña" pensó el saiyajin -¿Ah si?-

-Te suplico que me ayudes- dijo esta acercándose más a Goten

Aunque Goten había decidido no tratar más con cualquier chica, no podía hacer caso omiso a sus impulsos -Bueno pues...- coloco un mano tras su cabeza -Sinceramente yo no tengo mucho poder sobre esas decisiones, pero debes estar realmente necesitada para haber buscado mi dirección y venir personalmente- dijo sin que el mismo se creyera ese cuento -Veré que es lo que puedo hacer por ti Angie-

-¡¿En verdad?!- grito la chica -¡Muchas gracias!- Angie abrazo a Goten efusivamente e hizo unos movimientos con sus manos sobre la cabeza de este, sin que él se diera cuenta

"Sigo insistiendo en que es rara" pensó el chico sin oponer resistencia a aquella muestra de afecto –No, no hay problema.- contesto riendo tontamente

**SATAN CITY, ORANGE STAR UNIVERSITY...**

Chyoo esperaba en aquella cafetería a sus amigas, pero había pasado un buen tiempo y ninguna de las dos se aparecía -Marron y Bra ya se tardaron mucho, no puedo estarlas esperando toda la tarde, tal vez ya se olvidaron de mi.- murmuro la chica con decepción

Ella estaba apunto de retirarse pero antes de que lo hiciera alguien la detuvo del hombro, por fin Bra había llegado a enfrentar sus problemas cara a cara.

-Discúlpame Chyoo, pero tengo que hablar contigo- le dijo seriamente Bra, lo que hizo que Chyoo volviera a acomodarse en su lugar

-Bra, ¿te sientes bien? Tienes los ojos un poco rojos, ¿acaso estuviste llorando?-

Bra se sentó frente a su amiga -Lo que necesito decirte no te va a gustar mucho- continuo Bra sin hacer mucho caso a las preguntas de Chyoo

Chyoo tomo desconfianza -¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-¿Crees que la honestidad es importante en una amistad?- pregunto Bra

-¡Por supuesto que si! Es algo muy importante. ¿Que sucede Bra? Empiezas a asustarme-

Bra miro firmemente a la chica morena –Chyoo, nunca fue mi intención hacerlo, te lo juro, pero...- hizo una pausa en la que se percato como su amiga la miraba sin idea de lo que tenia que decirle -No fue algo que yo pudiera controlar, al menos eso creo-

-¿De que hablas? ¡¡No entiendo!!- grito Chyoo desesperadamente

Bra tomo aire –Yo, yo... no pude evitar... enamorarme de Oob- dijo finalmente

-¡¡¿QUE?!!- grito exaltada, levantándose de su asiento -¿Estas diciendo que me traicionaste?- pregunto señalando a Bra

Bra tenia los ojos vidriosos –Yo, yo lo siento. No fue mi intención, pero no pude evitarlo. Escucha Chyoo, todo puede seguir como antes, yo no pienso interponerme, pero sentí la necesidad de decírtelo.-

-¿Y dices que todo puede seguir igual? Bra... ¡Diablos! ¡Que tonta fui!- exclamo la morena aun sin creer lo que le habían dicho -Confié en ti para que me ayudaras y terminaste enamorándote de él. Ahora que lo pienso, todo es mi culpa, nunca debí dejar que te metieras-

-Yo no pienso hacer nada para que se fije en mi, no lo he hecho.- insistió Bra tratando de no perder el control

-En ese caso, hubiese preferido que no me dijeras nada.- Chyoo se tranquilizo y volvió a sentarse -Supongo que no puedo hacer nada, ni tu tampoco.-suspiro -Solo él puede decidir.-

-¿Es decir que las cosas pueden continuar igual?- interrogo Bra

-Eso no, con esto no puedo evitar que algunas cosas cambien. Sé que no fue tu intención, pero aun asi... espero que lo entiendas Bra- dijo mirándola directo a los ojos

-Lo entiendo, pero por favor, que no haya rencores.- pidió la peliazul

-No suelo hacer eso.- respondió secamente Chyoo –Ahora te pido que me dejes sola, quiero estar sola-

-Si, yo... me voy- contesto Bra con un dejo de tristeza, saliendo nuevamente de aquel establecimiento. La chica Briefs volvió a tomar vuelo, pese a que las cosas no habían resultado bien, se quedo más tranquila aunque dentro de si, había un llanto silencioso

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 6**

****

**POR**

****

**MAYTELU**

****

**Nota de la autora: Bueno aquí termina este capitulo, nos vemos en el próximo. Comentarios a maytelu15hotmail.com**


	8. Adios, Chyoo

**CAPITULO 7.- "ADIOS, CHYOO"**

****

**CAPSULE CORPS. (EMPRESA)**

Habían pasado algunas horas después de que Bra le confesara a Chyoo sus sentimientos. La chica Briefs había encontrado a Marron en los pasillos de la empresa y le había pedido unos minutos para conversar. Necesitaba desahogarse.

-Te dije que no esperaras muy buena reacción- dijo Marron cuando Bra termino de relatarle lo sucedido -Es normal que haya reaccionado de esa forma. Pero en fin, sabes que cuentas conmigo; sin embargo recuerda que también Chyoo es mi amiga, asi que no puedo darle la espalda.-

-Y no quiero que lo hagas- dijo Bra rápidamente –A pesar de todo, de alguna forma me siento más tranquila, aunque prácticamente he perdido a una amiga.-

-No te lamentes más, ahora debes afrontar las consecuencias.-

-Lo sé-

-Además... Chyoo pronto se ira, no me malentiendas, le deseo lo mejor, pero finalmente tendrás el camino libre con Oob-

Bra frunció el seño -¿De qué hablas Marron?-

-Ya te lo dije, jamás desearía ver triste a Chyoo, pero a menos que Oob le corresponda en sentimientos, no hay forma en que ellos sean algo ¿me entiendes?-

La peliazul negó lentamente –No había pensado en ello, pero...-

-Tranquila Bra, algunas cosas se dan simplemente con el tiempo- Marron sonrió a medias

-No creo que este bien.-

-'En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale'- dijo la rubia haciendo que Bra suspirara pesadamente –Pero no te pongas tan pálida, creo que fue muy pronto para planear estrategia, en fin...-

En la oficina de Trunks, otro par de amigos también conversaban...

-Te lo puedo asegurar Trunks, ella era como un ángel. Un poco extraña, pero su belleza no se compara con nada que haya visto antes- relataba Goten con mucha emoción, mientras Trunks sonreía abiertamente.

-¿Y donde quedo aquello de ya no salir con más chicas?- interrogo el chico Briefs imprimiendo algo de sarcasmo -Creo amigo, que te enamoraste de ella.- sentencio antes de que Goten pudiese decir algo

Goten se sonrojo -¡Claro que no! Eso no puede ser posible, apenas la conozco-

Trunks rió burlonamente -¿No has escuchado del amor a primera vista?

-Vamos Trunks deja de jugar- se quejo Goten con el seño fruncido, aunque después cambio su rostro a uno más pícaro -Mejor dime ¿Cómo van las cosas con Lyann?-

-¿A que te refieres Goten?- pregunto Trunks totalmente extrañado por la pregunta

-No te hagas el inocente, yo he visto como últimamente te llevas muy bien con tu secretaria.- dijo el chico Son señalándolo acusadoramente

Trunks se cruzo de brazos -Pues piensa lo que quieras pero ella y yo solo somos amigos. después de que Marielly vino a causar disturbios aquí, tuve que pedirle una disculpa por tratarla tan mal aquel día y a partir de entonces empezamos a congeniar-

-Pero incluso tienen historia- dijo Goten con burla -¡No lo ocultes mas Trunks! Solo confiesa que estas enamorado de ella y es todo- exclamo en voz alta

El chico Briefs se levanto de su asiento con una vena hinchada en la frente y le propino un golpe en la cabeza a Goten -¡No seas tonto, ella tiene novio! Imagina si te llega a escuchar-

El chico Son paso saliva con dificultad -¡¿Qué?!- coloca una mano detrás de su cabeza –Je, je, je, lo siento.-

Trunks volvió a acomodarse en su lugar y dijo de forma más seria –En cuanto a lo que me pediste cuando llegaste, es decir el empleo para aquella chica que 'Era como un ángel'- imito a Goten en la ultima frase, por lo que este lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados –Ahem... por el momento eso es imposible, el único puesto que deje disponible fue el que mi hermana me pidió para Pan.-

-Que lastima, bueno ni hablar, yo hice lo que pude- dijo el chico Son encogiendo los hombros

-Oye Goten, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Bien, solo una-

Trunks medito unos momentos, antes de decidirse a hablar -¿Acaso Marron no te agrada?-

Goten se extraño por esto -¿Marron? No entiendo porque me lo preguntas, pero claro que me agrada, además de que es una chica muy bella, ¿No me digas que te gusta?-

-¡No!- grito el chico –Mas bien, tu deberías responder eso-

-¿A que te refieres?-

El chico Briefs entorno los ojos -¡No te hagas el tonto Goten, sabes a que me refiero! ¿Que acaso no te has dado cuenta?-

-¿De que?- Trunks casi se va para atrás.

-Por favor Goten, sus miradas, como te defiende en algunas ocasiones; tu siempre has sido muy inteligente para estas cosas-

Goten se cruzo de brazos enfadado -¡¡Pues no sé de que me hablas!!-

Trunks estaba al borde de la desesperación -¡Tu solo estas jugando! Hablo de que Marron...-

El chico Briefs fue interrumpido –Espera, espera. Estas diciendo que ella y yo... ¡No lo creo Trunks! Ella es muy joven para enamorarse de mi. Ademas ¿Cómo lo sabes, acaso ella te lo dijo?-

Trunks negó -Es que eso no es necesario, con todo lo que te menciono no creo estar equivocado. En cuanto a la edad, tu sabes que para esas cosas no hay reglas.-

Goten no dijo nada por unos minutos, su rostro se volvió más serio y finalmente hablo -Yo no quiero lastimar a Marron, ella es muy linda conmigo, pero...-

-Piénsalo Goten- dijo Trunks al ver la confusión de su amigo -Ella podría ser la persona que buscas.-

El chico Son sonrió melancólicamente -No creo que funcione. Ademas conociendo lo paranoico que eres, seguramente esta viendo cosas de mas-

-Oh vamos...-

-Oye, ¿te estas dejando crecer el cabello?- pregunto Goten desviando la conversación.

Trunks suspiro, sabiendo que no su amigo no tocaría el tema de nuevo -Si, bueno. Quería un pequeño cambio, ¿Acaso se ve mal?-

Goten entorno los ojos -Pues...-

Fuera de la oficina de Trunks, Oob se había entretenido conversando con Lyann mientras Trunks y Goten se desocupaban, ya que Bra lo había mandado a entregar algunos papeles para poder conversar con Marron.

-¿En serio? Jamás pensé que tuvieras esa edad Lyann-

-Pues aunque no lo creas tengo 18 años, pero eso no significa que no pueda desempeñar bien mi trabajo- explico ella con orgullo

-Sinceramente pensé que eras más grande- la chica miro a Oob con algo de desaprobación, pero este pareció no notarlo -Pero dime ¿acaso estudias?-

-¡Claro! Estudio en la Orange Star University-

-Pues yo también estudio ahí y jamás te he visto-

-Tu sabes que la escuela es grande y para serte franca, tiene poco que entre. Pero yo si te he visto y también a la señorita Bra y a la señorita Marron.-

Oob alzo una ceja –¿Y que estudias?-

-Administración de empresas-

-En ese caso, espero que algún día nos encontremos por allá- comento Oob amablemente, acercando después su rostro al de ella -Oye ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta?-

Lyann se puso nerviosa -Err... pues si, supongo...-

-¿Tienes novio?- pregunto el chico mostrando una enorme sonrisa

La secretaria tuvo un infarto imaginario -Puedo saber ¿a qué viene la pregunta?-

Oob se dio cuenta de su posición y de la actitud de la chica -¡Oye, no! No vayas a pensar que yo quiero... ¡discúlpame!- dijo rápidamente este, haciendo una reverencia -Lo que sucede es que me dio curiosidad por que últimamente te he visto mucho con Trunks- termino nerviosamente

Lyann suspiro -Si, no eres el primero que me lo comenta, de hecho la primera fue Bra- dijo con una gota de sudor -Pero si tengo novio y ya tengo bastante tiempo con él. El jefe y yo solo nos hemos vuelto buenos amigos, creo nos hemos entendido muy bien últimamente.- aclaro

Oob miro a Lyann con los ojos entrecerrados –Si, claro-

-¿Intentas desmentirme?- reclamo la chica

-No, claro que no- respondió él imprimiendo un tono sarcástico

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero no creo que a Trunks o a mi novio les guste mucho algún comentario así.- dijo Lyann con las manos en la cadera

Oob agito sus manos de un lado a otro -Esta bien, no te enfades, yo solo jugaba.-

****

**SATAN CITY, ORANGE STAR UNIVERSITY**

Había pasado una semana desde los últimos acontecimientos. La relación entre Bra y Chyoo, como era de esperarse sé hacia cada vez más distante.

Chyoo estaba a punto de cambiarse de ciudad, ya que los planes se habían adelantado. Por esto ella había decidido confesarle a Oob lo que sentía. Ella estaba esperando impacientemente en la cafetería de la escuela a Oob, ya que ahí lo había citado.

"Si Oob no llega, lo voy a matar. ¿Y si mejor no le digo nada? Nunca se enteraría y todo estaría tan bien como siempre..." pensaba la chica mientras golpeaba con los dedos rítmicamente la mesa en donde estaba -No, debo hacer lo que me propuse- murmuro de forma decisiva

-¡Hola Chyoo!-

El saludo hizo que la morena casi saltara del susto –Ho-hola Oob- saludo tartamudeando

-¿De que querías hablar conmigo?- pregunto el chico sentándose a un lado de ella

-Bueno, yo...- toma aire- "Es ahora o nunca" Como sabrás, pronto me cambiare de ciudad, es por eso que tengo que arreglar mis asuntos pendientes-

-Lo sé y te voy a extrañar mucho.- dijo Oob tomando una mano de la chica, la cual comenzó a sentir como si su corazón fuera a salirse -¿Y cuales son esos asuntos pendientes?- pregunto él

Chyoo nuevamente tomo aire -Oob, te pido por favor que escuches con atención lo que tengo que decirte porque...-

Oob interrumpió algo preocupado -¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Lo que te voy a decir, no lo voy a repetir!- dijo en tono fuerte ella -No creo que tenga el valor de hacerlo de nuevo. Así que antes que nada, espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistad, aunque creo que eso es imposible porque...- la chica comenzaba a murmurar para si por el nerviosismo

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices- comento Oob parpadeando múltiples veces

Chyoo miro fijamente a Oob -Yo...- hizo una larga pausa -Me gustas, mejor dicho, estoy enamorada de ti- Chyoo espero un momento -Nunca tuve el valor para decírtelo, pero ahora que me iré decidí que era lo mejor.-

Oob no podía creer lo que había escuchado –Creo que no sé que decir... - rascándose la cabeza -Jamás me lo imagine Chyoo -

-Bueno y... ¿qué piensas?- interrogo ella sonrojada y jugueteando con sus manos.

-No me gustaría lastimarte, así que seré sincero.- dijo Oob -Solo me agradas como amiga, espero que no te sientas mal por esto pero... - por un momento el no supo que mas decir al ver como la chica bajaba su rostro -No perderás mi amistad, de eso puedes estar segura-

Un profundo silencio se había hecho presente entre los dos, Chyoo solo mantenía baja su cabeza, mientras Oob, trataba de asimilar las cosas. Ella se sentía apenada y tenia ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, pero era una chica fuerte y tenia que afrontar las cosas.

-Escucha... - por fin hablo -No te preocupes, me imagine que esto pasaría. Yo tengo que irme.- ella se levanto sin esperar respuesta, su mirada vidriosa se encontró con la imagen de una chica que se acercaba.

-Escucha Chyoo... - Oob intento decir algo más, pero ella se retiro -Perdóname.- dijo en un murmullo

Apenas Chyoo se había ido, alguien más llego a un lado de Oob -¡Hola!-

-¡Bra! Ho-hola- saludo el chico de vuelto aun sin reponerse de lo anterior

Bra de inmediato noto que algo no andaba bien, por inercia giro su rostro hacia donde Oob miraba y pudo ver a Chyoo antes de que esta desapareciera entre la multitud –Creo que... llegue en un momento inoportuno- dijo en voz baja

-Bueno... - aun sin ser invitada, la chica peliazul se sentó –En realidad si, pero no creo que lo hayas hecho a propósito. Sospecho que Marron y tu sabían sobre esto-

Ella parpadeo algunas veces y bajo la mirada –No sé de que hablas-

El chico frunció el seño –Chyoo... me confeso algo y estoy seguro que sabes de que hablo-

-Yo...-

Bra fue interrumpida –Ahora recuerdo aquella conversación que tuvimos hace tiempo, tu no hablabas de Pan, ni siquiera de ti- la chica sudo al escuchar esto –siempre te referiste a Chyoo y yo ni siquiera lo imagine-

La chica Briefs suspiro "Asi que ella te lo dijo, Chyoo..." –Solo ella podía decírtelo, pero dime ¿qué paso?-

A Oob lo tomo desprevenido esta pregunta –Ahem... si te refieres a... es decir, Bra la verdad es que yo no podria fijarme en ella mas que como en una amiga. En verdad llegue a apreciarla mucho, realmente la voy a extrañar ahora que se vaya pero...-

Bra por alguna razon también comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, la verdad es que se sentía demasiado incomoda escuchando esas cosas –Esta bien, no tienes que decirme más y... yo también la extrañare-

-Por cierto Bra, ¿Puedo saber porque tu y ella dejaron de hablarse?-

-¿Eh?- Bra sudo frío –Solo... solo puedo decirte que la defraude- contesto con una sonrisa melancólica. Oob supo que no debía tocar más el tema.

Lejos de ahí, la chica morena subió a un auto, no sin antes mirar por ultima vez la que había sido su Universidad.

"¿Sabes Bra? Pese a todo, creo que no hay alguien mejor que tu para que lo intente con Oob. De todo corazón, te deseo lo mejor"

Chyoo tomo asiento en la parte trasera del auto y se coloco su cinturón de seguridad. El auto arranco tomando un camino que conducía fuera de Satan City.

"Adiós"

**Algunos días después...**

Pan había regresado de su viaje y finalmente se incorporaba a las clases en la OSU. Su primer día de clases había comenzado y ahora se encontraba sentada en una mesa de la cafetería, mientras tomaba un pequeño receso.

-¡Cielos! Estoy bastante atrasada en el curso, necesito pedir algunos apuntes urgentemente o seguiré asi hasta el final-

-¡Hola! ¿Tu eres Pan verdad, la amiga de la señorita Bra?- interrogo una joven que de inmediato se acerco a la chica Son.

Pan se sorprendió por esto, ya que siendo nueva en la escuela no esperaba que alguien supiera sobre ella –Si ¿Cómo lo sabes?- cerro a medias los ojos -¡Oye un momento, yo te he visto en algún lugar!-

La otra chica rió –Si. Yo trabajo en la Empresa de Capsule Corps. Mi nombre es Lyann y soy la secretaria del joven Trunks.-

-¡Es verdad! Ya te recordé- exclamo Pan con alegría, indicándole a su nueva acompañante que se sentara -No pensé que estudiaras aquí-

Lyann la miro de reojo -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

Pan agito las manos de un lado a otro –¡No, nada! Mejor dime como me reconociste-

-Lo que sucede es que estamos en el mismo salón de clases, asi que cuando te presentaron de inmediato supe quien eras, te he visto un par de veces en la oficina de la señorita Bra- Pan frunció el seño –Me refiero... a que te he visto en fotos ja, ja-

Pan también rió –Entiendo- coloco una mano tras su cabeza –Entonces, estamos en el mismo grupo je, je. soy bastante distraída, pero me alegro de al menos conocer a alguien, de esa forma no me costara trabajo adaptarme.- Lyann asintió -¡Por cierto! ¿Me harías el gran favor de prestarme tus apuntes?-

-Claro- contesto la otra chica.

**CAPITAL DEL SUR**

En un departamento de esta ciudad, una chica de cabello azabache se encontraba en posición de flor de loto, al parecer meditando. De pronto abre los ojos y aparece frente a ella una pequeña fotografía. después de observarla unos segundos, la corta a la mitad, quedándose solo con una parte.

-Es tu turno. Tan solo necesito encontrar la oportunidad para hacerlo.- finalmente se levanta de su lugar y camina al espejo que tenia frente suyo, observándose en el -Un cambio de apariencia sera lo mejor para no levantar sospechas, seguramente él ya te comento sobre mi. Debo ser cuidadosa y paciente, es la única forma de disfrutar todo esto.-

****

**SATAN CITY, ORANGE STAR UNIVERSITY**

Las clases ya habían terminado en la OSU. Pan tenia que encontrar a Lyann para que le prestara sus apuntes, asi que sin pensarlo, comenzó a buscarla por el campus no tardando mucho en localizarla.

Pan se acerco a la chica, pero se dio cuenta de que se encontraba acompañada –Creo que no seria bueno interrumpir, aunque... - la chica Son no podía distinguir a la persona que estaba con Lyann, pero se dio cuenta que se trataba de un chico por la ropa que vestía -¡Oye Lyann, pensé que tenias mejores gustos!- grito de forma impulsiva, con el afán de gastarle una broma.

Tanto Lyann como su acompañante voltearon a ver a Pan, quien comenzaba a arrepentirse de lo que había gritado. Los otros dos se acercaron a ella.

-¡Hola Pan!- saludo la secretaria

Pan abrió los ojos a más no poder, cuando observo al chico -¡Tu-tu eres...!-

-Hola Pan, también me da gusto verte- contesto el aludido sarcásticamente

****

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 7**

**POR**

**MAYTELU**

**Nota de la autora: Ya empiezo a meterle mas acción a esto, la verdad es que me tarde mas de un mes en escribir este capitulo, por que la inspiración se esfumo. Ya saben que criticas constructivas, opiniones, felicitaciones, etc. A maytelu15hotmail.com **


	9. Encuentros

**CAPITULO 8.- "ENCUENTROS"**

**SATAN CITY, ORANGE STAR UNIVERSITY**

Pan había encontrado a Lyann y le había jugado una broma con respecto a su acompañante, pero al parecer resulto ser alguien conocido...

-¿Qué-que haces aquí?- pregunto Pan

Lyann comenzó a reírse -¿Qué decías sobre mi acompañante Pan?-

-Si Pan, ¿qué decías sobre mi?- interrogo el chico

-Yo, yo lo siento mucho- dijo esta apenada -No sabia que eras tu Trunks. Te ves muy diferente con el cabello largo, nunca te había visto así.-

-Esto no te pasaría si no fueras tan despistada.- le dijo Lyann en un murmullo

-Creo que si- la chica Son rió apenada -Lo siento Trunks, la verdad es que te ves bien así.-

-Pues esa no fue tu primera impresión.- dijo él entrecerrando los ojos

-Chicos yo tengo que irme, los dejo para que platiquen sus diferencias- intervino Lyann –Nos vemos luego- dijo antes de retirarse.

Un silencio se presento entre los dos chicos que se habían quedado ahí. Pan aun continuaba apenada por lo que había hecho. Trunks miro a Pan por unos minutos.

"Pan ha cambiado mucho, ya no es la chiquilla que conocí en el viaje que hicimos por el universo." pensó el medio saiya

Pan se percato de que Trunks la miraba y enarco una ceja -¿Qué sucede Trunks, acaso tengo algo en el rostro?-

-¡Oh, no! Lo siento Pan.- se disculpo el chico -Solo pensaba en que hace mucho no platicamos ¿Te gustaría ir a comer? Yo invito.-

Pan asintió -¡Claro! Tienes razón, desde hace tiempo no conversamos.- los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro de la ciudad "Debo admitir que Trunks se ve muy bien con el cabello largo" pensó Pan, sonrojándose en el acto "¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?!"

**SATAN CITY, CENTRO COMERCIAL...**

-¿Estas segura de que aquí encontraras lo que buscas Marron?-

-¡Claro que sí! Ya te dije que quiero conquistar a Goten y debe haber algún perfume con una esencia que lo cautive.- contesto la rubia mirando a su alrededor.

-Pero hemos estado buscando en al menos diez tiendas y aun no has encontrado nada, ¿Cómo estas segura de que aquí si lo harás?-

Marron encogió los hombros -Eso es muy simple, solo tengo que seguir mi instinto de mujer.-

Oob casi se va de espaldas. -Eso es lo que me has dicho en cada una de las tiendas.-

La chica le había pedido a Oob que lo acompañase al centro comercial, después de que habían salido de clases. Sin embargo y muy a pesar del chico, llevaban horas metidos entre la gente que iba y venia con paquetes envueltos y bolsas con marca de firma.

-Deja de quejarte Oob-

El chico suspiro "Mujeres, ¿Quien las entiende?" -Mira, ¿Qué te parece si yo doy una vuelta por el lugar, mientras tu compras lo que quieres?-

Marron no tomo mucha importancia ya que estaba probando algunas fragancias -Esta bien, pero no te tardes.-

Oob asintió -No hay problema, estaré aquí en 30 minutos-

-Mejor que sean 45- dijo la chica aun concentrada en lo suyo.

Oob se rasco la cabeza -No entiendo para que necesitas tanto tiempo, pero esta bien-

El chico salió de la tienda y comenzó a caminar observando todos los anaqueles de ese enorme centro comercial. Iba tan distraído que se topo de pronto con una chica de cabello y ojos negros, que venia caminando con prisa, lo que provoco que esta tirara todos sus bolsos y su contenido.

-¡DEMONIOS! ¡¿PUEDES FIJARTE POR DONDE CAMINAS?!- grito ella recogiendo rápidamente lo que se le había caído

Oob hizo una reverencia -Discúlpame, no me fije. Por favor déjame ayudarte.-

Oob ayudo a la chica a recoger lo que estaba en el piso. Al tomar uno de los artículos, lo miro con interés.

-¿Una peluca? ¿Acaso eres actriz o algo así?- pregunto el chico

La joven arrebato lo que Oob sostenía en sus manos -¡Eso a ti no te importa! Por tu culpa me retrase y ahora tendré que dejar mis planes para mañana.- dijo más para si misma

-Lo siento mucho, no quise molestarte- se disculpo Oob apenado

La chica suspiro -Olvídalo ¿Esta bien? Supongo que a cualquiera le puede pasar. Sera mejor irme.- tras decir esto, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Oob la miro embelesado "En verdad es bella" pensó -¡Oye, espera por favor!- pidió el chico, atrayendo la atención de ella -Dijiste que dejarías tus planes para mañana. Eso quiere decir que ya no tienes ningún compromiso importante y como me gustaría compensar lo que hice, ¿aceptarías que te invite un helado?-

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la joven –Bueno, yo... - ella dudo –Esta... bien- contesto no muy segura

-¿Y como te llamas?-

La chica enarco una ceja -¿Tiene importancia? Mi nombre es... -

Oob interrumpió –Esta bien, no tienes que decirme.- dijo el chico mostrando una sonrisa -Conozco un lugar en donde venden deliciosos helados- ella suspiro y finalmente siguió al chico. Oob ni siquiera recordó a su rubia amiga que pasado el tiempo acordado, prefirió retirarse del centro comercial.

**EN OTRO LUGAR DE SATAN CITY**

Pan y Trunks habían encontrado un restaurante, por lo que tenían ya un tiempo conversando.

-¿Así que por eso te alejaste de nosotros todo este tiempo?- pregunto Trunks -Vaya Pan, no pensé que te hubiera afectado tanto la partida del señor Goku.-

Pan suspiro –No muchos estaban enterados. Pero ese tiempo fuera en verdad me sirvió, solo así pude valorar todo lo que aun tengo: a mis padres, mis hermanos y mis amigos- explico sonriente

-Por cierto, pude notar hace un momento cuando hablabas de tus amigos de la capital del este, que te afligiste un poco al mencionar a uno...creo que se llama Davo-

Pan se aclaro la garganta -Es que... yo estuve enamorada de él.- confeso sin mucho rodeo

Trunks sonrió -¡Oh, ya entiendo! ¿Tu primer amor?-

-No, es decir, SI.- contesto algo nerviosa –Pero eso ya no importa porque esta en el pasado.-

-Veo que no quieres hablar de ello.-

Pan rápidamente negó -No es eso, es solo que... -

Trunks miro su reloj de mano por inercia -¡Oh, no me había dado cuenta de la hora! ¡Ya debería estar en la oficina!-

Pan abrió los ojos como saliendo de un trance -¡Lamento haberte quitado el tiempo, creo que yo también debería estar allá!-

-Así es, pero ¿sabes que? Hace tiempo que no platicábamos y creo que aprovechando la oportunidad, haremos una excepción y no iremos a trabajar, ¿qué te parece?- pregunto el chico Briefs guiñándole un ojo a su acompañante.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Pan algo sorprendida -¡Yo acepto con gusto!-

Trunks asinti -En ese caso, debo hacer una llamada.- el chico tomo su teléfono portátil -¿Goten?... Si, lo sé, lo sé... - mira a Pan -Por eso necesito que me hagas un favor... solo tienes que acompañar a Bra a esa reunión... ¡Oh vamos Goten! Me has acompañado muchas veces, sabes que no es necesaria mi presencia ahí, es simple protocolo... –ríe sutilmente -Si, es necesario que vayas, Bra aun no sabe bien sobre estas reuniones... ¡Claro que te debo una! Bien, tengo que irme... Si, si, después te cuento porque no llegue... ¡Suerte!- Trunks colgó y guardo su portátil.

Pan rió -Que rápido se deslinda de sus obligaciones señor presidente.-

Trunks le devolvió la sonrisa –Mejor sigamos hablando. Ya que no quieres decir nada sobre tus enamorados... -

Pan interrumpió -Bien, te contare.- el chico Briefs sonrió victoriosamente -¿Alguien te ha dicho que sigues siendo un fastidio?

Él se encogió de hombros –En realidad nadie me ha dicho fastidioso.-

Pan suspiro –Bueno... - la chica comenzó a contar -Fue hace tiempo, casi cuando llegue a la capital del este. Acababa de entrar al escuela y aun no tenia amigos, Davo fue el primer chico que se acerco a mi... -

CAPITAL DEL OESTE, EMPRESA 

-Ese Trunks, siempre me deja lo más difícil a mi- dijo Goten con algo de aflicción después de que colgara el teléfono -Sera mejor que le avise a Bra, no debemos llegar tarde.- de inmediato el chico se dirigió a la oficina de Bra, en donde esta conversaba con Marron.

-¿De verdad Chyoo te llamo?- pregunto Bra

-Asi es. Se le escuchaba muy alegre, me contó que ha hecho buenas amistades en su nueva escuela. Creo que se las merece.- dijo Marron

Bra asintió -Si, después de lo que vivió conmigo ya lo creo.-

Marron entorno los ojos -¿Ya vas a empezar de nuevo Bra? Quedamos en que eso había quedado atrás.-

Bra iba a responder, pero el chico Son entro golpeando la puerta.

-¡Hola Goten!- saludo rápidamente la rubia

-¡Hola Marron, Bra!- devolvió el saludo. La chica Briefs hizo el ademán de que entrara, dado que este se había quedado tan solo en la puerta.

-¿Que sucede Goten, se te ofrece algo?- pregunto la peliazul

Goten sudo -Pues si, lo que sucede es que... ¿recuerdas la reunión que tienes en una hora con los socios de la empresa?-

Bra asintió cruzándose de brazos –Si y por cierto no se en donde esta Trunks, he estado esperándolo y si no se apresura llegaremos tarde- exclamo con molestia

-Es que ese es el punto- dijo Goten algo nervioso –Parece que Trunks tuvo algunos problemas y no podrá llegar, así que me pidió que te acompañara.-

La chica Briefs abrió sus ojos a mas no poder -¡¿QUÉ?! Pero que se ha creído Trunks. Sabe bien que aun no se nada sobre reuniones, ¿Cómo me deja sola?- comenzó a decir histéricamente

Marron la vio de reojo -Eres una exagerada Bra, Goten ya te dijo que el te acompañara.- la rubia volteo hacia donde estaba el chico -Estoy segura que es el mas indicado, es muy inteligente.- dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Goten se sonrojo –Gra-gracias Marron.- se aclaro la garganta -Bueno Bra, sera mejor irnos porque no llegaremos a tiempo. La limosina ya esta lista.-

Bra suspiro pesadamente –No tengo otra opción, pero ya me las pagara Trunks- comento la peliazul con una risa algo macabra. Goten y Marron la observaron con algo de miedo.

-¡Te deseo suerte Goten!- dijo Marron antes de que los dos chicos salieran

-Si claro, solo Goten necesita suerte- comento Bra mirando a su amiga de reojo

Marron rió avergonzada -A ti también Bra- añadió. Los dos chicos salieron de la oficina.

**SATAN CITY**

El ambiente de aquel modesto restaurante, era bastante agradable para la tarde. Pese a la modestia del jefe de la Capsule corps., este no podía evitar que varias de sus seguidoras lo acecharan, aunque en estos momentos él se encontraba más entretenido con su vieja amiga.

-Así que, le confesaste todo sobre ti y también tus sentimientos.-

-Así es- contesto Pan a lo que afirmo Trunks –Realmente me defraudo, pensé que podía confiar en él, pero no fue asi.-

-Bueno Pan, no eres la única sin suerte para estas cosas.- le dijo el joven Briefs alzando un poco los hombros.

Pan lo miro de reojo –Yo creo que estas siendo demasiado modesto. Solo necesitas tronar los dedos y muchas chicas estarán a tus pies, tan solo mira alrededor.- señalo ella al ver que efectivamente bastantes mujeres miraban al chico Briefs insistentemente.

-Te equivocas- negó Trunks -El que muchas chicas quieran andar conmigo no significa nada.- Pan alzo una ceja -Ellas solo se interesan en mi posición, en mi dinero o en mi físico, pero ni siquiera me conocen. Ademas ¿se te olvida lo de Mariely?-

-Bueno... lo había olvidado. Aunque nunca supe como fue todo.-

-No es algo muy agradable, pero ya que me has contado lo de aquel chico, te lo diré.-

-Adelante.-

-Ella trabajaba en la empresa y no tarde mucho en caer ante sus encantos, al menos yo creía que todo iba bien. Tan solo llevábamos unos meses de noviazgo, cuando ella empezó a hablarme de matrimonio, cosa que al principio tome como juego, pero note que cada vez que me hablaba de ello, lo hacia de forma más seria. La amaba mucho pero aun no estaba seguro y ella seguía presionando. Durante nuestro noviazgo fui muy complaciente con ella, le cumplí cada capricho que quería, fui muy ciego al no ver que me estaba estafando. Por suerte abrí los ojos, aunque de una forma muy cruel...-

-Bra me dijo, que habías terminado con ella por que te diste cuenta de que tu relación iba muy aprisa.-

-Bra te mintió- dijo el chico con pesadumbre -A decir verdad, ella y Goten son los únicos que saben lo que realmente sucedió.- Pan parpadeo –Un día aprovechando que Mariely me había dicho que tenia un compromiso con sus abuelos, Goten y yo salimos a divertirnos, pero justo cuando llegamos ahí, vi una escena que me dejo helado: Eran Mariely y otro chico besándose descaradamente.-

-Trunks... -

-A pesar de que en ese momento quise decirle muchas cosas, preferí arreglar todo de una forma más tranquila. Pese a ello, volvió a disturbar mi tranquilidad hace poco.

-Lo importante es que ya paso y ahora puedes encontrar alguna otra chica que sepa valorarte por lo que eres.- apoyo Pan

-Tienes razón.- convino el muchacho -¿Sabes Pan? El estar conversando así contigo, me hace recordar viejos tiempos, aquellos en que viajábamos por el espacio y aprendimos a conocernos mejor.-

-Gracias a ello, es que te tengo una gran confianza, te he contado muchas cosas que ni siquiera mis padres saben.-

Trunks rió –Es una suerte tenerte de nuevo con nosotros, amiga-

**CAPITAL DEL OESTE**

En una amplia y vacía oficina se encontraban Goten y Bra, esperando a los socios de la empresa, los cuales habían avisado que se retrasarían al menos 30 minutos por el trafico.

-Espero que esto no sea aburrido.- dijo Bra aun molesta.

-Pues... creo que no deberías hacerte ilusiones.- le contesto Goten con algo de fastidio -Estas reuniones son lo mas aburrido que pueda existir.-

Bra resoplo –En ese caso que te parece si para pasar el tiempo, me cuentas que has hecho últimamente.-

-Sinceramente mi vida se ha vuelto muy aburrida últimamente.- dijo Goten rascándose la cabeza

La chica sonrió a medias -¿Te parece aburrido salir con una chica cada fin de semana?-

Goten parpadeo un par de veces –Creo que estas algo atrasada en noticias, últimamente ya no salgo con chicas- Bra lo miro con extrañeza –No, no pienses mal, me refiero a que decidí no salir más con alguien hasta no encontrar una persona especial.- completo, haciendo que Bra riera un poco.

-¿Y no hay alguien que te interese en este momento?- pregunto ella con suspicacia

El medio saiya se aclaro la garganta -Pues... no ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

Bra se hizo la desentendida -No, por nada, simple curiosidad.-

-Ya que estamos en el tema, ¿qué tal tu? ¿tienes novio o alguien que te interese?-

La chica tosió –No, no tengo.-

Goten la miro con los ojos entrecerrados -Es eso o quizá si tienes y no quieres que nadie se entere. Vamos Bra, eres una chica realmente hermosa, no te creo que no tengas novio.-

-¿En verdad piensas eso?- interrogo ella con un color escarlata cubriendo sus mejillas -Es decir, realmente no tengo novio.- dijo algo más triste

-Entiendo.- Goten miro a la chica -¿No se lo has dicho verdad? No le has dicho a ese chico lo que sientes.-

Bra se sorprendió -¿Cómo lo sabes? Es decir... -

-Tal vez no me creas, pero solo con ver tu cara lo adivine, no me preguntes como.- sonrió –Ademas, tengo una ligera idea de quien es.-

-¿Sabes quien es?- interrogo nerviosa

-Veamos... lo evitas demasiado, tanto asi que lo mandas mas de seis veces a mi oficina todos los días, cuando estamos en alguna junta directiva no evitas mirarlo y ahora mismo estas sonrojada por tan solo pensar en ello. No estoy seguro, pero creo que es Oob.- le dijo por fin intentando reprimir una carcajada

-Bueno yo... - Bra suspiro -Por favor, no se lo digas. Esto es muy vergonzoso para mi, yo... ya no sé que hacer.- la chica bajo su cabeza con suma tristeza.

-Bra, solo tienes que decírselo.- le apoyo Goten -Eres una chica linda y si Oob te rechaza, es porque es un tonto.- dicto con algo de enojo –Ahem, es decir... ya encontraras a alguien mas, ya lo veras.-

-Es que tu no entiendes, las cosas no son tan sencillas, ya que hay algo más de fondo.-

Goten miro su reloj –Pues si más no recuerdo, aun tenemos que esperar a los inversionistas al menos veinte minutos más, así que si lo deseas yo soy todo oídos.-

Bra medito y luego asintió -Bien, te contare, con la condición de que no se lo digas a nadie y de que me digas que es lo que tienes en contra de Oob .-

Ahora el chico era el sorprendido -¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Porque piensas que no me cae bien Oob?-

La chica sonrió por ello –'No me preguntes como, pero lo s'-

-Bien, bien te lo diré. Pero primero quiero escuchar tu historia.- dijo finalmente Goten frunciendo el seño

****

**CAPITAL DEL SUR**

Una chica de oscuro cabello, entro a su departamento yendo de inmediato frente al espejo. Se acomodo en una silla mirando su imagen.

-No podrán sospechar de mi. Pronto cumpliré la segunda fase de mis planes.- dijo cerrando los ojos unos momentos

_-Oye mamá, ¿como te enamoraste de papá?-_

_-¿Has escuchado del amor a primera vista?-_

_-Si, pero dicen que eso no existe.-_

_-Pues es verdad, existe.- emocionada -Sabes bien que la magia es una realidad y la magia del amor es la más poderosa, podría incluso asegurarte que no hay nada que la pueda vencer.-_

_-¡Que bonito suena! 'La magia del amor'... -_

_Triste -Lastima que tu padre no pudo disfrutar de ella-_

_-Pero si ustedes se enamoraron-_

_-Si, si- nerviosa -Lo que sucede es que, si no hubiera ido con tu abuelo a buscar venganza, quizás el aun seguiría con nosotras.-_

_-¡La culpa la tienen los que lo asesinaron!-_

_Seria -No es bueno que recordemos estas cosas, sera mejor que vayamos a dormir, ¿esta bien? Ademas mañana iras a entrenar, no creas que no te he visto.-_

_Apenada -¿Así qué ya lo sabias?-_

_-Las mamás sabemos todo sobre nuestros hijos.- divertida -Y además no es tan difícil adivinarlo, si cada vez que regresas, estas hecha un desastre.-_

_Sonrojada -Bueno mamá ¡Hasta mañana!-_

_-Duerme bien, hija-_

-Siempre te vi triste mamá, sé bien que lo extrañabas tanto como yo.- dijo la chica abriendo los ojos y levantándose del lugar -Desde la primera vez que te vi llorar por su ausencia, decidí vengar su muerte. Ahora pagaran el sufrimiento que nos hicieron pasar. La magia del amor...-

Ella miro un traje que colgaba en su armario "¿En verdad existe mamá o solo fue un relato tuyo?..." pensó mientras lo tocaba con algo de nostalgia, pero de inmediato dio media vuelta y negó varias veces con la cabeza -¡No puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo en eso! Después de todo, desde que perdí a todos los que amaba nada más me importa. ¡Yo no necesito de nadie!"

**CAPITAL DEL OESTE**

Goten y Bra continuaban charlando, ya que aun las personas que esperaban no llegaban

Goten soltó un silbido cuando Bra hubo relatado su problema -Si que te metiste en un lió.-

-Ya lo creo- exclamo Bra -Pero ahora es tu turno, ¿dime porque no te llevas bien con Oob?-

Goten volteo hacia la puerta -Ya se tardaron mucho los inversionistas ¿no? Creo que deberíamos irnos.-

Bra miro con los ojos entrecerrados al chico -Oye, oye, no me cambies el tema. Prometiste decirme-

Goten suspiro -No creo que te guste mucho que hable mal de tu chico-

-¡El NO es mi chico!. Así que puedes decirme que sucede.-

-No me gusta hablar de esto abiertamente, ni siquiera tu hermano lo sabe y él es mi mejor amigo.-

-Pero es bueno hablar de lo que nos enfada, nos preocupa o nos aflige.-

Goten suspiro –Sé que el no tiene la culpa de nada, pero... no puedo dejar de tener resentimiento hacia él por...- el chico callo por largo tiempo.

-¿Acaso es por que tu papá los dejo para irse a entrenar con él?- pregunto Bra

El chico Son alzo una ceja -¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Bueno, sé que no podría entenderte pero, si yo estuviera en tu situación quizás haría lo mismo.- Bra miro a Goten -Es decir, se que viviste tu infancia sin tu padre, se va por diez años para entrenar a Oob y cuando por fin pensaste que disfrutarías de su compañía, pues bueno el...-

-Se fue... para siempre.- agrego él -No puedo creer su irresponsabilidad, me dejo por siete años durante mi infancia, cuando regresó tuve que acoplarme a su presencia y cuando lo hice, nació Pan.- el chico suspiro -Entonces pasaba mas tiempo con ella que conmigo, tanto así que a ella le dolió mas su partida que a mi.- Bra lo seguía escuchando con atención -Después se fue con Oob, nos dejo por diez años. Mi mamá... mi mamá fue como mi madre y mi padre a la vez, me dolió su muerte, pero más aun me dolió la causa de su muerte... la soledad, la depresión por ya no ver nunca mas a mi papá.- Goten se detuvo, estaba muy sorprendido de todo lo que había descargado en tan solo unos instantes, por alguna razón Bra le había dado la confianza que con nadie había tenido.

-Goten... - Bra no sabia que decir.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Bra, joven Goten, disculpen la tardanza ¿Podemos comenzar la reunión?- Los inversionistas por fin habían llegado.

-Eh... si, pasen por favor.- indico el chico Son saliendo de sus pensamientos –Bra, sera mejor que empecemos. Olvida lo que te dije ¿quieres?- le dijo lo ultimo en un susurro.

Bra le sonrió -Me gustaría que charláramos después- dijo también en un murmullo, antes de referirse a los inversionistas -Bien, entonces empecemos.-

Cuando la junta termino...

Goten suspiro -Como siempre, esto estuvo para morirse de aburrimiento. Pero ya me las pagara Trunks.-

-Tienes razón- convino Bra -Por cierto Goten, quiero decirte que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras de ahora en adelante, sé que no hemos sido muy buenos amigos en todo el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, pero nunca es tarde ¿no lo crees?-

El medio saiya sonrió y asintió -Te lo agradezco Bra, la verdad es que eres una chica muy agradable, contrario a lo que siempre opine de ti.- dijo algo divertido "Por alguna razón me inspiras confianza y tranquilidad"

Bra miro con los ojos entrecerrados al chico -¿Ah si? ¿Y que pensabas de mi?-

-Que eras una niña presumida, consentida y superficial.- respondió este sin tapujos.

La chica Briefs quedo sorprendida ante la sinceridad de Goten -¿Así qué doy esa impresión eh? Pues ya ves que no- Bra lo miro de reojo -Y yo también cambie mi opinión de ti.-

Goten sonrió -¿Y que pensabas de mi?-

-Que eras un mujeriego, oportunista, holgazán y presumido.- dijo ella igual de directa

-¡Vaya!- exclamo el chico por aquellas palabras -Bueno, sera mejor irnos, ya es tarde. ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu casa?-

-Bueno, esta bien.- Bra recordó de pronto cierto compromiso con los demás -¡Es verdad! ¿Irías conmigo, Pan, Oob y Marron a un centro nocturno?-

-¿Ma-marron?- pregunto sonrojado -¿Y si invitamos a Trunks?-

-¡Claro! Eso ya lo había pensado- exclamo Bra, aunque después sonrió a medias –Goten ¿Porque te sonrojaste cuando mencione a Marron?

Goten se puso nervioso -Bueno es que... -

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 8**

**POR**

**MAYTELU**

**Nota de la autora: Este capitulo fue principalmente para dar a entender, el porque el carácter de cada personaje ha ido cambiando. Y bueno si no les gusto o les gusto mándenme su opinión a maytelu15hotmail.com. **


	10. ¡Queremos fiesta!

**CAPITULO 9.- "¡QUEREMOS FIESTA!"**

**CAPSULE CORPS.**

Una sombra ronda la Corporación Cápsula, Goten se despedía de Bra, mientras la dejaba en la puerta de su casa.

-Sera mejor irme, acabo de recordar que Gohan me invito a cenar, me gustaría ver a mis sobrinos, incluso a esa necia de Pan que por cierto a pesar de ser su primer día de trabajo, no fue a la empresa- dijo Goten medio en broma medio en serio.

Bra frunció el seño –Esto empieza a sonarme como demasiada coincidencia. Pero bueno, lastima que no quieras pasar un momento, seguro que entre los dos podríamos darle un buen regaño a Trunks.-

-Es mejor así, de todas formas tu hermano me debe una y después se la cobrare-

-Tienes razón, ya veré como hago valida mi venganza- dijo Bra en un tono más tétrico

Goten rió nerviosamente -Bueno, yo me voy, gracias... por todo- dijo el chico extrañado de sus propias palabras

-No entiendo por que las gracias, pero ya sabes que desde ahora somos amigos- exclamo ella alegremente -¡Cuídate mucho! Me saludas a Gohan, Videl y a tus sobrinos- Goten asintió -Y recuerda que este fin de semana nos iremos de fiesta -

El chico asintió y salió volando de ahí, Bra se quedo por unos instantes en la puerta, pero después entro a su hogar.

La oscuridad de la noche no dejaba ver aquella silueta que rondaba por ahí, tan solo el movimiento de unos arbustos fueron su presentación.

-Después de todo, el trabajito no va a ser tan aburrido, creo que incluso tendré oportunidad de divertirme un poco.- murmuro aquella figura retirándose del lugar

**SATAN CITY**

El tan ansiado fin de semana llego. Un manto oscuro cubre Satán City; sin embargo demasiadas luces neon hacen que se distinga el centro de la ciudad, en donde se encuentran los mejores sitios de diversión.

El centro nocturno más afamado del lugar esta atiborrado de jóvenes, que intentan pasar sobre el guardia que se encuentra cuidando (mejor dicho, seleccionando) quien entra a este sitio.

Claro, que siempre las influencias mueven al mundo (sea el mundo que sea) y tratándose de la nieta del afamado héroe que salvo a la tierra en muchas ocasiones, todo esta resuelto.

-Señorita Pan, pase por favor.- indico aquel mastodonte que cuidaba la entrada

-Gracias, pero no vengo sola, vienen unos amigos conmigo.- dijo la chica señalando a Oob, Marron y Goten que estaban tras ella.

-Por supuesto que ellos también pueden pasar.- dijo aquel tipo

Los cuatro chicos entraron sin ningún problema, aunque hubo algunas exclamaciones y abucheos por parte de los que aun no lograban ingresar.

-Vaya, ahora veo que tienes demasiadas influencias sobrinita.- comento Goten para molestar a Pan

-No sigas tío, me avergüenzas.- dijo Pan sonrojada -Sabes que todo esto es gracias a mi abuelito Satán y todo por que la gente cree que él salvo al mundo muchas veces, cuando en realidad los que deberían ser reconocidos por eso, son otros.-

Marron rió -Vamos Pan, dale crédito a Mr. Satán, al menos gracias a él gozas de algunos privilegios- "Y mi familia también" dijo ella para sus adentros.

Oob asintió -Además, alguna vez Boo me dijo, que la gente no debía enterarse de la verdad, por que de ser así todas las personas se entristecerían mucho, él es lo que representa la esperanza en este mundo.-

Goten sonrió amablemente -Creo que ya todos nos acostumbramos a esto. A final de cuentas, ninguno de nosotros necesita del crédito de las personas para estar orgullosos de lo que hemos hecho.-

Pan suspiro al escuchar todos los comentarios de sus amigos -Si, tienen razón, a pesar de sus engaños, mi abuelo Satán es un buen hombre.- encogió los hombros -Es solo que aun me duele que me haya mentido y no solo el, sino todos los que sabían la verdad. Yo creí por mucho tiempo que lo que decían sobre él era cierto-

-Yo también lo llegue a creer- dijo Oob -Pero ya no hablemos de ello, venimos a divertirnos. Ahora hay que buscar a Trunks y Bra.-

-Digo lo mismo.- apoyo Marron -Ellos dijeron que nos alcanzarían aquí, no creo que les hayan negado la entrada siendo hijos de la dueña de Capsule Corps.-

Goten miro alrededor, el lugar estaba oscuro, pero varias luces de diversos colores hacían que el sitio fuese agradable -Sera mejor que busquemos una mesa mientras tanto, aunque deberían haber llegado ya, nosotros nos retrazamos demasiado- dijo mirando acusadoramente a las chicas.

Todos comenzaron a buscar lugar. Marron se acerco al chico Son

-No exageres Goten- le dijo la rubia -¿Qué no sabes que las chicas siempre tardamos en arreglarnos? Eso es por que nos esmeramos para lucir hermosas, ¿no es así Pan?- se dirigió a la chica de oscuro cabello.

Pan frunció la boca -Si tu lo dices Marron- "Yo me tarde mucho menos que ella" pens

-Pues yo creo que se ven hermosas chicas- dijo Oob que había escuchado todo.

-¡Gracias Oob!- exclamo Marron satisfecha. Todos se acomodaron finalmente en una mesa libre -¿Tu que piensas Goten?-

-Claro, se ven bien- respondió el saiya sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Creen que no vengan?- interrogo Oob, al ver que pese al tiempo sus otros dos amigos aun no aparecían.

-Yo dudo que Bra deje pasar la oportunidad de...-

Pan interrumpió a Marron -...estar con sus amigos.- la chica Son miro acusadoramente a Marron mientras esta alzaba sus hombros sin saber que había hecho.

-Pero si Bra siempre esta con nosotros- dijo Oob confundido

Goten entendió lo que estaba pasando –Pan se refiere a que Bra deseaba salir a divertirse con todos, al igual que Trunks- explico "Supongo que Bra quiere estar mas tiempo con Oob, ¿Me pregunto si algún día se dará cuenta?" al estar pensando en esto, Goten diviso de lejos dos figuras -¡¡Miren, ahí vienen!!- les indico a sus acompañantes

Finalmente Bra y Trunks llegaron con los demás, saludando a todos.

-Disculpen la tardanza- dijo Trunks

Pan al ver el rostro de su amiga, sonrió a medias -Supongo que su papá tiene algo que ver en este asunto ¿No es asi?.-

Bra suspiro pesadamente -¿Acaso es demasiado deducible? Lo que sucedió fue...-

**_«Flash Back»_**

La chica Briefs estaba en la puerta de su casa esperando impacientemente.

-¡Trunks apresúrate o me voy sola!- llamo esta a su hermano, que se encontraba en la planta alta de la casa.

-¿Y se puede saber a donde vas?- Vegeta hizo su aparición por uno de los pasillos, atrayendo la atención de Bra -Además ¿por qué te has vestido asi?-

Bra se miro para ver a lo que se refería su padre. Ella llevaba una falda muy corta de color negro, un top blanco, botas altas y una gabardina que le llegaba hasta medio muslo.

-No sé de que hablas papá, ¿acaso no me veo bien?- pregunto la chica extrañada.

-¡¡No quiero que salgas vestida así!!- sentencio el otrora príncipe

-Pero papá, solo voy a divertirme un rato.- reprocho esta

Bulma al escuchar algunos gritos de Vegeta, acudió al lugar sin dudar en intervenir -Vamos Vegeta, no seas tan desconfiado, Bra solo quiere divertirse como cualquier chica de su edad. Además Trunks va con ella, junto con los demás chicos.-

Vegeta alzo una ceja -¿Qué chicos?-

-Goten, Pan, Marron y Oob- respondió Bra

Vegeta al escuchar el nombre de Oob frunció el seño -No iras y es mi ultima palabra. Además tu madre ya sabia sobre esto y yo no. ¿Es que acaso mi opinión no cuenta?-

-¡No seas injusto!- grito Bra –Sabes que no soy una niña, si no te dije fue porque se me olvido.- Vegeta tan solo se cruzo de brazos.

Ante esta acción Bra llego a su limite, estaba cansada de la actitud de su padre. Algunas chispas de color dorado empezaron a brotar de su cabello turquesa, su ki se elevaba rápidamente mientras cerraba los ojos. Era lógico que Vegeta se había percatado, pero no solo el...

-Disculpa la tardanza Bra, tenia que arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes- intervino rápidamente Trunks, quien hacia acto de presencia -¿Nos vamos?- interrogo el chico, haciendo que la situación se tranquilizara.

-Eso sera si me dejan salir de esta prisión- respondió ella sarcásticamente mientras miraba a su padre de reojo, el cual ni siquiera se inmuto -Por cierto, te ves bien- comento en voz baja

Trunks vestía un pantalón negro, una camisa sin mangas color azul, junto con una chaqueta y botas. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta con algunos mechones cayendo al lado de su rostro.

Bulma coloco sus manos en la cadera –¡Vegeta, déjalos ir!- ordeno atrayendo la atención de él. El otrora príncipe estaba a punto de protestar, cuando la científica se le acerco de forma tierna -¿Acaso no recuerdas que día es hoy?- le interrogo en un susurro

Vegeta carraspeo ante la actitud de su pareja –Bulma...-

-¿Que dices?- volvió a preguntar esta en un tono más meloso

Él comenzó a ponerse nervioso "¡Diablos! Siempre se sale con la suya" -Bien, pueden ir- dijo por fin haciendo que los chicos sonrieran, definitivamente ellos adoraban como su madre los ayudaba en momentos asi.

-Bien, entonces nos vamos- dijo rápidamente Trunks tomando a Bra del brazo para salir

-Pero yo los iré a dejar e iré por ustedes.- dijo Vegeta antes de que los chicos se fueran -Y Trunks, mas te vale que cuides a tu hermana o responderás ante mi- se dirigió a su hijo

Trunks sudo –Pe-pero-

-Sin peros- ordeno Vegeta

-Pe-pero- Bra también estaba anonadada por las palabras de su padre

Vegeta se molesto -¡¡¿Quieren ir o no?!!-

Los dos chicos asintieron con resignación.

**_«Fin del Flash back»_**

****

Cuando Bra contó lo que había sucedido, todos echaron a reír, a excepción de los dos hermanos que lucían algo incómodos.

-¿Y de verdad vino a dejarlos?- pregunto Marron divertida

-Pero si al señor Vegeta no le gusta manejar- intervino Goten

Bra asintió -Fue capaz de hacerlo con tal de asegurarse que no fuéramos a otro lugar.-

-No me digan que vendrá por ustedes- exclamo Oob aun algo sorprendido

-Eso seria vergonzoso- dijo Pan -Ustedes ya son adultos.-

Trunks negó -Por suerte en el camino cambio de opinión.-

Marron junto sus palmas -Pero ya están aquí, así que es hora de divertirnos ¿no lo creen?-

-¡Eso es a lo que venimos!- convino Oob

Pan se levanto de su asiento como impulsada por un resorte -¡Yo iré por algunas bebidas! ¿alguien quiere?-

Marron levanto la mano -A mi me gustaría una soda.-

-Yo también quiero una soda, por favor- pidió Oob

-Yo una limonada- agrego Bra

Goten se rasco la cabeza –A mi se me antojo una cerveza-

Trunks suspiro -Yo... sera mejor que te ayude a traer las cosas Pan, no podrás con todo.-

Pan asintió -Gracias Trunks, ahora volvemos chicos.- los dos se alejaron hacia la barra de bebidas

Marron se volvió hacia los demás -¿Acaso no invitaron a Lyann?-

Oob le respondió -Claro que la invitamos, pero nos dijo que ya tenia planes. Parece que iba a salir con su novio.-

-¿Acaso ella te lo dijo Oob?- pregunto Bra

-Así es-

Marron sonrió "Creo que Goten y yo empezamos a estorbar aqu" -Tengo muchas ganas de bailar- dijo la rubia mirando a Goten.

Oob y Bra también miraron al medio saiya al escuchar tal indirecta.

-¿Por que no bailas con alguien Marron?- pregunto Goten. Los otros casi se van de espaldas al escucharlo

-Tienes razón- dijo Marron decidida -Goten, ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?- pregunto ligeramente sonrojada

El aludido se señalo -¿Y-yo?- la rubia asintió -Bueno, esta bien. Ahora volvemos- dijo el chico a los otros dos

Marron y Goten se dirigieron a la pista. -Y dime Goten ¿sabes bailar?- pregunto Marron

Goten sonrió -¿Hubiera aceptado de no ser así?-

-Quizá también te diste cuenta, es decir...-

Goten interrumpió -Lo sé, Bra me lo dijo.- la rubia asintió -Aunque de todas formas tendrán poco tiempo antes de que Pan y Trunks vuelvan con las bebidas.-

La chica se encogió de hombros -Tengo esperanza en que Pan también capte la idea.-

-¿Y no pensaste que a Trunks no le agrade la idea?- interrogo el medio saiya -Después de todo es su hermana menor.-

Marron resoplo -No seas tan pesimista- una canción comenzó y ellos empezaron a bailar -Mejor hay que divertirnos y que todo salga como tenga que salir- dijo finalmente con una enorme sonrisa

En la mesa Oob y Bra escuchaban animadamente la música, aunque la chica comenzaba a ponerse un poco inquieta.

-Hace mucho que no platicamos- dijo Oob

-Si, tienes razón...- contesto Bra. Después de ello vino un largo silencio

-La verdad es que últimamente te he notada algo rara- hablo por fin Oob -Dime ¿te pasa algo?-

-¡Claro que no!- respondió con nerviosismo "Lo que sucede es que desde que se fue Chyoo no he podido dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que... ¿por qué es tan difícil?"

Oob miro a su amiga fijamente -Si te hice algo que te molestara, dímelo por favor, antes podíamos platicar con tanta confianza y ahora cada vez que me ves pareciera que no quisieras hacerlo.-

Bra miro hacia el piso "No me había dado cuenta, pero es verdad, inconscientemente he estado huyendo de él" -Lo siento Oob, es solo que... la presión en estos días y un problema que ronda por mi cabeza- hizo una pausa -No es nada contra ti, lamento si te hice creer eso.-

-Quise decírtelo hace algunos días, no me gustaría que estuvieras enfadada conmigo- le mostró una sonrisa -Ya sabes que si tienes algún problema, puedes confiar en mi, claro solo si lo deseas.-

Bra lo miro directo a los ojos -¿En verdad te importo tanto?-

-¡Claro, por que eres mi amiga!- respondió el chico

Bra bajo un momento la cabeza -Si... eso es, te importo porque soy tu amiga.-

Oob se extraño por esta actitud -¿Acaso dije algo malo, porque pusiste esa cara- interrogo sin obtener respuesta –Yo estaba en lo cierto, hay algo que me ocultas y tiene que ver conmigo ¿no es asi?-

Bra paso saliva -Yo...- la chica miro firmemente a Oob –Lo que sucede es que...-

-¡¡Chicos, ya volvimos!!- Trunks coloco una gran bandeja sobre la mesa, la cual contenía las bebidas -¿Y en donde están Goten y Marron?- pregunto sin darse cuenta que había interrumpido una importante conversación.

Sin embargo Pan capto rápidamente la situación "Creo que llegamos en un mal momento" -Al parecer están divirtiéndose, ¿No creen que deberíamos hacer lo mismo?- dijo ella intentando reparar su error.

-Es verdad, esos dos hacen linda pareja ¿no lo creen?.- pregunto Oob

Trunks asintió -Asi es ¿cuándo es que se decidirán?-

Pan soltó aire "Demasiado tarde, la conversación se desvi" La chica son se acerco a su amiga susurrándole -Lo siento Bra, no era nuestra intención interrumpir, no sabíamos... -

Bra respondió igualmente en un susurro -No te preocupes amiga, creo que me salvaste de decir algo de lo que me hubiera arrepentido-

-Acaso tu... -

Pan fue interrumpida por Oob –Chicas, ¿escucharon nuestra pregunta?-

-Lo sentimos Oob, ¿qué decías?- pregunto Pan

-Hablábamos sobre Marron y Goten ¿qué opinan de la pareja que hacen? Creo que es obvio lo de esos dos. Aunque Goten parece un poco despistado en la situación.-

Pan asintió -Tienes razón y mira que mi tío es rápido para esas cosas.-

-Tal vez esta intimidado, Goten esta acostumbrado a ser él quien se encargue del cortejo y no la chica.- comento Trunks "Aunque quizá sea por lo que me dijo hace tiempo" pens

-Podría ser por otra razón- intervino por fin Bra

-¿Acaso tu sabes algo Bra?- pregunto Pan mirándola con sospecha

-Yo, no... - la chica Briefs titubeo "Le prometí a Goten no decir nada"

****

**_«Flash back»_**

Bra recordó de pronto cierto compromiso con los demás -¡Es verdad! ¿Irías conmigo, Pan, Oob y Marron a un centro nocturno?-

-¿Ma-marron?- pregunto sonrojado -¿Y si invitamos a Trunks?-

-¡Claro! Eso ya lo había pensado- exclamo Bra, aunque después sonrió a medias –Goten ¿Porque te sonrojaste cuando mencione a Marron?

Goten se puso nervioso -Bueno es que... - el chico comenzó a jugar con sus dedos -No sé si decirte, eres su amiga y no me gustaría que...

Bra interrumpió -No me lo digas si no quieres pero, en determinado caso yo no le diré nada que pueda lastimarla.-

El rostro de Goten se volvió serio -¿Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo que siente por mi? Sé que todos piensan eso, incluso eso le hice creer a tu hermano, pero en realidad es lo que yo he querido que piensen.-

La chica se sorprendió por esto -No te entiendo ¿Por qué harías eso?-

-Por el momento no quiero problemas, mejor dicho no quiero causar problemas, no a alguien que me ha demostrado su estima.- respondió Goten buscando las palabras

-¿Es que acaso no te gusta, ella no te agrada?-

Goten sonrió por lo directa que había sido Bra -No es esa la razón... -

-Entonces sigo sin entender.-

-Ella ha sido una chica muy linda conmigo, pero... -

-¿Pero... ?- Bra cada vez estaba más confundida

-Es algo difícil de explicar Bra, en estos momentos estoy muy confundido- hizo una pausa -Ciertamente ella me atrae y con todas las atenciones que ha tenido conmigo, ha provocado que algo naciera en mi pero aun no sé que es.-

Bra sonrió abiertamente –En ese caso solo tienes que descubrirlo y la manera más sencilla es intentando.-

Goten también sonrió por la forma en que la chica tomaba las cosas -Te equivocas, es más difícil de lo que parece. Ahora mis sentimientos son como una madeja de estambre, demasiado inestables para arriesgar su felicidad de esa forma.-

Ella negó -Pienso que la harías más feliz si la dejaras ayudarte, para ella seria muy importante entrar en tu vida.- le explico

El chico suspiro -Últimamente me han dado unos dolores de cabeza terribles, pienso ir al medico para ver que es lo que me sucede... pero presiento que tiene que ver con la etapa que estoy pasando, tu hermano le llama 'etapa oscura'- dijo bromeando

-¡¡Trunks no sabe lo que dice!!- exclamo Bra molesta

-No, él me ha ayudado mucho con esto, pero esta es una lucha interna, yo contra mis temores, mis sentimientos... - el medio saiya cayo por unos minutos

-No tienes que continuar si no quieres- dijo por fin Bra, al ver que él no hablaba

-Yo... no sé porque te digo todo esto y tampoco porque te conté lo de hace algunas horas.- dijo él mirando a la chica fijamente

-Es bueno dejar hablar al alma y si quieres el apoyo de alguien tienes el mío- comento la chica con una sonrisa

Goten asintió -Por favor, no lo comentes con nadie, ni siquiera con Trunks. ¡Promételo!-

-Lo prometo- dijo Bra -Pero tu debes prometerme que lucharas incansablemente contra lo que te quiera controlar y que pensaras lo de Marron, ella podría ser una luz en tu camino.- Goten escucho con atención a Bra y medito unos minutos.

-De acuerdo, lo haré- dijo al fin

**_«Fin del Flash back»_**

-¿Que sucede hermanita, te comieron la lengua los ratones?- pregunto Trunks haciendo que Bra saliera de su trance

-A veces eres insoportable- respondió esta con fastidio

-Ya, no peleen chicos, venimos a divertirnos- intervino Pan

Trunks asintió -Tienes razón, no venimos a discutir ¿Quieres bailar Pan?-

Pan no dudo -¡Claro!- respondió. La chica había visto una magnifica oportunidad de dejar a solas a los otros dos "Espero que Bra pueda reanudar su conversación"

Bra se puso un poco nerviosa –Pan, espera... - pidió casi en un susurro pero Trunks y Pan ya estaban en la pista cerca de Goten y Marron.

Al observar esto Oob, se dirigió a Bra -Creo que dejamos una conversación pendiente ¿Querías decirme algo?-

-Bueno yo... -

Bra estaba a punto de continuar cuando una chica pelirroja con su cabello en trenza se les acerco.

-Disculpen, ¿ustedes trabajan en la Capsule corps., verdad?- interrogo ella

Oob respondió -Asi es señorita ¿se le ofrece algo?-

-Busco al joven Trunks, el presidente de la Corporación.-

Bra alzo enarco una ceja con algo de molestia -Lo sentimos, pero sus horas de oficina terminaron, puede buscarlo mañana a medio día en la Empresa-

-Comprendo eso señorita... -

-Soy Bra, vicepresidenta de la Corporación y hermana de Trunks- se presento la chica

"Eso lo sé linda" –Lo que sucede es que encontré esto- dijo ella mostrándole un sobre -Pensé que seria importante entregárselo-

La chica Briefs la miro extrañada -No me diga que vino hasta aquí, solo para entregarle esto-

La joven agito sus manos de un lado a otro -¡Oh no! Yo me estaba divirtiendo aquí, cuando escuche algunos rumores de que el presidente de Capsule corps. estaba aquí, por coincidencia traía el sobre en mi bolso, asi que pensé en entregárselo- explico -Pero si no es el momento, lo entiendo.-

-Podría dejármelo a mi.- dijo Bra

La chica pelirroja miro a un lado y rápidamente regreso la vista al frente -No se ofenda, pero me gustaría mas entregárselo al dueño.-

Oob tan solo miraba a aquella mujer con algo de interés "Esta chica me recuerda a alguien, si tan solo pudiera ver sus ojos ¿Porque trae lentes de sol en un lugar como este?"

Bra suspiro -Bien, esta bailando en la pista, espero que la reciba bien, a veces suele ser algo molesto.-

Oob rió por la actitud de su amiga -¡Bra! No hables asi del jefe.- regaño en broma

La pelirroja sonrió -Muchas gracias y... fue un placer conocerlos- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada a Oob, alejándose hacia donde estaba Trunks.

-Que rara- murmuro Bra -Ni siquiera le pregunte su nombre. Nota a mi misma: recuerda no darle datos a extraños- se dijo molesta mientras Oob seguía sonriendo

La chica caminaba por la pista de baile entre la multitud, sin embargo en un momento se desequilibro y tropezó cayendo en los brazos de Trunks.

-Ten mas cuidado, pudiste hacerte daño- regaño Pan a la chica

-Lo siento- se disculpo aun en brazos de Trunks -Gracias por ayudarme.- se dirigió al medio saiya abrazándolo efusivamente

Pan se cruzo de brazos, mientras ella y otros más miraban el espectáculo -Vaya, pero que agradecida.-

La chica sonrió unos segundos -¡Oh! Que pena, no sabia que usted era su novia señorita... -

-Soy Pan y ¡NO! No soy su novia- grito ella avergonzada

Trunks por fin intervino -¿Podrías dejar de abrazarme? Creo que ya estas bien.- pidió el medio saiya también cubierto de un color escarlata –Ahem... y es verdad, ella no es mi novia- agrego casi en un susurro

La pelirroja soltó al chico, haciendo unos burdos movimientos para equilibrarse -Pero que imprudente he sido, n quise causar molestias, solo vine a entregar este sobre.-

Ella extendió el sobre y Trunks lo tomo -¡Pero si es el sobre que perdí ayer! Pensé que no lo recuperaría, fue tan extraña su desaparición.-

-Lo encontré casualmente y como escuche que usted se encontraba aquí, pensé en dejárselo.- explico

-Muchas gracias por este detalle, ¿cómo podría pagarte?- pregunto Trunks que aun estaba algo sorprendido por esto

-No es nada, es mi deber como buena ciudadana regresar las cosas perdidas a su respectivo dueño.- explico la chica

Pan entorno los ojos "Pero que chica tan extraña, mas aun los movimientos que tuvo que hacer para equilibrarse antes de soltar a Trunks" -Ya no hay personas como tu.- le dijo la chica Son con algo de antipatía

-Eso es un halago proviniendo de la hija de Son Gohan.- le respondió la joven pelirroja mientras se observaba un destello en sus lentes.

Pan alzo una ceja -¿Cómo supiste eso?- "Por lo regular la gente me reconoce por mi abuelo Satán, no por mi padre" pensó la chica.

-Su padre es un gran científico y hace poco dio una importante conferencia en nuestra Universidad, al investigar mas sobre su carrera pude conocer también sobre su familia, vi una foto de usted, es por eso que la reconocí.- explico ella con seguridad

-Ya veo- dijo sonriente -Me da gusto que mi papá tenga tanto éxito con sus conferencias.-

La chica asintió -Bien, me retiro. Sigan pasándola bien y disculpen mi intromisión.- ella se retiro y la pareja se quedo un poco anonadada.

Trunks se dirigió a Pan -¿No crees que era demasiado rara?-

Pan asintió -Si, pero recuperaste tu sobre.- dijo señalando el objeto.

-Tienes razón, aunque viniera con un abrazo asfixiante-

Pan lo miro de reojo -Yo no vi que hicieras nada por dejar de abrazarla, incluso pienso que te gusto.-

-Te equivocas yo... - Trunks se detuvo un momento –Espera, ¿no me digas que esos son celos?-

-¿Te sientes bien, yo celosa... y de ti?- Pan se sonrojo -Ja, ja. No me hagas reír.-

-¡Pan esta celosa, Pan esta celosa!- comenzó a canturrear el medio saiya como un niño pequeño

La chica Son volteo el rostro rápidamente para ocultar el subido tono que tenia su rostro -¡Pareces un niño, ya madura!-

Trunks sonrió -Mira quien lo dice, tu eres ocho años menor que yo... además yo no soy el que esta celoso.-

-¡¡Eres un fastidio!!- grito Pan enfadada -Ya había olvidado lo tonto que puedes llegar a ser.- resoplo, mientras Trunks reía divertido.

Volviendo con los chicos de la mesa...

Bra al sentirse nuevamente incomoda, decidió hablar -Sera mejor que vayamos a divertirnos también nosotros ¿No crees?-

-¡Si!- convino Oob -Pero primero... me dirás lo que querias decirme.-

-No era nada de importancia- dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa

-Vamos Bra, quiero saber cual es la razón por la que estas actuando tan extraño conmigo.- pidió el chico moreno

Bra se aferró a su asiento "Es el momento, Bra reúne tu valor. Eres la hija de Vegeta, la princesa saiyajin, una guerrera, no puedes ser cobarde... ¡Pero que demonios estoy diciendo!" -Yo... bueno es que...-

-¿Que sucede Bra, tan grave es?- interrogo Oob sin imaginar lo que la chica pensaba.

Bra cerro un momento los ojos "No puedo, no puedo, no puedo. Esto es absurdo, no quiero seguir con esta actitud frente a el"

-Bra, ¿no piensas decirme?- pregunto Oob ya con algo de preocupación.

-Si, si lo haré, es solo que... - el chico miro a Bra -Esto no es fácil para mi.- agrego en un susurro

Oob se puso serio –Esto empieza a preocuparme.- Bra callo unos minutos –Bien, si no quieres decírmelo te comprendo.-

-¡Espera!- pidió la chica -Lo que sucede es que yo... desde hace tiempo yo... -

-Lamento interrumpir de nuevo, pero venia a darles las gracias.- aquella joven pelirroja volvió a presentarse frente a estos dos chicos.

Oob volvió a mirar con insistencia a la joven "Tengo el ligero presentimiento de que..." -Bra ¿podrías disculparme un momento?- pidió el chico sin dejar de mirar a la otra chica -Señorita, ¿aceptaría que le invitara una bebida?- pregunto el chico moreno. Bra se quedo impactada al escuchar esto.

-No me gustaría interrumpir.- contesto la pelirroja intentando salir de aquella situación.

Bra se levanto como un resorte de su lugar -¡No interrumpe nada!- dijo ella firmemente -Es mas, yo no me siento bien, sera mejor que salga por un momento a tomar aire- agrego

Oob miro a su amiga -Bra, ¿te sientes mal? Si quieres te acompa... -

-¡¡NO!!- dijo Bra con tono frió –Yo solo necesito estar un momento a solas, quiero un poco de aire, este lugar es muy asfixiante.-

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto Oob con algo de recelo

-Estoy segura- exclamo Bra de inmediato -No faltes a tu compromiso e invita a la señorita una bebida, no seas descortés, yo estaré bien.- le dijo con un tono sarcástico casi imperceptible, mientras fingía una sonrisa.

La chica Briefs salió de ahí caminando antes de que Oob pudiera decir algo más "¿Cómo pudo, como pudo hacerme esto?" pensó. Si alguien hubiese mirado sus ojos en aquel momento, se hubiera dado cuenta que algunas lagrimas estaban ahí.

Oob se quedo un poco extrañado ante la forma de actuar de su amiga, pero momentos después estuvo más atento a su la pelirroja.

Goten y Marron, presenciaron la salida de Bra. El chico Son sin dudarlo reacciono siguiéndola, dejando a la rubia atrás. Momentos después, Pan y Trunks se dieron cuenta de la salida de Goten.

La chica Son se acerco a Marron -¿Qué sucedió, por que mi tío se fue asi?- pregunto intrigada.

-No lo sé, solo vimos salir a Bra y él fue tras ella.- explico

Trunks se alarmo -¿Mi hermana, por que salió de esa forma?-

Marron comenzaba a impacientarse -Eso tampoco lo sé, estaba platicando con Oob y luego... - la chica callo

Pan y Marron se miraron como sabiendo la respuesta.

-¿Y luego?- pregunto Trunks al ver que las chicas se habían puesto serias -¿Qué sucede, acaso hay algo que ustedes sepan y yo no?-

Pan miro hacia la salida -Sera mejor que la dejemos sola en este momento Trunks...-

-¿Porque? Empiezan a preocuparme.-

-Es lo único que te podemos decir por el momento.- apoyo Marron -Tu hermana necesita nuestro apoyo, pero en este momento es mejor que piense las cosas.-

-Solo espero que mi tío sepa que decirle.- murmuro Pan

-¡Exijo que me digan que pasa!- pidió Trunks en un grito

Marron negó -Solo a ella le corresponde decidírtelo.-

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 9 **

****

**POR **

****

**MAYTELU**

**Nota de la autora: Bien, bien, ya me había tardado con este capitulo, pero ¡Por fin lo termine! (fanfarrias y aplausos) Quiero dar especial agradecimiento a todas aquellas personas que me han estado dando ánimos para seguir, creo que ellos saben quienes son... El próximo capitulo es la continuación de este, digamos que era uno solo, pero me quedo tan largo que lo quise dividir en dos.**

**Ya saben que sus comentarios a maytelu15hotmail.com**


	11. Aquella chica misteriosa

**CAPITULO 10.- "AQUELLA CHICA MISTERIOSA"**

**SATAN CITY**

Bra caminaba un poco confundida cerca de aquel centro nocturno. No se podía alejar mucho, tendría que regresar pronto o los demás se preocuparían, después de todo ¿quien era ella para arruinarles la noche? No, no tenia la mínima intención de esconderse... era demasiado su dolor, pero aun más grande su orgullo. Iba a regresar, tan solo quería estar a solas un momento.

De pronto sintió como alguien se acercaba a su espalda sigilosamente, estaba tan confundida que ni siquiera leyó el ki de la persona, eran altas horas de la noche e imagino que quien fuera no tendría buenas intenciones.

-¡Sal de ahí!- advirtió la chica deteniendo su caminar. Pero no hubo respuesta, simplemente la sombra se acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro. Al notar esto, la chica lo tomo del brazo, dándole la vuelta y aplicándole de inmediato una llave -¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le interrogo esta sosteniéndolo aun.

-Veo que... una... chica enfadada... puede ser... peligrosa- contesto este con dificultad al hablar

-¡Pe-pero si eres tu!- exclamo ella sorprendida

-¿Y aun asi no piensas soltarme eh?- pregunto antes de que la peliazul lo dejara -Veo que el señor Vegeta te entreno bien, esta vez me pusiste en aprietos.-

-Pero... Goten ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Como diablos iba a saber que eras tu!- reclamo observando al chico Son con el rabillo del ojo -No dijiste nada cuando pregunte quien andaba ahí-

Goten coloco una mano tras su cabeza -Lo siento, no quise asustarte.- se disculpo –Tan solo quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien, supuse que querías estar sola, pero es algo peligroso estar vagando en la oscuridad.-

Bra enarco una ceja -Pues ya ves que puedo cuidarme sola ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?.-

-Por si lo has olvidado el ki nos puede indicar en donde se encuentra una persona y en estos momentos el tuyo esta algo elevado.- explico el chico como si fuese la cosa más lógica del mundo -Por otro lado, Marron y yo nos dimos cuenta que saliste, aunque no dudo que para estos momentos Pan y Trunks también se hayan percatado.-

La chica giro su cabeza de lado -Es solo que... -

-No tienes que decirme si no quieres.- dijo el chico acercándose a ella.

-La verdad... si quiero.- Goten se sorprendió un poco por ello -Sera agradable que al menos alguien quiera escuchar lo que tengo que decir.-

Él sonrió –Bueno, entonces escucho.-

Dentro del centro nocturnoOob había conducido a la chica pelirroja hacia la barra de bebidas, pese a que esta intento rechazar la oferta. La amabilidad del antiguo discípulo de Goku, de alguna forma la había convencido.

-¿Que te gustaría tomar eh... -

Ante la espera del chico moreno, la pelirroja se aclaro la garganta -Yo me llamo... - hizo una pausa "Esto no lo tenia contemplado" pensó con algo de fastidio

Oob negó –Esta bien, mi nombre es Oob.- se presento –Disculpa si te molesto, pero tengo la ligera impresión de que ya nos habiamos visto en otro lugar.-

-Yo no recuerdo haberte visto antes.- respondió secamente

-¿Segura? Por que yo podría jurar que si te he visto, incluso tomamos un helado juntos ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?- interrogo el chico con desconfianza "Su aroma, sus facciones, todo es parecido pero sobre todo algo inconfundible... su ki"

****

**_«Flash back»_**

-¡DEMONIOS! ¡¿PUEDES FIJARTE POR DONDE CAMINAS?!-

Oob hizo una reverencia -Discúlpame, no me fije. Por favor déjame ayudarte.-

Oob ayudo a la chica a recoger lo que estaba en el piso. Al tomar uno de los artículos, lo miro con interés.

-¿Una peluca? ¿Acaso eres actriz o algo así?- pregunto el chico

La joven arrebato lo que Oob sostenía en sus manos -¡Eso a ti no te importa! Por tu culpa me retrase y ahora tendré que dejar mis planes para mañana.- dijo más para si misma

-Lo siento mucho, no quise molestarte- se disculpo Oob apenado

La chica suspiro -Olvídalo ¿Esta bien? Supongo que a cualquiera le puede pasar. Sera mejor irme.- tras decir esto, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Oob la miro embelesado "En verdad es bella" pensó -¡Oye, espera por favor!- pidió el chico, atrayendo la atención de ella -Dijiste que dejarías tus planes para mañana. Eso quiere decir que ya no tienes ningún compromiso importante y como me gustaría compensar lo que hice, ¿aceptarías que te invite un helado?-

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la joven –Bueno, yo... - ella dudo –Esta... bien- contesto no muy segura

-¿Y como te llamas?-

La chica enarco una ceja -¿Tiene importancia?-

**_«Fin del Flash back»_**

-¡Ya lo recordé!- exclamo este mirándola fijamente -Tu eres la chica de aquella vez.-

Ella se hizo la desentendida -No sé de que me hablas.- "Debí saber que aceptar esta situación era arriesgado, pero..."

-No entiendo.- dijo el chico sacándola de sus pensamientos -¿Porque fingir ante mi, acaso no te agrado? Si es asi lo entiendo, siento mucho haberte molestado.- Oob hizo el ademán de retirarse

-¡No, espera!- grito la chica -Siento mucho haberte ocultado mi identidad, lo que sucede es que... ¡soy actriz!.- ella sonrió nerviosamente "¡¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?! Debí haberme ido ya"

Oob la miro incrédulo -¿En serio? Pero eso no explica el porque te ocultaste ante mi.-

-Bien, lo lamento. No es fácil confiar en cualquier persona... me refiero con mi eh... empleo.- el joven parpadeo un par de veces. "¡Estúpida! ¿qué es lo que me pasa?"

-¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres un poco extraña?- interrogo Oob con una gran sonrisa -Bueno no importa, sera mejor que olvidemos esto y comencemos de nuevo, esta vez sin secretos ¿te parece?-

Ella asintió no muy segura "Los secretos siempre forman parte de una persona"

-Entonces cuéntame mas de ti. ¿En donde estudias, tu familia, tus amigos, tu... novio?-

La joven se sonrojo -¡Yo no tengo novio!-

En una de las mesas del lugar, Marron, Trunks y Pan ya se encontraban sentados. En su cara podía verse una ligera preocupación, Pan y Trunks miraban hacia la puerta esperando el momento en que entrara Bra junto con Goten, pero Marron observaba un punto distinto que el de sus amigos, la chica rubia veía un poco recelosa la escena entre Oob y la extraña pelirroja.

-¿Alguien conoce a aquella chica?- pregunto Marron

Trunks y Pan dirigieron su vista a donde la rubia lo hacia. -¿Te refieres a la que esta con Oob?- interrogo Pan -Pregúntale a Trunks, creo que él la conoce bien.- dijo la chica Son mirando con el rabillo del ojo a su acompañante

-¡Oye!- se quejo Trunks -No me digas que sigues celosa.- canturreo el joven haciendo que la chica se sonrojara

-¡Que yo no estoy celosa! Ademas... el que debería estar celoso eres tu, solo observa que bien se están llevando ella y Oob.-

Marron entorno los ojos -¿Pero de que hablan, entonces si la conocen?-

Trunks asintió aun divertido por la actitud de Pan -Solo de vista... o algo asi.- completo al ver la mirada acusadora de Pan -Me entrego unos papeles que se me habían perdido, al parecer ella los encontró.-

-Una ciudadana muy responsable.- dijo Pan imitando a la chica pelirroja

Marron frunció el seño -¿No creen que es un poco raro eso, es decir... haber venido hasta aquí solo por entregarte esos papeles?-

Pan medito -Tienes un poco de razón, quizá fue un pretexto.-

-Vamos chicas, están siendo algo paranoicas ¿para que querría un pretexto?- pregunto el chico Briefs

Marron miro nuevamente a la pareja que estaba en la barra -¡Lo tengo! Para acercarse a Oob, seguramente ella estaba tan interesada en él, que decidió seguirlo y al ver que ustedes se conocían, invento lo del sobre.-

Pan y Trunks miraron hacia el techo -No, no lo creo- hablo el chico -Fíjate bien, parece que ellos ya se conocieran.-

Pan asintió -Ahora que lo dices, me pareció haber visto que después de estar con nosotros, ella se dirigió a la mesa en donde se encontraban Bra y Oob.-

-Eso significa que... Trunks ¿nos permites un segundo?- Marron jalo a Pan y se apartaron del chico.

-¿Que te sucede Marron?- pregunto Pan acariciándose el brazo que la rubia le había tomado.

-¿Que no te has dado cuenta Pan? Fue por eso que Bra salió, seguramente esa chica es 'algo' de Oob. Bra no lo soporto y... -

La chica Son la interrumpió -No, yo no lo creo.- Marron iba a decir algo más pero Pan continuo –Piensa que de ser asi ya lo sabríamos, Oob no es de esos chicos que oculten algo de esa índole. Ademas antes de que Trunks y yo fuéramos a bailar me pareció que ella estaba a punto de... -

La rubia abrió bastante los ojos -¿En serio? Ella iba a decirle... - Pan asintió -Todo esto es muy confuso.-

-La única que nos puede aclarar esto es Bra y eso solo si ella lo desea.- dijo por fin Pan, mientras Marron convenía en ello

"A todo esto... me pregunto ¿porque Goten iría tras Bra?" pensó la rubia

En un parque de Satán City, Goten y Bra se encuentran sentados en una banca que recibía el reflejo de las luces del centro de la ciudad.

-Asi que, no pudiste decírselo, no le dijiste lo que sentías.-

Bra asintió ante el enunciado de Goten -Empiezo a pensar que no debería decírselo, fueron demasiados intentos y todos fueron interrumpidos... no debería ir en contra de los avisos que se me están dando.-

-Eso es una ligera probabilidad, aunque tal vez no debes darte por vencida, siempre hay que seguir... ¡Adelante siempre!-

-¿Y eso?-

-¿Que?-

-Esa frase '¡adelante siempre!' ¿De donde la sacaste?- pregunto Bra con curiosidad

-Y allá vamos de nuevo...- dijo Goten con algo de ironía -Esto es algo que de hecho nadie sabe... y sin embargo tengo la confianza para decírtelo.-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Después de que termine con Pares, comencé a salir con muchas chicas, fue una forma de distraerme pero... entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de la soledad en la que estaba ¿irónico no? Olvídalo ideas absurdas.-

Bra frunció el seño -Me gustaría que terminaras de contarme.-

Goten suspiro y no dijo nada por largo tiempo, pero la mirada de comprensión que la chica Briefs le dirigía lo hizo hablar –Todo lo que pensé que era seguro en mi vida, comenzó a desmoronarse, esa es la batalla que ahora tengo que enfrentar. Aquella lucha interna que te comente antes, esa frase me ha ayudado con ella.

La chica estaba sumamente sorprendida –Goten, yo no... -

-No tienes que decir nada.- el joven Son se levanto de su asiento -Sera mejor que regresemos, no quiero que Trunks se preocupe, como te dije seguramente ya se dieron cuenta y además deje a Marron sin explicarle nada.-

Bra asintió aun un poco desconcertada -Tienes razón, regresemos pero Goten... -

El chico la miro -¿Si?-

-¡Gracias!- exclamo Bra -Es bueno tener un amigo en quien confiar.-

-Lo mismo digo Bra.- dijo Goten alegremente -Te quiero mucho y no me gusta verte triste.-

Bra abrazo al chico Son, este correspondió al acto, pero momentos después la chica se separo de él algo avergonzada -Goten... mejor vamonos .-

Ella comenzó a caminar aprisa hacia el centro nocturno. Goten un poco desconcertado alzo los hombros y le dio alcance rápidamente.

Justo en el centro nocturno, la joven pelirroja y Oob aun conversaban alegremente.

-¿Dices que no tienes familia en este lugar y no vienes con nadie?- pregunto el chico moreno

-Asi es, vine sola.-

Oob frunció el entrecejo -Pero ¿cómo es que una chica tan agradable no tiene amigos?-

La joven desvió la mirada –No los necesito, para mi es suficiente estar en paz conmigo. Estoy acostumbrada a estar sola, desde que perdí a mis seres queridos lo he estado.-

El chico la miro tiernamente -No deberías decir eso, las personas siempre necesitan de la compañía de alguien.-

-¡Eso no es verdad!- grito ella devolviéndole una mirada hostil -¿Sabes? Es hora de irme-

Oob agito sus manos de un lado a otro -¡Oye no! Lamento si dije algo que te molestara, no fue mi intención. Podemos hablar de otra cosa si lo deseas.-

Ella se levanto de su lugar -No es eso, yo solo... no debo estar aquí, no lo entenderías.- apenas dejo esto la chica se retiro.

Oob quizo seguirla pero se perdió entre la gente. "Es tan rara pero... tan ¿linda?"

En la entrada del lugar Goten y Bra estaban a punto de ingresar, justo cuando ellos cruzaban la puerta una chica salió rápidamente del lugar, chocando con ellos. La joven pelirroja que anteriormente llevaba sus anteojos negros, quedo sin ellos con este pequeño incidente, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos azabaches.

Bra ayudo a la chica -Lo sentimos mucho, no te habiamos visto.-

-Tu eres...- Goten había reconocido el rostro de aquella joven, pero antes de que este pudiese decir nada ella se levanto y salió rápidamente, aunque Goten trato de seguirla, ella había desaparecido.

Bra miro al saiya extrañada -¿Acaso la conoces?-

-Creo que si. Esa chica estuvo en mi departamento hace algún tiempo.- contesto el chico

Bra cerro los ojos -¡No quiero saber esas cosas Goten!-

El joven Son cayo en cuenta -¡Oye no! No me mal interpretes, ella estuvo en mi departamento por que quería que le consiguiera un puesto en la empresa.- Bra lo miro como si su explicación no cambiara las cosas –Ahem... me visito sin conocerme, con... palabras- él ya no encontraba la forma de explicar las cosas sin que lo mal interpretaran.

-Ya, ya- lo calmo Bra -¿La conoces entonces?-

Goten movió lentamente la cabeza hacia los lados –No estoy seguro que fuese ella, la que yo conocí tenia el cabello negro y no rojo.- explico "Lo recuerdo, parecía un ángel"

La chica Briefs desvió la mirada unos segundos para después buscar la de su amigo –Pues esa chica es la que... estaba con Oob hace un momento.-

El medio saiya se sorprendió un poco -¿Ella?-

Bra suspiro y después asintió –En fin, sera mejor que entremos de una vez.- Goten la miro como preguntando si estaba segura, pero ella solo se remitió a avanzar "Debo tener valor, no puedo permitir que Oob sospeche algo. Le diré a Trunks que me siento agotada, lamento tener que arruinarle la noche pero solo quiero estar en casa de nuevo"

Los chicos entraron y se dirigieron a su mesa donde impacientemente los esperaban los demás.

-¿En donde estaban?- Trunks fue el primero en preguntar al ver a los dos jóvenes acercarse -Me tenían preocupado.-

Bra respondió -Lo siento, es solo que necesitaba tomar un poco de aire, me sentí asfixiada aquí dentro.-

-¿Eso es todo? Creo que hay algo mas... ¿porque Goten salió a buscarte de forma tan preocupada?- cuestiono nuevamente el chico Briefs, mientras miraba a Goten sospechosamente

Goten rió nerviosamente –Tenia que preocuparme por ella, finalmente ya es noche y como Oob no estaba disponible en ese momento... -miro por unos momentos al chico moreno que ya estaba ahí -pensé que seria mejor ver si podía ayudarla en algo. Pero como ella dijo, solo necesitaba algo de aire. Lamentamos haberlos preocupado.-

Oob de inmediato se sintió culpable -Lo siento, pero Bra me dijo que estaría bien y... -

-Esta bien Oob, ya te había dicho que no es nada- dijo Bra sin siquiera mirar al chico –Trunks, me gustaría regresar a casa, aun no me siento del todo bien.- pido de inmediato

Pan asintió -Sera mejor que descanses. De todas formas yo también tenia que irme ya-

Marron alzo las dos cejas -Pero... -

-Gracias por su preocupación, lamento si les arruine la noche- dijo Bra mirando a todos

-¡No digas eso Bra!- exclamo de inmediato Goten -Si alguien quiere quedarse que lo haga, yo también tengo que irme, aun tengo algunos asuntos pendientes en casa.-

-Pero...- Marron susurro algo anonadada sin darse cuenta que sus amigos estaban casi en la salida

-¡Hey Marron! ¿Te vas a quedar?- grito Oob

-¡No, espérenme!- la rubia corrió hacia donde se encontraban los demás

****

**CAPITAL DEL SUR**

-¿Por que tardaste tanto?-

-¡¿Que haces aquí?! Se suponía que...-

-¡Ya me canse de esperar! Si no te apresuras lo haremos a mi manera.-

-¡¡NO!! No acepte tu ayuda con esos términos y lo sabes. Lo único que quiero es vengarme de lo que le hicieron a mi padre, ellos... ¡Por ellos mi madre murió!-

-¡Asi es! Debes odiarlos mi niña, no amarlos.-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-¡¡No te hagas tonta Angie!! Sabes que sigo todos tus movimientos. Hoy estuviste muy cerca de ellos y estas simpatizando demasiado con ese chico llamado Oob ¿sientes algo mas por él?

-¡No seas tonto! Claro que no, solo lo utilice como un medio de... -

-¡No mientas! Escucha bien, tu venganza es contra esos saiyajin pero si alguien mas se interpone... tendrás que eliminarlo.-

-¡No lo haré! No lastimare a alguien que no este involucrado.-

-¡Claro que lo harás! Hicimos un pacto y no dejare que arruines los planes por tus estúpidos sentimientos de culpa ¿lo entiendes?-

-Pero... Keego.-

-Tienes sangre guerrera y también la magia, pero sin mi no hubieras podido despertarla y utilizarla de la forma en la que lo estas haciendo.-

-No habrá necesidad, el trabajo ya esta hecho y... pronto estarán totalmente bajo mi control. Ese era el plan ¿no es asi? Tan solo se paciente.-

-Me estoy cansando de tus juegos tontos, podríamos eliminarlos sin necesidad de todo esto.-

-No fastidies, regresa a la nave, aun falta... tienen que sufrir.-

Keego la toma del brazo -Solo un mes Angie... solo te doy un mes. Si en ese plazo no hechas el plan en marcha, las consecuencias serán en tu contra.-

Ella lo mira despectivamente -¡Ya vete! Quiero estar sola, tendrás lo que deseas en menos tiempo del que me pides.-

-Eso espero- "Cumplirás tu promesa pequeña hechicera" pensó este, desapareciendo del lugar.

-Solo venganza... - murmuro ella después de que Keego se fuese del lugar.

Angie se coloco en posición de flor de loto, pretendía meditar "¿Porque lo hice, porque acepte su proposición cuando sabia que podrían descubrirme? Mi misión era con ese saiyajin, no con aquel chico ¿cómo es que hable con el de mis sentimientos?... Eso ya no importa, lo único que me queda en esta vida es el deseo de venganza, lo demás no importa..."

****

**SATAN CITY**

Todos los chicos se habían despedido fuera de la discoteca y cada uno había tomado su rumbo, alzando el vuelo sin que nadie mas pudiera percatarse de ello. Pan, Trunks y Bra tomaron el mismo camino, mientras que Goten y Marron fueron juntos.

-¿Esto no te desvía Goten?- pregunto la rubia al saber que el chico vivía en la capital del oeste, al igual que los demás.

-Un poco- mintió -Pero no quisiera dejarte sola.-

Marron asintió agradecida. "¡¡Que emoción, que emoción!! Es todo un caballero. Siento que mi corazón esta latiendo demasiado rápido"

Goten y Marron llegaron a la casa de ella. La calle estaba oscura y vacía a excepción del pequeño farol que estaba a la puerta de su hogar.

-Ahora estoy más tranquilo sabiendo que llegaste bien a casa.- le dijo el medio saiya, mientras los dos caminaban hacia la puerta de aquella mansión.

-¿En verdad te preocupo tanto?- interrogo Marron

-¡Claro que si!- contesto el chico

-Goten... - "No otra vez, mi corazón late demasiado fuerte, sé que puede escucharlo y sé que sabe lo que siento. Esa mirada... se ve tan lindo"

-Bueno, me voy. Tengo un poco de sueño, no he dormido bien últimamente.-

-¡Espera!- lo detuvo Marron antes de que él despegara

-¿Si?- pregunto Goten

Marron se acerco a el y lo miro a los ojos –Goten, yo... -

El chico trago saliva "No Marron..."

Ella se acerco aun más a Goten y pego sus labios a los de él, dándole un suave beso. El tiempo pareció detenerse para la rubia, pero Goten nunca correspondió aquel beso ante la sorpresa de Marron. La joven se separo de él un poco absorta, lo miro buscando una respuesta, pero el chico solo bajo su cabeza.

-Marron, ¿eres tu?- se escucho gritar una voz desde el interior de la casa. Las luces de la mansión se encendieron.

-Si, soy yo mamá- contesto Marron sin quitar la vista del joven saiya

-¡Entra de una vez!- ordeno 18

Marron quizo acercarse a Goten pero este tan solo dio un paso hacia atrás. En sus ojos azules se veía una furia mezclada con tristeza, no dijo nada mas y se metió a su casa, rápidamente se dirigió a su cuarto sin siquiera saludar a su madre.

-¿Porque Goten? No lo entiendo... esto es... humillante.- murmuro golpeando débilmente una de las paredes

En la entrada aun estaba Goten inmóvil -Lo siento mucho Marron, pero no quiero que te ilusiones conmigo, yo no soy lo más conveniente para ti"

Después de esta reflexión el chico alzo el vuelo a toda velocidad.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 10 **

****

**POR**

**MAYTELU**

**Nota de la autora: ¿Cómo ven? Ahem... ::_ cri, cri, cri...::_ Bueno... que mas da, el punto es que a ustedes les guste y si no les gusta ¡DIGANMELO! **

**Escríbanme a **


	12. Una tempestad que se avecina

**CAPITULO 11. - "UNA TEMPESTAD QUE SE AVECINA"**

_Una niña de aproximadamente tres años corría bajo la lluvia, disfrutaba empaparse, a su edad todo se podría considerar como un juego incluso las palabras. La forma en que caía el agua predecía que se acercaba una tormenta, algunos relámpagos comenzaron a mostrarse en el cielo; entonces la velocidad de la pequeña se incremento. Por fin había llegado a su casa dejando charcos de agua a causa de su ropa mojada_

-¿Mamá?- la niña camina hasta una habitación que de pronto se ilumina por uno de los relámpagos, en un rincón de este cuarto esta una joven mujer abrazando sus rodillas mientras en sus manos sostiene una hoja de papel, algunas lagrimas recorren su bello rostro.

_La pequeña se acerca corriendo de inmediato a su madre y la abraza -¿Por qué lloras?- la mujer se percata de la presencia de su pequeña y corresponde su abrazo, finalmente se tranquiliza._

_-Creo que... ya no podrás conocer a tu papá. Tu abuelo y él partieron lejos y no podrán regresar- la mirada inocente de la niña demuestra que no ha comprendido la situación, pero lo que sabe es que su padre no estará con ellas. Lo ultimo que ve es la profundidad de la pupila de su madre en donde se pierde _

_Una imagen nueva aparece. Es la niña de hace unos momentos pero ahora cuenta con mas edad, es una adolescente. Se encuentra terminando una especie de entrenamiento, cuando la imagen se hace borrosa, la chica voltea con cara de angustia, frente a ella esta tendido el cuerpo de su madre... inerte. La oscuridad cubre todo y ella retiene un grito._

_-No... no otra vez, no quiero... ¡¡NO QUIERO!!- el sollozo es reprimido al ver una figura frente a ella que esta cubierta con una capucha, no puede verse su rostro_

_-Yo te ayudare- se escucha la voz como de ultratumba_

_-¿Quién eres? ¿Porque ella murió, porque no pude hacer nada? ¿Tu tienes las respuestas?-_

_-¡¡Tu tienes las respuestas!! Quieres venganza, yo te ayudare- contesta la figura encapuchada_

_-¿Quien eres, que quieres de mi?-_

_-Tu quieres Venganza, yo te quiero a ti. Si aceptas te ayudo-_

_La chica intenta correr pero es inútil. Su rostro muestra confusión, desconfianza, terror... finalmente cae de rodillas; el encapuchado se le acerca y la toma del hombro._

_-Fue mi promesa, yo te ayudare y te cuidare por siempre mientras seas mi esposa. ¿Lo recuerdas? tu sabes quien soy-_

_-Tu- tu eres... -La chica voltea a ver a la figura que ha develado su rostro –Keego-_

_-Observa esto- el joven que ahora esta frente a ella hace algunos movimientos y le muestra a la chica imágenes de batallas –Tu querías conocer a tu padre y querías saber quienes habían sido los culpables de que él no regresara a su lado. Ella murió de tristeza-_

_-¡¡NO!! Ella me tenia a mi, las dos éramos felices y yo... yo no podía sentir nada por mi padre, no quiero saber ¡NO QUIERO SABER!-_

_Las imágenes rodean a la chica y observa el rostro de cada uno de los participantes de esas batallas_

_-Tu padre y tu abuelo solo querían recuperar lo que por derecho les pertenecía y ellos lo mataron sin piedad, observa, no tengas miedo a la realidad esas imágenes serán para darte fortaleza.-_

_La joven que mantiene los ojos cerrados no puede mas y al observar tales imágenes da un enorme grito -¡¡AHH!! ¡¡YA NO!!-_

_-Eso es, ahora demuestras tu sangre guerrera y yo te ayudare a controlarla, junto con tu magia no habrá quien nos venza. Tu conseguirás tu venganza y yo haré que la estirpe de mi familia mejore. ¿Ya te sientes mejor mi querida Angélica, aceptaras mi propuesta?-_

_La mirada de la chica es fría, sus ojos verde-azules parecen de hielo, el aura dorada que la rodea podría asustar a cualquiera pero el joven esta totalmente tranquilo. –¿Cómo saber que lo que me muestras es verdad? Porque debo confiar en ti, si en el pasado me hiciste daño, a mi y a mi madre- la voz de ella esta llena de rabia pero aun asi parece que no se ha percatado de su nuevo estado._

_-Te lo prometí, te dije que te ayudaría y protegería si te casabas conmigo y tu aceptaste, mejor dicho, me lo prometiste. Si no confías en lo que te muestro no es mi problema- la chica esta pensativa y él sonríe siniestramente –Tienes sangre de magníficos magos pero también de la raza guerrera más poderosa. ¡Tienes el poder de acabar con ellos!-_

-¡¡BASTA!!- la chica abre los ojos y se levanta estrepitosamente, esta desorientada y poco a poco se repone –¡Fue un sueño! Todo esto fue un sueño- Angie se levanta de su cama y camina rápidamente al baño mojándose el rostro repetidas veces. Se mira al espejo viendo el rostro de su madre en él, cuanto se parece a ella...

"Esto no fue un sueño, fue lo que sucedió en el pasado..."

****

**CAPSULE CORPS. **

-¡¿QUE?! ¿Me estas diciendo la verdad?- Bra se arreglaba mientras conversaba por teléfono –Entonces voy para allá... ¿cómo? ¿Pero, estas seguro?... Bien, entonces te espero... -

La chica colgó el teléfono finalmente sentándose en su cama bastante pensativa -¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacer eso a Goten?-

El teléfono volvió a sonar y la joven se estremeció ante el sonido "Que susto me lleve" –¿Si?... Marron. Oye ¿estas bien?... Sé que necesitas hablar conmigo pero... ¿qué como lo sé?- una gota de sudor corrió por su frente -Bueno me refería a que yo también tengo que contarte algo... si, pero que te parece si nos vemos en la tarde... ¡¿Vienes hacia acá con tus papás?!- grito sin contener su sorpresa -Pero Marron... ¿Marron?- Bra miro el teléfono con decepción -Ya colgó ¿y ahora que hago? Goten también vendrá y con lo que paso ayer no creo que quieran encontrarse-

-¡Hola! ¿En que piensas Bra?-

-¡AHHH!- una voz sorprendió a la chica haciendo que esta buscara de inmediato quien le hablaba -¡¡Pan!! ¿Porque me asustas de esta forma?- regaño la peliazul -¿Qué no ves que... ? Un momento... ¿cómo fue que entraste aquí sin que te escuchara?-

-Estas tan distraída que pudo haber pasado un elefante frente tuyo y no te hubieras percatado.- respondió burlonamente la chica Son -Pero que bueno que te diste cuenta, venia a mostrarte lo que aprendí-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-A esto... - en cuestión de instantes Pan desapareció y volvió a reaparecer sosteniendo un libro –¿Lo ves?-

-¿Aprendiste a hacer actos de magia?- pregunto sarcásticamente Bra

-¡NO! Aprendí la técnica de mi abuelito Goku, la teletransportación- grito Pan sumamente ofendida

-Pero ¿cómo? Eso es imposible ¿Y a quien pertenece ese libro?- Pan observo el objeto, recordando de donde lo había tomado.

La chica comenzó a reír nerviosamente justo en el instante en que un Trunks agitado entro a la habitación de Bra.

-¡Oye! ¿Quién te dio derecho de entrar de esa forma a mi habitación, que no te han enseñado modales?- regaño la peliazul

El chico ignoro olímpicamente a su hermana para dirigirse a Pan -¿Cómo diablos apareciste en mi habitación y tomaste mi libro?-

-Lo siento es que tome el primer ki que sentí- se disculpo la chica Son -Que bueno que no fue el de tu papá, estaba muy emocionada, discúlpame- Pan pone su mano sobre la nuca

-¡Uy! ¿Que nadie me va a tomar en cuenta aquí? Pan, explícame como fue que aprendiste la teletransportación y tu... - señalando a Trunks –¡Ofrece una disculpa!-

-Vamos Bra, no seas exagerada- dijo Pan sonriendo aun nerviosa

-Pan tiene razón.- convino Trunks -¡Un momento! ¿Dijiste que Pan aprendió la teletransportación?- las dos chicas asintieron ante la pregunta.

-Verán, la verdad es que mi abuelito ya me había enseñado su técnica hace tiempo- explico Pan -Pero... nunca la quise aprender, me dio algo de pereza- Trunks y Bra se fueron hacia atrás.

-Cuando el se fue, decid practicarla para quedarme con una mas de sus técnicas y por fin me dio resultado- dijo como si no fuese cosa de otro mundo

Trunks se dirigió a Pan -Que raro que el señor Goku no te haya forzado como a Goten. Recuerdo que en ese sentido era un tanto estricto con él, bueno eso hasta que se marcho a entrenar con Oob-

-Bueno, mi abuelito siempre batallo con el tío Goten e incluso con mi papá porque a ellos no les gustaba pelear, en cambio a mi siempre me ha interesado.- Pan se cruzo de brazos y miro con el rabillo del ojo a Bra -Por eso no creo justo que todos se puedan convertir en super saiyajin, exepto yo-

La peliazul alzo la vista -No lo tomes de esa forma Pan, creo que tu eres mas fuerte que yo, pero aun no has encontrado la chispa que te haga transformarte-

-Bra tiene razón.- convino el joven Briefs -Creo que si Goten y yo nos seguimos atrasando en los entrenamientos nos van a superar- las chicas rieron ante el comentario. -Bueno, me gustaría seguir con la charla pero tengo que arreglar algunas cosas.- dijo Trunks dirigiéndose a la puerta, el chico estaba a punto de salir -¡Ah! y Pan... no vuelvas a entrar de esa forma ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpo ella totalmente roja. Trunks salió de la habitación y Bra emitió un largo suspiro

-Bueno, ya que estoy aquí... ¿tienes algo que contarme Bra?- pregunto Pan al escuchar el suspiro de su amiga

-¿Sobre que podría hablarte?- Bra se sintió acorralada ante la mirada que Pan le mostró –¡Hmp! Supongo que querrás saber sobre lo que sucedió ayer no-

La chica Son se acerco a ella mostrándole una amistosa sonrisa -Solo si tu quieres hablar sobre ello, no pretendo abrir heridas-

-No puedes abrir una herida que aun no se cierra Pan.- hubo un largo silencio entre las dos chicas, Bra tomo asiento en su cama mientras Pan se sentaba en el suelo alfombrado de la habitación –Creo que Oob no siente nada por mi, estuve a punto de confesarle mis sentimientos pero...-

-Bra... -

-No tienes que decir nada Pan, supongo que lo merecía, después de todo las cosas empezaron mal desde que me atreví a enamorarme del chico que le gustaba a una de mis amigas-

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!- grito Pan -¡¡El haberte enamorado de Oob no podías evitarlo, además tu no hubieras hecho nada que lastimara a Chyoo a propósito!!- agrego en el mismo tono levantándose enérgicamente de su asiento. Bra se quedo sorprendida ante la reacción de su amiga

-Te lo agradezco pero... - Bra bajo su rostro y lo levanto momentos después mostrando un intenso color escarlata –¡No grites asi de nuevo! Recuerda que mi hermano y mi papá tienen un oído bastante desarrollado.- pidió con algo de molestia

-Lo siento je, je.- mostró la lengua -Pero, dime que no te pondrás triste por lo que sucedió-

La chica Briefs suspiro -Creo que tampoco depende de mi... - sonríe -Pero no te preocupes, ustedes me apoyan mucho-

-Bueno, para eso están las amigas. Un momento, ¿dijiste ustedes?- Pan parpadeo un par de veces -Ahora recuerdo quien salió MUY preocupado tras de ti. ¿Acaso el tío Goten... -

-Vamos Pan, no bromees.- interrumpió la peliazul entre molesta y avergonzada -La verdad es que se ha convertido en un buen amigo, no sabes lo que me ha apoyado en estos días- dijo más seria

-¿Segura que me estas hablando de la misma persona?- pregunto Pan algo sarcástica -Mi tío no es tan amigable últimamente, lo que me recuerda que ayer él acompaño a Marron a su casa-

Bra se aclaro la garganta –Oye Pan, yo quería preguntarte algunas cosas-

"Me cambio el tema"- ¿Cómo que?-

-¿Porque no fuiste a trabajar en tu primer día? Me preguntaba si tendría relación con el hecho de que mi hermanito tampoco se presento- Bra miro sospechosamente a Pan mientras daba vueltas alrededor de ella

-Este... - de un momento a otro la chica Son comenzó a sudar frío –Ahem... no creo que tenga algo de malo que dos amigos disfruten un reencuentro, él y yo salimos a comer ese día- contesto Pan jugando con sus dedos

-Y por esa razon tuve que ir yo sola a esa junta.- mascullo -Bueno, al menos cuéntame que hicieron, ¿porque tardaron tanto tiempo? Una comida no te quita tanto tiempo- dijo la chica mirando sospechosamente a Pan

-¡Pero que estas diciendo Bra! Ya te lo dije, fue un reencuentro, solo recordábamos viejos tiempos. Nuestras aventuras, el lazo de amistad y también complicidad que se formo entre mi abuelo, él y yo... bueno si, también Giru incluido- dijo con algo de nostalgia

-Lo siento Pan, no quise que te pusieras triste.-

-No es tristeza Bra, en realidad esos días fueron muy felices- dijo apresuradamente

-¿Sabes? Creo que nos desviamos del tema.- Bra sonrió maliciosamente -Yo ayer te vi bailando muy a gusto con mi hermano-

-Si estas tratando de insinuar algo, ¡dilo ya!- exclamo Pan aprehensivamente

-Dime la verdad... mi hermano y tu... ¿él y tu están saliendo?-

Pan de inmediato se sonrojo bastante -¡¡No!! ¿Estas loca? Trunks es como mi hermano mayor, seria como salir con mi primo, además es más grande que yo y mi papá nunca lo aceptaría, creo que tu papá tampoco y ¿como crees que el se fijaría en mi?- Bra rió por la forma en que su amiga le había dicho todo de un tajo.

-Esta bien Pan, no te exaltes.- le dijo la peliazul entre risas –No creo que tengas que fingir mas conmigo- Pan miraba hacia otro lado y Bra solo esperaba con ansias la respuesta –Pan, vamos amiga no se lo diré a nadie ¡Dilo, sé que es cierto!- canturreo

-Si lo sabes, ¿por qué me estas preguntando?- exclamo Pan exaltada

-Porque me gustaría que lo afirmaras. Piénsalo, es mi hermano y nada me haría más feliz que además de mi amiga fueses mi cuñada-

Pan se sonrojo aun más -¡¡Bra, no digas eso!!-

-Pan, acéptalo. Tan solo di: 'Me gusta Trunks o estoy muy enamorada de Trunks o... -

-Si, no tienes que ser tan especifica- Pan se coloco en pose pensativa, inhalando aire después –¡Esta bien! ¡Me gusta Trunks! ¿Algo mas?-

-Si, quiero que me expliques eso... - se escucho una voz proveniente del balcón de la habitación

Tanto Bra como Pan tragaron saliva -¡¡GOTEN!! ¿estabas aquí?- pregunto la peliazul recordando que momentos antes el chico le había llamado.

-Acabo de llegar, pero creo que escuche algo bastante interesante. Pan, ¿podrías explicarme como es eso de que estas enamorada de MI mejor amigo, acaso Gohan ya lo sabe?- pregunto Goten medio en broma medio en serio, mientas entraba a la habitación

-¡¿Que nadie te enseño a no entrometerte en las conversaciones privadas?!- reclamo Pan molesta -Además yo no dije que estuviera en-enamorada de Trunks. ¡Y no te atrevas a decirle a mi papá!-

-Con ese tono de voz, cualquiera pudo enterarse de tu 'conversación privada' y no te preocupes que no le diré a Gohan, pero yo sé quien si estaría muy interesado en saberlo... - dijo él con una sonrisa malvada

-Pues no me interesa lo que hagas, yo... ¡¡NO!!- Pan cayo en cuenta -No tío, no se te ocurra hacer eso- ella tomo de los hombros a Goten sacudiéndolo

-¡¡Goten, no hagas sufrir de esa forma a Pan!! No le vas a decir nada a mi hermano, ni a nadie. Lo que escuchaste aquí se queda entre los tres- dijo Bra interponiéndose entre los otros dos

-Bien, de acuerdo... de todas formas se va a enterar, Pan nunca ha sido discreta- comento burlón

-¡¡¡TIO GOTEN!!!- la furia de Pan se incremento reflejada en el aura que empezaba a emanar

-Dije que ¡BASTA! ¿No pueden comportarse como una familia civilizada?- regaño Bra, haciendo que los otros dos solo se dieran la espalda.

Pan suspiro después de un momento –Bra ¿no te importa si te dejo un momento? Acabo de recordar que debo recoger a mis hermanos, mi mamá quería dejármelos un momento.-

–Claro que no, sera un gusto tener aquí a Jos y Liana.- respondió Bra, contenta porque asi podria platicar con Goten -Seguro mi mamá estará contenta por eso- agrego

-Bueno, solo espero que esos pequeños demonios no den muchos problemas.- Pan se dirigió a Goten -Observa esto tío – la chica coloco dos de sus dedos en la frente –Ahora nos vemos- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer

Goten se quedo asombrado –Hi-hizo la ¡La teletransportacion! ¿La hizo cierto?-pregunto a Bra

Ella asintió -Yo también me sorprendí mucho, Goten... ¿porque pones esa cara?-

-Es solo que mi padre no nos enseño ni a Gohan ni a mi esa técnica y mira quien la vino a aprender- dijo algo molesto

-Bueno, yo recuerdo que a ti no te gustaba entrenar con el señor Goku, asi como a mi hermano no le gustaba entrenar con mi papá.- le dijo Bra -Era Pan la que entrenaba con él hasta que se fue con Oob, asi que no deberías molestarte-

Goten entorno los ojos -Si, bueno... tal vez tengas razon-

Bra miro fijamente al medio saiya y después de unos momentos esbozo una sonrisa de complicidad -Tu venias a platicarme algo. Quiero saber bien lo que paso ayer, lo que me dijiste por teléfono me dejo inquieta-

-No hay mucho que decir, te explique todo en esa llamada: me beso y yo no hice nada- se da media vuelta –¿Quieres que te confiese la verdad? No quiero lastimarla-

-Creo que ya la lastimaste Goten- reprocho ella haciendo que él volviera a darle la cara –Escucha, eres mi amigo pero ella lo es también y no puedo aceptar que alguno de dos resulte lastimado. Deberías hablar con ella sobre lo que sientes, tal vez asi podría comprenderte mejor-

-¿Crees eso?- pregunto en un suspiro -Yo dudo que quiera verme después de eso, además podría cometer la locura de pedirle que ella... que... que lo intentemos ¿y si no es lo que en verdad quiero?-

-Me imagino que es verdad que no te querra ver pero... un momento ¿dijiste que lo quieres intentar?- Goten asiente con la cabeza –¡¡Eso es genial!!-

-Bra...- detuvo Goten el festejo que comenzaba a hacer su amiga -Creo que no escuchaste que aun no estoy seguro de lo que siento y ella podria salir mas lastimada de lo que puedo dejarla si la rechazo- casi grito el chico –Marron es una persona muy importante para mi, pero eso no significa que la ame, me gustaría estar seguro de ello primero-

-Goten... - Bra asintió -Lo siento, me emocione con la idea y no pensé en eso. ¡¡Ay no!!-grito la chica de pronto

-¡¿Que?!- pregunto él algo alarmado

-Se me había olvidado que ella llamo después de que tu y yo habláramos y me dijo que vendría con su familia- explico Bra, haciendo que a Goten le saliera una gota de sudor. Ella comenzó a reír con algo de nerviosismo cuando observo que el chico tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos –¡Goten! ¿Que te pasa?- pregunto

Goten se doblo de rodillas en el piso, aun sosteniendo su cabeza –¡Maldición!- mascullo

-¡¿Que es lo que te esta sucediendo?!- Bra se inclino junto a Goten y desesperadamente lo abrazo. En ese momento Pan llego junto con sus hermanos observando la escena.

-Perdón, yo no quería interrumpir... - dijo algo sorprendida, aunque con un tono de burla. Bra la miro y Pan se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal –¡¡Bra!! ¿Que le sucede a mi tío?-

La peliazul estaba a punto de contestar cuando se escucho un grito proveniente de un cuarto cercano. -¡Ese fue Trunks!- grito Bra -Pan no sé que esta pasando aquí, todo empezó de pronto- ella seguía abrazando a Goten que no hacia más que tomar su cabeza.

-¡Iré a ver que le sucede a Trunks! Quédate aquí cuidando a mi tío, me llevo a mis hermanos- Pan salió rápidamente de la habitación llegando a la de Trunks.

En ese lugar el chico de cabellos lilas se encontraba en la misma posición que Goten, Pan sin pensarlo dejo rápidamente a sus pequeños hermanos sobre la cama del chico y corrió hacia donde él.

-¡¡Trunks!!- llamo ella -¡Vamos! ¿Qué te sucede?- él chico no respondi -¡¡Trunks!!- Pan sacudió al medio saiya y por fin este reacciono, poco a poco se fue estabilizando.

-Pan- dijo él en un tono bajo -No sé que me sucedió, de pronto comenzó a darme una terrible jaqueca, no recuerdo nada más- Trunks se incorporo lentamente apoyándose de Pan que estaba junto a él.

-También a mi tío le paso lo mismo, no lo entiendo.- dijo ella -Trunks yo... me asuste mucho- Pan lo abrazo fuertemente en un impulso y el chico correspondió aquello segundos después.

La habitación volvió al silencio. El abrazo se prolongo hasta que se dieron cuenta de su posición... ella estaba casi encima de él. Los dos se sonrojaron y miraron a los pequeños que estaban sobre la cama.

-Gra-gracias por preocuparte- dijo Trunks casi en un susurro

-¿Eres mi amigo no?- pregunto Pan algo nerviosa -Además... - ella no pudo seguir porque Trunks le ayudo a levantarse del piso. Asi como estaban frente a frente, sus miradas se cruzaron y permanecieron de esa forma un largo tiempo, solo observándose el uno al otro.

Ella desvió la mirada al ver que el chico comenzaba a hablar -¿Sabes? Hace tiempo, cuando viajábamos por el espacio... -

"¡Lo sabia! Estoy segura que Giru le dijo ESO, lo sospechaba pero... había pasado tanto tiempo que creí que..." Los pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos por Trunks

-Pan ¿me estas escuchando? Esto es importante para mi, la verdad es que hace tiempo yo... -

-Giru te lo dijo ¿verdad?-

El chico Briefs parpadeo un par de veces -¿Decirme? No Pan, debes saber que antes de que te cambiaras de ciudad... -

-Trunks, lo que te haya dicho ese robot inútil no es... bueno si... -

-¡¡PAN, ESTUVE ENAMORADO DE TI!! - grito el chico harto de las interrupciones y prosiguió antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar –Sé que ahora las cosas han cambiado pero... debes saber que esto... -

El chico no pudo continuar ya que comenzó a escucharse mucho ruido fuera de la habitación. Pan parpadeo un par de veces y algo dubitativa tomo a sus hermanos, aun estaba muy sorprendida, pero había recordado que en la habitación de Bra se encontraba Goten en no muy buena situación. Tanto ella como Trunks se dirigieron hacia la habitación de la peliazul.

La escena que encontraron ahí fue algo confusa. Marron estaba ahí apuntando a Bra y Goten que estaban en el piso, justamente en la posición en que Pan y Trunks se encontraban hace un momento.

-¡No pensé que fueras capaz de esto Bra! Debí saberlo después de lo que paso con Chyoo- La rubia estaba furiosa

-Ma-Marron espera, no es lo que tu piensas- trataba de explicarse Bra, sorprendida por la situación

-¡¿No y entonces por que no lo sueltas de una vez?!- gritaba Marron

La chica Briefs aun no había soltado a Goten quien ya estaba conciente, por lo que al darse cuenta de ese detalle dejo de sostenerlo, percatándose en ese momento de la presencia de Trunks y Pan.

-¡Exijo saber que estaba pasando aquí!- pidió Trunks con algo de confusión

-¡Ya basta!- grito Goten -¿Qué no pueden dejar de pensar mal? Bra solo me ayudaba a ponerme de pie y resbalamos.- explico el chico también alterado –¿Cómo puedes desconfiar de tu amiga de esa forma Marron? Ni siquiera la dejaste explicarse. Si ella tuvo algún error, eso se quedo en el pasado. Y tu... -dirigiéndose a Trunks –Tranquilízate amigo, sabes que yo no haría nada a tus espaldas.-

-Go-Goten yo…- Marron miro al joven Son intentando entenderlo, pero aun estaba demasiado molesta

-Escuchen- Goten atrajo la atención de todos -No se lo había dicho a nadie mas que a Bra pero, desde hace tiempo he sentido terribles jaquecas que cada vez son más intensas... - hizo una pausa para continuar mientras examinaba el rostro de todos – Siento que algo pasa en ese lapso de tiempo en el que pierdo el conocimiento, pero siempre al despertar no recuerdo nada...-

-¡Eso fue lo que me sucedió!- interrumpió Trunks

-¿Que dices?-

-Asi es, esta es la tercera vez que me sucede, no sé que diablos sea pero... no me agrada nada-

-¿Que esta pasando?- pregunto Bra -¡Son solo ustedes dos! Sera mejor que esto lo sepan mis papás y tu hermano, Goten. Quizás ellos puedan ayudarnos-

Goten asintió casi de inmediato -Tal vez tengas razon, pensé en no decírselo a nadie puesto que hasta el momento era solo mi problema, pero ahora también es Trunks-

-Deberíamos ir ahora mismo- opino Pan en lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

La primera en salir fue Pan junto con sus hermanos en brazos, a un lado de la salida se encontraba Trunks, quien al observar que la chica cruzaba la puerta la detuvo un momento.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente- susurro él haciendo que esta se aclarara la garganta y siguiera su camino sin siquiera responderle.

Dentro de la habitación aun estaban Marron, Bra y Goten.

La rubia miro a Bra algo confundida, sabia que no podían haber inventado todo lo anterior, pero aun asi le seguía incomodando aquella escena -Lo siento Bra, pero hay algo que sigue sin gustarme en todo esto- dijo cuando la peliazul paso a un lado de ella

Bra la miro de reojo –Esta bien Marron, después hablaremos- pese a lo que la rubia pudiera pensar de ella, la peliazul le mostró una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación.

-No esperaba esto de ti Marron- dijo Goten al quedar los dos solos –¿Sabes? Creo que es momento de aclarar algunas cosas- hizo una pausa –Lamento mucho no haberte correspondido ayer, pero... no estaba seguro de muchas cosas, sin embargo ahora puedo darme cuenta que nosotros no... es decir, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi.-

Marron apretó los dientes -¡¿Y Bra si?!- la chica se mostraba sumamente confundida.

–Bra es solo mi amiga y a pesar de que te hemos explicado la situación, sigues desconfiando de ella.-Goten la miro fijamente -¡Eso es a lo que me refiero Marron! En estos momentos yo no podria estar con alguien como tu- la rubia le devolvió la mirada sin entender -Escúchame bien Marron, prefiero una amiga a una novia que no me comprenda y es por esa razon que dudaba empezar una relación contigo.- ella iba a decir algo pero Goten continuo –Me siento halagado por el sentimiento que tienes por mi, pero... no pienso sentirme culpable por no poder corresponderte. Lo ultimo que necesito ahora es un peso mas sobre mi conciencia- susurro esto ultimo –Marron, perdóname si lo que te digo te hace sentir mal, últimamente no tengo tacto para tratar a las personas... pero, he tomado mi decisión y yo... - Goten suavizo la voz, ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando la chica comenzó a sollozar.

-¡No necesito tu lastima Goten! Yo también lamento que las cosas tengan que ser asi- Marron miro de forma retadora al chico -¿Crees acaso que soy tonta? Pero Goten... ella quiere a alguien más y lo sabes. No deberías ocupar tu tiempo en alguien que no... - no termino su frase, simplemente salió furica de la habitación dejando a un Goten pensativo.

**ALGUNA COORDENADA CERCANA A LA TIERRA...**

-Esto se esta poniendo muy interesante-

En una habitación oscura, imágenes de lo sucedido en la corporación daban vueltas como si fuese una proyección de película.

-No es momento para burlarse Angélica, ¿no te das cuenta que si esos saiya se dan cuenta, tu plan podria arruinarse?-

-No, ya no podrán hacer nada. Aun si se dieran cuenta ya tengo el control sobre ellos. No podrán resistir algo mas- ríe burlonamente mientras él la mira con rabia –Ya, ya no te enojes Keego. Ademas no quiero que metas tus manos en esto, ya te dije que yo me encargare.-

-No habrá problema siempre y cuando consigas lo que quiero. No creo tener que recordártelo ¿verdad?-

-No, aunque tengo curiosidad ¿para qué las quieres?-pregunto con indiferencia

-¿Acaso crees que las vendería o algo por el estilo?- Keego mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro -Espero no te pongas celosa, pero ellas serán parte de mi harem personal... la mejora del linaje de mi familia podrá realizarse- se acerca a ella y le toca el rostro siendo rechazado de inmediato –¡Vamos! No te enojes, tu serás mi consentida-

"Me das asco Keego" –El día esta muy cerca, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks ustedes se encargaron de asesinar a mi padre sin la menor compasión, por ello yo no la tendré con ustedes... ese hombre llamado Goku se retorcerá en su tumba por el sufrimiento que les haré pasar ¡¡Ahora verán de lo que es capaz la hija de Broly!!-

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 11**

**POR**

**MAYTELU**

****

**Nota de la autora (6 de Julio del 2004): Disculpe las molestias, esta autora estaba ebria cuando escribió este capitulo... ya... la verdad es que no sé que me paso, pese a que este es capitulo corregido, sigo viendo muchos errores de redacción .. pero ya no supe que más arreglarle, en fin... ya ustedes juzgaran. En cuanto a mi pequeña "Angie" ::suspiro:: deberé meterle velocidad a este proyecto si pretendo terminarlo antes de que mis vacaciones se esfumen. Escriban a **


	13. Batallas internas

**CAPITULO 12.- BATALLAS INTERNAS**

**CAPSULE CORPS.**

-Y bien ¿Qué es lo que tienen que decirnos, porque tanto escándalo allá arriba?- era Bulma la que preguntaba. Los chicos estaban frente a ella, Krillin y No. 18

-Yo también quiero una explicación Marron. Tus gritos eran los que se escuchaban más y sabes bien que en casa ajena no debes comportarte de esa forma- reprendió 18

-¡Mamá, ya no soy una niña para que me regañes!- mascullo Marron

-¡¡Pues por tu comportamiento parece que aun lo fueras!!-

Krillin decidió intervenir -Vamos 18 tranquila, es mejor escuchar la explicación que tienen que darnos-

-¡Hmp! ¿Asi que hay reunión? De haberlo sabido no hubiera venido- se escucho una voz

-¡Vegeta, no seas grosero!- exclamo Bulma de inmediato al ver ahí al antiguo príncipe

-Que bueno que estas aquí papá, es necesario que tu también escuches esto- dijo Bra

-¿A que te refieres?- Vegeta presto un poco mas de atención al tratarse de su hija

Bulma respondió -Ellos estaban a punto de explicarnos algo, hace un momento se encontraban discutiendo en la planta superior de la casa-

-¿Y a mi que?-

-Bueno señor Vegeta, esto tiene que ver con Trunks- intento explicar Pan con un poco de molestia

-¿No me digas que otra demente vino a reclamarte ser el padre de otro mocoso?- pregunto el saiya en tono de burla

Trunks entorno los ojos -No es gracioso papá-

-¡Hmp!-

-Sera mejor que escuches papá- Bra también empezaba a exaltarse. Ella miro a su hermano y después a los demás.

El chico Briefs iba a comenzar la explicación –Lo que sucede es que... -

-Espera Trunks- interrumpió Pan –Creo que mi papá también debería estar aquí.-

-Pero Pan, ¿qué acaso tus papas no salieron?- Pregunto Bra.

-Asi es, pero creo que podré localizar a mi papá en su móvil. Bulma ¿serias tan amable de sostenerme a Jos?-

-Yo lo haré- se ofreció Trunks. Pan le dio a su hermano y mientras sostenía con una mano a Liana, con la otra marcaba un numero en el teléfono –¿Papá? Si lo sé... lo que sucede es que... – mientras tanto los demás esperaban.

Había una tensión entre los mas jóvenes, por lo recién ocurrido. Marron se encontraba alejada del grupo y daba media espalda. Goten miraba a Trunks y viceversa. Bra observaba de reojo a la rubia, aun se sentía algo culpable de lo que había pasado momentos antes. Bulma, Krillin y No. 18 ya deseaban saber lo que estaba pasando y el porque de tanto misterio.

-Nadie mas que yo puede disponer de mi tiempo. Me voy- Vegeta no tenia mucha paciencia, asi que salió de la estancia

-Pero papá... - Bra intento detenerlo

-Llámenme cuando el hijo de Kakarotto venga- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que desapareciera por un pasillo

-Parece que Vegeta nunca cambiara- comento Krillin

-Krillin, estas hablando de Vegeta.- dijo 18 haciendo eco al comentario de su marido

"Se equivocan" pensó Bulma mirando aquel pasillo por donde el saiya se había retirado "Yo conozco a Vegeta mas que nadie y sé que estaba preocupado, creo que sabe algo que nosotros no. Por lo regular a esta hora entrena en la cápsula, encerrándose a cal y canto. No sale hasta la hora de la comida, algo lo trajo aqu

Trunks también observo aquel pasillo "Me pregunto si mi papá habrá notado algo"

-¡Listo!- exclamo Pan colgando la bocina -Mi papá no tardara mucho, parece que no se encontraba tan lejos de aquí-

-¿Le comentaste algo?- pregunto Goten

-En realidad no, solo le dije que algo había ocurrido y era mejor que él estuviera aquí-

**CAPSULE CORPS., EMPRESA...**

Mientras tanto en las oficinas de la Corporación Cápsula, Oob y Lyann se encontraban revisando unos documentos para una próxima junta que seguramente aseguraría la firma con socios realmente importantes.

-Oye Lyann, ¿crees que más tarde se aparezca por aquí Trunks?-

-No lo sé Oob, por lo regular el jefe no viene en fin de semana, mas aun si ayer se fueron de fiesta je je. ¡Dime como se la pasaron!-

-Pues no estuvimos tan tarde. Bra se sentía un poco mal y Pan tenia que regresar temprano, pero fue mejor asi, ya que de otra forma no me hubiese levantado a tiempo y no me encontraría aquí ayudándote en esto- Oob bostezo y apenado por el acto se disculpo con un ademán

-Te agradezco mucho que hayas aceptado ayudarme, sé que esto no es tu deber solo que aun se me dificulta hacerlo sola-

-No te preocupes Lyann. Por cierto ¿como te la pasaste con tu novio?-

Apenada –Eh... yo... -

-Ja, ja, ja no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres- Lyann miro hacia el piso con las mejillas sonrosadas –¿Podrías prestarme tu teléfono un momento?-

-Claro, tómalo. Puedo preguntar ¿para que lo quieres?-

-Voy a hablar donde Bra. Me siento un poco mal de haberla dejado sola... - dijo la ultima oración mas para si mismo

-¿A que te refieres con dejarla sola?-

-Bueno es que... estábamos charlando de algo que... teníamos pendiente, desde hace días ha estado algo rara conmigo y cuando me iba a decir que sucedía apareció ELLA-

-Espera, apareció quien- Lyann pregunto algo confundida observando el rostro de Oob que pareció iluminarse por unos momentos

Oob respondió de forma distraída –Una chica, la conocí hace algunos días... en realidad la vi por primera vez en un centro comercial.- explico -Es bastante rara pero aun asi es muy linda. Me pregunto si la volveré a ver-

Lyann sonrió picaramente –Veo que yo no soy la única enamorada por aquí-

El chico abrió los ojos enormemente y devolvió la atención a la joven secretaria –No, no es eso, bueno no sé- se rasca la cabeza –Creo que ese no era el punto-

Ella asintió –Es verdad, ibas a marcar ya que cambiaste a una chica por otra.- le dijo medio enserio medio en broma

-Pero que dices Lyann- Oob se sonrojo bastante –Aunque de alguna forma tienes razon- suspiro- No debí hacerlo, además estoy seguro que Bra iba a decirme algo importante, fue solo que... no sé, había algo en esa chica y no pude evitar saber mas sobre ella.-

-En dado caso... te recomiendo no hablar por teléfono, mejor hazlo personalmente, quizá la hiciste sentir incomoda-

El chico medito –¡Tienes razon! Sera mejor que me de prisa para ir a su casa-

-Si tienes cosas que hacer no hay ningún problema Oob, es mi trabajo-

-No, te ayudare, ya veras que terminamos pronto- Lyann le ofreció una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Oob. Los dos chicos dejaron de charlar y siguieron ordenando los documentos.

**ALGUNA COORDENADA CERCANA A LA TIERRA...**

-¡Keego, no lo haré a tu forma!- grito la chica de cabello azabache después de que hubo escuchado una propuesta del joven de rubios cabellos. -Ellas no estaban en el plan original, asi que si las quieres tendrás que esperar. -

-Angie... a pesar de pertencer a una familia guerrera y de poseer la magia legado de tus ancestros, no dejas de ser la niña ingenua que conocí en la infancia. Ahora entiendo porque tu padre las dejo-

-¡¡No comiences con eso!! Quizás antes podías manejarme de esa forma, pero no más. Dependes de mi para lograr tus planes.-

-Y tu de mi para los tuyos.- respondió Keego de inmediato -Vas aprendiendo pequeña, pero aun te falta. Tienes que mejorar si quieres ser una buena representante de mi reino- le recrimino en tono burlón

Ella ignoro el ultimo comentario –Como sea, aunque ellas no me interesaban en un principio, he decidido que también deberán pagar.-

-¿No habías dicho que no involucrarías a nadie más?- pregunto él con una sonrisa imperceptible

Angie asintió –Es verdad, pero creo que asi matare dos pájaros de una pedrada. No solo estoy cumpliendo con una parte de nuestro trato, sino que también me servirán como carnada- esboza media sonrisa –Dime... ¿mandaste lo que te pedi?-

Keego asiente –Espero que tu plan funcione, no podemos confiarnos-

-Si hiciste lo que te pedi, no habrá ningún problema. Tal vez no podremos impedir que sospechen lo que les esta pasando, pero no pueden hacer nada contra ello. -

-Los he enviado, es imposible que detecten su ki y por su esencia mágica no debemos preocuparnos, no tienen la habilidad para sentirla.-

-Los tienes bien investigados ¿no es asi? Siempre he querido saber como es que te enteraste de ellos.- pregunto la chica acercándose a el de forma desafiante

El rubio joven rió burlonamente –¿Y hasta ahora desconfías?- moviendo su dedo índice de un lado a otro –Angie, Angie, aun te falta mucho. Solo te diré que siempre hay que conocer al enemigo.- Keego se dio media vuelta -Por ahora me retiro, pero te estaré observando-

-Lo sé- dijo la chica con fastidio dándole la espalda –Asi me dejaras trabajar mejor, aun hay cosas que arreglar para el primer encuentro-

-Si te sientes sola... ya sabes como llamarme- Keego avanzo hacia la chica, tomándola de la cintura y besándola a la fuerza. -Oh vaya, aun te resistes, pero pronto no lo harás.- desaparece

-¡Al fin se fue!- la chica cayó de rodillas limpiándose la boca –¡Necesito terminar con esto ya!

"Conocer al enemigo... como si no lo supiera..."

**CAPSULE CORPS.**

En la Corporación aun esperaban a Gohan, Trunks jugaba con los pequeños hermanos de Pan mientras le dirigía algunas miradas a esta.

-Trunks, ¿qué crees que sea lo que les sucede a Goten y a ti?- pregunto Bra acercándose a su hermano

-No lo sé Bra, pero esta sensación es parecida a... - Trunks miro de reojo a Pan, haciendo que Bra mirara hacia esa dirección también

-¿Que pasa hermanito? No me digas que algo o mejor dicho ALGUIEN te esta distrayendo- comento Bra de forma picara

Trunks se sonrojo un poco –Bra, no es el momento.-el chico prefirió seguir explicando -Te decía que es parecido a lo que sentíamos cuando Baby comenzaba a controlar nuestro cuerpo, ¿lo recuerdas? Tu también estuviste poseída-

-Sinceramente, no recuerdo mucho, pero si es algo parecido podria ser que... -

-¡Ya llego!- grito Pan levantándose con Liana en brazos –Ese es el ki de mi papá y el de mi mamá también-

Todos prestaron atención a este anuncio y segundos después sonó el timbre de la puerta. Bulma recibió a los recién llegados, dándoles un panorama general del asunto. Bra estaba a punto de llamar a su padre cuando Vegeta hizo su aparición silenciosamente incorporándose al ya un poco desesperado grupo. La vista de todos se poso entre Trunks y Goten. Los chicos se miraron para ponerse de acuerdo en quien hablaría primero. Goten tomo la palabra

Se aclaro la garganta ya que no era muy bueno dando explicaciones, siempre había sufrido un poco de pánico escénico –Verán... si los reunimos es porque creemos que lo que nos pasa no es nada normal.-

Krillin alzo una ceja -Aun no entiendo que quieres decir Goten-

-Sera mejor que lo dejemos terminar Krillin- pidió Gohan de forma seria, ya que su hermano no solía ser tan solemne.

-Desde hace algún tiempo he sufrido de jaquecas, al principio lo creí parte de la presión a la que suelo estar sometido, pero después se intensificaron.-

-Goten, ¿porque no nos comentaste nada?- pregunto con cierta confusión Gohan, Videl miro a su esposo en señal de que dejara proseguir al chico

-... en las ultimas ocasiones perdí el sentido y al despertar no recuerdo lo que paso-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo Trunks?- pregunto Vegeta con su impaciencia habitual

-Eso es lo que hace un momento descubrimos... me refiero a que Goten no es el único que padece esas jaquecas. Yo no las he tenido desde hace mucho, a decir verdad solo me ha sucedido tres veces, pero en las tres he perdido el conocimiento y al igual que él, no recuerdo lo que sucedió... pero tengo la sensación de que algo pasa en ese lapso de tiempo-

-Trunks me comentaba hace un momento que es una sensación parecida a la que tuvimos cuando Baby nos controlo- dijo Bra después de que todos se miraran entre si

-¡Tienes razon!- afirmo Goten

-¿Y si la semilla que Baby implanto en sus cuerpos no se hubiera desintegrado totalmente? Esa podria ser la razon- exclamo Videl rompiendo el silencio que se había formado

-Baby era el que controlaba todo- intervino Vegeta

-Puede ser que las semillas que implanto Baby se desarrollaran de una forma netamente individual, sin necesidad de que el individuo que las aporto tenga que estar controlando externamente sus funciones- intento deducir Gohan

Bulma asintió -En dado caso, habría que hacerles estudios para revisar si en sus cuerpos quedo algún rastro de esa semilla-

-No entendí mucho pero, si asi fuera no creen que exista la posibilidad de que no solo ellos mantengan aun parte de esa semilla.-

-¿A que te refieres Krillin?- pregunto Videl

18 explico -Creo que Krillin trata de decir, que en dado caso de que esto fuera verdad, la posibilidad se extiende sobre todos los que estuvieron poseídos. -

-Hay varios factores que se pueden estudiar en esta situación. Uno de ellos es que Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Bra y yo estuvimos mas expuestos a la posesión de Baby, ya que él requería la fuerza saiyajin. No estaría de mas que nos aplicaran los estudios a todos- propuso Gohan

-El hijo de Kakarotto tiene razon, yo fui el que tuvo a ese engendro dentro de mi cuerpo por mas tiempo. Creo que lo de Baby no tiene nada que ver-

Bulma negó -Aun asi haremos los estudios Vegeta. No podemos descartar esa posibilidad-

-Si me permites, yo puedo encargarme de esto. Solo requeriré algunos de tus laboratorios especializados Bulma-

-No necesitas mi autorización Gohan, sabes que tienes toda mi confianza y además trabajas para la Corporación. Por el contrario, indícame todo lo que necesites y lo tendrás, movilizare a todos los colaboradores para lo que puedas requerir- Gohan asinti

-Podríamos empezar con algunos exámenes médicos. ¿Estaría bien si se los hicieran hoy mismo?- pregunto Gohan a los chicos

Goten, Trunks y Bra asintieron. Vegeta no dijo nada, pero sabían que contaban con su apoyo ya que aun no se había retirado.

-Gohan, ¿quieres que llame a los doctores, para que tengan listo el consultorio?- pregunto Videl acercándose a su esposo.

Mientras ella, Gohan y Bulma se organizaban. Los demás continuaban a la espera de lo que pudiese suceder

18 miro a su hija para luego dirigirse a ella -Aun asi, no me quedo claro que fue todo ese escándalo en la planta de arriba. Si ustedes sufrieron de uno de esos ataques de jaqueca, no era para que discutieran- acuso

-No fue nada 18, solo que nos preocupamos al ver en ese estado a Goten y Trunks- explico Pan al ver que nadie respondía

-Eso no me convence todavía-

-Déjalos ya 18, creo que es más importante lo que nos contaron- Krillin y No. 18 se alejaron un poco de los jóvenes mientras el primero trataba de calmar a la androide.

Vegeta se mantenía en la habitación a cierta distancia de los demás, no dejaba de poner atención a lo que pasaba, aunque no se le veía convencido de los acontecimientos. Había algo que no le cuadraba y sin duda averiguaría que era.

Bra se había acercado a la chica rubia aprovechando que cada quien estaba en una conversación distinta -Marron, ¿quieres charlar un momento?- pregunto

-No quisiera ser grosera pero no necesito hablar contigo en este momento- respondió Marron secamente dándole la espalda.

-Entiendo que estés molesta, pero...-

La rubia interrumpió a Bra -Déjalo asi Bra, no voy a hablar contigo ahora. Tal vez malinterprete las cosas allá arriba, sin embargo ese no es el problema-

-¿Entonces cual es?- pregunto la peliazul sin entender

-Ya te dije que después hablaremos- Marron volteo a ver a Bra con una mirada un tanto hostil

Bra suspiro y se dio media vuelta -Espero que realmente podamos charlar de esto- dijo antes de abandonar la habitación.

Goten noto cuando Bra salió al jardín de la corporación y sigilosamente el también abandono la estancia. Solo una persona se había percatado de esto.

La chica Briefs caminaba con tranquilidad por el patio trasero de la corporación, frente a si se extendía un verde pasto que la invitaba a descansar un poco. La chica se sentó, abrazo sus piernas y miro hacia su horizonte, en sus claros ojos se notaba cierto vació.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- pregunto Goten al llegar a un lado de la chica

-...-

-Esta bien, si quieres estar sola no hay problema- se da media vuelta

Bra lo miro con el rabillo del ojo por unos segundos –Siéntate-

-Bra, quiero que entiendas que esto no es tu culpa, Marron no debió reprocharte nada y si te dijo algo hace unos momentos... -

-No quiere hablar conmigo.- interrumpió Bra con un tono seco -¿Cómo supiste que... -

-Vi que por un momento te acercaste a ella-

-Pensé que todos estaban distraídos-

-Entonces no entiendo, ¿por qué saliste de pronto?-

Bra esbozo una ligera sonrisa y por fin miro a Goten –Gracias-

El chico parpadeo un par de veces –¿Qué?-

-Gracias por preocuparte. Me has brindado mucho apoyo Goten, no pensé que nos llevaríamos de esta forma. Recuerdo que cuando era niña te veía como el inquilino molesto y permanente de mi casa-

Goten fingió molestia –¡Oye! No te quedas atrás, siempre nos arruinabas nuestras huidas a Trunks y a mi-

La chica Briefs por fin soltó una risita –Aun asi no imagine que llegaría a contar contigo como mi mejor amigo-

-¿Me-mejor amigo?-

Asiente –Asi es, sé que puedo confiar en ti y puedo contarte lo que me sucede-

–Si quieres contármelo, te escucho- el chico se puso más serio

-Tengo miedo Goten-

-¿Miedo?-

-Me da miedo perder una amiga mas-

-Pues no deberías temer, no has hecho nada en realidad y seria tonto que Marron perdiera a una amiga por una simple confusión- dijo Goten

-Pero... -

Niega con la cabeza –Cuando estamos enojados, no podemos ver la verdad. La furia nos ciega y podemos decir cosas sin sentido e incluso buscar con quien descargar nuestra ira. Marron esta equivocada al culparte por lo que sucedió allá arriba-

Bra bajo la mirada apretando levemente sus puños –Ella tiene bases, no la culpo... -

Goten tomo su barbilla y la observo directo a los ojos –¡No Bra! ¿Que no lo entiendes? Si tu actúas de esa forma no permitirás que el pasado se quede en donde debe estar, empieza tu primero por olvidarlo para que los demás puedan hacerlo.-

Bra noto sinceridad en las palabras del joven –Ella sabe que entre tu y yo no podria haber nada porque... -

–Lo sabe- dijo Goten desviando ligeramente la mirada -¿Lo ves? No tienes de que preocuparte, tarde o temprano ella vera las cosas con más claridad- le dijo más animadamente.

Bra miro tiernamente a su amigo –¡¡Gracias Goten!!- grito abrazándose a él

Goten estaba sorprendido por este acto, pero lentamente rodeo la espalda de la chica correspondiendo ese abrazo –No tienes porque- susurro

-¡¡BRA!! ¡Entra ya!- los dos chicos se separaron y giraron a sus espaldas

-¿Eres tu papá?- pregunto ella

La figura de Vegeta apareció bajo el marco de la puerta, dirigiendo una penetrante mirada a Goten. -Nos aplicaran esas pruebas medicas-

Bra se levanto con ayuda del chico y caminaron en dirección al antiguo príncipe. La chica entro a la habitación antes que Goten, Vegeta se movió obstruyéndole el paso al chico.

-No abuses de mi confianza- le dijo en un susurro, la mirada de Vegeta era amenazante.

Goten lo encaro seriamente, el respeto que sentía por Vegeta se hizo externo en una risa nerviosa, estaba a punto de responder cuando...

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Bra que no estaba muy lejos aun. Vegeta abrió el paso al joven y los dos comenzaron a caminar dándole alcance a la chica.

Algunas horas habían pasado en la Corporación mientras las pruebas eran aplicadas. La familia de Krillin se había retirado, Bulma había prometido llamarles haciéndoles saber cualquier noticia que se tuviera sobre el asunto. Al menos en ese día se había hecho todo lo que estaba en manos de Gohan, asi que por el momento solo podían esperar los resultados.

-Bueno yo debo irme- dijo Goten haciendo el ademán de despedirse

-Goten, me parece conveniente que al menos por unos días te hospedes en mi casa-

-¡Oh, vamos Gohan!- se quejo Goten ante la propuesta de su hermano -No es para tanto, ya soy un adulto y puedo cuidarme solo-

-Sé que puedes cuidarte, pero no estas solo en esto. Al menos mientras obtenemos algún resultado hazme ese favor-

Goten lo medito por unos momentos, asintiendo después –Esta bien, me quedare en tu casa pero solo por algunos días- remarco –De todas formas ahora tengo que hacer otras cosas, nos veremos después-

-¿Alguna novia tío Goten?- pregunto Pan con el propósito de molestar

Goten se sonrojo –¡Pan! No molestes con eso ¿o acaso quieres que diga algo que sé?-

Pan se puso blanca al recordar cierta discusión –¡¡No lo harás!!-

-¡Oh, si lo haré si no dejas de molestar!- amenazo Goten

Bra poso una mano en su frente -Ustedes no cambian-

Pan le mostró la lengua a Goten como si fuera una niña pequeña, los demás presentes rieron ante la situación. Goten se despidió de todos haciendo algunos paréntesis.

-Trunks, avísame de cualquier cosa- El chico de cabellera lila asintió con seguridad

-Cuídate amigo-

Goten avanzo hacia Bra – No dejes que el pasado te oprima- casi susurro

La chica lo miro otorgándole una respuesta –Si-

El chico salió del lugar topándose con alguien en la entrada

-¡Hola!-

-Eres tu-

-¿Sabes si esta Bra?-

-Ella esta aunque... - "No, no debo entrometerme en esto"

-¿Que pasa?-

-No nada, nos vemos en la oficina- Goten partió volando en ese mismo instante, ya tenia un destino en su mente.

"Que raro" encogió los hombros y toco el timbre de la puerta. Trunks fue el que abrió.

-¿Acaso se te olvido algo Goten?- pregunto el chico Briefs, pero se dio cuenta que no se trataba de su amigo -Oob eres tu, pasa por favor-

-Gracias- el chico entro extrañándose un poco por la presencia de la familia de Gohan –Lo siento, no sabia que tenían reunión- dijo algo apenado dando múltiples reverencias

-No te preocupes Oob, esto no es una reunión. Ademas tu eres bienvenido aquí no importando el momento- dijo Bulma ofreciéndole asiento al chico

Pan miro con algo de preocupación a Bra, tal y como lo intuía el rostro de la chica se mostraba serio, cuando observaba esa mirada de penetrante azul, recordaba que no por nada llevaba la sangre de Vegeta.

Mientras el joven guerrero saludaba cordial y respetuosamente a los presentes, Pan se acerco con precaución a Bra. Hacia un buen rato que Vegeta se había retirado a su habitación de gravedad por lo que posiblemente era la única que había percibido el ligero cambio que el ki de su amiga había presentado, solo ella y Vegeta conocían a la perfección ese ki gracias a los entrenamientos que habían llevado no hacia mucho.

-Tranquila Bra, si sigues de esa forma se dará cuenta- le susurro Pan

Bra tomo algo de aire –¿Qué hace aquí? Es decir...- su amiga asintio

-Sé que es difícil, pero una lección que aprendí de mi abuelo es que: Jamás se huye de los problemas, se les enfrenta-

La chica Briefs miro a Pan –Tienes razon-

Oob se había acercado a las chicas mientras estas charlaban entre susurros -Bra ¿estas ocupada?- pregunto él

Ella miro de reojo a Pan, dio un breve suspiro y negó con la cabeza

-¿Puedo hablar contigo entonces?-

-Si, vamos a otra habitación-

Los chicos caminaron hacia un pasillo que dirigía a otra de las múltiples estancias en la corporación. De reojo Bra pudo observar como su amiga le hacia una señal de 'suerte'.

**CERCA DE SATAN CITY...**

Surcando los cielos, Goten podía sentir la brisa del viento en su rostro, adoraba la sensación de volar y sentirse libre. Olvidarse momentáneamente de los problemas. Desde aquella ocasión en que se sintió limitado por la tierra, cuando pidió a su hermano mayor que le enseñara a volar.

Tal vez en su adolescencia no se sintió atraído por los entrenamientos y el poder, mas sin embargo nunca dejo de explorar los cielos a distintas velocidades, en diferentes situaciones. Necesitaba despejarse un poco antes de hacer lo que tenia pensado, en realidad su destino no se hallaba lejos, pero antes requería abrir sus sentidos.

De pronto se detuvo flotando en medio de ese claro firmamento, se mostró alerta observando detenidamente a sus alrededores.

-¿Buscabas a alguien?- un chico de altura media, cabello oscuro y piel apiñonada se presento frente a Goten

-¿Quién eres?-

-No necesitas saberlo. Escucha, solo tengo que darte un por decirlo asi... mensaje-

El saiya lo miro seriamente, quien fuera ese chico no le inspiraba nada de confianza –¿Y cual es?-

En un fugaz movimiento, el chico se acerco a Goten asestándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago, el saiya se doblo un poco

-Parece que estas fuera de practica, eso no les gustara nada a ellos-

Goten se recupero rápidamente y se lanzo contra el chico quien impasiblemente espero el ataque del saiya. Goten lo sostuvo de la solapa –¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¿Quién eres? Yo no te conozco-

El chico no cambio para nada su actitud, solo poso sus castaños ojos sobre una aeronave que volaba cerca de ahí, lo que hizo que Goten desviara su atención también hacia esa dirección.

-Prueba no. 1- exclamo con tono burlón

Goten soltó al muchacho y llevo sus manos a su cabeza –¿Qué... me esta.. pasando?-

El chico cruzo sus brazos observando divertido la escena –Vamos no puedes resistirte, mientras más rápido mejor para ti-

El saiya dejo de sostenerse la cabeza para quedar en un estado estático, dirigió de nuevo su atención hacia la aeronave y apunto con uno de sus brazos hacia ella. Una ráfaga de ki salió de la palma de su mano, afectando el curso de la aeronave seriamente. Goten regreso su brazo lentamente.

-Ja, parece ser que mi misión acaba por ahora. Mi prueba esta hecha-. el chico se acerco a Goten y presiono un punto en su frente –Con esto no recordara nada- hecho este acto, el tipo desapareció.

Goten estaba en medio del amplio marco celeste, se sentía algo extraño. Por alguna razon se había detenido, pero de todas formas tenia algo que hacer y asi continuo volando en dirección a su destino.

****

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 12**

**POR**

**MAYTELU**

**Nota de la autora: Quiero agradecer especialmente a Alessa (Gakelu) por las ideas aportadas para este capitulo, me despido por el momento, comentarios y regaños a **

**Nota 2 (7 de julio del 2004): Otra mala reconstrucción de capitulo, se me dificulta dejar algunas mañas para escribir, pero si debo decir que tuve una buena inspiración _"Californication"_ y _"Scar Tissue"_ de Red Hot Chili Peppers ¡¡Debo trabajar más seguido con música!!**

****


	14. No es todos los días

**CAPITULO 13.- NO ES TODOS LOS DIAS**

**CAPSULE CORPS.**

Después de que Goten se retirara, Trunks había decidido tomar algo de aire en una de las terrazas de la corporación, necesitaba meditar en lo últimamente acontecido, pero principalmente en cierta situación que sin pensarlo, se había salido de sus manos.

¿Cómo es que había sido capaz de declararle a Pan que estuvo enamorado de ella? No era que lo negara, pero había actuado de una manera impulsiva ¡Vaya! Ni siquiera tomo un buen momento para hacerlo, la situación no había sido la más romántica.

El chico Briefs giro su vista hacia el ventanal que daba a la estancia, solo para asegurarse que no requirieran de su presencia. Ahí dentro aun se encontraba Pan, suspiro profundamente y dio media vuelta nuevamente. Por más que lo pensaba lo suyo era... como un imposible.

Si estudiaba las posibilidades, se le presentaban varios obstáculos:

· Primeramente ella era su mejor amiga, casi como su hermana menor ¡¡Era menor que él!! De los males, quizás el menor.

· Era la sobrina de su mejor amigo, ni siquiera había pensado cual seria la reacción de Goten… pero bueno, eso tampoco contaba demasiado.

· ¿Y que tal Gohan? Era comprensible que el padre de Pan no vería muy bien que el novio de su hija fuese el mismo que le cambio los pañales.

· Hablando de padres… no podía dejar atrás al propio, era seguro que saldría con alguna frase como: '¡¡Jamás dejare que emparentemos con la familia de Kakarotto!!'

Trunks sacudió la cabeza -¡En que diablos estoy pensando!- exclamo en voz baja.

Todas aquellas cosas no importarían si Pan… ¿Qué diría ella? El chico no era tonto, en aquel viaje por el espacio se había dado cuenta de que la chica sentía algo especial por él, incluso lo confirmo cuando Giru le ofreció el Diario de Pan a cambio de algunos metales. –Pero tan solo era una niña en ese entonces.- completo sus pensamientos exhalando aire.

Sus púrpuras cabellos se mecieron bruscamente cuando una ráfaga de viento paso por ahí, sus sentidos se alertaron y sin decir nada salto hacia el techo de su hogar.

El chico inspecciono el lugar con el rabillo del ojo, dando media vuelta al sentir que alguien estaba tras él. Se trataba de una niña como de 12 años, su cabello era verde al igual que sus expresivos ojos, tenia un rostro muy dulce y no dejaba de sonreír.

-¡¡HOLA!!- saludo efusivamente ella -Vine a hacer una pruebita, ¿no te molesta, verdad?-

Trunks se extraño del comportamiento de aquella niña, iba a decir algo cuando ella acerco su rostro al suyo, mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Nah! No te molesta.- dijo después de unos momentos sonriendo ampliamente -Lastima que no podremos conocernos por mucho tiempo.- susurro desapareciendo de la vista de Trunks, apareciendo después tras de él en un instante.

Sin que el chico pudiese hacer nada, ella abrazo su cintura con las piernas, emulando movimientos de contorsionismo. Trunks hizo un gesto de malestar cuando la niña apretó aun más aquel abrazo, el chico intento librarse pero ella se doblo apoyando sus manos en el piso y volteando a Trunks con ella.

-¡Maldición!- exclamo él al caer al suelo -¿Quién eres?- pregunto mientras se levantaba

La niña que estaba en frente se cruzo de brazos y soltó una risita burlona. Ante esta acción Trunks comenzó a perder la paciencia, no sabia quien era aquella chiquilla, pero lo averiguaría, así que sin dudarlo se lanzo contra ella en un intento de atraparla, pero no lo logro.

-No, no, no.- dijo la pequeña bastante divertida mientras movía un dedo de un lado a otro –Mira, se hace así- la niña nuevamente se enredo en el cuerpo de Trunks, esta vez sujetándose de su cuello, era como si su flexibilidad no tuviese limite. El saiya no cayo tan fácilmente en esta trampa y pudo zafarse hábilmente.

-Esta vez no escaparas y contestaras lo que te pida- exigió Trunks tomándola del brazo

La pequeña miro al cielo algo aburrida –Bueno, esta bien, ya termine de jugar.- hizo una pausa y en su mirada se noto un destello de maldad.- apenas dijo esto, Trunks se sujeto fuertemente la cabeza y sin mas apunto hacia varias aeronaves que se encontraban estacionadas fuera de la corporación, haciéndolas estallar todas.

**_::BOOOMMMMMM::_**

**__**

_OoOoOoOoO_

Dentro de Capsule Corps. Bra y Oob se encontraban frente a frente, tan solo separados por una pequeña mesa de centro. Bra mantenía una penetrante mirada, aquella que había heredado de su padre, mientras Oob la miraba dulcemente.

-Bra, vine a pedirte una disculpa por lo sucedido ayer-

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto ella aparentando indiferencia

-Tu sabes, yo me encontraba contigo y no debí dejarte sola. En verdad lo lamento mucho- dijo el chico inclinando la cabeza

Bra desvió por unos segundos la mirada -¿Solo era por eso? No te preocupes- expreso algo seca, pero al ver el rostro decaído de Oob, sonrió –¿Somos amigos no? Yo... yo te entiendo- dijo finalmente

-¡Gracias!- exclamo el chico mirándola –Pero Bra, estoy seguro que querías decirme algo importante y es por ello que he venido. Quiero saber si tengo una segunda oportunidad para escuchar aquello- interrogo optimista, sin poder evitarlo Bra se sonrojo y baj inmediatamente el rostro para que Oob no se percatara.

-Ya no es importante... es decir, no era algo muy importante, no que digo, no era importante- pese al control que ella había mantenido en un principio, los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de ella, lo que no paso desapercibido por el discípulo de Goku

-Lo es para mi, ya que por ello te has comportado diferente conmigo últimamente. ¿Me dirás que es lo que sucede?-

Bra trago saliva "¿Tendré el valor para decírselo? Después de lo que sucedió ayer… "

-¿Que sucede Bra?- pregunto Oob al ver que ella se había quedado callada –No quisiera perder tu amistad cuando ni si quiera se el motivo-

"Y aquí viene la taquicardia de nuevo. ¡Tengo que decírselo!"

-¿Bra?-

La chica asintió –Oob, lo que tenia que decirte ayer es que...-

**_::BOOOMMMMMM::_**

-¡¡Ese fue el ki de mi hermano!!- grito ella

-¡Yo también lo sentí!- apoyo Oob levantándose en el acto –Vayamos a ver que fue lo que sucedió-

_OoOoOoO_

__

_-¡¡PAN, ESTUVE ENAMORADO DE TI!! –_

Estas palabras no dejaban de rondar la cabeza de la chica Son que se encontraba en la estancia de la corporación. Su padre y su madre aun arreglaban algunos asuntos con Bulma, aunque ya se hubiese hecho todo lo posible en ese día.

Por el momento cuidaba de sus hermanos gemelos. Sabia que Bra atendía asuntos con Oob. Y Trunks... Trunks, en unos minutos se le había perdido de vista.

_-Tenemos una conversación pendiente-_

Sus mejillas se cubrieron de un color escarlata al recordar lo que le había susurrado el chico de cabellos lilas. Liana llamo su atención por unos minutos ya que comenzaba a jalar los rebeldes cabellos de Jos, esto hizo sonreír a Pan agitando su cabeza para tratar de pensar en otra cosa, pero no pudo. La sonrisa que le dirigía su hermano menor la llevo de regreso a aquel tiempo que compartía aventuras junto con su abuelo, ese simpático robot Giru al cual ya no veía muy seguido y Trunks... otra vez él. Pan resoplo con fastidio.

Fue justo en aquellos tiempos, cuando comenzó a sentir más que una fuerte amistad por el mejor amigo de su tío. No pudo evitar emitir una risilla al recordar lo obvia que se mostraba, al grado que Goku y Giru solían hacerle burla, sabia que lo mas seguro es que él también lo supiera, pero... era solo una chiquilla. Su primer amor platónico, nadie mejor que ella sabia que era un imposible.

_-Tenemos una conversación pendiente-_

¿Y que pasaría si él hiciera valida esa proposición? Comenzaba a sentirse sumamente confundida, ella no estaba muy segura de lo que debería hacer si se presentaba el caso. ¿Es que seria Trunks capaz de jugar con sus sentimientos, seria capaz de mentirle? Todo había sido tan rápido…

_–Sé que ahora las cosas han cambiado pero... debes saber que esto... –_

Necesitaba aclarar todo esto, pero al mismo tiempo tenia miedo a enfrentar la situación. Ya una vez había abierto su corazón con alguien y... los resultados no fueron nada placenteros.

La chica sacudió la cabeza, por el momento debía olvidarse del asunto, o al menos intentarlo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando de pronto sintió el incremento de un ki y escucho una explosión

**_::BOOOMMMMMM::_**

-¡¡TRUNKS!!- la chica dejo a sus hermanos en una pequeño corral que habían puesto en la estancia momentos antes y corrió a donde sintió aquella energía

_OoOoOoO_

Uno tras otro caían hechos chatarra, los robots mas sofisticados y especialmente hechos para esos duros entrenamientos eran apaleados por el príncipe saiyajin con suma presteza.

Vegeta había estado entrenando en la habitación gravitacional hacia ya un buen rato, pero aquellos juguetes no le habían servido mas que para un calentamiento. Desde que se retirara el que fuera su mejor rival, el otrora príncipe no tenia más retos que probar sus propias limitaciones y aquellos entrenamientos solo formaban parte de una rutina.

Para él pensar en lo que ahora ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, resultaba algo irónico. Siendo anteriormente un cruel mercenario, jamás se imagino haciendo cosas de 'simples seres humanos' y mucho menos que llegara a disfrutarlas. Las cosas habían cambiado… no, él había cambiado pese que aun le costase admitirlo.

Sonrió ante este pensamiento ¿En verdad Kakarotto le había 'contagiado' lo sentimental? Antiguamente, él mismo profesaba que a un guerrero los sentimientos le estorbaban y sin embargo ahora, no podía evitar pensar en lo que antes escuchara en la sala.

No descartaba la idea de un nuevo enemigo y eso lo llevaba a pensar en quien era el encargado de cuidar del bienestar de la tierra. Goku había partido, ya no había esferas del dragón y aunque el primogénito de Kakarotto tenia gran poder, le faltaba entrenamiento. Ni que decir de los demás jóvenes, todos ellos se habían adaptado a una vida 'normal'. ¿Quería asumir ese cargo él? ¿En verdad podría defender tan bien el planeta que ahora era su hogar? Lo único que sabia es que tenia un mal presentimiento de todo esto y ya que involucraba a Trunks, lo averiguaría.

Apago la maquina que controlaba la cámara de gravedad, secándose con una toalla el sudor que recorría su cuello. Tomo una cerveza del minibar que habían colocado en ese lugar y salió del lugar. Comenzaba a caminar cuando sintió el ki de Trunks elevarse, rápidamente fue al lugar escuchando en el camino una explosión

**_::BOOOMMMMMM::_**

**__**

_OoOoOoO_

Fuera de la corporación, Trunks estaba con la mano extendida, mientras la niña de verdes cabellos lo miraba con detenimiento.

-Pero que aburrido eres, hubieses hecho más que eso. Ya no importa, de todas formas no podrás hacer nada, estas controladito, controladito- la pequeña le pellizco las mejillas al joven saiya –¡Pronto nos veremos!- dijo antes de desaparecer.

El chico de cabellos lilas tenia las pupilas algo dilatadas y bajo su brazo después de haber causado aquel desastre.

-¡¡Trunks!! ¡¿Que fue lo que paso?!-

El chico observaba desde el techo de su hogar, como era que los empleados de la corporación terminaban de apagar el fuego, sin entender como había sido que las naves habían hecho explosión.

-Pan, bueno yo...- el saiya no encontró una explicación -No lo sé, estaba aquí y de pronto vi el fuego, no sé que fue lo que sucedió-

Pan había llegado rápidamente a donde Trunks ya que era la más cercana al lugar. Su largo cabello negro flotaba con el fuerte aire que hacia en esos momentos. Miro de reojo a Trunks y después volteo totalmente al observar que dos siluetas mas se aproximaban.

-¡Hermano! ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Bra

Oob secundo -Sentimos que tu ki se elevaba rápidamente y venimos a ver que sucedía-

Trunks los miro algo desconcertado -¿Mi ki? En verdad no recuerdo nada- respondió sin dejar de ver a los empleados que aun no terminaban de controlar aquel caos.

Bra y Oob también admiraron la escena preguntando a Pan por lo sucedido, pero ella tampoco pudo responderles nada.

-Será mejor que entren, si los ven ahí pensaran que ustedes fueron los responsables- la voz se escucho de una silueta flotante, que inmediatamente los chicos reconocieron.

-Papá, pensé que estabas entrenando- dijo Bra

-Ya termine. Entren ya, no deben llamar la atención-

Todos obedecieron la orden y se posaron en la terraza en la que anteriormente Trunks se encontraba.

-¿Con quien estabas peleando?- pregunto Vegeta a Trunks sin chistar

-No recuerdo nada, esto es extraño, de pronto estaba en el techo de la casa... dicen que incremente mi ki y yo no lo recuerdo- contesto el chico ya algo desesperado por lo que estaba sucediendo

-Bueno señor Vegeta, yo no sentí ningún otro ki- aclaro Pan

Bra asintió -Es verdad, yo solo sentí el ki de mi hermano-

Vegeta frunció el seño –No hubieses incrementado de esa forma tu energía si no estuvieras en aprietos. Tuviste que estar peleando con alguien-

-Un momento, siento... siento algo en el ambiente, es como… ¡¡Si, es una presencia, alguien estuvo aquí!!- grito Oob -El señor Vegeta tiene razón- el chico observo sus alrededores al igual que los demás ante esta advertencia

-¿De que hablas? No siento nada- exclamo Vegeta en tono amenazante

-Es que no es precisamente un ki, es una presencia de otro tipo y creo que puedo sentirla gracias a los poderes que obtuve cuando me fusione con Boo- explico el antiguo discípulo de Goku

Bra medito unos momentos enarcando una ceja después -Quizá sea magia- mascullo, pero todos alcanzaron a escucharla

Los demás reflexionaron ante esta situación, al menos ya tenían una probabilidad más, pero aun faltaba descubrir muchas cosas.

****

**CAPITAL DEL SUR**

-Entonces, ¿Las pruebas están hechas?-

-Así es mi señora, aquel chico llamado Goten… creo que no ha entrenado lo suficiente, pero servirá para sus propósitos-

Otra voz hablo –Ese chico llamado Trunks era guapo, pero tampoco resulto ser muy hábil. Aunque es inteligente, a Mido le pareció que sirve, paso la prueba-

-Mido, Eliot, pueden retirarse, los llamare cuando los necesite.- dijo Angie observando a aquellos chicos que estaban frente a ella -Díganle a Keego que el primer encuentro se ha dado, ahora solo es cuestión de encontrar el momento.-

-¡Si mi señora!- respondieron los dos al unísono desapareciendo bajo una estela de humo.

"Criaturas hechas por la magia, incluso hasta personalidad tienen, pero no son seres a los que se les pueda llamar vivos. ¿Cuál es tu verdadero poder Keego? ¿Cuál es tu verdadero propósito? Como sea, solo debo cumplir con mi parte del trato"

****

**ALGUNA COORDENADA CERCANA A LA TIERRA…**

_-¡¡Madre, padre!! ¿Es verdad lo que escuche? Hay rumores de que unos saiyajin llegaron a Migdrad-_

_-Así es, en la época de tus ancestros esa raza visitaba continuamente el planeta ya que eran bastante supersticiosos, creían en la magia, venían aquí en busca de los mejores hechiceros y las hermosas mujeres del lugar. Pero hace tiempo su planeta desapareció y eso nos libero_

_Otra voz apoyo -Pensamos que nadie había sobrevivido y ahora llegan esos dos a imponer sus leyes y a hacer lo que les place. Como autoridades no deberíamos permitirlo, pero ellos son más poderosos-_

_-Pero padre, ¡Ustedes son los que mandan en todo Migdrad! ¿No deberían hacer algo?-_

_Evitando la pregunta –Ve a jugar pequeño, hay cosas que no entiendes-_

_"Lo único que entiendo es que el poder lo es todo, tengo que saber mas sobre esos individuos"_

-Siempre odie la actitud que tenían mis padres hacia los más fuertes, ¡¡Era tan detestable!!- Keego apretó sus puños -Les temían tanto a esos saiyajin y probé en mis propios huesos el porque. Pero gracias a ese esfuerzo, conseguí la información necesaria y ahora…-

Camina hacia un lujoso asiento y se posa sobre el –Cuando supe que el plan de aquel saiyajin llamado Paragas era ir a buscar a su antiguo príncipe y cobrar venganza, consulte al mejor vidente del reino para saber que seria de ellos, entonces supe que no regresarían y también... conocí a los individuos que me presentarían problemas en un futuro.

El chico rubio alzo su cabeza y esbozo una sonrisa -No tengo tantos años planeando esto para que salga mal, aunque fingí dejarle todo a Angie- ríe – ¡Nada puede salir mal! Las suerte esta de mi lado. Ese saiyajin de nombre Goku ya no esta y con lo que planeamos Angie y yo no habrá quien pueda enfrentarnos. Es como si todo estuviera puesto en la mesa para que alguien lo tome y yo no seré quien desperdicie esta oportunidad-

Chasquea los dedos y aparece frente a el una copa de vino – ¡Salud por el renacimiento de un nuevo Migdrad! ¡Salud por el que será el nuevo emperador del universo!-

****

**SATAN CITY**

Un joven de negros cabellos se encontraba parado frente a una amplia puerta de madera, la oscuridad comenzaba a cubrir el cielo, había sido un día agotador.

-Es necesario aclarar las cosas con ella- susurro y después de un momento de indecisión, toco el timbre, abriéndose la puerta casi de inmediato.

-¡Ah Goten, que sorpresa! ¿Que es lo que te trae por aquí? No me digas que hay noticias sobre lo que nos dijeron hace un momento-

-Ho-hola Krillin, no aun no tenemos alguna noticia. En realidad venia a charlar con Marron, ¿ella se encuentra?-

-Claro, claro, pasa por favor, pero que descortés he sido. Es un gusto tener a un hijo de Goku aquí en mi casa-

-Muchas gracias Krillin- Goten entro observando la cómoda mansión, aun recordaba cuando mas joven visitaba esporádicamente a la familia de Krillin en Kame house, esto no tenia comparación – ¿Y No. 18?- pregunto en voz baja

-Fue de compras y yo creo que aun tardara en volver. Aunque cuando Marron la acompaña se tardan mucho mas- vacilo el guerrero –Es raro que hoy no haya querido acompañarla. ¿Quieres pasar o la llamo?-

Goten lo pensó – ¿Puedo pasar?-

-Si claro, hay confianza. Mira, sube las escaleras y camina el corredor hasta llegar al fondo, esa puerta es la habitación de mi hija-

-Gracias- Goten siguió las indicaciones dando suaves golpes en la puerta, la cual se abrió dejando a la vista la imagen del cuarto de una chica, el joven entro de forma lenta – ¿Marron?-

-Sabia que eras tu- respondió una voz seca, casi apagada

-¿Como...?-

-Para poder volar, aprendí a detectar el ki y el tuyo... lo conozco muy bien-

-Vine porque las cosas pasaron muy rápido y creo que es necesario que te aclare muchas cosas. No debí hablarte de la forma en que lo hice-

-Pero lo merecía ¿no?-

Goten no respondio

-No es necesario que me expliques las cosas Goten. Te diré lo que pienso...-

El medio saiya estuvo tentado a intervenir, pero la rubia le rogó con una mirada que la dejara seguir

-Nunca antes había sentido esto, es la primera vez que me pasa. Estoy acostumbrada a que los chicos me busquen... jamás había hecho lo que hice contigo, intente acercarme a ti por todos los medios pero no me dejas, es como si pusieras una enorme barrera. Estoy segura que guardas muchas cosas, yo podría ayudarte pero, acepto mi derrota, tu no eres para mi. Espero que ella se de cuenta muy pronto y después de haber reflexionado, he decidido que no lo intentare mas, lo único que deseo es que seas feliz-

-Marron yo…-

-Ya te dije que no necesito que me expliques nada- Marron se acerco a Goten y lo beso tiernamente en los labios, esta vez Goten si correspondió aquel beso

-Encontraras a alguien Marron, lo sé-

-No serás tu Goten.- dijo ella bajando la cabeza -Mejor vete antes de que me retracte- termino de decir emitiendo una sincera sonrisa –¡Ah!- lo detuvo –No habrá ningún problema con ella, sé que no tiene la culpa, ni siquiera tiene idea de lo que en verdad pasa- una vez más Goten iba a objetar –Ja, ja, ja, ja, aunque lo niegues sabes que ya no hay marcha atrás, tendrás un camino difícil, pero no imposible. ¡Mucha suerte!-

Goten asintió y beso la mejilla de la rubia, saliendo cuidadosamente de la habitación, tiempo después estaba volando hacia la casa de su hermano con el manto de la noche cubriéndolo. Durante su vuelo observo una laguna, el reflejo del agua le mostró la imagen mas hermosa, ya no tenia dudas... pero si muchos temores.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 13**

**POR**

**MAYTELU**

**Nota de la autora (15 de julio de 2004): Ahem… se supone que debía tener estos capítulos renovados antes de que me diera esta fecha… pero mande a arreglar esta cosa (alias 'La PC') así que me atrase, espero que les haya agradado el estilito de escritura, es para que no se aburran je je _"Clint Eastwood"_ de _Gorillaz _y algo de SKA de _Los de abajo_ ayudaron a la realización de este capitulo. Ahora, todos juntos repitan: "Que la conexión de Maytelu sirva pronto" ¡Quiero de vuelta mi conexión! … err… nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Comentarios a **


	15. Caretas

**CAPITULO 14.- "CARETAS"**

**SATAN CITY...**

Un nuevo día comenzaba después de los sucesos en la corporación y todos habían acordado continuar con sus actividades diarias mientras averiguaban algo más.

Bra y Pan se dirigían hacia la Orange Star University, después de que la primera recogiera a su amiga en su auto.

-¿Así que no pudiste decirle nada?- pregunto la de cabellos azabaches

-No, no pude.-

-¿Y si te vuelve a preguntar?-

-Tu lo crees- Bra miro a Pan asustada –Estaba decidida a no decirle nada más, después de lo que sucedió hace un par de días en el centro nocturno, pero el tenerlo enfrente de mi… - mueve su cabeza negativamente

-¡¡Bra!! ¡Vista al frente, vista al frente!- grito Pan alertada al ver que un auto se venia contra ellas

-¿Eh?- la chica peliazul freno el auto con cara de incredulidad –Lo... siento Pan, no me fije-

La chica Son parpadeo un par de veces aun asustada por aquel incidente -¿Sabes que? Si quieres yo manejo-

Pan se coloco al volante y Bra se sentó en el asiento de copiloto.

-Estoy algo nerviosa, sabes que soy buena conduciendo-

-Esta bien Bra, ya paso. ¿Es por que te veras con Marron?-

-¿Como?-

Pan asintió –Ya sé que Marron esta interesada en mi tío y también he visto algo más- mira de reojo a Bra –Pero eso no es lo importante ahora, con tanto alboroto ayer ella malinterpreto aquella escena- ríe picaramente –Aunque no fue la única-

Bra la miro enfadada -¿Tu también? No es nada gracioso Pan-

-Ja, ja, ja. Claro que lo es- dijo la chica Son intentando controlar su risa

La peliazul suspiró –En estos momentos desearía estar tan despreocupada como tu-

Pan comenzó a reír tontamente -No creo que sea asi- dijo la chica Son ante la extrañeza de Bra

-¿A que te refieres?-

–Es que ayer…- Pan hizo una pausa para mirar a su amiga –Ayer sucedió algo Bra ¡¡PERO NO SE LO VAYAS A DECIR A NADIE!!- le grito la chica Son

–Bien, no lo diré a nadie. ¿Que tan grave pudo haber sido?-

-No tienes idea-

-A menos que mi hermano y tu se hayan confesado su amor, no creo que realmente sea grave- comento sarcástica

Pan abrió los ojos a mas no poder -¡¡Te lo dijo!! No puedo creer que te lo haya dicho- comento disminuyendo el tono de voz

Bra parpadeo -¿Decirme? Pan no entiendo lo que…- larga pausa –Pan…- abre los ojos desmesuradamente –¿ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ASI FUE?-

La chica de negros cabellos asintió apenada –¿En verdad lo adivinaste?-

-¿Adivinar? Pan, yo solo estaba jugando, no me imagine que… bueno… ¿quieres contarme lo que sucedió?-

Pan suspiro y comenzó a hablar -Trunks me dijo que... me dijo que...- susurra –que estaba enamorado de mi-

La chica Briefs se mostró atenta –¿Así que fue mi hermano?-

Asiente –Fue algo demasiado rápido, sucedió cuando acudí a su habitación por aquel ataque, justo comenzaba a explicarme cuando se escucho la voz de Marron, así que todo quedo ahí- al observar como Bra la escuchaba con interés, Pan se sonrojo demasiado -¡¡Pero que estoy diciendo!! Eres su hermana -

-Pero también soy tu mejor amiga –agrego Bra con una sonrisa

Pan desvió su mirada a su reloj de mano –Es tarde, si no nos apresuramos llegaremos con retrazo.- exclamo rápidamente la chica

Bra asintió y el auto se puso nuevamente en marcha

La hora de entrada en la Universidad había llegado, algunos estudiantes empezaban a entrar a sus aulas, mientras que otros ya se encontraban dentro esperando a su profesor. Marron y Oob habían llegado temprano y para pasar el tiempo, la chica le había contado con detalle todo lo que había presenciado el día anterior, incluyendo la visita de Goten a su casa.

-Vaya que me perdí de varias cosas ayer- dijo Oob sorprendido.

Marron asintió –Gracias por escucharme, realmente lo necesitaba-

-Sabes que para eso están los amigos.- le respondió el chico con una sonrisa –Además pienso que lo que hiciste fue muy noble y si crees que fue lo mejor, no habrá ningún problema.-

-Si-

Oob giro su vista hacia la entrada del aula –Ahí viene Bra ¿me dijiste que querías hablar con ella, no?-

La rubia miro su reloj de mano y al ver que aun tenia algo de tiempo se levanto de su asiento, mirando una vez más a su amigo –Ahora vuelvo-

Marron camino hacia donde Bra quien se sorprendió al ver esto.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento Bra?- pregunto la chica rubia

-Claro-

Las dos chicas salieron del aula

-Quiero ofrecerte una disculpa- Bra iba a interrumpir pero Marron continuo –Sé que dije muchas cosas ayer que te pudieron haber lastimado, me comporte como una tonta, yo misma te había dicho que no te culparas más por lo de Chyoo y…-

-Marron...-

-No Bra, es que se me había olvidado que nadie tiene control sobre los sentimientos de los demás, ni siquiera los propios podemos manejarlos. No voy a perder a mi amiga por una tontería, estaba demasiado enfadada y no pensé bien las cosas ¿puedes disculparme?-

–Todo esta bien... amiga- las dos chicas sellaron esa conversación con un abrazo, justo en el instante en que el profesor se acercaba por el pasillo

-será mejor que entremos- sugirió la rubia

-Si-

–Y Bra…-

-Dime-

-Quiero pedirte que abras tu corazón-

Bra parpadeo un par de veces, iba a preguntar sobre eso ultimo pero la clase estaba a punto de dar comienzo

**PLATAFORMA CELESTE…**

Observo aquel lugar con detenimiento, casi nada había cambiado desde la ultima vez que estuviera ahí. Algunos recuerdos comenzaron a invadir su mente: la primera vez que subió a aquel lugar cuando lo de Cell y los androides, lo mucho que aprendió en la habitación del tiempo estando con Mirai Trunks, aquel emotivo encuentro después de lo de Boo. Emitió media sonrisa, en cada uno de esos recuerdos se encontraban las personas que llegaron a formar parte importante de su vida, incluyendo sin chistar al que fuera su mejor rival y ahora podía aceptarlo, su único verdadero amigo. Posiblemente en otros tiempos eso lo hubiese tomado como una muestra inútil e innecesaria de sentimentalismo, pero ya no era así.

Camino con su postura usual de brazos cruzados y rodeo aquel templo, entonces fue cuando pudo ver a aquel personaje de piel oscura como el carbón y que según sabia, era el guardián del lugar desde antes del Kamisama que fue Piccolo algún día.

-Oh Vegetas, ¿que hace por aquis? Hace diembos que no visitabas al demblos de Kamisamas- saludo sorprendido

-Mr. Popo, ¿en donde esta Dende?- pregunto Vegeta sin perder el tiempo

-Kamisamas esta meditandos dentros del temblos, si quieres buedo llevarlos con él-

Vegeta simplemente asintió para seguir al guardián y después de recorrer algunas escaleras y habitaciones, llegaron a un amplio lugar que el antiguo príncipe no conocía.

-¿Y como esdan todos por allá abajos?- pregunto Mr. Popo haciendo algo de tiempo mientras abría una puerta que se encontraba dentro de la amplia habitación

-¿No deberían saberlo? Se supone que ese nameku es el Kamisama de este planeta y vigila todo lo que pasa-

-Lo hace, pero desde que el Piccolos dijo el demblos, el asumió con responsabilidad su papel aquí y bor esos no sabe mucho sobre lo que basas con usdedes esbecificamente.-

-Pues vengo a comprobar que tan bien ha estado haciendo su trabajo- dijo Vegeta.

Finalmente Mr. Popo abrió la puerta, dejándose ver a aquel Nameku que en su infancia se había hecho el Kamisama de la tierra.

Dende se encontraba en posición de meditación y no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor de inmediato, aunque algunos momentos después se levanto saludando respetuosamente al guerrero saiyajin

-Bienvenido señor Vegeta, dígame a que debo su visita ¿acaso sucede algo malo?- pregunto Kamisama

Vegeta lo observo con su característica mirada penetrante antes de contestar –Eso deberías saberlo tu ¿no es cierto?-

-Aunque sea Kamisama, no significa que sepa todo.- respondió con toda tranquilidad. -Mi deber es estar al pendiente de este planeta, pero hay algunas cosas que no puedo controlar-

El otrora príncipe estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de Dende –En todo caso, si estas al pendiente, quiero preguntarte si no has percibido algo raro-

-¿Raro?- medito –Podría ser un poco mas especifico por favor-

-Algún cambio en el planeta, alguna presencia extraña ¡algo!-

Dende negó con la cabeza -¿Podría saber el motivo de su pregunta?-

-Últimamente le han pasado cosas a Trunks y al hijo menor de Kakarotto. Bulma y Gohan lo están relacionando con Baby, pero mi instinto me dice que no tiene relación-

-Pues no, no he sentido…- Dende se detuvo -¡Espere! Ahora que lo pienso, hace unos días sentí un tipo de extraña energía, pero fue solo por unos momentos así que no tome mucha importancia, incluso creí que tal vez se había tratado de ustedes.- sacudió su cabeza –Debí haber seguido investigando aquello- dijo casi para si mismo

-Mr. Bobos dambien le dijos al Kamisamas que lo dejara así, denia muchos drabajos con las consecuencias de la reconstrucción de la dierras desbues de lo que sucedios en la beleas con los dragones. En algunos lugares aun no se recuberan-

-No es pretexto Mr. Popo- reverencia –Lo lamento señor Vegeta, por el momento es todo lo que tengo-

Vegeta desvió la mirada con disgusto "Al menos es algo" pensó el saiya. Vegeta se acerco mas a Dende –¿Y que tal magia?-

-Poderes mágicos ¿a eso se refiere?- corrió una gota de sudor por la cabeza de Kamisama –Pues... es muy difícil decirle eso, a cada momento se siente el uso de la magia cuando uno se asoma por la plataforma celeste, es casi normal-

Mr. Popo intervino –Vegetas, Mr. Bobos recuerda haber bercibido un boder mágico de gran magnitud hace algunos días y ayer dambien fue la mismas, bero con menor intensidad-

El rostro de Vegeta era casi amenazante –¡¡Dime más!!-

El guardián del templo comenzó a intimidarse –Mr. Bobos no buede decirlos, bero si lo siendo de nuevos seguro bodre localizarlo.-

Vegeta se alejo del par y salió de la habitación, Dende y Mr. Popo se observaron mutuamente y salieron detrás de él. Cuando por fin llegaron a la plataforma celeste observaron al saiya hablando por un móvil, eso les resulto un poco raro. Vegeta guardo su teléfono portátil y volteo a verlos

-Esperare- fue su ultima frase

**ALGUNA COORDENADA CERCANA A LA TIERRA…**

-Así que...- Keego se levanto de un lujoso asiento –¿La obedecieron no es así?-

Reverencia –Mi señor nos ordeno seguir sus ordenes, eso fue exactamente lo que hicimos- respondió un chico de castaños cabellos que se encontraba frente al antiguo príncipe.

-Eliot tiene razón, Mido actuó muy bien.- agrego una niña al lado de este joven

-Muy bien. Su labor será recompensada, si siguen de esa forma pronto podría darles una vida propia- el que alguna vez fuera príncipe de Migdrad se acerco a esas dos figuras, las miro por un momento y después siguió de largo dándoles la espalda –Les dijo que los llamaría cuando los necesitara ¿cierto?-

-Eso fue lo que dijo Mido- asintió la de cabellos verdes

–Ahora entiendo, la pobre aun tiene miedo- sonríe –No ha dejado de ser esa tonta aldeana que conocí en la infancia. La razón de su gran poder es el recuerdo que mantiene de su madre, aquella mujer loca que alguna vez me cerro las puertas de su casa ¡A mi, el príncipe de Migdrad! ¡Ja! Pero he sabido aprovechar los sentimientos de esa chica. Su padre… la hice creer que si su padre hubiese regresado con vida, las hubiera protegido con sus vidas- finge tristeza –Pero no fue así, por que lo asesinaron. Ja, ja, ja, ja ¡Es una tonta!-

Mido aplaudió la actuación de su señor, mientras Eliot sonreía de forma siniestra

-¿Entonces, debemos marcharnos señor?-

El joven rubio ignoro a Eliot observando seriamente un tipo de imagen que se formo en el centro de su mano –Este saiyajin es el que podría darnos problemas- murmuro para después dirigirse a sus súbditos nuevamente -Debemos actuar con presteza, necesito aquí a esas dos, ya de lo demás se encargara Angie- Keego sonrió y miro a Eliot –Márchate y haz lo que acordamos, Mido ira a avisarle a Angie que he adelantado todo.-

-Bien señor-

-Después de eso, te reunirás aquí con todos- camina hacia su lugar tranquilamente y toma asiento –La función esta a punto de comenzar-

**SATAN CITY**

Las clases en la OSU terminaban y Marron, Bra, Pan y Oob caminaban fuera de los edificios en donde se impartía clase.

Mientras se dirigían al lugar, pudieron divisar una figura que se recargaba sobre el tronco de un árbol, este mantenía cruzados sus brazos a la altura de su pecho mientras sus ojos estaban entrecerrados.

-Tengo que pasar a casa antes de ir a la oficina, así que será mejor que me adelante- Se apresuro a decir la rubia, quien se despidió de forma rápida.

-Pero Marron...- Pan estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando se dio cuenta de que persona se trataba y mas aun se sorprendió cuando observo que detrás del grueso tronco salía un individuo más celular en mano y se colocaba al lado del primero. Sus ojos casi se desorbitan.

Para ese entonces Marron ya había tomado otra ruta sin que los demás pudieran objetar.

-¡¡¿Que hacen ellos aquí?!!- Pan señalo a las dos figuras en frente suyo

Bra frunció el seño -¡Pan! No hagas tanto escándalo-.

Pan cerro los ojos y soltó un suspiro -¿Que haces aquí tío?-

-Vine para vigilarte.- respondió Goten jugando –Ahora que estoy viviendo en tu casa, es mi deber cuidar de mi sobrina–

-¡¡TIO!!- Grito Pan olvidándose de la segunda persona que estaba al lado de Goten

Oob comenzó a reír al observar esta escena -¿Acaso ustedes son siempre así?- pregunto –No cabe duda que son parientes del señor Goku-

El rostro del joven saiya cambio de forma que solo una persona llego a notarlo, mientras Pan sonreía algo nostálgica.

Antes de que los ánimos llegaran a cambiar, Bra de forma audaz intervino –¿Y tu hermano, que haces por aquí?- interrogo

-¿Es que no podemos hacerles una visita de vez en cuando?- contesto Trunks fingiendo estar ofendido

-Ya, ya.- intervino Goten -La verdad es que Trunks y yo nos encontramos en el camino, yo no sabia que él vendría.-

Trunks desvió la mirada y observo a Pan –Bueno yo...-

Bra observo un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de su amiga y rió discretamente –Ahem… ¿porque no aprovechamos el momento y vamos a tomar una soda?- propuso la chica Briefs con audacia

-Les propongo algo mejor, los invito a comer, pero que tal si vamos a la capital del centro, dicen que ahí hay un muy buen restaurante y aun queda tiempo antes de ir a la oficina.- dijo Trunks mientras le dirigía una mirada a Goten.

Todos asintieron a la propuesta y comenzaron a caminar en grupo hasta encontrar un lugar en donde no pudieran ser vistos para poder despegar. Poco a poco se elevaron y comenzaron a flotar en el cielo adquiriendo velocidad.

-¡Es verdad!- grito de súbito Oob durante el vuelo, haciendo que los demás se detuvieran –Hoy me llamaría mamá, será mejor ir a casa, lo siento chicos pero los acompañare otro día.- aunque tarde, el chico moreno se había percatado de que en cierta forma el salía sobrando.

Después de despedirse, observo como a lo lejos se perdía su grupo de amigos, dio media vuelta y emprendió el vuelo hacia una dirección lateral a la que tomaron los demás, pero de pronto se sobresalto... una sensación lo invadió y volteo a ver por donde sus amigos se habían ido, no pudo divisar nada, pero quedo pensativo –"Que raro, sentí como si... como aquella vez en Capsule Corps."- Su figura quedo flotante en el aire por un buen rato analizando la situación, aunque momentos después continuo su vuelo pensando que tal vez había sido su imaginación.

**ALGUNA COORDENADA CERCANA A LA TIERRA…**

-¡¿QUE HICISTE QUE?!- Grito Angie sumamente enfada después de que Keego le confirmara lo que Mido le había dicho en su departamento.

-Te dije que no esperaría mucho tiempo- se burlo el joven rubio

-Y yo te dije a ti que no te metieras en esto- contesto la chica manteniendo la calma

Keego desde su lugar, le mostró a la hechicera la imagen que el mismo viera hace unos instantes –Ese saiyajin puro es bastante astuto, no tardara mucho en descubrirnos y antes de que eso pase, necesito aquí a 'mis premios'-

Angie resoplo aburrida –En ese caso, estaré al pendiente para poder actuar sobre esos dos y si Eliot hace bien su trabajo, no tendrás de que preocuparte-

Keego asintió -Eliot se encargara de establecer una barrera para darnos algo de tiempo, así nadie podrá notar ningún despliegue de poder - la mira –Aunque si algo sale mal…-

-Lo sé, lo sé ¿es que acaso no confías en tus creaciones?- pregunto ella con algo de burla.

El antiguo príncipe de Migdrad sonrió –Te dejare a Mido, iré a preparar algunas cosas para darles la bienvenida a mis nuevos huéspedes.-

Angie se recargo contra la pared mirando de reojo a la niña de cabellos verdes –Preferiría trabajar sola a estar de niñera- susurro

**CAMINO A LA CAPITAL DEL CENTRO…**

Después de que Oob se había despedido, los cuatro medios saiyajin volaban a una velocidad constante, disfrutando el templado aire que golpeaba contra sus caras.

Pan y Bra iban juntas tras de Goten y Trunks, cada pareja charlaba asuntos distintos, tanto así que los chicos no se dieron cuenta de que habían dejado atrás a ellas.

Pan frunció el seño al ver que esos dos se alejaban cada vez más -¿Podrían reducir la velocidad?- Pidió en un grito

Goten y Trunks giraron el rostro y se detuvieron para que ellas les dieran alcance -¿Acaso no puedes volar rápido Pan?- pregunto burlonamente el chico Son

La joven de cabellos azabaches apretó los puños y los dientes–¡¿QUIERES PROBAR TIO?! Te aseguro que puedo volar mas rápido que tu.-

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. No deberías proponer retos que tal vez no puedas cumplir- rebatió Goten -Tal vez no he entrenado mucho, pero si practico mi técnica de vuelo y no podrías alcanzarme- Rebatió el saiya

Los ánimos de Pan comenzaban a calentarse –¿Ah si?- pregunto la chica acercando retadoramente su rostro al de su tío.

Goten hizo lo mismo –Si-

Trunks y Bra no evitaron reír por el comportamiento de aquellos dos –Ustedes dos nunca cambiaran- dijo el de cabellos púrpuras colocando una mano sobre su frente y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Bra se cruzo de brazos y asintió firmemente –Cierto-

Todos sin excepción rieron por la situación, hasta que Goten se dio cuenta que Trunks miraba fijamente hacia un punto debajo de ellos, se trataba de una isla.

El chico de cabellos lila descendió poco a poco llamando la atención del resto, llegando así los cuatro a tierra.

-¿Que sucede hermano?- pregunto Bra algo extrañada

–Tengo la impresión que había visto este lugar antes- contesto él, admirando sus alrededores

Bra observo aquel paisaje, se veía tan… tan... de pronto sonrió a medias y una idea se lucubro en su mente –Oye Goten, ¿me acompañarías a dar un paseo?- pregunto la peliazul tomando del brazo al chico

Goten parpadeo un par de veces y luego dirigió su mirada a Bra, esta le guiño un ojo y volteo a ver discretamente a los otros dos que aun observaban la isla -Yo...- sonrió –¡¡Claro que si, vamos!!- Los dos comenzaron a caminar adentrándose entre las enormes plantas de clima tropical que estaban en ese lugar.

Pan y Trunks observaron como sus amigos se habían alejado, voltearon a verse y rápidamente giraron el rostro al lado contrario, mientras las mejillas de ambos tomaban color.

Un largo silencio se hizo presente, escuchándose solo los ruidos de aquella isla y un par de profundas respiraciones.

Así como estaba, Pan le daba media espalda al chico de cabellos lilas "¡No puedo creer que Bra haya hecho esto!" se quejo en sus pensamientos. De inmediato se había dado cuenta de lo que su amiga había planeado y lo peor era, que también su tío estaba involucrado. Sin embargo eso no era importante en ese momento, mas bien lo que le preocupaba era que…

-Se fueron- por fin hablo Trunks interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Pan

Pan se sobresalto un poco al escuchar a su amigo, pero al instante le respondió girando solo un poco el rostro -Si y ni siquiera nos invitaron-

Nuevamente un profundo silencio se presento, la respiración de Pan comenzó a agitarse al escuchar que el se acercaba a ella.

-Tal vez no sea tan malo- dijo Trunks en tono bajo

La chica de negros cabellos desvió la mirada –Trunks…-

Pan dio media vuelta y los dos quedaron frente a frente –Pan, bueno yo…- el chico Briefs comenzó a ponerse algo nervioso al observar esos profundos ojos negros que reclamaban una explicación, pero que al mismo tiempo mostraban temor

-¿Fue… fue algún tipo de impulso?- pregunto Pan –Es decir, si fue algo que no querías, o tal vez…-

Trunks tomo a Pan de la cintura y la jalo hacia si –Tranquila- le susurro –No fue nada de eso.-

–Pero...-

Los dos se observaron a los ojos por largo tiempo –No podría mentirte Pan- dijo él sin dejar de mirarla –Ahora estoy totalmente seguro de lo que te dije.-

Pan sintió desvanecerse con esa mirada de azul profundo que iba dirigida solo para ella, toda su atención la tenia ella y debía admitir que era la primera vez que se sentía así –¿E-estas se-seguro?- pregunto pausadamente

Trunks la tomo de la barbilla –Te quiero Pan...- dijo en susurro mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente –No solo te quiero... yo te...- Pan cierra los ojos –Te amo-

Los delgados brazos de Pan rodearon el cuello del joven, cuando sus labios se unieron en un dulce beso, que fue profundizándose mientras Trunks atraía hacia si a la chica.

Todo parecía perfecto cuando el sonido de aplausos se escucharon tras la pareja –¡Pero que hermosa escena! Siento interrumpir, pero Trunks se estaba tardando demasiado y para ser sincero, no me agrada tanto 'dulce'.- dijo una voz

Los dos chicos se separaron al escuchar a este sujeto –¿Quien eres?- pregunto Pan algo confundida y molesta

Aquel tipo de ocres cabellos ignoro la interrogante –Solo espero que Goten no tarde, no debió alejarse, pero bueno…-

Pan comenzó a enfurecerse al ver que no obtenía respuesta y giro su rostro hacia el joven Briefs que aun la sostenía de la cintura –Trunks, ¿acaso tu lo conoces?- pregunto algo confundida, pero para su sorpresa el chico tampoco le contesto.

Momentos después Goten apareció por un sendero con Bra en brazos, acercándose a todos los demás.

La reacción de Pan no se hizo esperar -¡¡Bra!!- gritó –¿Que le sucedió tío Goten?- pregunto mientras intentaba acercarse a ellos, sin embargo Trunks la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca –¡¿Que haces Trunks?! ¡¡Suéltame ahora!!- exigió la chica

-Es hora de irnos- ordeno el chico de cabellos castaños mientras observaba como Pan intentaba liberarse de Trunks

Trunks tomo en brazos a Pan pese a su resistencia. Pan en una acción rápida golpea a Trunks y trata de escapar, pero es contenida por el de cabello castaño y finalmente Trunks le da un golpe en la nuca que hace que se desmaye.

Eliot sonrió mirando hacia el cielo –Es momento de quitar esta barrera, necesito mis energías para poder volar-

Mientras todos comenzaban a elevarse, una mancha en forma de espiral se formo en el aire frente a ellos, momentos después los tres jóvenes con las dos chicas inconscientes entraron en ese agujero sin dejar un solo rastro atrás. La espiral desapareció.

**TEMPLO SAGRADO DE KAMISAMA…**

-¡¿Sentiste eso Mr. Popo?!-

-¿Kamisamas dambien lo sindios?- Dende Asiente –Ese fue el boderes mágicos que sendis en días basados

Dende lo observa fijamente –También se desplegó por un momento el ki de la nieta de Goku- su rostro se torna serio –Debemos avisarle en este momento al señor Vegeta.

**_FIN DEL CAPITULO 14_**

**_POR_**

**_MAYTELU_**

**Nota de la autora (28 de julio de 2004): Este es el ultimo capitulo "corregido" que por cierto me costo muchísimo trabajo. De aquí en adelante, cada capitulo será nuevecito y por tanto tratare de esforzarme para que salgan con buena calidad. Si les gusto la pequeña parte que dedique a Trunks y Pan, les recomiendo que se consigan el soundtrack del disco 1 de Inuyasha "_Kagome__ and Inuyasha" _creanme, podran sentir el ambiente romantico multiplicado por a **


	16. Mi nombre es Angie

**CAPITULO 15.- "MI NOMBRE ES ANGIE"**

**Capital del Oeste**

-¿Iras a la Corporación Cápsula?-

-Asi es, aunque Pan me comento que hace unos días hicieron suposiciones sobre este asunto. Quisiera observar los resultados de los análisis de sangre que hicieron, no podemos descartar aun la posibilidad de que haya rezagos de la batalla con Baby-

-Bien, te alcanzare más tarde entonces. Iré primero a Satan City de visita con mi padre, me llevare a Jos y Liana-

-Esta bien Videl, manda saludos de mi parte y de Pan, aunque ella no se encuentre-

-Lo sé... y Gohan-

-¿Si?- Gohan desatendió la computadora que estaba frente de si para mirar a su esposa, a pesar del tiempo no dejaba de lucir hermosa.

-Por favor cuídate-

El saiyajin sonrió –No entiendo el porque de tu preocupación, pero lo haré.-

Videl Satan salió de aquella cómoda casa que era su hogar desde que se había casado con Gohan, aun sentía algo de nostalgia por haber dejado Paozu Yama después de la muerte de Chichi, pero había sido lo más conveniente.

Después de asegurar a sus pequeños gemelos en el asiento trasero de la aeronave, despego en dirección a la Ciudad que llevaba el nombre de su padre, sin embargo no lograba dejar de sentir esa extraña sensación en su pecho, aquella petición que le había hecho a Gohan no era mas que eso, tenia un presentimiento, quizá si llamaba a Pan se sentiría más segura. Videl marco el numero y después de unos cuantos timbres escucho una voz.

-¿Pan?-

-_El numero que marco se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de servicio, si lo prefiere puede dejar un mensaje después del... -_

-Quizás este en clase -. Dijo para si misma con inseguridad, mientras observaba por el retrovisor a sus pequeños.

Gohan apago la maquina con la que trabajaba y se levanto de su asiento deteniéndose unos momentos meditabundo, a pesar de que no había ocurrido algún otro incidente en los últimos días, no dejaba de preocuparle la idea de otra amenaza. Desde que tenia cuatro años, esa palabra se presentaba frecuentemente en su vida ¿es que acaso jamás tendrían total paz? El híbrido Saiyajin suspiro tras esta idea y después sonrió débilmente, al imaginar cual hubiese sido la reacción de su padre en una situación como esa; sin embargo Gohan no era asi, su sangre humana siempre había predominado sobre él y no le agradaba pelear sin una razon justa.

Miro su reloj –Es tarde, sera mejor que me apresure para... - Gohan se detuvo en seco –Ese fue el ki de Pan, estoy seguro-

El rostro del saiya cambio súbitamente, cerro por unos momentos los ojos tratando de concentrarse, tras unos segundos volvió a abrirlos cerrando su puño con fuerza -¡¡Maldición!! Ya no puedo sentirlo. Si lo hubiese incrementado por error podria percibirlo, pero es como si ella hubiera... -

Gohan no pudo terminar la frase, simplemente salió rápidamente del lugar volando en una dirección desconocida.

–Tiene que estar bien-

Alguna coordenada cercana a la tierra...

-¿Cómo están ellas?-

-Mido las ha visto dormir como bebes-

-Bien Mido, sigue vigilándolas. ¿Y tu que me dices de esos chicos Eliot?-

-Angie los esta probando, quiere estar totalmente segura de su control sobre ellos-

-Eliot, te recuerdo que para ti sigue siendo la señora Angie-

-Yo... lo lamento mi señor-

-Sé que su apariencia no impone respeto, pero al menos debemos hacerle creer que sigue siendo importante.- Las dos criaturas mágicas que estaban al lado del antiguo príncipe de Migdrad, lo siguieron con los ojos comportandose totalmente subordinados hacia él. Keego camino hacia la puerta de aquel aposento - ¿Es que acaso desconfía de sus propios poderes? Si no me equivoco, todas las ocasiones anteriores en que esos saiyajin atacaron, también fueron pruebas...¡Bah! mujeres. Lo único que no pienso permitir es que se retrase más-

A Angie no le agradaba mucho la nave en la que se encontraba, a pesar de que estaba llena de lujos y una extrema elegancia se sentía incomoda y por esa razon cuando habían llegado a la tierra, prefirió instalarse en un departamento del planeta. Sin embargo era momento de actuar y no había tiempo para quejarse. Frente a si tenia a sus congeneres, dos híbridos saiyajin.

-¿Quién lo diría? Tenemos algo en común, nuestras madres son de otra raza- Les dijo a sabiendas de que no obtendría alguna reacción, era como intentar comunicarse con una roca, bajo el hechizo de la saiyajin ellos jamás responderían por su voluntad.

Angie vestía un traje elástico que la cubría desde el cuello hasta los talones, todo el era blanco a excepción de una banda negra a manera de malla que dejaba ver una parte de su pecho. Su piel blanca y cabellos azabache hacían un contraste perfecto con su vestimenta. Ese traje era de las ultimas cosas que había logrado rescatar de su planeta natal, una tradición para los hechiceros más poderosos en Migdrad, había pertenecido a su madre y ahora era su turno portarlo.

-Veo que ya estas preparada Angie-

-Lo estoy-

Keego quien acababa de llegar a donde la chica, se acerco tomándola por la barbilla –Te ves bastante bien con esa ropa ¿lo sabias?- acerco sus labios a los de ella

-¡¡No fastidies Keego!!- Respondió Angie ante el acto, zafándose de inmediato de aquella posición.

El hombre emitió una risa burlona –Después de esto seré tu esposo, asi que no me trates asi- Dijo algo sarcástico

La chica camino unos pasos y se acomodo el cabello –Primero esta la pelea, después... -

-Si, dímelo Angie ¿qué pasara llegado el tiempo?- pregunto Keego a punto de estallar en risas, mientras Angie hacia una mueca de desprecio.

Ella levanto el rostro firmemente y cerro los ojos suspirando ampliamente, tras unos segundos los abrió con decisión mirando directamente los de Keego -... llegado el momento, cumpliré la promesa que te hice. seré tu esposa, tu amante o lo que te plazca mas... - volteo un rostro -...te ayudare a seguir extendiendo el imperio de Migdrad-

-¡¡Eso es!! Vamos Angie, lo dices como si fuera el fin del mundo... ¡¡Oh!! pero ¿qué digo? Lo más probable es que sea el fin de este planeta, aunque sabes, me agrada bastante y he pensado seriamente que debería convertirse en el nuevo Migdrad- dijo el antiguo príncipe fingiendo una sonrisa -¿No te parece una buena idea?-

-...-

-Que no se te olvide... - Le susurra –Que fui yo quien te dio la oportunidad de vengar la muerte de tu padre, yo desperté tus poderes saiyajin y entrene tus dotes como hechicera- sonríe –Acéptalo Angie, sin mi no hubieras sido mas que una victima más de la guerra interplanetaria. Hubieras quedado ahí, tirada junto al cuerpo de tu madre hasta que... -

Keego no pudo terminar su frase ya que Angie lo acorralo contra la pared, sus cabellos negros comenzaban a erizarse y a emanar tonalidades doradas, mientras sus ojos cambiaban a un color claro.

-¡¡Jamás!! Jamás vuelvas a mencionar a mi madre de esa forma... - amenazo con voz fuerte, sujetando el cuello de Keego con una mano -¿Lo has entendido?-

Él asintió hastiado y Angie poco a poco fue soltándolo. La chica se alejo del antiguo príncipe.

- Gohan sera el primero... no puedo arriesgarme a que algo salga mal-

Finalmente ella salió del recinto seguida de Trunks y Goten que ahora parecían sus marionetas. Keego sonrió siniestramente.

Templo sagrado de Kamisama

-¡Señor Vegeta!- Grito Dende

Frente este joven Kamisama y el simpático guardián del templo, se encontraba una enorme cápsula de entrenamiento, después de tanto tiempo que Dende había vigilado la seguridad de sus amigos en la tierra, no le era desconocida esta esfera en forma de nave. Momentos después del llamado, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Vegeta respirando agitadamente, pero con la atención puesta totalmente a estos dos personajes.

-¿Tienes noticias? No creí que fuese tan pronto-

-Asi es, el Kamisamas sindios ese boder y Mr. Bobos también-

-Pero no solo eso señor. Un poco antes de que esa energía mágica desapareciera se desplegó el ki de la nieta de Goku, Pan-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Asi es, la energía se manifestó solo unos segundos, pero tengo el lugar-

-¿No sentiste algún otro ki conocido?-

-No, quise asomarme por la plataforma celeste, pero insisto, fue muy corto el tiempo-

-La bequeñas Pan, bodria estar en beligros-

Vegeta miro firmemente hacia el frente y sin decir nada despego al vuelo -¿Qué esperas Dende? ¡¡Vamonos!!- Grito, un poco después de abandonar la plataforma

-¡Si! Mr. Popo, te encargo el templo-

-Con gusto Kamisamas-

**DISTRITO 540, cercano a la Capital del Oeste**

Gohan volaba sobre este lugar, el que el ki de Pan desapareciera de forma súbita le impedía saber con exactitud donde buscar alguna pista para encontrar a su hija. Como pocas veces, el medio saiya había actuado de forma impulsiva, se detuvo unos instantes dubitativo y finalmente decidió ir hacia el templo sagrado en busca de alguna información. Seguramente Dende podria ayudarlo, siendo el que lo veía todo desde la plataforma celeste. Sin embargo antes de dar media vuelta, se detuvo al sentir un ki conocido.

-Eres tu... Oob.-

-Hola Gohan, veo que tu también sentiste el ki de Pan- Gohan asinti

-¿Sabes algo?-

Oob miro la isla que estaba debajo de ellos y sabiendo que podria pasar alguna aeronave por ahí, le hizo una seña al saiyajin para que bajaran. Después de que los dos pusieron pies sobre tierra, el chico moreno se dispuso a explicar –Pan, Bra, Marron y yo nos topamos con Goten y Trunks al salir de clases, sin embargo Marron se fue antes de saludarlos siquiera.- Oob noto la impaciencia de Gohan –Los chicos nos invitaron a comer, íbamos en dirección a la capital del oeste, pero yo recordé un compromiso y me separe de ellos, asi que no supe más-

-Ya veo- Dijo Gohan con algo de decepción

-Pero... - agrego Oob atrayendo la atención del saiya nuevamente –cuando me dirigía a Satan City, sentí algo raro en el ambiente y después no pude sentir sus kis- el chico bajo la cabeza –Lo lamento, creo que debí haber ido a ver si todo estaba bien, pero continué volando hasta que percibí ese incremento en el ki de Pan, fue por eso que regrese-

-Esto es muy extraño- medito Gohan –Según lo que me cuentas, Trunks, Goten y Bra se encontraban con mi hija ¿Cómo es que no sentí el ki de ninguno? Si los hubiesen atacado, forzosamente tendrían que elevar su ki-

Oob también pensó en lo que decía el saiya –Si quieres puedo llevarte al lugar donde los deje-

Gohan asintió, los dos guerreros volvieron a levantar el vuelo pero en el ultimo instante el saiyajin se detuvo –Ve tu Oob-

El joven discípulo de Goku lo miro contrariado -¿Cómo?-

-No es muy lejos de aquí ¿cierto? Te alcanzare más tarde, creo que puedo obtener más información en el templo sagrado-

-Pero... -

-Si los chicos siguen en el lugar o hay algo fuera de lo normal, puedes elevar tu ki y de inmediato regresare. Por otro lado si te acompaño ahora, tardare más tiempo en llegar al templo-

Oob comprendió la idea de Gohan –Esta bien, no te preocupes.- le contesto el chico alzando un pulgar.

Gohan le sonrió y emprendió el vuelo, desapareciendo como un punto en medio del firmamento. Apenas Oob observo esto dio media vuelta y siguió el camino que llevaba antes de encontrarse con Gohan.

Alguna coordenada cercana a la tierra...

El lugar era tan pequeño que no entraba ni un leve rayo de luz, apenas podían verse dos siluetas en esa oscuridad. Una de las figuras comenzó a moverse.

-¿En donde estamos?- susurro una voz. Al no escuchar que le respondieran rápidamente movió a su acompañante bruscamente -¡Bra, despierta! ¡Vamos Bra!-

La otra chica abrió los ojos lentamente, sobresaltándose al ver que no estaban en un sitio conocido -¡Pan!- grito al ver a su compañera frente a ella -¿En donde diablos estamos?-

Pan se levanto de su asiento percatándose que sobre sus muñecas tenia unos brazaletes muy extraños –No lo sé, eso mismo me pregunte hace unos momentos- contesto examinando el lugar

-¿Cómo fue que llegamos aquí?- pregunto de nueva cuenta la peliazul imitando a su amiga

Pan iba a contestar con otra negativa cuando recordó lo de la isla

_ –Te amo- dijo Trunks besando a Pan en el acto_

_ Se escuchan aplausos –¡Vaya! Se tardaron. ¿Sabes Trunks? No era necesario que hicieras eso, solo tenias que traerla-_

_ Los dos chicos se separaron rápidamente observando la figura que les hablaba –¡¿Quien eres?!- grito Pan_

_ -Oh vamos, no quería interrumpir, pero tenemos algo de prisa.- contesto el sujeto conteniendo la risa -Ahora tendremos que esperar un poco, Goten no debió irse-_

_Pan se mostró confundida por lo que busco el rostro del saiya –Trunks, ¿acaso tu lo conoces?- pero el chico no contesto._

_ Momentos después Goten apareció por un sendero con Bra en brazos_

_-¡¡Bra!!- grito la chica de cabellos negros –¿Qué le sucedió tío Goten?- pregunto intentando acercarse a ellos, pero Trunks la detuvo de la muñeca negándole con la cabeza –¡¿Pero que haces Trunks?! ¡¡¿Que no ves que algo le paso a tu hermana?!! ¡¡Suéltame ahora!!- Trunks solo apretó mas fuerte la mano de Pan cuando esta intento safarse._

_ -Es hora de irnos- dijo aquel extraño sujeto_

_Trunks__ toma en brazos a Pan comenzando a elevarse junto con Goten y el otro ser_

_ Pan en una acción rápida golpea a Trunks y trata de escapar, pero es contenida por el saiya que le da un golpe en la nuca y finalmente se desmaya._

Bra pudo observar entre las sombras, como su amiga apretaba fuertemente sus puños -¿Qué sucede Pan?-

-¡¡Es que no lo entiendo!!- Grito con desesperación

-¿Entender que?- Pregunto aun más confundida

Pan señalo a Bra acusadoramente -¡Tu hermano me engaño!-

La chica Briefs frunció el seño -¡¿De qué diablos hablas?! No me interesa saber lo que sucedió con mi hermano y contigo, yo solo quiero saber como llegamos aquí-

Pan le enseño los dientes -¡De eso estoy hablando! El conocía al tipo que nos trajo-

-¡Di la verdad Son! Sabes bien que Trunks no haría algo como eso- le respondió Bra alzando un puño

-Pues lo hizo- contesto burlonamente Pan

Esta vez era Bra quien enseñaba los dientes –¡¡Ahora recuerdo!! Goten me ataco por la espalda y al tomarme desprevenida no pude hacer nada. ¡Seguro que fue él quien hizo esto!-

-Quizá mi tío te hizo eso, pero el no fue tan cobarde para engañarte con un beso antes de atacarte-

-¡Oh! parece que Pan va a llorar- se burlo Bra.

Sin pensarlo, la chica Son se lanzo sobre Bra para atacarla pero esta rápidamente esquivo el golpe que se avecinaba.

-¡Espera Pan!- le grito la peliazul

-¿Acaso ya le dio miedo a la niña consentida?- pregunto Pan aun furiosa

-¡No seas tonta, si quisiera podria acabarte tan rápido que... - Bra callo unos instantes, los cuales Pan aprovecho para derribarla con una patada. La peliazul se levanto en el acto arremetiendo contra su compañera, estaba a punto de colocarle un golpe en el rostro a la chica Son pero se detuvo –¡¡Esto no esta bien!! ¿No te das cuenta que nuestra discusión es ilógica?- interrogo alejándose poco a poco de Pan

La chica de cabello negro miro a Bra– Nosotras jamás habiamos peleado- susurro

-¡Asi es! Esto es muy extraño. Es estúpido que discutamos si Trunks o Goten nos atacaron, sabemos que ninguno haría algo asi-

-Es cierto- apoyo Pan más tranquila mirando hacia el piso, de pronto recordó que en sus muñecas tenia unos brazaletes –¡Quizá sea esto!- exclamo mientras le mostraba a Bra los brazaletes

-¡Ya lo creo!- convino Bra tratando de quitarse los que ella traía –No puede ser, no puedo romperlas-

Pan intento lo mismo, pero tampoco lo logro -¡Maldición! ¿De que estarán hechas para que no podamos destruirlas?-

-De magia- escucharon una voz fuera de aquel lugar

-¡¿Quién eres?!- pregunto Bra amenazadoramente

-No creo que te encuentres en posición de preguntar- respondió el aludido –Pero ya que no podrán salir de aquí, te lo diré. Mi nombre es Eliot-

-¡Tu!- Intervino Pan pegándose a la puerta de la habitación –¡Tu eres el tipo de la isla!- acuso mientras intentaba abrir

Una risa burlona se escucho al otro lado de la habitación –Veo que me recuerdas saiyajin-

-¡¿En donde están Goten y Trunks?! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!- pregunto Bra poniéndose a un lado de Pan

-¡Ah! Ellos- dijo como si no tuviera mucha importancia –Acompañaron a la señora-

Bra cerro un puño y frunció el seño -Eso significa que sirves a alguien ¿no es asi?-

-Ya que pronto ustedes también estarán a su servicio, sera mejor que lo sepan de una vez. Yo le debo mi existencia al gran Keego, antiguo príncipe de Migdrad- exclamo con respeto –Pero no es él quien ahora controla a esos saiyajin, la señora Angélica es la que los ha convertido en sus marionetas-

Pan no soporto escuchar más y se lanzo con todo su cuerpo contra la puerta –Cuando salga de aquí sabrás quienes somos- amenazo la chica embistiendo, sin embargo no dio resultado. Iba a hacerlo nuevamente cuando Bra puso una mano sobre su hombro, aun en la oscuridad podía ver la mirada seria de la hija de Vegeta.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja- rió Eliot –Chiquilla tonta ¿Crees acaso que mis señores no tomarían las precauciones necesarias? Saben bien cual es su poder, por eso les colocaron esos brazaletes cuando ustedes dormían. Mientras los tengan puestos no podrán desplegar su poder al máximo-

Pan iba a rebatir pero Bra le hizo una seña para que no hablara, la chica Briefs quería obtener la mayor información posible y solo dejando hablar a aquel tipo lo lograría.

-Ya entiendo, por eso es que peleábamos hace unos instantes- interrogo Bra con tono fuerte

-No, eso se debió a que la habitación en la que están, esta llena de energía negativa. Es simple, el ambiente negativo fue más fuerte que sus sentimientos- explico este con toda tranquilidad. Bra estaba a punto de preguntar algo más cuando el sujeto volvió a hablar –Bueno niñas, quisiera seguir charlando pero es probable que la señora nos llame en cualquier momento. Disfruten su estancia-

Bra y Pan esperaron unos minutos pero ya no escucharon la voz de Eliot.

-No sera fácil salir de aquí- se quejo Pan con algo de frustración

-Quizá no, pero debemos intentarlo, más ahora que sabemos que están utilizando a los chicos.- dijo Bra colocándose en pose reflexiva "Pese a mis esfuerzos, no pude saber muchas cosas que me interesaban"

**TEMPLO SAGRADO DE KAMISAMA...**

Gohan descendió sobre la plataforma celeste y camino directo hacia donde suponía encontraría a Dende.

-¡Dende!- Llamo el medio saiya sin levantar mucho la voz. Sus pasos eran lentos y firmes, tenia tanto tiempo que no estaba en ese lugar, que de alguna forma disfrutaba su estancia ahí, un sentimiento de nostalgia lo había invadido. -¡Mr. Popo!- volvió a llamar con la intención de que alguien pudiera auxiliarlo.

Nadie respondía, pero siendo un lugar tan grande, Gohan pensó que los dos habitantes del templo debían estar atendiendo algún otro asunto. –Espero que Dende pueda ayudarme- dijo para si mismo. El medio saiya avanzo unos pasos y se detuvo al escuchar un ruido -¿Eres tu Dende? Soy Gohan, lamento la molestia pero... -

-Hola Gohan, te estábamos esperando-

-¡Goten!-

Ante la sorpresa de Gohan, su hermano se acerco a él tendiéndole la mano –Asi es, comenzaba a aburrirme, creo que te hace falta practicar tu técnica de vuelo ¿no es asi?- le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa

-Bueno yo... - Gohan coloco una mano detrás de su nuca y rió apenado

-Me pregunto si habrá olvidado como pelear- se escucho otra voz por detrás de Gohan

De inmediato Gohan dio media vuelta -¡Trunks!- el saiya se puso en alerta, era definitivo que había algo raro en lo que sucedía -¿Qué esta pasando? ¿En donde esta Pan?- pregunto con seriedad

-Ella debe estar tomando una larga, larga siesta- se escucho una tercera voz. La figura de una chica de negros cabellos, salió detrás de los dos semisayajin.

Gohan se coloco en posición de defensa -¡¡¿Quién eres?!!- interrogo

La aludida se señalo –Yo debo acabar contigo cuanto antes Son Gohan-

Ella apretó fuertemente sus puños y bajo su cabeza. El templo comenzó a cimbrarse, mientras algunas rocas se levantaban del suelo.

-No... no puede ser- murmuro Gohan

El cabello de la chica que le llegaba originalmente a los hombros, comenzó a erizarse. Destellos dorados comenzaron a salir del aura que rodeaba su cuerpo. Sus ojos cambiaron de negros a verdes. -¡¡MI NOMBRE ES ANGIE!!- exclamo en un grito de batalla que la mostraba como super saiyajin –Y esta... es mi venganza- sonrió socarronamente

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 15 **

****

**POR **

****

**MAYTELU**


	17. Magia

**CAPITULO 16.- MAGIA**

**TEMPLO SAGRADO DE KAMISAMA...**

Angélica se había transformado en super saiyajin ante el asombro de Gohan, quien no se había percatado de que los otros dos semi saiya se habían colocado a un lado de éste.

Veo que estas impresionado- le dijo la chica acomodando sus cabellos.

Eres una saiyajin-

No exactamente, soy igual que tu Gohan, tan solo soy mitad saiyajin- la hechicera abandonó la transformación.

La expresión de Gohan era seria, Angie avanzó hacia él sin causar la menor reacción en éste -¿Cuál es tu propósito?-

¿Mi propósito?- preguntó entre risas –Ya te lo dije: venganza-

Jamás te habíamos visto, como es que puedes proclamar una venganza si no te hemos hecho nada-

¡Ustedes conocieron a mi padre!- gritó Angie señalándolo acusadoramente –Pero basta de esto ¡Goten, Trunks!-

Ante la orden de la chica, los dos se transformaron de inmediato en super saiyajin. Gohan nuevamente se colocó en posición de defensa.

¿Qué es lo que les has hecho?- murmuró extrañado de aquel comportamiento.

¡Deja de hacer preguntas molestas!- contestó Angie –Como no sería justo que pelees contra los tres, tan solo tendrás como oponentes a ellos ¿Qué te parece?- añadió con una sonrisa.

Yo...- Gohan iba a rebatir, pero de inmediato Goten se lanzó contra su hermano golpeándolo en el vientre. Esta acción lo tomó desprevenido y no pudo evitar que Trunks lo sujetara por la espalda, subiendo varios metros en el aire.

¿Qué pasa Son Gohan¿Es que acaso el segundo saiyajin más fuerte de la tierra no puede hacer nada?- se burló Angie desde su posición.

¿Cómo sabes...¡Aght!- el medio saiya fue golpeado por su hermano menor justo en el rostro después de que Trunks lo lanzara en dirección a Goten.

¿Querías preguntar algo?- interrogó la chica, mientras Gohan seguía recibiendo varios golpes de Goten sin poder defenderse.

¡YA BASTA!- grito Gohan, aumentando su ki.

Tanto Trunks como Goten se alejaron un poco del primogénito de Goku.

Parece que se enojó- dijo ella en tono burlón sin inmutarse por la enorme energía desplegada. Gohan voló contra Angie, pero fue interceptado por Trunks. –Ya te lo dije, debes pelear contra ellos.- gritó desde su posición.

¡Eres una cobarde¿Por qué no peleas tú, acaso eres tan débil que tienes que utilizar a alguien más?-

Angie tan solo rió, la hechicera flotó a la altura de Gohan, interponiéndose entre ellos, la figura de Trunks –No estás entendiendo, para poder pelear conmigo deberás pelear primero con tus amigos. De eso se trata todo-

Gohan apretó los dientes, iba a atacarla cuando observó como Trunks colocaba sus brazos hacia el frente y comenzaba a dispararle varios Energy dan -¡Trunks!- grito Gohan eludiendo aquellas bolas de energía. -¡No tengo otra opción!- masculló volando directo hacia el chico Briefs, mientras seguía esquivando sus ataques.

A Trunks no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y Gohan lo derribó con su cuerpo, bajando los dos a la plataforma nuevamente. Tanto el chico de cabello lila como el primogénito de Goku, cayeron de pie y sin esperar un segundo comenzaron a enfrentarse en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Gohan dio una patada en un costado de Trunks que lo arrojó varios metros contra uno de los pilares del templo. Se detuvo al ver que el chico se había quedado inmóvil, pero antes de que pudiera constatarlo, recibió un ataque de energía por detrás.

Después de haber arrojado aquel Energy dan, Goten se dirigió a un Gohan que apenas se reponía del ataque.

¡No lo hagas Goten ¡Hermano, reacciona!- pero Goten parecía ni siquiera escucharlo, el chico se lanzó contra Gohan, al mismo tiempo que lo hacia Trunks quien ya se había repuesto de el anterior ataque. Los tres se enfrascaron en una lucha a golpes y contragolpes. Angie tan solo miraba desde un lugar en la plataforma, cuando de pronto Gohan se deshizo de sus oponentes mandándolos lejos.

Sin esperar, se arrojo de inmediato contra Angie quien simplemente se cruzo de brazos –Pero si aún no terminas de jugar.- dijo ella señalando a Goten y Trunks quienes se levantaban nuevamente para arremeter contra Gohan.

El medio saiya no detuvo su vuelo y al llegar frente a Angie, la levantó de la solapa sin que esta opusiera la mínima resistencia -¿Por qué haces esto, de qué te estas vengando?-

Ella clavó sus ojos negros en los de él -¿Te suena el nombre de Broly?-

Gohan abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, dejando a la chica nuevamente sobre el piso –No...- él se había enfrentado tres veces contra aquel saiyajin, en la primera y segunda ocasión sin la ayuda de Goku tal vez no hubiesen podido vencerlo ¿Era verdad? Aquella chica había dicho antes que él conocía a su padre, entonces eso quería decir que...

Asi es Gohan.- le dijo Angie como leyendo sus pensamientos –Soy la hija de Broly a quienes ustedes asesinaron.-

**DISTRITO 540, ISLA DESIERTA...**

¿Estás seguro que fue aquí Dende?-

Asi es señor Vegeta, no puedo equivocarme, quizás no es el lugar exacto pero...-

Vegeta se dio media vuelta y siguió escudriñando el lugar, tal y como lo había estado haciendo desde que bajaron a aquella isla. Dende pasó algo de saliva, pese a ser el Kamisama de la tierra y tener más seguridad de la que tenía antes, la actitud del antiguo príncipe aun lo intimidaba un poco.

Pues no hay nada- comentó Vegeta con algo de molestia.

Yo...-

Espera- ordenó Vegeta interrumpiendo al nameku, el otrora príncipe se puso alerta y miro hacia el cielo, seguido por Dende que también dirigió su atención al firmamento.

Es un ki- exclamó Kamisama con algo de sorpresa.

Un punto comenzó a distinguirse entre las nubes haciéndose más vistoso mientras se acercaba. Los dos que se encontraban en aquella isla seguían atentos hasta que aquella figura fue reconocible.

Pero si es...- Dende no pudo terminar su frase.

¡Señor Vegeta¡Dende! E-es decir, Kamisama.-

Oob- dijo Vegeta en un susurro mientras el chico moreno bajaba a la isla y saludaba con una reverencia.

¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Oob algo sorprendido.

Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo ¿Sabes algo?- Vegeta avanzo unos pasos para colocarse frente al antiguo discípulo de Goku.

Ya veo, creo que ustedes también lo notaron.- Oob no observo ninguna respuesta en los ojos del saiyajin –Me refiero a el incremento en el ki de Pan-

Dende asintió –Mr. Popo y yo lo notamos, pero desapareció de una forma muy extraña.-

Explícame lo que está pasando.- exigió el saiyajin.

Oob movió su cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente –No lo sé, pero no me agrada. Pan estaba con Bra, Trunks y Goten...-

¿Trunks y Bra has dicho?- preguntó un poco exaltado el antiguo príncipe.

Si- respondió muy seguro el chico -Lo sé porque yo estuve con ellos un tiempo antes de que eso pasara, pensé que encontraría alguna pista en este lugar.-

Mr. Popo dijo que se había sentido algún tipo de energía aquí... mejor dicho magia.- intervino Dende.

Oob, tu pudiste sentir ese tipo de energía en la corporación ¿no es asi?- preguntó de inmediato Vegeta.

El chico moreno asintió con firmeza –Así es, en aquella ocasión pude sentir la misma energía que en estos momentos estoy percibiendo, de hecho…- la mirada de Oob se desvió hacia unos arbustos y su ceño se hizo bastante marcado, lo que llamó la atención de Vegeta y Dende quienes también giraron sus rostros.

Un joven de cabello castaño salió caminando tranquilamente de entre los arbustos, seguido de una pequeña que mostraba una enorme sonrisa.

¿Interrumpí algo? quizás ibas a decirles algo más.- dijo el chico recién llegado.

¿Quién diablos eres!- grito Vegeta exasperado y a punto de atacar.

El papá del chico guapo, no esta muy contento. ¿Acaso Mido luce mal?- preguntó la niña al que la acompañaba, mientras un brillo extraño se notaba en sus grandes ojos.

No creo que sea eso Mido, quizás lo que le moleste al señor, es que interrumpimos la información que el otro joven iba a darle- le respondió el aludido con paciencia, para luego volverse a los demás que lo miraban con desconfianza –Pero no te preocupes Oob ¿Es ese tu nombre, no es así? Eso nos dijo mi señor al menos. Yo me encargare de completar tu idea.- hizo una pausa y antes de que el discípulo de Goku o alguien más pudiese decir algo, continuó. –Lo que ibas a decirles, era que la energía que sentías no solo era la misma, sino que era idéntica y es lógico ¿No lo crees así Mido?-

Mido esta de acuerdo con Eliot, porque yo fui con el chico lindo para que hiciera estallar las naves, simple prueba, pero no la paso del todo.- en la cara de la infante se formo una malévola sonrisa.

Era todo lo que necesitaba saber…- Vegeta coloco una de sus manos hacia el frente.

¡No, espere!- Oob intento advertir al saiya pero fue tarde, de las palmas del antiguo príncipe salió una ráfaga de energía que fue seguida por otra de inmediato, las cuales golpearon a los dos jóvenes que estaban frente a ellos.

Por un momento una espesa nube de humo no dejó ver las figuras de aquellos chicos, pero al disiparse Vegeta no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

Pero ¿Qué diablos…!-

Varias partículas de energía brillaban suspendidas en el aire y comenzaban a juntarse con gran velocidad hasta formar nuevamente los cuerpos de cada ser.

Mido no está muy contenta ahora, eso fue muy brusco.- fue lo primero que exclamó la chiquilla.

Eliot movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, estirando los músculos de su cuello. –Te entiendo Mido, pero al menos ahora podrán entender que nosotros somos de una naturaleza mágica y nadie que no posea magia, podrá destruirnos.- sonrió finalmente mirando a Vegeta.

El antiguo príncipe y Oob se colocaron en posición de pelea, mientras Dende miraba serio a los contrincantes.

**ALGUNA COORDENADA CERCANA A LA TIERRA…**

Un largo suspiro se dejó escuchar en aquella oscura habitación que tenía encerradas a las dos jóvenes saiya.

Es un hecho que estas cosas limitan nuestro poder.- comentó Pan con resignación mientras observaba el brazalete que llevaba puesto.

Bra estaba en una pose pensativa, durante bastante tiempo habían intentado salir de aquel sitio, pero hasta el momento nada habían logrado –No podemos darnos por vencidas, de alguna forma tenemos que escapar, no tenemos idea de lo que este pasando afuera, pero es seguro que no es nada bueno.-

¡Pero claro que no es nada bueno!- Exclamó la de cabellos negros con desesperación –Están controlando a mi tío y a tu hermano.-

Tranquilízate Pan, si nos exasperamos no llegaremos a ninguna solución, por el contrario, volveremos a dejar que la influencia de esta habitación nos invada de nuevo y terminaremos peleando.-

Pan se dejó caer al suelo cruzándose de piernas –Lo sé, pero realmente es difícil mantenerse calmada ¿me pregunto que hubiera hecho mi abuelito Goku en una situación así?-

Bra imitó a su amiga sentándose también –Pues siempre he sabido que pese a todo, el señor Goku no se dejaba vencer y buscaba el lado positivo de las cosas.-

Eso nos hubiese ayudado mucho en estos momentos, sobre todo en esta habitación que lo único que tiene son energías negativas.- comento sarcásticamente Pan.

La chica Briefs estaba a punto de reír, pero se detuvo parpadeando un par de veces –Eso es…- murmuró lentamente.

¿Qué pasa Bra?- pregunto Pan extrañada por el comportamiento de su amiga.

¡Es que eso es Pan!- grito eufórica Bra –Aquel tipo nos dijo lo siguiente: _'el ambiente negativo fue más fuerte que sus sentimientos' _¿Qué sucedería si nuestros sentimientos POSITIVOS, se hacen más fuertes que el ambiente?-

Esta habitación seria más agradable.- respondió Pan con ironía.

Bra frunció el seño en signo de molestia –Deja eso para después Pan, me refiero a que una sobresaturación de energías podría causar una debilitación en las paredes de esta habitación, de esa forma nos seria más fácil ocupar nuestra fuerza para salir.-

Me das miedo Bra, sonaste como mi papá en alguna de sus conferencias- Bra entornó los ojos –Aún así, no perdemos nada intentándolo, después de todo, es eso o esperar a que nuestro carcelero nos saque.-

Bien, entonces no hay que esperar más.-

Un momento.- Pan sonrió nerviosa –No vamos a cantar canciones de amistad, a darnos muchos abrazos y a gritar que el cielo es azul y las rosas son rojas ¿verdad?- Bra le miró con complicidad -¿No lo haremos, cierto?-

Pues no seria tan mala idea, aunque creo que probaremos otra cosa.- dijo casi entre risas la de cabello turquesa –Incrementaremos nuestro ki, hasta donde estos brazaletes nos lo permitan y una vez hecho esto nos concentraremos para que esa energía que estamos despidiendo sea solamente positiva.-

Bueno, eso me suena mejor. Entonces manos a la obra.- la chica Son cerro empuño sus manos y desde la posición en la que se encontraba comenzó a aumentar su ki, mientras Bra hacia lo propio.

"Solo espero que esto funcione" pensó Bra.

**TEMPLO SAGRADO DE KAMISAMA...**

El semi saiya estaba anonadado, ni siquiera imaginaba que aquel legendario saiyajin tuviese descendencia, después de todo aún tenía presente, pese a que en ese entonces era un niño, que Paragus lo controlaba mediante un extraño collar dado su extremo poder y poca cordura.

Nosotros siempre hemos protegido a la tierra, incluso de enemigos más poderosos que tú.- dijo Gohan cuando hubo salido de su impresión. Angélica le dirigió una mirada hostil -Pude notar que tu nivel de pelea no es tan grande.-

La chica se encogió de hombros –Tienes razon.- él la miro con confusión –quizás no sea una gran guerrera Son Gohan, pero...- ella sonrió justo en el momento en el que Goten y Trunks derribaban a Gohan –puedo hacer esto.- agregó con una risita maliciosa.

Gohan volvía a la pelea contra los otros dos saiyas. Le era difícil mantener un ritmo, la chica tenia razón, tanto tiempo sin pelear lo había hecho perder condición. El medio saiya comenzaba a agotarse, hasta el momento y a pesar de que les había dado pelea a Trunks y Goten, no había hecho mucho para detenerlos por completo. Una vez lo había hecho en el pasado con Goten y ahora se daba cuenta de que era momento de hacerlo nuevamente.

No quería lastimarlos Goten, Trunks, pero si no peleo en serio, no podré ayudarlos.- después de decir esto, Gohan estalló su ki, convirtiéndose en Super Saiyajin.

Eso no te servirá de mucho, tus amigos también pueden hacer eso.- comentó Angie mientras miraba a los dos semi saiya que eran controlados por ella.

Goten fue el primero en cumplir con lo que la hechicera había dicho y voló en dirección a su hermano, quien no se esperaba que lo pasara de largo y que fuese Trunks el que le golpeara en el vientre.

El primogénito de Goku se doblo un instante por el dolor, pero antes de que el chico Briefs le diera un golpe en la espalda, Gohan se paro de manos dándole una patada directo al rostro y sin perder tiempo, lo tomo de un brazo dando varias vueltas sobre su eje con el fin de impulsarse para enviarlo contra Goten que estaba a punto de atacarlo.

Angie miraba atentamente la pelea, podía sentir el poder que emanaba Gohan y sabia de antemano que no estaba combatiendo con toda su energía; sin embargo aquel medio saiya había estado como sedentario por bastante tiempo. La hechicera sonrió, ese era el objetivo de que peleara con sus amigos, él intentaría hacerles el menor daño posible y eso alargaba el tiempo para dejarlos fuera de combate, el cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella en él.

Han cambiado las reglas.- dijo la chica descruzando sus brazos y avanzando hacia donde estaba parado Gohan. –Me toca jugar contigo.-

–Creí que nunca lo harías.- El joven Son miro de reojo las figuras de Goten y Trunks que parecían estar inconscientes sobre la plataforma celeste.

El rostro de Angie se mostró serio

Primero las damas.- dijo irónicamente el primogénito de Goku colocándose en posición de combate.

La chica expulso de un golpe su energía, convirtiéndose en super saiyajin -¡_¡Blowken speed!_- sin esperar Angie se lanzó contra él moviendo sus manos con rapidez, decenas de puñetazos asestaron en el cuerpo del medio saiya.

Los golpes hicieron más efecto del que Gohan esperaba, él no se había dado cuenta que las manos de Angie estaban envueltas por energía y no podía esquivarlos fácilmente debido a su gran velocidad.

–Creo que ya fue suficiente.- murmuro dando de improvisto un salto hacia atrás y colocando sus manos cruzadas sobre su frente _-�¡Masenko!- _

Una esfera de energía salio de las palmas del medio saiya arremetiendo contra la hechicera que salio despedida varios metros hacia atrás, una gran columna de humo se alzo poco después del impacto dejando ver luego que se disipara, a una Angie respirando un poco agitada.

No estuvo nada mal para tratarse de uno de los asesinos de mi padre.- la chica extendió su brazo e hizo una señal con su mano para que prosiguieran con la pelea.

**CAPITAL DEL OESTE, CAPSULE CORPS.**

Bulma estaba en la entrada de su casa mirando con preocupación hacia el firmamento. Algunas horas atrás había recibido una extraña llamada de Vegeta, él le había dicho que estaría en el templo sagrado… pero Vegeta no solía avisar sobre sus acciones y eso era algo a lo que ella estaba más que acostumbrada.

Intuía que algo no andaba bien, sobre todo porque no tenía noticias de Trunks o Bra a los cuales había intentado localizar después de que recibiera aquella llamada. Una figura se acerco a ella por un costado.

¡Bulma! Creo haber percibido el ki de Gohan.-

Bulma miro de reojo a la mujer de negros cabellos que ahora estaba a un lado suyo -¿Puedes saber la localización del lugar en donde esta Videl?-

Videl se mordió el labio negando lentamente –Es extraño, pero solo fue un momento, no tengo tanta experiencia en esto y…- la hija de Mr. Satan se detuvo al percibir algo, de inmediato fijo su vista al cielo –Alguien viene.-

Deben ser ellos.-

¿Ellos?- Videl enarco una ceja extrañada, hasta que logro distinguir en la distancia aquellas familiares figuras, concentrándose después para sentir su energía.

Krillin, No. 18 y Marron aterrizaron en el jardín de Capsule corps. y caminaron hacia las dos mujeres que estaban expectantes.

Omitiendo las formalidades, creo que tenias razón Bulma, algo esta sucediendo, sentí estallar el ki de Gohan y antes de eso, el ki de Vegeta por un momento no muy lejos de aquí.- dijo Krillin con seriedad mientras miraba a su esposa.

�¿Entonces se trata de otra amenaza!- pregunto Videl alarmada.

No podemos estar seguros de ello, estaba a punto de desviarme en el camino cuando sentí el ki de Vegeta, pero perdí la localización, ahora por más que lo intento no logro sentir nada. Preferí venir antes aquí y ver si tenían alguna información.-

No Krillin, lo único fue aquella llamada de Vegeta.-

Bulma ¿es cierto que no sabes nada de Bra y Trunks?- pregunto rápidamente Marron.

Videl movió negativamente la cabeza -Tampoco de Pan.- agrego.

La rubia se coloco en pose reflexiva unos segundos –Al menos algo es seguro, en el templo sagrado podríamos encontrar más pistas sobre lo que esta sucediendo.-

Marron tiene razón.- dijo Krillin –Ya tenia pensado dirigirme all� es en esa dirección donde sentí el ki de Gohan.-

¡En ese caso, vamos!- Marron dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de despegar, cuando No. 18 la tomo por el hombro.

Tu no vas Marron, esto no es un juego, yo acompañare a tu padre y tu te quedaras aquí con Bulma y Videl.-

La rubia miro fijamente a la androide y al ver que no obtenía respuesta, giro su rostro hacia Krillin.

Lo lamento Marron, pero no sabemos que podamos encontrar en aquel lugar, quédate aquí.-

¡No me hagan sentir tan inútil! Mis amigos están en problemas y yo…-

Videl coloco su mano en el hombro de Marron –Sé como te sientes Marron, yo misma siento angustia por no poder hacer nada, pero estas cosas están fuera de nuestro alcance y creo que lo sabes.-

Vamonos.- dijo secamente No. 18 mientras alzaba el vuelo.

Krillin miro por última vez a su hija y le sonrió antes de despegar también.

No podía permitir que Marron se involucrara en algo que ni el mismo sabia que tan peligroso podría ser. Hacia mucho que sus poderes estaban limitados en comparación a los de los saiyajin que habitaban la tierra, pero si podía hacer algo por ayudar a sus amigos, lo haría y daría lo mejor de si, como en sus mejores tiempos.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 16**

**POR**

**MAYTELU**

**Nota de la autora (27 de marzo de 2005):** Antes que nada ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA ALE-NEECHAN! Gracias a sus comentarios, pude terminar este capitulo más pronto. Y otro agradecimiento a la ayuda indirecta de Falcon, ya que con cierta dramatización me ayudo a practicar mis diálogos de acción.

_:ahem:_ Si bueno… ya sé que igual nadie lee esto porque puede que nadie se acuerde de este fic jejeje. De verdad, una ENORME disculpa por la tardadísima actualización, pero creanme no tengo mucho tiempo y me falta inspiración, aunque parece que mi musa quiso ponerse a trabajar por fin. Y bueno, quien este leyendo, también muchísimas gracias. Creo que no tengo nada más que agregar, excepto que el final de este fanfic esta muy próximo (después de ¿Cuántos años?) y que sus comentarios me alegran el día y hacen que mi musa no me ponga peros, así que todo lo que gusten a o en dejan un review.


	18. En medio de la tormenta

**CAPITULO 17.- EN MEDIO DE LA TORMENTA**

**TEMPLO SAGRADO DE KAMISAMA…**

Gohan observo fijamente a su hermosa contrincante, sus ojos azabache lo miraban con decisión y parecía expresar con todo su cuerpo que estaba preparada para pelear.

Entonces, el primogénito de Goku arremetió contra ella, que esquivo con gracia y agilidad el golpe que venia. Sin demora la hechicera dio media vuelta y coloco sus manos hacia el frente con los dedos apuntando hacia Gohan -_¡Fire ilusion sphere!- _En el acto decenas de esferas rojizas salieron de las puntas de los dedos de Angie pero estas no fueron contra el medio saiya que ya se había predispuesto a recibir el ataque, Angie sonrió a medias… la multitud de esferas se dirigió hacia arriba perdiéndose de vista.

Gohan se coloco alerta ante cualquier situación, miro de reojo el firmamento en la espera de que algo sucediera y la hechicera aprovecho ese pequeño instante para dirigirse contra él y golpearle en el vientre. El primogénito de Goku se doblo hacia delante y Angie clavo su codo sobre la espalda de este. Los ojos del medio saiya se desorbitaron al recibir aquel ataque y se desplomó en el piso momentáneamente.

Fue en ese instante que una lluvia de fuego cayó sobre todo el templo. Angie floto sobre la figura de Gohan que comenzaba a levantarse para esquivar aquellas pequeñísimas esferas que quemaban profundamente, la chica coloco sus manos sobre sus caderas y comenzó a reír –Parece que la pelea se esta calentando ¿no lo crees así Gohan?- comento ella con cinismo.

¡Maldita!- gruño el medio saiya observando de reojo que los únicos que estaban intactos de aquel ataque al templo, eran su contrincante, Trunks y Goten.

Angie frunció el seño –No Gohan, no lo soy tanto, como te darás cuenta tus amigos están bien, al menos por ahora…-

Gohan aumento su ki, hasta que paso al segundo estadio de super saiyajin –Creo que te subestime, pero ya no pienso hacerlo.- dijo seriamente sin importarle ya aquella lluvia de fuego, su ki había hecho un tipo de barrera que lo protegía.

Mal hecho, la primera regla es no subestimar al enemigo.- Angie también elevo su ki sorprendiendo momentáneamente al medio saiya.

Gohan sonrió después de unos momentos –Ya veo, aún cuando no has pasado a otra fase de super saiyajin, tus poderes casi igualan a los míos. No cabe duda de que Broly era tu padre.-

Bueno, gracias por la información. En realidad, casi no conozco de mi padre y creo que eso se los debo a ustedes.- La chica voló contra Gohan que inmediatamente la recibió con una patada en el costado. Angie salio despedida contra el suelo del templo que ardía en llamas. El ambiente semejaba un paisaje dantesco.

Sin darle tiempo a nada, Gohan se impulso desde su posición en el aire para clavar con toda su fuerza su puño en el abdomen de la hechicera. Angie rápidamente rodó a un lado, pero no pudo evitar del todo aquel golpe, la mano de Gohan se abatió contra su costado, la chica se doblo del dolor antes de reaccionar e impulsarse con sus brazos y piernas para ponerse de pie. No obstante Gohan la ataco con una serie de Energy dan que hicieron que ella saliera volando para esquivar aquellas esferas.

La semi saiya llevo una de sus manos a su costado debido al dolor que aún sentía "Si no hago algo, pronto él me tomara ventaja, tiene más experiencia que yo y pareciera que se le ha quitado lo cansado" medito la chica mientras se preparaba para otra arremetida de Gohan.

Los dos híbridos saiyajin se enfrascaron en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Angie frunció el seño y tomo distancia del primogénito de Goku para lanzar varios disparos de energía.

Gohan esquivo los ataques dando un salto hacia atrás, pero Angie se le adelanto colocándose tras de él y aplicándole una llave. Antes de que el medio saiya pudiera escapar de los brazos de la chica, Angie lo tomo del antebrazo arrojándolo contra uno de los pocos pilares que aún no se habían consumido por el fuego.

Angie coloco las manos sobre su pecho, extendió sus brazos al frente y comenzó a abrirlos como si formara la figura de un abanico en el aire –Ahora probarás un poco de esto...- en las palmas de sus manos comenzaron a formarse dos esferas de color azul, las cuales arrojo como si sus brazos se trataran de cañones -_¡Magical soul attack!-_

Gohan intento esquivar aquel ataque, pero ante su sorpresa estas esferas le seguían -¡Maldición!- el medio saiya voló alrededor de una palmera del templo, con la idea de que las dos esferas se estrellarían entre si, pero esto no paso.

Ja, ja, ja. Ese ataque te seguirá sin importar a donde vayas- dijo la chica mientras flotaba en el aire alcanzando la altura de Gohan. Con la vista fija en el primogénito de Goku, la hechicera lanzo un Energy dan con el fin de que perdiera la concentración.

El primer ataque de Angie fue directo hacia Gohan, que trato de contenerlo con las manos, pero como si se trataran de un imán, las manos de Gohan comenzaron a absorber aquella energía. -¿Qué sucede!-

Eso era lo que esperaba- dijo ella lanzándose directamente contra él, asestándole un golpe directo al rostro y haciéndolo caer hasta el suelo de la plataforma celeste –Es simplemente un ataque inmovilizador- grito desde las alturas.

Mientras Angélica bajaba, Gohan intento moverse pero pudo comprobar que lo que le habían dicho era cierto. La chica camino lentamente hacia donde estaba el saiya y se sentó en cuclillas para mirarlo de cerca.

No tienes honor.- dijo Gohan conteniendo la rabia que sentía.

He escuchado que en este planeta se dice 'En la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale'.- contesto la chica con sorna. Las manos de Angie se colocaron frente al rostro del saiya. Gohan apretó los dientes esperando algún tipo de ataque.

¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo!- pregunto él medio saiya sospechando. La hechicera estaba concentrada y no respondió a la pregunta.

De pronto los ojos de Gohan se abrieron enormemente y su vista se dirigió hacia un lugar del templo. Angie estaba tan concentrada que no se percato de la presencia tras de ella hasta que recibió una fuerte patada por el costado.

¡No. 18, Krillin!- grito Gohan aún en el suelo.

Creo que mis sospechas de que esto no seria fácil, fueron ciertas.- respondió Krillin medio en broma, mientras miraba que su esposa se colocaba en posición de defensa.

**DISTRITO 540, ISLA DESIERTA...**

Después de lo que Vegeta, Dende y Oob acababan de observar, su posición era de alerta. El chico moreno estudiaba con la mirada a sus dos contrincantes, mientras Dende pensaba como podría ayudar.

¡No voy a quedarme aquí parado todo el día!- gruño el saiyajin de pronto.

¡Señor Vegeta!- la advertencia de Oob nuevamente llegaba tarde. El antiguo príncipe se dirigió contra el mayor de sus adversarios asestándole un buen golpe en el rostro que lanzo varios metros hacia atrás al chico.

Ni hablar- mascullo Oob fijando su atención en el ser que tenia delante.

La niña simplemente ladeo su cabeza y dirigió una mirada curiosa al discípulo de Goku -¿El chico que pudo sentir nuestra presencia, peleara con Mido?-

Oob no respondió y arrojó una patada en contra de ella, pero Mido pudo esquivarla con suma facilidad haciendo uso de su enorme elasticidad, el cuerpo de la pequeña parecía ser de algún material maleable. Mientras el joven guerrero reponía en esto, la niña llevo uno de sus brazos hacia atrás para tomar impulso y colocarse a unos centímetros delante del chico.

¡Bu!- los ojos de Mido brillaron y en ese momento fragmentos de su cuerpo comenzaron a rodear a Oob con el fin de envolverlo por completo.

¿Qué es esto!- exclamo el discípulo de Goku con evidente sorpresa.

A Mido le gusta ser cariñosa antes de matar a su enemigo.- dijo la chiquilla mientras sonreía con maldad. Oob intento librarse estallando su ki, pero no lo logro.

Eliot se reponía del ataque de Vegeta que lo había tomado desprevenido. -¿Crees que con esto me vas a ganar saiyajin?-

Vegeta sonrió y se acerco caminando a su oponente –Aun un insecto como tu, no moriría con tan poco- apenas dijo esto, el saiya ataco nuevamente al ser mágico iniciando una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo mientras se elevaban en el aire.

Puedo ver que no tienes suficiente habilidad para enfrentarte en una batalla como esta.- dijo Vegeta mientras tomaba a su oponente por un brazo para girarlo y arrojarlo hacia la isla.

Eliot cayo hincado después de hacer algunos giros para balancearse –No tengo la misma experiencia que tu saiyajin, pero tengo otros trucos- tras mencionar esto, Eliot trazo en el aire una figura circular con una de sus manos y apareció un espacio negro por donde se introdujo.

Vegeta se puso alerta de inmediato e intento sentir algún tipo de presencia de este ser, pero le fue imposible.

Ni siquiera deberías intentar buscarme.- escucho el saiya al mismo tiempo que recibía una patada seguida de un golpe con el codo sobre su espalda –Ya te he dicho que mi esencia es mágica- termino de decir mientras golpeaba de nueva cuenta al antiguo príncipe, haciéndolo caer.

Eliot se lanzo contra Vegeta pero este de inmediato se levanto y arrojo una serie de ráfagas de energía en contra del chico.

¿Acaso no entiendes que eso no servirá contra mi!- grito Eliot parándose en seco y recibiendo de lleno todos los ataques.

El saiyajin no presto atención al chico y llevo sus manos hacia atrás concentrando una gran cantidad de energía. En un breve momento Vegeta estaba frente a Eliot y trayendo de nuevo sus brazos hacia el frente extendió las palmas de sus manos expulsando toda la energía acumulada –_¡Galick Ho!- _

Eliot recibió el ataque con algo de sorpresa y una gran nube de humo cubrió el sitio de la explosión, tras desaparecer esta, no había rastro del chico.

Vegeta mostró media sonrisa –Creí que seria más complicado, al parecer esa criatura solo fanfarroneaba.- el saiyajin dirigió su mirada a donde se encontraba Oob pudiendo observar que el discípulo de Goku se encontraba en problemas.

El antiguo príncipe lanzo un par de rayos de energía hacia la deforme figura de Mido que envolvía casi por completo el cuerpo de Oob.

La niña giro completamente su cabeza para averiguar quien le había atacado y ante la distracción, Oob aprovecho para concentrar energía en la palma de la única mano que aún conservaba algo de movilidad.

_Kame…_-murmuro Oob

Mido no cree justo que dos peleen contra ella, al menos no en la posición que Mido se encuentra.-

_Hame…_-

El saiyajin ignoro el comentario y voló hacia la niña, pero antes de poder llegar a ella una figura lo intercepto con un golpe en el rostro.

Ja, ja, ja, Eliot es divertido pocas veces, Mido aplaude por…-

_¡Ha!_- un resplandor apareció de pronto en un punto del cuerpo de la chiquilla y Oob se vio liberado de aquel amarre. –Menos mal que el señor Goku me enseño a controlar el _Kame Hame Ha_, creí que no lograría hacerlo con una sola mano.- comento Oob para si mismo.

Mido había estallado con aquel ataque, pero tal como lo esperaba el discípulo de Goku el cuerpo de la niña pronto volvió a formarse. Sin embargo contrario a cualquier reacción esperada, Oob sonrió.

Mido que recién tomaba conciencia nuevamente de su alrededor, miro con algo de extrañeza al chico. -¿Por qué te ríes?-

Por que creo que halle la forma de acabar contigo de una vez por todas.-

La pequeña coloco sus manos sobre su cintura y giro su rostro de forma altanera -¡Tu no puedes acabar con Mido, el único que puede hacerlo es el creador de Mido!-

Oob cerro un momento los ojos como concentrándose para después abrirlos con decisión y señalar a Mido firmemente -¡Conviértete en un caramelo!-

Un rayo salio de la punta del dedo de Oob y asesto directamente en el pecho de la niña que no se esperaba tal ataque. Mido pensando que se trataba de un ataque de energía estaba a punto de burlarse cuando tras una explosión se convirtió en un caramelo de fresa. Sin demora Oob tomo rápidamente el caramelo y se lo comió.

_'¡Oye! Oob ¿me escuchas?' _El chico moreno parpadeo un par de veces al oír aquella voz, una voz que le era sumamente conocida.

¡Eres tu!- grito el chico -¡Ahora entiendo porque tuve esa idea tan extraña!-

La voz que escuchaba tan solo estaba en su mente_ 'Soy Boo, he podido sentir la pelea. Esos seres utilizan poderes mágicos y la única forma en que puedas derrotarlos es usando magia'_

Pero…-

La parte de Majin Boo que habitaba en Oob interrumpió al chico _'Yo también soy un ser creado por la magia, por eso pudiste sentir la presencia de esos chicos. Lo que debes hacer es intentar combinar tu energía con el poder mágico que existe en ti, sé que podrás hacerlo, te estaré apoyando''_

Oob giro su rostro hacia donde Vegeta peleaba nuevamente con Eliot y luego busco a Dende que se había ocultado durante la pelea.

Kamisama ¿esta bien?-

Oob, disculpa que no pueda ayudarlos- dijo Dende con algo de pena.

Esta bien, seria mejor que usted fuera al templo a…- Oob no termino su frase al sentir una presencia tras el joven Kamisama.

¡Kamisamas!- El recién llegado era Mr. Popo y lucia bastante angustiado.

¡Mr. Popo¿Qué haces en este lugar?-

Seguí su bresencias Kamisamas, esta basandos algo terribles en el temblos. Mr. Bobos vio llegar a Trunks y Goten con una bellas chica, iba a atenderlos bero vi algo extraño en ellos, desbues llego Gohan y comenzaron a belear. Mr. Bobos benso que era mejor avisarle a Kamisamas.-

Mr. Popo ¿viste también a Pan y a Bra?- pregunto Oob

No, Mr. Bobos no vio a las chicas.-

Oob miro de reojo nuevamente hacia donde estaba el antiguo príncipe, percatándose que Vegeta comenzaba a tener problemas.

Kamisama, puedo sentir el ki del señor Gohan en el templo. El señor Vegeta podría ir allá con usted, creo que yo puedo hacerme cargo de ese ser, Mr. Popo podría ir a Capsule corps. para avisar lo que esta sucediendo, tal vez pueda conseguir ayuda-

Bien- exclamo el nameku

Oob voló a donde Vegeta peleaba con Eliot. El joven de cabello castaño lucia como si no hubiese hecho algún esfuerzo, contrario al saiyajin en quien el cansancio comenzaba a asomarse en su rostro, esto debido a que no importaba cuantas veces dañara con algún poder a aquel ser, este volvía a regenerarse. Esta situación le recordaba la pelea con Majin Boo, pero al menos en aquella ocasión no tenia esa absurda condición de los poderes mágicos.

Una esfera de energía golpeo la espalada de Eliot, sacándolo unos metros del campo de batalla. -¡Señor Vegeta!- grito Oob que había disparado aquel poder.

¡Puedo con él, no te entrometas!-

Sé que usted es muy fuerte, pero esta criatura necesita otro tipo de energía. Parte de mi sabe como utilizar la magia, recuerde que me fusione con el señor Boo.- Oob hizo una reverencia –Permítame pelear contra él, en el templo hay otra batalla y creo que podrían necesitarlo más allá. Parece que Trunks esta en ese lugar.-

Vegeta miro firmemente a Oob y cerro su puño con fuerza mientras tomaba algo de aire. Eliot estaba a punto de arremeter contra el chico moreno. -¿Cómo sabes eso!-

Intente sentirlo, hay varios kis estallando en ese sitio y Mr. Popo nos informo lo de Trunks.- Vegeta miro de reojo a donde se encontraba el guardián del templo junto con Dende.

Por favor le pido que vaya con Kamisama al templo, creo que puedo pelear con este tipo, los alcanzare en cuanto termine.-

¡Maldita sea!- Vegeta dudo un segundo antes de hacer una mueca de disgusto, dirigiéndose después al nameku -¡Dende, no pienso esperarte, será mejor que vueles a toda velocidad!- sin decir más el saiyajin emprendió vuelo en dirección a la plataforma celeste con un joven Kamisama tratando de seguirle el paso.

Eliot floto delante de Oob con una actitud arrogante –Creo que me tuvo miedo, pero no importa quien sea mi oponente, no podrán conmigo.- sonrió -Mido no tenia ni la mitad de mi poder.- dijo aquel ser estallando su aura mágica.

Eso ya lo veremos.- respondió Oob haciendo lo propio.

**ALGUNA COORDENADA CERCANA A LA TIERRA…**

Un fuerte sonido logro escucharse después de todo el tiempo que habían permanecido en la habitación. El plan de Bra había dado resultado, las paredes de aquel cuarto comenzaban a tener algunas grietas.

Pan abrió un ojo para comprobar que el sonido que antes habían escuchado era lo que imaginaba.

No te distraigas Pan, solo un poco más y podremos tirar las paredes de un soplo.- dijo tranquilamente Bra mientras permanecía sentada y concentrada en lo que hacia.

Pan volvió a cerrar sus ojos y aumento lo más que pudo su ki. Tal como lo había hecho después de que Bra comentara su plan, la chica de cabellos azabache se concentro para pensar en cosas que le trajeran buenos recuerdos y de esa forma expresar aquella energía positiva que al parecer si estaba abatiendo la negatividad del lugar: su abuelo Goku, su infancia, sus padres, sus hermanos, sus amigos, Trunks…

¿Qué sucede Pan?- pregunto la chica Briefs dejando por completo lo que hacia.

Lo lamento Bra, creo que ya se me acabo el ingenio para sacar mi energía positiva.- contesto la hija de Gohan con un dejo de broma mezclado con sarcasmo.

Bra suspiro –Esta bien, creo que con esto es suficiente, ahora hay que recuperar un poco de energía para poder salir de aquí.- dijo mientras recargaba sus brazos en el suelo. –Pan ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

Pan también se coloco en una posición más cómoda –Creo que ya me preguntaste- Bra alzo una ceja –Bien ¿Qué sucede?-

Cuando estábamos peleando, recién llegamos a este lugar, tu… tu comentaste algo sobre mi hermano, algo sobre que él te había besado- el rostro de Bra cambio a uno de picardía -¿De verdad te beso?-

Pese a la oscuridad de la habitación, Pan no pudo ocultar un notorio sonrojo en su blanco rostro -¡No es momento para hablar de estas cosas Bra! Creo que, creo que deberíamos primero salir de aquí y averiguar que es lo que esta sucediendo-

Bueno, tu nerviosismo te ha delatado. Es claro que mi hermano SI te beso- Pan sonrió, pero había un dejo de tristeza en su mirada -¿Lo amas cierto?-

La chica de cabellos azabache giro su rostro fingiendo disgusto –Eso lo aclarare después, no estoy segura que las cosas que pasaron en esa isla fueran sinceras en su totalidad.-

Bra miro a su amiga con comprensión –Algo me dice Pan, que fueron más sinceras de lo que te imaginas y no solo lo digo por mi hermano. Pero como lo dijiste, lo primordial ahora es salir de aquí, así que arriba, es hora de derribar este muro.-

La chica Son se levanto como impulsada por un resorte y sonrió a medias –No tendrás que decírmelo dos veces- en sus manos, Pan comenzó a juntar la energía que podía debido a la limitación de los brazaletes.

La princesa saiya estaba a punto de hacer lo propio cuando escucho un ruido proveniente del exterior -¡Pan aguarda un momento!-

¡Estoy harta de este lugar Bra! Es hora de salir de aquí.-

¡No Pan, espera!- antes de que la chica de cabellos azabache lanzara aquella pequeña cantidad de energía contra una de las paredes, Bra se abalanzo contra ella.

¡Oye¿Qué te sucede? No me digas que otra vez esta habitación te afecto, recuerda que estamos del mismo lado.-

Pero Bra no contesto, tan solo le hizo la señal de que guardara silencio. Pan estaba a punto de protestar cuando escucho que alguien comenzaba a abrir la puerta.

Parece que los planes cambiaron.- susurro Bra

**TEMPLO SAGRADO DE KAMISAMA…**

Angie se levanto algo desconcertada tras el golpe que había recibido; sin embargo apenas estuvo de pie apretó los dientes y dirigió su atención a la que le había atacado -¡Debí suponer que no dejarían solo este tipo!- la chica sonrió con tranquilidad y pudo observar a sus dos nuevos contrincantes ponerse aún más alerta –Tengo que informarles que yo no me encuentro en ningún tipo de desventaja, Gohan aún no puede moverse.-

Krillin miro de reojo a el semi saiya –Gohan…-

Es cierto Krillin, creí que tras ese ataque de No. 18 me había liberado de esto, pero aún no logro moverme.-

Angie camino despacio hacia donde estaban ellos –Por otro lado, aunque me gustaría mucho probar mis habilidades con dos personas, creo que no será posible, acabo de percatarme que debo apresurar algunas cosas, así que me gustaría presentarles a sus oponentes.- tras las palabras de la hechicera, Krillin y No. 18 miraron de reojo a sus espaldas –Bueno, tal vez no sea necesario presentarlos, supongo que deben conocerse.- la chica se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de sus adversarios y su rostro se mostró más serio -¡Goten, Trunks!-

Apenas la chica grito sus nombres los dos jóvenes guerreros se apresuraron a atacar a los recién llegados.

Krillin detuvo con su antebrazo el golpe que Trunks le arrojo -¿Qué te sucede Trunks!- pero el chico de cabellos violeta no respondió mas que tirando otro puñetazo sobre el cuerpo de Krillin que no pudo esquivarlo esta vez.

¡Krillin, No. 18, tengan cuidado, esa tipa tiene bajo control a los dos!- grito Gohan con impotencia al no poder levantarse.

Goten golpeaba una y otra vez a la androide rubia que no había tenido tanta suerte con el ataque inicial. No. 18 llevo entonces sus brazos al frente y arrojo una esfera de energía con el fin de sacarse al medio saiya de encima, Goten esquivo aquel poder, pero su cuello se vio sujeto entre uno de los brazos de la androide. –Demonios…- musito en tono bajo la rubia, aún con su personalidad fría no se atrevía a atacar de lleno a Goten.

Mi turno- el semi saiya de cabello azabache aprovecho el titubeo de la esposa de Krillin para clavar su codo en el abdomen de esta, tomando después la muñeca del brazo que le había rodeado y apoyándose de ahí para arrojarla hacia el frente.

No. 18 cayó de espaldas pero no tardo demasiado en levantarse, estaba en desventaja, el saiyajin frente a ella ya le había dado problemas siendo aún un niño, así que no tenía otra alternativa más que pelear con todo.

Por su parte, Krillin lograba esquivar a duras penas uno que otro ataque del chico de cabellos lila. Sus golpes eran rápidos y él ya era un hombre de edad avanzada, tendría que hacer uso más de su experiencia que de su fuerza.

¡Lo siento Trunks!- grito el antiguo discípulo de Kame Senin antes de que en cada una de sus manos se formara una esfera de energía parecida al Kame Hame Ha _-¡Double Tsuihikidan!- _las esferas salieron contra Trunks, quien intento esquivarlas pero Krillin desde su lugar podía controlarlas. –Tenia mucho que no ocupaba esta técnica- murmuro para si mientras giraba una y otra vez sus manos haciendo que las esferas siguieran al saiyajin. 'No deseo herirte Trunks, solo espero distraerte un poco con esto'

Angélica pateo el costado de Gohan y soltó una breve carcajada -¿Quién lo diría? No creí que todo esto fuese tan sencillo.-

Gohan apretó los dientes -¡Todo lo que haces es una maldita trampa! Si pelearas de forma limpia, no tendrías la posibilidad de ganar.-

La híbrido saiyajin alzo una ceja –Deja de quejarte, estoy dispuesta a continuar con nuestra pelea, tan solo… quería prevenirme de alguna forma.- Gohan miro fijamente a la hechicera tratando de comprender a que se refería. Una mano de Angie pasó frente a todo el cuerpo de Gohan y como si tuviera fuerza atrayente, algunos rayos de energía salieron del cuerpo del semi saiya. –Ya esta.- murmuro la chica.

El primogénito de Goku sintió el cuerpo más ligero y entonces entendió a que se refería ella, por fin podía moverse. Gohan cerró brevemente los ojos como si planeara su próximo movimiento, de un impulso dio una zancadilla a Angie quien tomo desprevenidamente el acto y cayo frente al saiya que ya se incorporaba. -¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-

La hechicera se puso de pie de un salto –Es probable que mueras sin saberlo- Angie giro sobre una sola pierna y con la otra dio una fuerte patada que Gohan paro con su mano, tomando a la chica del tobillo y arrojándola al aire para después recibirla con su rodilla, Angie escupió sangre.

Aún con todo lo que estas haciendo, siento lastima por ti, puedo ver que dudas de tus acciones y sospecho que tienes razones equivocadas para atacarnos.- dijo Gohan mientras veía caer al piso a la híbrido saiyajin.

¡Cállate!- Angélica se levanto furica, pero aun resintiendo aquel golpe. La chica estaba a punto de atacar a Gohan, pero este estallo su ki haciendo que ella retrocediera un paso -¿Qué demonios…?-

Trunks ya se había cansado que aquellas esferas de energía le siguieran por doquier, el joven sonrió a medias antes de dirigirse directamente contra Krillin. Este a su vez había observado de reojo que su esposa estaba en apuros y al ver que el hijo de Vegeta iba hacia él, no se le ocurrió mejor idea que dirigir sus dos esferas de energía contra Goten que estaba de espaldas a él. El joven Briefs aprovecho esta oportunidad para dar un puñetazo a Krillin.

Las esferas de energía golpearon a Goten en la espalda antes de que este pudiera percatarse, causándole grave daño al impacto. No. 18 recupero aire después de la intervención de su marido, aún con el daño recibido Goten se estaba poniendo nuevamente de pie, la androide miro por un momento hacia donde el hermano de su contrincante combatía con la hechicera, él estaba… su observación se perdió al recibir un ataque de Goten que apenas pudo librar.

El cabello de Gohan volvió a ser negro al igual que el color de sus ojos, había abandonado el estado de super saiyajin pero su poder aumentaba cada vez más. Había un brillo especial en la mirada del primer hijo de Goku. –En ocasiones pasadas, hemos perdido a personas queridas por tomar decisiones equivocadas en las batallas. Esta vez no puedo permitir que eso suceda.- Son Gohan hizo una pausa para mirar de reojo las peleas que aún se desarrollaban a su alrededor, en donde la ventaja era claramente llevada por sus congeneres –¡Debo detenerte ahora mismo!- apenas dijo esto voló directamente contra una anonadada Angie asestándole un buen golpe en el maxilar inferior.

Angie se paro en seco antes de estrellarse contra una de las ruinas del templo –Me sorprendiste por un momento Son Gohan, pero sé de esta transformación tuya.- la chica sonrió y cerro sus puños con fuerza antes de elevarse un poco más en el cielo -¡Te enseñare algo que aprendí hace algún tiempo!- grito para después desplegar su ki.

El aura de la hechicera estallo haciéndose más dorada, mientras saltaban algunos rayos alrededor de ella. El cabello de la chica se erizo solo un poco y en su mirada había un evidente odio. –Pelearemos en igualdad y sin tregua a nada ¡Vengare a mi padre y a mi madre!-

Gohan floto a la altura de Angie sin decir una sola palabra, en cualquier momento se enfrascarían en una dura pelea. 'Si en la segunda fase de super saiyajin puede alcanzar los poderes que tengo ahora, no imagino que sucedería si logra alcanzar alguna fase más. No debo confiarme'

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 17**

**POR**

**MAYTELU**

**Nota de la autora (10 de Junio de 2005):** Como que ya es costumbre empezar por una disculpa, pero creanme que espero que sea la última que tenga que ofrecerles ya que mi propósito es terminar a como de lugar este fanfic en este mes.

La escuela me ha traído con un enorme dolor de cabeza y mil cosas más que ha dañado mi tiempo y mi concentración para escribir este tipo de escenas (que me siguen costando mucho). Espero que este capitulo les haya agradado, por que debido a que es casi en su totalidad acción, siento que aún le falta algo. TENGO que aceptar que escribir mientras escuchaba a Metallica, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Pink Floyd y demás fue un buen aliciente para ambientarme. No estoy segura de cuantos capítulos falten para el final, pero ya son pocos y tengo estructurado todo, así que a un paso de que este monstruo termine ¡Les agradezco mucho su apoyo! Y una vez más hay mención especial para Alessa y Falcon por sus constantes ánimos, además de Shadir que me animo muchísimo con un comentario que me dejo en Sin más ya saben que cualquier queja o felicitación a maytelu15hotmailo un review que me hace muy feliz.


	19. Desenterrando la verdad

**CAPITULO 18.- DESENTERRANDO LA VERDAD**

**DISTRITO 540, ISLA DESIERTA…**

Oob miró fijamente a Eliot después de haber expulsado su ki -Yo soy discípulo de Son Goku y fui entrenado por él para utilizar mi fuerza a favor del bien.- comenzó a decir como si no tuviera ninguna prisa -Soy Oob, la reencarnación de Majin Boo, un ser creado por un poderoso mago y ahora, es el momento de que esa parte mágica despierte en mi.-

Los ojos del de cabello castaño se desorbitaron por un instante antes de cerrarlos y negar con la cabeza –Aunque lo que me digas sea cierto, no tienes la posibilidad de manejar la magia tan bien como mi señor.- Eliot abrió los ojos –Por eso, jamás podrás vencerme y antes de que te mande al otro mundo te diré algo: este planeta se convertirá en el nuevo Migdrad y ustedes no podrán impedirlo porque en este preciso momento puedo sentir que todo se esta llevando a cabo de acuerdo a los planes de el gran Keego.-

-¿Keego¿Ese es el nombre de quien ha planeado todo esto!-

-Es mejor que lo sepas, porque es a quien deberás servir.-

'Concentrar la magia que poseo y combinarla con mi energía, lo haré.' Oob miro por un instante a Eliot antes de responderle –Jamás- exclamo mientras de sus manos salía una potente ráfaga de aire.

Eliot parpadeo un par de veces antes de soltar carcajadas -¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer! Me decepcionas, creí que tendría un buen oponente, creo que lo único que te queda es tratar de convertirme en caramelo tal como lo hiciste con Mido.-

-¡Maldición!- vociferó Oob mirándose las manos con desilusión -¿Por qué no lo logré?-

-No tengo tu tiempo.- Tras decir esto Eliot llevo sus dos manos entrelazadas hacia atrás –Quizás esto te sirva de lección _¡Swirl wind!_- aún con sus manos entrelazadas, los dedos índice de Eliot apuntaron directamente al chico moreno saliendo de ellos un par de rayos de energía que en el camino fueron cruzándose hasta formar un solo ataque que se dirigía como remolino. Aquella técnica golpeó a Oob de lleno arrastrándolo hacia el espacio selvático en donde hubieron estado Bra y Goten algún tiempo antes.

Ante el polvo y escombros que levanto el ataque, Eliot sonrió con gusto pensando que su oponente estaba gravemente lastimado.

_'¡Oob levántate!'_

-Señor Boo.- murmuró Oob desde el suelo

_'Debes intentarlo una vez más, debes sentir la magia. Si no crees completamente en ella, no podrás utilizarla'_

Oob sonrió apenado e intento levantarse pero volvió a caer –No sé si pueda manejar esto, es algo nuevo para mi.-

_'Ya la has ocupado, lo hiciste en la batalla contra Baby cuando te fusionaste conmigo y lo hiciste para derrotar a esa niña. También de forma inconsciente la utilizaste para percibir la esencia de estos seres. Inténtalo una vez más'_

El discípulo de Goku levanto su cabeza y observó que Eliot se acercaba –Tengo que hacerlo, esta vez debo hacerlo.-

Eliot descendió hasta donde se encontraba el chico moreno y lo miro divertido -Vaya, vaya, esto fue demasiado sencillo.- Oob estaba tendido sobre el suelo con los ojos cerrados y su respiración era lenta –Creo que tan solo debo rematarte para ir con Angie y pretender ayudarla, de esa forma sospechara menos.-

'¿Angie?' El discípulo de Goku abrió los ojos repentinamente y tiro una potente patada contra el brazo de Eliot haciendo que los huesos de este se quebraran en el acto. –Antes tendrás que pelear conmigo.-

-¡Aghttt! Aunque me destroces todo el cuerpo no podrás derrotarme, pensé que habías aprendido eso de la batalla que tuve con el saiyajin.- el de cabello castaño fijo la vista en su brazo por unos segundos como esperando que algo sucediera.

Oob no esperó ni un segundo más para arrojarse contra Eliot que trataba de evadir los rápidos golpes sin éxito -¿Por qué pones esa cara? creí que te sentías seguro de una victoria.-

'Mi brazo no se recupero ¡Maldición, eso significa que…!' El rostro de Eliot se contorsionó en una mueca de desprecio y odio -¡Tu no puedes conmigo, aunque hayas aprendido a utilizar magia!- grito furioso lanzando un par de patadas hacia las costillas del chico moreno, pero este solo esquivo los golpes tomando ventaja de la posición de su contrincante para tomarlo de las piernas y darle un par de vueltas antes de arrojarlo hacia el mar.

Eliot cayó al agua pero no tardo en salir con la respiración aumentada en frecuencia -_¡Swirl wind!_- el ser mágico volvió a ejecutar su técnica contra Oob. Sin embargo en esta ocasión y causando sorpresa en el de castaño cabello, Oob no intento nada y simplemente detuvo aquella energía con sus manos haciendo que esta se redujera a chispas solamente.

-El señor Boo tenia razón, tan solo necesito sentirla.- Oob noto que Eliot mostraba un rostro de desesperación. En tan solo unos instantes, las cosas habían cambiado totalmente para el ser mágico.

**ALGUNA COORDENADA CERCANA A LA TIERRA…**

Apenas la puerta de la habitación se abrió, las dos chicas se fingieron dormidas. Pan pudo escuchar pasos que se acercaban y controló su curiosidad por saber la identidad de su visitante.

-Así que estas son mis futuras concubinas.- Bra respingó al escuchar aquella voz grave –Son más hermosas de lo que se veían a lo lejos. Le hubiese ordenado a Angélica que las hechizara como hizo con los otros saiyajin, pero ni hablar, tendré que hacerlo yo mismo cuando haya recuperado mi energía.-

Pan apretó fuertemente uno de sus puños, aquel ser que se encontraba con ellas era el responsable de todo. Años atrás, era seguro que lo hubiera atacado sin pensarlo dos veces; sin embargo dadas las circunstancias, sabía que era mejor actuar con cautela.

Keego se acerco al rostro de Bra y suspiro profundamente –Esos labios se ven tan carnosos que no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad.- la chica Briefs contuvo las ganas de patearle la entrepierna cuando sintió que aquel hombre se alejaba de ella, podía percibir que algo había llamado su atención –No puede ser, creí que lo de Mido había sido tan solo una coincidencia pero siento la esencia de Eliot desaparecer.- le escuchó decir.

El hechicero se levantó de aquella posición mostrándose serio y tras hacer un movimiento con su mano, una imagen comenzó a verse frente a él: era la pelea entre Oob y Eliot.

Pan entre abrió los parpados y pudo ver la misma imagen que Keego ¡Ahí estaba Oob! Era definitivo que el problema era más grande de lo que imaginaban. Con sumo cuidado, la chica Son movió el cuerpo de su amiga como indicándole que observara, Bra abrió solo un ojo.

'Puedo sentirlo, puedo sentir el ki de Oob por alguna razón que…' los pensamientos de la chica Son se cortaron al darse cuenta que aquel hombre que momentos antes entrara a la habitación, hacia más grande el circulo y comenzaba a introducirse por él.

'¡Esta atravesando la imagen! Eso significa que es un estilo de portal' pensó Bra alarmada, sin duda era su oportunidad de escapar y la ruta más cercana al lugar del problema.

-¡Bra, dame tu mano!- antes de que la chica Briefs pudiera razonar algún plan, se dio cuenta de que definitivamente ya no estaban en la habitación.

Bra parpadeo un par de veces y entonces giró su rostro a un lado -¿Pan¡Pan que hiciste!- gritó algo sorprendida.

La chica de cabello azabache mostró la lengua –Sentí el ki de Oob por unos momentos, cuando el tipo estaba pasando aquel portal decidí arriesgarme a ocupar la teletransportación.-

-¡Es verdad! Hace poco aprendiste a hacerla ¡Pan por fin salimos de ese lugar, por fin…!- una mano de la chica Son cubrió los labios de Bra mientras con la otra, señalaba hacia el frente.

-Estamos a unos metros de ellos- murmuro Pan –Pueden escucharnos, yo escondí mi ki, has lo mismo antes de que nos descubran, primero tenemos que averiguar que es lo que esta sucediendo.-

Bra asintió y retiro la mano de su amiga de su rostro –Parece que Oob tenia bajo control la situación y presiento que ese es el motivo por el que este tipo ha venido hasta aquí.-

-Mira.-

Oob tenía acorralado a Eliot tras una serie de golpes y contragolpes, el joven de cabello castaño lucia agotado y temeroso, el discípulo de Goku le estaba dando una paliza y aún no lograba asimilar como es que había podido controlar de forma tan rápida la magia, era algo parecido a lo que hacia Angie, combinaba los poderes mágicos con la energía. Oob lo arrojo de una patada contra el piso y estaba a punto de recibirlo con un golpe más cuando frente a él apareció un circulo negro que poco a poco se fue abriendo y tras unos segundos, una figura alta con cabello rubio salio de ahí.

A Eliot le brillaron los ojos y comenzó a reír como desquiciado -¡Estas acabado! Tuviste suerte conmigo, pero no podrás con los dos.- grito el de castaños cabellos aún en el piso.

Oob frunció el seño y se coloco alerta -¿Quién eres tu!-

Keego no contesto y miro de reojo a su creación –Me has decepcionado Eliot, creí que podrías con algo tan sencillo, lo único que tenias que hacer era darle tiempo a Angélica para que hiciera su trabajo y en vez de eso, te veo bajo los pies de solo uno de ellos y el que menos nos interesa.-

-Gracias.- murmuró Oob por lo bajo

-Pero mi señor…- Eliot intentó levantarse.

-No mereces que gaste mi energía en ti.- los ojos de Eliot se desorbitaron al ver que una de las palmas de Keego brillaba con intensidad.

-¡Señor déme otra oportunidad! Le juro que…-

-¡Acompaña a Mido!- tras decir esto, la figura de Eliot comenzó a distorsionarse ante la mirada sorprendida de Oob y las chicas que se encontraban escondidas. Aquel ser de esencia mágica se convirtió en simple energía que absorbió la palma de Keego.

Oob volteo furioso hacia el antiguo príncipe de Migdrad -¡Tu eras su creador!-

Keego giro con calma hacia donde estaba el chico moreno –Me presento, mi nombre es Keego.-

-¡Aquel ser me hablo de ti¡Tu eres el responsable de todo esto!- exclamó Oob

-Oh, no puedo atribuirme todo el crédito.- Keego sonrió cínicamente –Pero ¿sabes? Estoy muy molesto, Eliot y Mido han sido dos de mis mejores creaciones, pensaba otorgarles una vida propia, una que no dependiera de mi energía, pero tu lo arruinaste.-

Oob también le respondió con una sonrisa –Lamento haberlo hecho.-

-¡No es muy gentil de tu parte que te burles de esa forma!- grito Keego expulsando su energía.

-Tu…-

-No solo soy capaz de usar la magia Oob, yo también sé ocupar lo que ustedes llaman ki y ahora que Eliot y Mido ya no existen, he recuperado gran parte de él. Fui yo quien le mostré a Angélica como hacerlo.-

-¿Quién es Angélica?- pregunto Oob extrañado, esta era la segunda vez que mencionaba ese nombre.

Keego miro fijamente a Oob y luego le sonrió burlonamente –Tu la conoces, es una lastima que tenga que deshacerme de ella.-

El chico moreno iba a responder que él no conocía a nadie con ese nombre cuando de pronto recordó a aquella extraña mujer del centro comercial y de la discoteca ¿acaso…?

El antiguo príncipe de Migdrad interrumpió los pensamientos de el discípulo de Goku –Yo le otorgue parte de mi energía a Angélica, por ello mis poderes no están al cien por ciento, pero puedo combatirte si ningún problema. Cuando ella haya terminado con su trabajo, yo seré el ser más poderoso de todo el universo ¡Tendré la energía de tus amigos y la de ella!- Keego miro la confusión en el rostro de Oob –No quiero estorbos como tu para realizar mis planes, prepárate a morir.-

Bra y Pan se miraron al mismo tiempo, habían podido sentir la energía de aquel tipo que se hacia llamar Keego y si bien no era muy poderosa, al menos alcanzaba los poderes de un súper saiyajin.

-Esto no es bueno, será mejor que ayudemos a Oob.- susurró Pan

-Yo lo ayudare- dijo Bra con seriedad, Pan la miro algo extrañada.

-Pero ¿Qué dices? Si las dos lo apoyamos será más sencillo.-

-Pan ¿no lo escuchaste? Algo esta sucediendo y estoy segura que es en el templo de Kamisama, yo me quedare aquí, será mejor que tu te adelantes, quizás ahí se encuentren Trunks y Goten.-

La chica Son asintió firmemente –Entiendo.- Pan sabia que las razones de Bra no solo se debían a lo que se percibía en la plataforma celeste. Sin decir más la chica de cabello azabache alzo el vuelo hacia la dirección que le habían indicado, dando oportunidad a que Bra saliera de su escondite.

-¡Bra!- grito Oob al ver a la chica de cabellos turquesa caminar hacia el campo de batalla.

-Creí que nunca saldrían, veo que tu amiga huyo, pero no importa que hagan, ustedes volverán a mis habitaciones como mis concubinas.-

Bra alzo una ceja –Debí suponer que te percataste de nuestro escape.-

Oob se giro hacia Bra -¿Escape?-

-Larga historia. En este momento lo importante es derrotar a este tipo.-

-Me alegra verte Bra.- la chica Briefs sonrió en respuesta

-¿Podemos comenzar? Tengo otras cosas que hacer.- dijo Keego interrumpiendo.

-Adelante.-

**CAPITAL DEL OESTE, CAPSULE CORPS.**

Si Marron continuaba dando vueltas de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo desde que sus padres se habían ido, seguramente no tardaría en abrir una zanja.

La chica rubia había quedado preocupada y molesta, era cierto que ella no sabia más que cosas básicas sobre pelea. Le había pedido a No. 18 que le enseñara artes marciales tras la pelea con los dragones pero esta se había negado y dada la decepción, Krillin había tomado la petición de su hija a escondidas de su mujer. Aún con esto, ella no estaba lista para enfrentarse a un problema de este tipo, pero tampoco podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, algo tenía que hacer.

-Podría ir al templo de Kamisama si tan solo supiera en donde esta, he ido en un par de ocasiones, pero en aeronave y jamás me interesé por saber el camino, tampoco sé bien seguir un ki y por más que lo intento no logro sentir alguno desde aquí.- bufo con descontento.

Marron iba a reiniciar su caminata en círculos cuando escucho un ruido en la estancia de Capsule corps. ¿Había sido su imaginación o aquel regordete guardián del templo había aparecido como si nada sobre una alfombra?

-Disculben la indromisión pero vengo de barde del Kamisamas.- anuncio Mr. Popo.

La hija de Krillin se asomo un poco más desde la habitación en donde se encontraba y se percato que frente a aquel extraño personaje, se encontraban ya Bulma y Videl.

-¿Para que habrá venido? Se supone que él habita en el templo, eso significa que puede tener información importante.- susurró Marron para si, poniendo más atención a la conversación en la otra habitación.

Entonces Mr. Popo contó todo lo que había visto en la plataforma celeste y después, en aquella isla donde se encontraban Dende y los demás.

Bulma se desvaneció en el sillón de la sala de estar -¿Por qué no podemos vivir en paz? Goku una vez dijo que el atraía los problemas, pero esto ha comprobado que no es así.-

Videl apoyo su mano en el hombro de la científica –Lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada mas que esperar que todo salga bien, Bulma.-

-Lo sé y es desesperante.- Bulma parpadeo un par de veces antes de levantarse nuevamente -¡No puede ser! había olvidado que ya no contamos con las esferas del dragón, si alguien sale herido o muere…-

-¡No diga eso por favor!- interrumpió Videl con igual preocupación.

-Mr. Bobos lamenta interrumbir, beros el kamisamas me bidio que les avisara para que budieran comunicarle esto a Krillin, yo debo regresar con el kamisamas.-

Bulma miro al guardián –Krillin llego antes y ya que sintió algo extraño en el templo, se dirigió a ese lugar. Mr. Popo ¿no seria mejor que te quedases aquí? Esto parece peligroso.-

-Mr. Bobos lo sabe, bero es mi deber ayudar al kamisamas.-

-Entiendo.-

-Aunque…- Mr. Popo miro seriamente a la científica y luego dirigió su vista a Videl.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto amablemente la hija de Satan con un dejo de preocupación en sus palabras.

-Mr. Bobos quisiera saber si budieran prestarle el baño.- Tanto Bulma como Videl e incluso Marron se fueron de espaldas.

Bulma señalo hacia una dirección mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza –Espero no te pierdas, es en la segunda puerta después del primer arbusto del corredor.-

-Gracias.- el rechoncho guardián comenzó a caminar con paso rápido hacia la dirección que le habían señalado.

En la habitación contigua Marron sonrió a medias y de inmediato tomo la misma dirección que Mr. Popo, aunque tomando un atajo "Solo espero que Bulma y Videl no me busquen en estos momentos, ahora más que nunca, debo intentar ayudar en algo. Mis papás también están en peligro"

Después de varios minutos, Mr. Popo salio con una enorme sonrisa del cuarto de baño, que había encontrado sin ningún problema –Iré a desbedirme y regresare con el kamisamas.- pensó en voz alta el guardián mientras silbaba en tono bajo una tonada.

-Quédate ahí.- escucho de pronto, en su espalda podía sentir claramente un arma, pero no… no era un arma. Sin siquiera inmutarse, el guardián del templo dio un giro rápido y tomo a la persona que le había hablado, por el brazo. -¡Oye eso duele!- gritó quien era sostenido.

-Bero si es…-

-¡Suéltame ya¡Anda, suéltame!- grito Marron sin hacer tanto escándalo. –No sabia que tenias esa fuerza y es obvio que no caíste en el truco del arma falsa.- comento la rubia sobandose la muñeca que le habían sujetado.

-¿Bor que la bequeñas hija de Krillin quería sorprenderme?- pregunto Mr. Popo de la forma más casual.

-Necesito que me lleves a esa isla que dijiste.- dijo Marron con firmeza.

-Mr. Bobos no buede hacer eso, es peligroso bara una chicas sin boderes y Mr. Bobos va hacia el demblo.-

La rubia entorno los ojos -¡Todo eso ya lo sé! Escuche tu conversación con Bulma y Videl, pero quiero que me lleves a esa isla.-

-No buedo.-

-Bien, no me dejas otra opción.- Marron sonrió –Si no me llevas, comenzare a gritar que me viste desnuda en el baño.-

El guardián abrió los ojos sorprendido y poco a poco en su oscura piel comenzó a verse un halo rosado –Bero…-

-Podría inventar algo peor y creeme que lo haré.- mientras decía esto, Marron comenzó a desabrocharse el primer botón de su blusa.

Mr. Popo se giro su rostro –No buedo creer esto.-

-¿Me llevaras?- pregunto Marron convencida de su éxito.

-Con la condición de que se mantenga ocultas del enemigo, yo no buedo quedarme con usted.- Mr. Popo hizo aparecer entonces su peculiar alfombra -¿Bor que a la isla?-

-Porque ahí esta Oob y por lo que contaste, se quedo solo. Prometo no arriesgarme "no mucho".- Marron subió a la alfombra ante la indicación del hombre regordete –Oye, tienes una apariencia muy extraña ¿no serias capaz de hacerme algo, verdad?- pregunto dudosa -No tienes cara de pervertido, pero una siempre debe tener cuidado-

Una gota apareció en la sien de Mr. Popo ¿ahora ella desconfiaba de él? Lo peor es que tenía el presentimiento de que en algún momento de su vida, algo parecido había ocurrido. –Vamonos.- dijo por fin el guardián suponiendo que la chica no lo dejaría despedirse de Bulma y Videl.

**TEMPLO SAGRADO DE KAMISAMA…**

Tras un breve instante en que Gohan y Angie se miraron fijamente, los dos se entrelazaron en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. La chica tenía una agilidad bastante marcada pues esquivaba con gracia los golpes que el primogénito de Goku lanzaba.

-Tengo una duda.- exclamó Gohan mientras recibía un contraataque de la chica.

-Mal momento para tenerla.- respondió ella lanzando un par de patadas que fueron esquivadas no sin dificultad.

-Has dicho… que no concias a tu padre.- hablo Gohan sin perder la concentración en la batalla –Y aún así pretendes vengarlo.-

Angie sonrió -¿Qué sucedió cuando Son Goku murió en la batalla contra Cell?- pregunto ella

-¿Cómo sabes eso!- pregunto él sorprendido

Angie aprovecho la distracción -¡Ya te dije que yo se muchas cosas sobre ustedes!- exclamó arrojando un fuerte golpe que dio directo en el vientre de Gohan. –Tu también sentiste odio, querías venganza ¿no es así? Hubieses hecho cualquier cosa para vengarlo.-

El semi saiya se recupero del golpe que había recibido e hizo distancia de la hechicera, una media sonrisa se asomo en su rostro –Lo sabia, tu peleas con motivos equivocados, no, debería decir por sentimientos equivocados.-

La híbrido saiyajin, se mostró seria antes de volver a atacar 'No, no estoy equivocada. Broly, fingir que esa figura paterna era la razón de mi venganza fue más sencillo de lo que pensé. Y ahora que _él_ no puede vigilarme, puedo continuar con mis planes'

No. 18 y Krillin estaban colocados espalda con espalda. Al antiguo guerrero Z ya le estorbaban los años, lucia débil y fatigado. Su mujer no quedaba muy atrás, pese a que ella era un androide los poderes de aquellos dos semi saiya, superaba a ambos por mucho.

-¡Krillin! Ellos están controlados por esa mujer, si no hacemos algo no dudaran en matarnos.- grito con desesperación 18 al ver que Goten y Trunks empezaban a cercarlos.

-¡No podemos matarlos¡Son los hijos de Goku y Vegeta, maldición los vimos crecer¡Si algo les sucede, ya no hay Shen Long que los traiga de vuelta!- Krillin también se sintió desesperado ante la situación, sabia que no podría soportar más tiempo en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo y tampoco su esposa resistiría.

No. 18 bufo de descontento, con el paso del tiempo su carácter se había ablandado y sabía a la perfección que su marido tenía razón, pero ¿qué podían hacer?

Trunks sonrió entonces con maldad y comenzó un ataque con ráfagas de energía que Goten reforzó. Krillin de inmediato formo en la palma de su mano un disco de energía que comenzó a crecer.

-_¡Kienzan!- _gritó el guerrero al tener el disco completo girando en una de sus manos, pero no lo arrojo, como normalmente hacia al utilizar aquel poder y entonces No. 18 capto la idea.

La androide rubia imito a su esposo formando dos discos solo un poco más pequeños en sus manos. Y ambos comenzaron a moverse en círculos sin dejar aquella posición en la que estaban. Los poderes estaban sirviéndoles como escudo que regresaban las ráfagas de energía hacia los dos semi saiya.

-¡No soportaremos demasiado de esta forma!- gritó No. 18

-Lo sé, pero no admito la idea de atacarles directamente.- respondió Krillin con amabilidad.

Sin embargo y aprovechando esa pequeña distracción, Trunks le dejo el ataque a Goten para ir contra la pareja directamente.

No. 18 se dio cuenta que Trunks se dirigía directamente contra Krillin con una gran cantidad de energía acumulada en sus palmas. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, arrojo los Kienzan que tenia girando para defenderse contra el chico de cabello lila, quien esquivo sin ninguna dificultad los discos. Pero eso era lo que la androide esperaba, ya que tras él había una gigantesca palmera que no había sido afectada por el fuego que aún consumía el templo; con tan solo unos movimientos por parte de la rubia para controlar sus discos, el tronco fue cortado a tiempo para que cayera sobre Trunks.

-¡No. 18, cuidado!- grito el antiguo guerrero Z al ver que su esposa estaba a punto de ser atacada por Goten. Pero la androide ni siquiera atendió el llamado, al darse cuenta que Trunks se había percatado del árbol que venia contra él y se había hecho a un lado, haciendo que el grueso tronco golpeara sobre la espalda de su marido. El sonido de vértebras rompiéndose hicieron eco en los oídos de la androide.

-¡Krillin!- grito preocupada antes de recibir de lleno un golpe por parte de Goten.

Krillin intento quitarse aquel tronco de encima, pero las fuerzas no regresaron por completo a él, apenas logro salir de la presión que la palmera caída hacia sobre su espalda, quedo inconsciente sobre la plataforma celeste.

No. 18 se levanto con dificultad tras recibir el ataque del chico Son, sentía que sus piernas no soportarían mucho tiempo más a su cuerpo –Krillin.- dijo con la voz cansada al ver el cuerpo abatido de su esposo –Krillin, por favor resiste.- la androide estiro sus dos brazos al frente dirigiéndolos hacia Goten que volvía a arremeter contra ella.

Ella comenzó a acumular gran energía en sus palmas y miro con decisión al de cabello azabache –No tengo otra salida.- dijo antes de lanzar aquel poder, pero no contaba con un Trunks tras de ella que pateo con fuerza su nuca haciéndola caer de nuevo.

No. 18 alzo con dificultad su cabeza, de su labio inferior escurría sangre, al igual que de su nuca y cuello. Goten caminaba lentamente hacia ella, la energía que le había arrojado él la había desviado de un manotazo.

El saiyajin de cabello lila miro a su compañero con complicidad. Goten tan solo asintió pateando la cabeza de la androide con fuerza, tal y como antes lo hubiese hecho Trunks. Ella estaba debilitada, apoyo sus manos contra el suelo para levantarse, pero no lo logro. Trunks la pateo de costado haciéndola girar, No. 18 quedo viendo el cielo con una sonrisa –Llego el relevo.- dijo suavemente antes de cerrar los ojos y caer inconsciente al igual que Krillin.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 18**

**POR**

**MAYTELU**

**Nota de la autora (28 de Junio del 2005): **Aún cuando mi propósito era terminar este fanfic para esta fecha, no me fue posible, creo que a veces no solo es cuestión de tiempo, si no de otros factores. Este capitulo en especial, se lo dedico a _Falcon_, porque fue quien con algunas palabras me impulso para no dejar a medias esto, para que disfrutara nuevamente el escribir este fanfic y para que me animara a terminar pronto este proyecto, muchas gracias amigo.

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, a mi en lo personal y por primera vez, si me gusto. El siguiente capitulo, es un capitulo de apoyo, que aclara ciertas situaciones sobre los villanos, así que aviso oportunamente para que no se desubiquen en la historia. Cualquier tipo de comentario a maytelu15hotmail o dejen review


	20. Apoyo: Angie y Keego

CAPITULO DE APOYO

(18-19)

"ANGIE Y KEEGO"

**MIGDRAD, 10 AÑOS ANTES…**

Su barbilla estaba apoyada sobre su mano derecha y sus ojos miraban fijo al frente. Aunque no lo pareciera, Angie escuchaba atentamente a su madre, que se encontraba de espalda a ella. Hacia mucho tiempo ya que la madura hechicera tenia solo breves momentos de lucidez, la madre de Angélica había perdido la razón tras el anuncio a todos los pobladores de Migdrad de la muerte de los saiyajin, aquel había sido un evento alegre para aquel planeta, pero no para las dos mujeres que ahora conversaban.

En esa ocasión, se habían repartido invitaciones para un baile que ofrecería el rey, no podían dejar de celebrar con gozo su nueva libertad. Aquel simple papel solo significaba una cosa para Irna: debía huir y esconderse con su hija, porque su protector, el saiyajin Broly no regresaría nunca más.

-Nunca te he reprochado nada mamá, pero tengo tantas preguntas y jamás me has respondido alguna.- Angie cerró por un momento los parpados y dejó salir un suspiro largo, en cualquier momento su madre podría volver a su estado irracional.

-Porque sé cuales son esas preguntas Angélica y no creí conveniente que supieras la respuesta, pero ahora no debo ocultarte nada más, no estoy segura de volver a salir de las profundidades de aquella oscuridad.-

-Madre…- Angie giró para verla, su rostro estaba lleno de contrariedad.

-Estoy conciente de lo que me sucede, pero no es algo que pueda evitar.- Irna levantó su mano izquierda al ver que Angélica estaba a punto de interrumpir - Escúchame bien hija mía, escúchame con atención. Estoy orgullosa de ti linda mía, porque fiel a las razas de donde provienes, has convenido en entrenar tus habilidades, mas no es suficiente. ¡Oh! Que daría yo por darte lecciones para que dominases la magia, que daría yo porque tuvieses alguien que te adiestrara en batalla.-

La joven de ojos azabache sonrió con ternura, seguramente… -Esta bien mamá, ¿por qué no te recuestas un momento?-

Irna soltó una risilla al ver el desencanto de su hija –Aún no he perdido la razón, pero necesitaba decirte eso antes de explicarte algo más importante.- la madura hechicera hizo una pausa y miró el techo de aquel humilde hogar –Te has preguntado siempre, porque ese día tuvimos que salir de la aldea y refugiarnos en este sitio del que pareciera nadie conocer ubicación.- aquella no había sido una pregunta.

-Termine suponiendo que se debía a que soy hija de aquellos que, según mis vagos recuerdos, todos odiaban.- comento Angie sin algún resentimiento.

-Y supones bien hija mía, pero hay una razón más.- la joven alzo una ceja tras el comentario de su madre –Tu Angélica, eres parte de la familia real… porque yo fui heredera al trono.- Irna no dejo emitir exclamación alguna a Angie –El rey, es mi hermano. No me mires de esa forma, sigo sin desvariar. Cuando tu padre y tu abuelo…-

-Te recuerdo que…-

-Lo sé, no te agrada que les llame así pues no les conociste, pero déjame continuar. En el momento en que ellos llegaron, se apoderaron del poder en Migdrad y…- Irna desvió la mirada –Broly, se apodero de mi.-

-¡Madre!- Angie parpadeo varias veces hasta tomar una actitud de decepción –¡Sabia que no existía aquella tontería de la magia del amor!-

-Existe, porque yo me enamore de Broly, él… era distinto. Poseía un tipo de maldición, jamás entendí la razón pero tenia un poder tan enorme que hasta su padre le temía, por eso habían venido a Migdrad, varios hechiceros fabricaron un artefacto con el que podía controlarlo.- la hechicera adulta pareció salir de aquel ensueño –Cuando Broly me eligió como concubina, tu tío, es decir el rey, se molesto bastante, sabia que de alguna forma eso me hacia invulnerable.-

-¿Invulnerable? ¿A que?-

-El rey quería deshacerse de mi, porque a su muerte la que heredaría el trono seria yo y no su hijo, Keego. Y aunque con la llegada de los saiyajin ese trono no existía más, no desistió en sus planes; sin embargo su cólera aumento al saber que tu venias, Paragas, tu abuelo, comenzó a poner atención en mi, algo extraño en su carácter y mi hermano supo, que seria imposible tocarme sin obtener consecuencias.- Irna entrecerró los ojos –Aún cuando ellos se fueron, no podía hacerme nada con el temor de que al regresar, los saiyajin no encontraran a quien daría un heredero mestizo de su raza.-

-¿No me estas mintiendo? Tu historia parece tan sacada de la imaginación, pero a la vez todo toma sentido.- Angie se levanto bruscamente de su asiento. –Como aquella vez, en que el príncipe y yo nos encontramos en las praderas donde suelo entrenar, en un principio se dirigió a mi de forma desconfiada, pero después fue todo lo contrario. Recuerdo, que al traerle a la casa, lo echaste y era yo de tan corta edad, que me moleste demasiado, sobretodo porque le prometí casarme con él si a cambio nos cuidaba a ti y a mi.-

-Keego, hija mía, es mas miserable que mi hermano. Hay algo en él que me hace estremecer de recelo.- Irna tomo una pausa -El día que me expulsaron de palacio, tras mi estancia en las habitaciones de Broly, Keego de propia voz me informo que esa orden la había dado él y no mi hermano, como yo suponía.- Angie miro fijamente a su madre –Y años después, tras nuestra huida, supe por rumores que el rey había muerto de forma misteriosa, pero claro, Keego no puede heredar el trono hasta contraer nupcias así que aquel día que lo trajiste a nuestro hogar pude adivinar sus intenciones.-

Angie sonrió con ternura –Eso fue hace dos años madre y tras la 'amable' despedida que le diste, dudo que vuelva para hacer cumplir la promesa que le hice.-

-Promesas… ¿qué es una promesa? Las promesas se rompen, no así los juramentos.- los cabellos de Irna cubrían gran parte de su rostro y sus manos sobre sus rodillas, comenzaban a inquietarse –Los pactos, las promesas, los juramentos. Tu padre volverá y seremos muy felices pequeña. Tu abuelo estará orgulloso de ti, no nos llamara más basura. Broly, mira a Angie, ella sabe pelear como tu, Broly…-

La adolescente semi saiyajin camino hacia donde su madre se encontraba y sin decirle nada, ayudo a que se levantara amablemente, tras eso la condujo a su cama y la recostó con suma calma –Hoy me has dicho más de lo que quería y debía saber. Pero yo también quería decirte algo ¿sabes? Mañana nos iremos de aquí, he conseguido un transporte que nos llevara fuera del planeta, porque yo también me entero de rumores y estos, no traen buenos augurios para Migdrad, madre.- sonrió –Aunque dudo que puedas enterarte de esto pronto.-

_**Medio año después…**_

Gotas de sudor resbalaban desde su sien hasta la línea esternocleidomastoidea, se mezclaban con más de la misma secreción en su pecho, que no dejaba de subir y bajar de forma rápida y rítmica. Una serie de patadas y otra de puñetazos, la agilidad de sus extremidades era admirable. Sus sentidos, entrenados para percatarse de la cosa mas nimia, la alertaron de un cambio en su entorno, mas no detuvo su entrenamiento, lo que hubiera sido solo había estado ahí por un breve momento y no le había hecho daño.

Los dos soles del planeta Nidin, mundo que ahora era su hogar, se habían ocultado en sus respectivas direcciones, dejando una estela de rojizos colores que pronto darían paso a la oscuridad y a las estrellas. La jornada de aquel día había concluido.

Angélica fiel a su rutina, respiró profundamente antes de emprender la marcha que le llevaría de vuelta a su, por el momento, improvisado hogar. Aunque antes, recolectaría algunos frutos de la flora que se encontraba en su camino.

Desde hacia algunos meses, que vivía junto con su madre en Nidin, cuyos habitantes amablemente albergaron a los sobrevivientes de una terrible guerra interplanetaria, guerra de la que Migdrad había sido blanco. Les habían dado un espacio, solo de ellos dependía el rehacer su vida. Al menos ahora convivía en una comunidad, donde no existía ningún pasado, ni desigualdad entre las distintas razas, aunque eso de convivir no se le diera bien debido al aislamiento que había tenido en lo que llevaba de vida.

La chica de cabellos azabache avanzó con paso firme aferrando el bolso de cuero que llevaba en su mano izquierda. Siendo poco el tiempo que llevaban en ese lugar, no estaba tan confiada de dejar a su madre por mucho tiempo sola y ese día en especial, había tenido un presentimiento extraño.

Antes de entrar a aquella humilde choza, saludó a los habitantes vecinos a ella, quienes le correspondieron con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Entre murmullos y lejanas palabras, Angie pudo enterarse que hablaban de un hombre, alguien recién llegado y de identidad desconocida.

Dentro de aquel hogar no había un solo haz de luz, la semi saiyajin tendría que encender fuego para iluminar el sitio.

-Madre, he llegado.- anuncio al aire, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta alguna.

Avanzo algunos pasos y busco con que encender un poco de leña. Sin embargo se quedo paralizada a mitad de su camino, su mano soltó aquel bolso de cuero que traía hacia unos instantes haciendo que cayera pesadamente al suelo, los músculos de su rostro se tensaron y sus pupilas se dilataron.

-No.- musitó -¡No!- exclamó en un sonido ahogado, casi desgarrando su garganta. Dio dos pasos rápidos al frente y como si alguien le hubiese empujado cayo de rodillas al suelo. Al frente, cuan larga era, se encontraba Irna, inmóvil y con la mirada quieta en un punto, pálida como nunca antes le hubiese visto.

-¿Mamá? Vamos, muevete.- sus manos normalmente hábiles, fueron torpes para sacudir el cuerpo de su progenitora. Pero Irna estaba fría, helada, una temperatura que no podía tener un ser vivo en una situación normal.

El corazón de Angélica se acelero, había una neblina en sus pensamientos, no creía lo que estaba sucediendo. Porque la lógica le indicaba que su madre…

-¡¡NO!- el grito lanzado por la adolescente se escuchó en la comunidad entera, pero hizo eco en los propios oídos de la chica de cabellos azabache. Su madre había muerto.

Varios habitantes vecinos corrieron a auxiliar a la joven, pero poco pudieron hacer. Sencillamente mostraron sus condolencias, en el estilo y costumbre de cada raza.

_**Día siguiente…**_

Sus ojos negros acostumbrados a transmitir bondad y serenidad, ahora tenían un tinte de soledad y tristeza. Apenas hubo amanecido, Angélica dio sepultura a la que fue autora de sus días. No terminaba de aceptar aquel suceso, porque no comprendía el motivo que lo había causado.

-¿Por qué murió? ¿Por qué no pude hacer nada?- se preguntó a si misma apoyando una rodilla sobre el suelo, mientras algunos mechones de su cabello cubrían su rostro.

El viento soplo fuerte. Los sentidos de la chica se alertaron, esa entidad, la que había sentido la tarde anterior estaba nuevamente ahí y con una presencia demasiado notoria.

-Yo te ayudaré- se escuchó una gruesa voz, tono que antes, en un capitulo de su vida, Angélica ya había oído.

-¿Sabes por qué murió? ¿Acaso tienes las respuestas que necesito?- preguntó Angie apenas subiendo unos decibeles su tono de voz. Ni siquiera abandonó la posición que tenia.

-Tienes tus respuestas. Pero te ayudare más: quieres venganza.- la semi saiyajin escucho algunos pasos, hasta que sintió una presencia junto a ella. Solo hasta ese momento, la chica dirigió una mirada hacia aquel ser.

Una capucha cubría su rostro, pero algunos mechones de cabello rubio escapaban de aquellas telas.

-¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Quién eres?-

-Tú quieres venganza y yo te quiero a ti. Te ayudare si aceptas.- dijo el personaje como meditando sus palabras.

Angie se levantó y le dio la espalda, comenzando a caminar en dirección opuesta sin decir una palabra. La verdad, sentía miedo. Aquella voz… aquellas palabras. Aquel ente no era parte de la comunidad en donde ahora habitaba y ella, pese a cualquier situación que hubiera vivido en su corta vida, aún era una adolescente. Una chiquilla de catorce años, que mucho desconocía de sus orígenes y de su verdadera herencia. Su paso comenzó a hacerse más rápido cada vez, pero no avanzó mucho antes de sentir un peso sobre su hombro.

-Suéltame.- ordeno la híbrido saiyajin con poca autoridad. –Tu no sabes nada.- agregó

Aquel ser sonrió bajo la sombra que ocultaba su rostro –Esa fue mi promesa: Te ayudare y cuidare por siempre, cuando seas mi esposa, eso incluía a tu madre querida, pero ahora no se encuentra con nosotros.- la capucha entonces resbalo, dejando al descubierto la identidad de un hombre de cabellos rubios y blanco rostro -¿Lo recuerdas? Tu sabes quien soy, lo supiste desde que comencé a hablarte.-

Angie giró su rostro para enfrentar la identidad –Tu, tu eres…- la impresión le interrumpió -¡El príncipe de Migdrad! ¡¡Keego!-

-Me alegra saber que tu memoria esta bien desarrollada, al igual que algunas de tus habilidades.- Keego sonrió amablemente –Lamento la muerte de tu madre, pese al trato descortés que me dio en aquel tiempo.-

-¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi, alteza?- preguntó ella con un dejo de sarcasmo mientras hacia una leve reverencia. Angélica recordó en ese momento la platica que tiempo atrás había sostenido con su madre, pero pensó que no era conveniente comprobar que tan verdadero había sido aquello.

-Hagamos las formalidades a un lado. Quiero ayudarte, conozco tu historia y sé como tu, que los causante de la muerte de tu madre, fueron la tristeza y la soledad.-

Angélica frunció el seño con enojo -¡¿Qué dice! ¡Mi madre me tenia a mi! Ella no se encontraba sola, no tenia un motivo para sentir tristeza.-

Keego sonrió aparentando ternura –Querida niña, tu lo sabes, pero no quieres admitirlo. Tu madre siempre estaba triste, siempre estuvo sola desde que aquel saiyajin se fue de su lado.-

-¿Cómo sabe usted eso? No tiene motivo para hablar de ello. Si no mal recuerdo, todo Migdrad tenia odio a mi… a los saiyajin.-

-Es cierto, pero siempre hay una excepción. Yo admiraba a tu padre, así que ante la tardanza de su regreso, me dedique a investigar que había sido de ellos ¿quieres que te muestre?-

La chica se encontraba escéptica. -¡¡No quiero saber!- gritó –Yo no podía sentir nada por ellos, por él. Mi madre me tenia a mi ¡Esto es una farsa! ¡Váyase!.-

Keego hizo algunos movimientos con sus manos hasta hacer aparecer frente a él una especie de espejismo –No tienes que creerme a mi, solo cree en las imágenes que muestran los mejores hechiceros de nuestro desaparecido planeta.-

Broly. Su padre y su abuelo en batalla. Dos hombres de físico similar: Goku y Vegeta, aliados. Estallido de poderes. Locura, desesperación y muerte.

-Observa, sin temer. Es el pasado. Ellos fueron los verdaderos culpables, los causantes de todo. Broly debía regresar contigo y con tu madre, debía regresar con la victoria y un titulo en sus manos, el que le correspondía, el de príncipe de su raza. Todo esto, te dará fuerza, querida niña.-

-¡¡No es verdad! Yo no siento nada, no siento nada ¡No siento absolutamente nada!- la chica no podía más con las imágenes, una tras otra y más de lo mismo. Su padre: solo, desquiciado, sin razón. Nuevos rostros desconocidos volvían a matarlo, asesinarlo sin escrúpulos, crueles, despiadados. -¡Mientes! ¿Cómo creer en lo que me muestras?-

-Solo tu tienes la opción entre creer o no creer. Pero ten por seguro, que yo te ayudare a vengarte, porque eso es lo que quieres.-

-En el pasado tú y tu padre nos hicieron daño a mi y a mi madre.- Angie casi gruñó. Un aura comenzó a rodearle y algunos mechones de su cabello comenzaron a flotar.

Keego se mantuvo impasible –No confíes en mi, si no quieres. Pero recuerda la promesa que hicimos hace tiempo. Yo prometí cuidarte si te casabas conmigo y tu aceptaste, me lo prometiste también. Las promesas deben cumplirse Angélica, al costo que sea-

-¡¡BASTA DE ESO!-

Ojos verde-azules, fríos y llenos de ira. Cabellos dorados elevados al cielo. Aura resplandeciente y amenazadora. Ninguna pelea previa, solo explosión de sentimientos. Ella, la hija de Broly. Angélica, mitad saiyajin, mitad hechicera.

Keego la miro como quien observa un próximo obsequio -¡Esa es tu sangre guerrera! La herencia de tu padre y una de las armas que utilizaras para cobrar tu venganza. Tienes la magia, herencia de tu madre y yo te enseñare a combinar ambas. Te otorgaré parte de mi poder y lo retirare de ti, en el momento que cumplas con tu cometido. Te casaras conmigo y nuestra herencia, será el poder absoluto. Mejoraremos nuestra raza y un nuevo Migdrad renacerá.- Angie parecía no prestarle total atención -¿Cómo te sientes ahora? Aceptaras por fin mi propuesta.-

La apariencia de Angie volvió a la normalidad.

Keego se paro frente a la adolescente y la miro fijo a los ojos –Tienes el poder para acabar con quien desees, con ellos. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, porque quien posee poder, lo tiene todo.

Ella parecía meditar. Algo había quedado en su conciencia:

'…_al costo que sea'_

-Acepto.- dijo la chica cerrando los ojos y dejando salir un suspiro largo –Quiero venganza.-

Keego sonrió y le ofreció una mano. A partir de ese momento emprenderían un viaje, una nave les esperaba a algunos kilómetros, con ella había escapado el príncipe del devastado Migdrad y con ella comenzarían el camino para cumplir sus propósitos.

Angie tomo la mano del hombre de rubios cabellos, pero antes le miro de reojo.

'_Quiero venganza. Si, quiero venganza Keego. Las promesas no siempre se cumplen pero los juramentos si y yo juro, que pagaras de la forma más cruel. Aprenderé todo de ti y cuando menos lo esperes, serás la victima de mi venganza, al costo que sea'_

**FIN DEL APOYO**

**POR**

**MAYTELU**

**Nota de la autora (19 de Diciembre del 2005): **Un breve y necesario receso para continuar con esta historia. Creí bastante necesario aclarar el pasado de estos personajes, para que entendieran lo que viene a continuación. Sé que me he tardado y no puedo hacer mas que pedir disculpas, el mismo pretexto de siempre así que ya ni lo menciono. Comentarios y buenas palabras a las malas palabras también las recibiré pero no sean duros conmigo, gracias, je, je.


	21. Verdad

**CAPITULO 19.- VERDAD**

**_TEMPLO SAGRADO DE KAMISAMA…_**

La visión de aquel sitió no lucia nada amigable. Tenía un parecido mas bien, a alguno de los tantos planetas que habían sido devastados por su propia mano… una imagen que con el tiempo se había convertido tan solo en un recuerdo. Se sorprendió un poco al agregar a aquella visión dos cuerpos tendidos en la plataforma: Krillin y su insoportable mujer; pero más que nada, la sorpresa había sido causada al descubrir quienes los habían dejado en ese estado. La historia de hacia dos años parecía volver a repetirse y comenzaba a preguntarse si Bulma y Gohan habrían tenido razón en alguna de sus deducciones. Aunque descartó aquello cuando vio dos figuras pelear en el cielo.

Por supuesto, Vegeta, ex príncipe de los Saiyajin, no mostraría en su rostro lo que pasaba por sus pensamientos si una batalla parecía estarlo esperando. Fue así que dejó de flotar en el aire para posarse sobre la plataforma y caminar lentamente hacia las dos figuras que enfrascadas en batalla, no se habían percatado aún de su presencia.

"¿Pero que dem…?" pensó de inmediato cuando se fijó mejor en el oponente de Son Gohan. No solo porque se trataba de una mujer joven, sino porque su figura resplandecía de un color dorado y su ki era lo suficientemente grande para hacerle frente al primogénito de Goku quien también emanaba un gran poder.

-¡Mira Trunks! Tenemos nuevo juguete -dijo alguien a su espalda. Vegeta apenas dirigió una mirada de reojo y brinco justo a tiempo para evitar una zancadilla de Goten para después arremeter contra él con una potente patada dirigida a su rostro.

-Ya veo –comentó para si mismo.- Sí es el mismo juego de hace dos años, pero con otros titiriteros a su cargo ¡Hmp! –terminó su oración volviendo a esquivar otro golpe que un Goten no muy feliz le había arrojado.

Trunks no se había quedado atrás y en el instante en que vio errar a su compañero, mandó varios energy dan contra su padre. -¡Esta pelea te durara poco! -gritó furioso.

Vegeta parecía haber previsto aquel ataque, ya que giró velozmente y detuvo la mayoría de las esferas de energía con las manos, no obstante algunas impactaron contra su cuerpo. El ex príncipe rió sarcástico –Me parece que tienes razón, esta pelea me durara poco. Porque ustedes, no han entrenado como debieran y no están a mi nivel.

Goten y Trunks se sonrieron. Ambos medio saiyajin atacaron al mismo tiempo con una serie de esferas de energía que Vegeta pudo evitar fácilmente; sin embargo esto era tan solo una distracción. _-¡KAME HAME HA¡¡SUPER GALICK HO!-_ gritaron al unísono. Ambas energías, azul y roja, se dirigieron directamente contra Vegeta a quien esta vez, si habían tomado por sorpresa.

Gohan y Angie continuaban en batalla sin darse tregua. Por momentos la mitad hechicera era quien parecía llevar el control de la situación y eso comenzaba a preocupar al primogénito de Goku: él ya no tenía otro nivel de transformación y no poseía la certeza que aquel fuese todo el poder de su oponente. La única ventaja que tenia sobre ella, era la experiencia.

Angie esquivó, a duras penas, un puñetazo que Gohan envió sobre su vientre con un hábil movimiento de cadera y no tardó en responderle con un golpe similar sobre el rostro de él que dio en el blanco. Gohan resultó aturdido y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al segundo ataque de la mitad hechicera cuando le tomó por la cabeza y le asestó un rodillazo sobre el abdomen.

-¡Vaya! Comienzo a disfrutar de las batallas, no creí que pudiese tener esta sensación ¿sabes? -exclamó la mujer emocionada mientras esquivaba un golpe de Gohan- Keego me dijo algo sobre el espíritu de batalla de los saiyajin –murmuró lo último más para si.

Gohan empuñó sus manos y agitó su cabeza con fuerza. Y fue en este movimiento donde pudo fijarse un instante en la plataforma: Krillin y No. 18 estaban inconscientes, pero Trunks y Goten no parecían haberse detenido en la batalla.

_¡KAME HAME HA¡¡SUPER GALICK HO!_

Angie también se detuvo en su vuelo antes de reiniciar ataque contra su adversario. Los dos híbridos saiyajin que ella estaba controlando, habían cambiado de rivales, de hecho ahora era solo uno. Si, el príncipe, mejor dicho, ex príncipe del planeta Vejita estaba a punto de recibir dos tremendas concentraciones de poder.

Y fuera de la lógica de Gohan, el rostro de la mitad hechicera se mostró turbado en vez de radiante, lo que lo llevo a pensar que ella no se esperaba la presencia de Vegeta. Y esa, era su oportunidad para atacarla. La experiencia le decía que no había nada mejor que un oponente preocupado y distraído.

**_DISTRITO 540, ISLA DESIERTA…_**

Una ráfaga de aire cruzó por en medio de Bra, Oob y Keego, como anunciando la batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar. El rubio sonrió y extendió la palma de su mano.

-Les concedo comenzar. Debo confesar que no era mi plan ser parte de esta pelea tan pronto, pero me hará bien calentar un poco.-

Oob se giró hacia Bra –No te confíes, -le dijo en tono bajo y con un dejo de preocupación-. Estos seres, ocupan magia y no puedes hacerles daño con solo tu ki.

Bra alzó una ceja y colocó una mano en su cintura –En pocas palabras quieres decirme que no serviré de mucho en esta batalla ¿verdad?

El discípulo de Goku miró de reojo a su contrincante, que ya los observaba con algo de desesperación –No me malinterpretes Bra. Como hija del señor Vegeta, no debe agradarte que te diga esto, pero esta batalla depende de mí.

La de cabellos turquesa se mostró seria y no se movió un milímetro de su posición –No te voy a dejar solo. Mi orgullo no me permite renunciar antes de comenzar, además, me importas demasiado.

-Bra, tu… -Oob le miró contrariado.

Keego gruñó. -¡Perdieron la oportunidad que les di! Seré yo quien ataque primero, -ni bien terminó de decir esto, lanzo una ráfaga de energía de cada una de sus manos, dirigiéndose directamente contra Oob.

Bra y Oob se hicieron a un lado y la peliazul se percató del movimiento del rubio. Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de arrojar también tres esferas de energía contra él, teniendo cuidado de no dañar a Oob en el proceso. Pero no logró atinar al blanco. Debía admitir que estaba un poco ansiosa, ya que después de todo aquella era su primera batalla real, sin contar los entrenamientos con su padre o el control de Baby sobre ella (de lo que no recordaba nada).

Oob dio un cuarto de giro para esquivar el golpe que Keego le lanzaba al rostro y creyó haberlo evitado, pero algo espeso y frío dio directamente contra su mejilla arrojándolo a distancia. Bra no pudo evitar desorbitar sus ojos al notar que una extensión amorfa color verde salía de la mano de Keego, era como un brazo que se hubiese alargado pero de un material maleable.

-¡Que asco! -exclamó la hija de Vegeta arrugando la nariz.

Keego sonrió y giró lentamente su rostro hacia donde se hallaba la chica, mientras Oob intentaba liberarse de aquel brazo que ya le había hecho prisionero asiéndolo del cuello. -¡Oh! Es lamentable que a la nueva princesa saiyajin no le agrade esto, pero veras, es bastante útil como podrás notarlo.

Bra enfureció "¡No, Oob!" pensó apretando los puños. El ex príncipe de Migdrad dirigió su brazo libre apuntando hacia la mitad saiyajin y otra masa comenzó a reptar en el aire en dirección a Bra.

La peliazul exploto su ki y formo diminutos discos en sus dedos "Espero que esto funcione" –¡Prueba esto!- Los discos comenzaron a girar a gran velocidad -_¡MINI KIENZAN!- _Los diez dedos de sus manos apuntaron sobre su adversario y los discos se dispararon al mismo tiempo. Aquellos eran kienzan en miniatura. Keego no se movió de su posición y Bra sonrió confiada. Los de su mano izquierda se dirigieron hacia el brazo con el que continuaba lidiando Oob y los de su mano derecha contra la masa que ya estaba casi frente a ella.

Los mini discos dieron en el blanco y cortaron con presteza las extensiones, dejando un rastro de fino polvo verde en el suelo. Bra sonrió al estilo de Vegeta, sin mostrar de mas sus emociones y satisfecha de su logro. Dirigió su mirada hacia Oob quien no perdiendo el tiempo se levantó, algo debilitado por haber estado sin suministro de aire. La chica quiso sonreírle, pero el joven mostró un rostro horrorizado.

-¡BRA, CUIDADO!-

La advertencia había llegado tarde. Una nueva extensión había crecido del brazo con el que Keego apuntaba a la mitad saiyajin y sin haberse inmutado, lo arrojó con mayor velocidad sobre la chica, atravesando su hombro.

-¡AHHHHHH!- Bra se sujetó el hombro herido de donde emanaba abundante sangre.

Keego se rió a carcajadas -¡Eres una principiante niña! Te confiaste demasiado, estabas más preocupada por tu querido amigo y debiste cuidar mas de ti misma. Ahora te diré un secreto, estas extensiones son una armadura, la energía que absorbí de mis creaciones. Ya te lo dijo él –señaló a Oob- no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra mi si no ocupas magia.

-¡MALDITO!- Oob retomó fuerza y se arrojó contra Keego. Se concentró tal como le había dicho Boo anteriormente y arrojo varias ráfagas de energía contra el rubio. Keego se dio cuenta de esto y comenzó a esquivar aquellas ráfagas, aunque con algo de burla en su rostro.

-Esto no te servirá contra mí. Deberás entender que yo no soy como mis creaciones, aquellos eran seres tan solo hechos de magia y con un pobre nivel de pelea. Yo no solo cuento con la habilidad de la pelea y la magia, sino que no podrás atacarme gracias a esta armadura. –al momento que hablaba, del cuerpo de Keego caía un fino polvo verde, como aquel que se había desprendido de sus extensiones y las ráfagas de ki que llegaban a asestar en su cuerpo, eran rebotadas por una energía verde esmeralda que le rodeaba.

Sin embargo ante el alardeo del ex príncipe de Migdrad, Bra aun adolorida, pareció darse cuenta de algo. Cada vez que alguna ráfaga de ki lo golpeaba, aquella armadura abría una pequeña grieta que de inmediato se regeneraba. Tal vez si…

**_TEMPLO SAGRADO DE KAMISAMA…_**

Dende había llegado a su templo un par de minutos después que Vegeta y tal como lo había convenido con el ex príncipe saiyajin, debía esconderse de inmediato para que no notaran su presencia, después de todo el era Kamisama. Pero lo principal, Vegeta se lo había recalcado con la autoridad con que siempre lo trataba, era ayudar con sus habilidades si era necesario. Y ahora que veía el panorama a su alrededor, oculto tras una enorme palmera que había caído, habían ya dos personas que requerían ayuda.

El nameku giró su rostro hacia el cielo y se percato de las dos figuras que pelaban, ahí estaba su amigo Gohan y aquella mujer que se había apoderado de su templo. Y Vegeta peleaba confiado contra Trunks y Goten, que seguramente estaban siendo controlados. Tragó saliva y se dio a si mismo valor, él era el Kamisama, tenia que hacer algo. Así que corrió aprovechándose de la distracción de los demás hacia donde se encontraba No. 18, Krillin parecía más lastimado pero, tenía que aceptarlo, él no podría mover solo la palmera que estaba sobre el guerrero y una vez que repusiera la energía de la androide, esta podría ayudarle con el trabajo. Colocó sus manos sobre la espalda de la rubia y se concentró en su curación. Ventaja que años de meditación le harían terminar más pronto, sin riesgo a que lo descubrieran, aunque un resplandor le distrajo de su labor.

Vegeta vio aproximarse las dos técnicas que le habían arrojado Goten y Trunks respectivamente, pensando de forma instantánea que seria estupido tratar de detenerlas con las manos desnudas, ya que si bien los jóvenes no habían entrenado lo suficiente, ambas energías eran demasiado para él. Así que actuando en segundos llevó sus manos hacia al frente. _-¡DOUBLE BIG BANG ATTACK!-_ exclamó mientras lanzaba dos enormes esferas de ki que chocaron contra las otras dos. Lo único que pudo verse fue un enorme resplandor desencadenado por la colisión de energías.

Goten y Trunks sostenían con potencia sus técnicas, tratando de hacer retroceder el doble ataque del otrora príncipe, pero no les fue posible. Las concentraciones de energía se dirigieron hacia ellos y por poco pudieron evitarlas, aunque recibieron gran daño del impacto que estas técnicas tuvieron sobre el templo. La plataforma se había reducido a un poco más de la cuarta parte.

Y seguramente el daño habría sido mucho mayor, Vegeta lo sabia, porque él no había ocupado su energía libremente "Mi adquisición humana" pensó amargamente. Sin esferas del dragon, no podía arriesgarse a pelear con todo, no mientras sus oponentes fueran Trunks y el hijo de Kakarotto. Aún así, aquella demostración de poder solo le había hecho caer en cuenta que las cosas no le serian tan fáciles.

Lo irónico fue que tras pensar esto, las figuras de sus oponentes se mostraron más furiosas que nada y en segundos desaparecieron de su vista, para después aparecer lejos de su alcance, donde se colocaron en una peculiar posición que él conocía bastante bien.

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó al percatarse de lo que iba a ocurrir.

Ambos híbridos saiyajin estaban a cierta distancia el uno del otro, parados sobre una pierna mientras doblaban la contraria sobre la misma y sus brazos se alineaban en par al lado contrario que apuntaba la pierna doblada.

Vegeta comenzó a arrojar esferas de energía consecutivamente, con desesperación, esperando evitar lo que venia a continuación. Ellos no habían ocupado aquella técnica desde que eran niños y odiaba tener que volver a verla en una situación como esa. Pero fue demasiado tarde, el baile comenzó.

_-¡FU-SION! -_exclamaron sincronizadamente Goten y Trunks mientras caminaban de puntas y ejecutaban los ridículos pasos que la técnica requería.

El ex príncipe del planeta Vejita se detuvo pasmado cuando observó el destello que se dio en el momento que ambos híbridos tocaron las puntas de sus dedos. No hacia falta ser un genio para saber lo que eso significaba.

El guerrero de cabello lila/azabache hizo su aparición.

-¡Gotenks esta de vuelta! –gritó aquel personaje socarronamente haciendo una v de la victoria con sus dedos.

Dende arrastró a No. 18 en el momento que percibió el resplandor y se apresuró a curar sus heridas cuando observó que Goten y Trunks hacían la técnica de la fusión. Suerte para él que nadie parecía haberse percatado de su presencia. La androide comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos y a recuperar la consciencia justo en el instante en que Gotenks había hecho su aparición triunfal. No necesitó que la pusieran al tanto que las cosas iban mal, cuando vio frente a si a Kamisama y a lo lejos al saiyajin de pelo bicolor.

-No. 18 ¿podrías ayudarme? Necesito curar a Krillin –la rubia parecía haber reaccionado e incluso se mostró algo molesta con el nameku, pero se abstuvo de reclamar el porque no ayudó primero a su marido, cuando entendió que Dende no podía mover solo aquella palmera.

Kamisama corrió casi de inmediato a donde el guerrero de bigote estaba y ni tardo, ni perezoso, se dispuso a hacer el mismo trabajo que había hecho con la rubia.

Angie aún estaba atenta a los movimientos de sus poseídos, no tenia la menor idea de en que momento Vegeta había hecho su aparición en el campo de batalla, pero si aquellos dos lo podían mantener distraído, mejor para ella. Lo único que sabía es que ya no era momento para juegos, debía dar marcha a su plan en ese instante. Y debió hacerlo antes, pero no pudo evitar probarse a si misma y sus habilidades, suponía que aquello era por su herencia saiyajin. Un potente golpe sobre su cuello y un par más en su muslo y abdomen le recordaron que tenía un contrincante propio.

Gohan no desperdició un instante tras aturdir a la mitad hechicera, lanzándole varias esferas de ki que su rival pudo esquivar ágilmente. Odiaba aceptar que aquella chica era lo suficientemente elástica para mover su cuerpo con rapidez. Pero no podía malgastar el tiempo pensando en esas cosas, así que sin darle tregua, llevo sus manos a su frente cruzándolas _-¡MASENKO! _–gritó en el momento que arrojaba la técnica que había diseñado mientras entrenaba con Piccolo.

Esta vez Angie no pudo esquivar la esfera de energía, recibiendo de lleno aquel poder que la arrojó contra la parte del templo que aún quedaba flotando en el cielo, a corta distancia de donde se encontraba Vegeta. -¡Con un demonio! –masculló herida e intentando levantarse. Tenía hematomas por todo el cuerpo y sangre salía de su boca y nariz. "Esto me sucede por confiarme. Es hora. Si continuo así, me ganara, tiene más experiencia que yo en esto"

Vegeta retrocedió un par de pasos con discreción, mientras Gotenks, hacia algunos movimientos de calentamiento a su propio estilo, ignorando por el momento a su contrincante. -¡Ahora me contestaras¿Quién diablos eres? Puedes convertirte en súper saiyajin –el otrora príncipe giró hacia la mitad hechicera sin dejar de mirar de reojo a Gotenks quien ya parecía listo para reiniciar batalla.

Gohan descendió a la plataforma y pudo intercambiar miradas con Vegeta, mientras Angie se levantaba con dificultad y con una gran sonrisa en los labios -¡Ten cuidado Vegeta! Esta mujer esta solo en una segunda fase del súper saiyajin y tiene un gran poder, debe ser porque es hija de Broly –explicó el primogénito de Goku mirando con cautela a la aludida y apuntándole con una mano amenazadoramente en caso de que esta intentara algún movimiento.

-¡Hija del maniático de Broly, dices¡Es imposible! –exclamó Vegeta.

-Al parecer no, su _majestad_ –se burló Angie desde su precaria condición–. Broly al igual que usted, sabia como hacer niños. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer…

Vegeta estuvo a punto de atacarla al igual que Gohan, pero…

_-¡GALACTIC DONUTS!_ -Ambos fueron emboscados por donas de energía que Gotenks les arrojo. En un instante Angie había desaparecido de su vista y ellos intentaban escapar de aquellos aros mientras Gotenks los observaba con burla.

**_DISTRITO 540, ISLA DESIERTA…_**

Cuando Bra estuvo segura de lo que había visto y planeo rápidamente una estrategia para poder herir a Keego, se dio cuenta que debía comunicarle a Oob lo que tenia en mente y para eso, tenia que acercarse a él de forma rápida y decirle de igual forma sus planes. No podía gritárselo.

El verdadero problema estaba en que Oob parecía cada vez más inmerso en la batalla y su rostro comenzaba a denotar fatiga. Debía ser frustrante estar en la misma situación que tenia al principio. Por más que atacara con su ki y magia, no lograba herir a Keego y este solo se estaba divirtiendo con la situación.

-Vamos Bra, piensa –se dijo a si misma sosteniendo aún su hombro herido y respirando agitadamente. La peliazul tomo aire y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. -¡Hey tu, como te llames!-

Keego volvió a crear una extensión de uno de sus brazos para que se encargara de Oob mientras giraba la cabeza hacia donde estaba Bra –Parece que ya estas dispuesta a pelear –sugirió con sarcasmo-. Vamos, muéstrame que intentaras ahora.

La chica lo miro fijamente, con la característica mirada heredada de su padre y caminó primero con dificultad y después con toda la seguridad que pudo hacia el ex príncipe de Migdrad –Me rindo –dijo. Oob giró bruscamente su cabeza hacia ella y la miró como si le hubiesen salido seis piernas más. Keego tampoco podía estar menos sorprendido.

-¿Y crees que te creo? –le interrogó el rubio con molestia, al pensar que lo tomaba como un tonto.

Bra no movió ni un músculo del rostro, ni siquiera hizo caso a Oob que intentaba deshacerse de la molesta extensión que le seguía casi con vida propia, al tiempo que situaba la mayor atención que podía en la hibrido saiyajin. ¿Qué estaba pensando Bra?

-¿Y crees que te estoy mintiendo? –contestó Bra socarronamente-. Esta es mi primera pelea y preferiría estar incluso en la empresa de mi madre que aquí, estoy herida y sé de magia lo que tú debes saber sobre modas. Entendí que esto no es un juego y que no voy a ganar. Así que dime el precio ¿qué es lo que deseas? Además de, supongo, conquistar el planeta, la galaxia o el universo.

Oob parpadeó repetidamente, deteniéndose incluso unos instantes en su vuelo perseguido y Keego frunció el seño dando un alto a la extensión que había seguido a Oob. Luego sonrió –Vaya, si, supongo que eres más inteligente que cualquiera, sabes en que momento debes rendirte –Bra miró apenas un instante a Oob y con este simple movimiento este supo que ella si había planeado algo.

-¡Detente Bra! No hagas nada de lo que te dice, ten valor, seguro que entre los dos podremos derrotarlo. Piensa en lo que diría tu padre. –vociferó el discípulo de Goku.

-Mi padre ha muerto ya dos veces por no saber darse por vencido, no pienso correr la misma suerte, menos si no puedo revivir –exclamó Bra con un decibel menos alto del que había utilizado anteriormente "Espero que esto jamás se sepa o de verdad moriré"–. Vamos, dime tu precio.

Keego rió con sinceridad –De verdad eres una niña mimada, ni todas las riquezas de este mundo se compararían con lo que espero obtener después. Pero ya que estas siendo algo sensata, te diré que puedes hacer por mí y dejare a tu amigo en paz. –Bra le miro fijamente como esperando la petición-. Ven conmigo y regresa a la nave, te aseguro que después volverá a acompañarte aquella amiga tuya. Necesito concubinas.

Oob apretó los puños. Aquel tipo se estaba pasando, pero… -¡Bra, olvídalo! No lo voy a permitir.

La peliazul ignoró al moreno, aunque por un segundo pudo verse un halo rojizo en su blanca piel, CASI imperceptible –Acepto –dijo finalmente. Keego sonrió y le tendió la mano. La chica caminó con firmeza hacia donde se encontraba el rubio y un par de pasos antes de llegar a él este volvió a mover la extensión de su otro brazo contra Oob.

Bra sonrió –Oh vamos, dijiste que lo dejarías en paz –se quejó-. Ni que él fuese a lanzarte una 'tortuga' con gran potencia. –Keego alzó una ceja confundido y Oob, comprendió todo.

En tan solo instantes el chico moreno se deshizo de la extensión que le seguía, burlándola con presteza, mientras en su mente formulaba la legendaria exclamación, aunque modificada… "_Magic…_" Bra tomó la mano de Keego "_Kame_…" la peliazul le sonrió al rubio y apretó con fuerza aquel brazo "_Hame_…" atrayéndolo en un movimiento hacia si y tomándolo por el cuello.

-¡AHORA OOB! –gritó la chica.

Bra estaba demasiado cerca de él ¿podía confiar en ella? Ya no había tiempo para pensar en eso. _-¡Haaaa!_! –Una enorme esfera de energía se dirigió contra Keego que era sujetado firmemente por Bra.

-¡Maldita puta! –exclamó con fiereza el rubio tratando de soltarse y despidiendo aquella energía verde que le cubría. De aquella armadura brotaron diminutas extensiones que se dirigieron contra Bra, produciéndole múltiples cortes en el cuerpo, pero ni así la peliazul le soltó. La esfera de energía se impacto entonces contra ambos y Bra lanzó un grito expulsando todo su ki que la cubrió totalmente.

Oob respiró agitado, aquello aún no acababa. Había seguido el plan de Bra, pero no estaba seguro de que estaba intentando la chica, después de todo si no había utilizado el Kame hame ha, mezclado con magia, era porque no podía dañar a Keego por más que lo intentara y no tenia ningún caso desperdiciar tanta energía. -¡Bra! –gritó cuando la nube de humo que provocó el impacto, se disipó.

La mitad saiyajin alzó dos dedos de una mano. -_¡BAKUHATSUHA! _–El suelo que estaba debajo de Keego se derrumbó y un gran estallido, del que Bra se alejo de forma inmediata, se suscito en ese lugar. Todo alrededor estaba devastado.

La chica que en un movimiento rápido había volado cerca de Oob, se sostenía con dificultad sobre sus rodillas, pero aún estaba de pie, aunque sangrando de diversas en diversos sitios. Una cúpula de energía le cubría el cuerpo –Je, mi padre me enseño la técnica y también a crear escudos con mi ki, aunque este tipo me dio la idea –masculló.

Oob corrió hacia ella -¿Qué fue lo que…? –intentó preguntar mientras la sostenía.

-Me di cuenta que cuando le lanzabas tus técnicas, no le hacían daño alguno, pero dañaban la armadura por un breve instante. Creí que si le lanzabas una técnica suficientemente poderosa, el daño permanecería más tiempo y eso me permitiría atacarlo –explicó Bra aceptando la ayuda ofrecida por el moreno.

-Pero…-

-Si, lo sé, se supone que yo no podía dañarlo, porque no tengo magia, pero también me di cuenta de algo. ¿Por qué tendría la necesidad de cubrirse con una armadura? Fácil. Él mismo nos lo dijo, que no era como sus creaciones, no era un ser formado de magia, por lo tanto era un ser común y corriente que no podía regenerarse si era atacado directamente.

Oob sonrió –Debí imaginarlo, que no podría dejarte fuera de la pelea, no a la hija de Vegeta y Bulma, astucia e inteligencia –comentó el discípulo de Goku mientras reía con una mano en la nuca y sujetando con su otro brazo a Bra, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Te lo dije –dijo la peliazul con orgullo. Bra detuvo sus pasos y respiró profundamente-. Creo que deberíamos ir a la plataforma celeste a ver que esta sucediendo. –Oob asintió y la miro directamente a los ojos. Bra se preguntó porque esta vez no estaba respirando agitadamente, ni su corazón comenzaba a latir como desquiciado.

-Yo no creo conveniente eso –Oob y Bra giraron en dirección a donde habían escuchado la exclamación. De inmediato vieron una figura aplaudiendo con fuerza, mientras caminaba hacia ellos con lentitud-. Muy inteligente '_princesa'_ Bra, debo felicitarte, descubriste mi punto debí. Aunque es lamentable que tu esfuerzo no haya valido la pena, tal vez si me hubieses sujetado un par de segundos más, tu técnica habría tenido implicaciones más serias sobre mi –Keego se dejo ver por fin, herido en diversas partes del cuerpo, pero sin una lesión grave,- lamentablemente para ustedes, pude escapar a tiempo de tu ataque. Así que ahora dejémonos de juegos, les mostrare lo que en realidad puedo hacer, aún cuando me falte un cincuenta por ciento de mi energía, es hora de…- el rubio se paró a si mismo en su perorata.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –se preguntó en voz baja Bra. Oob dio un paso hacia delante previendo que fuera a atacarla. Pero lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba es que Keego mostrara un rostro furioso y gritara sumamente enfadado al aire… para después invocar un agujero negro y desaparecer. Al mismo instante un **_¡PLOP!_** se escuchó a un lado suyo, ambos se pusieron en posición de defensa creyendo que era su rival, pero solo se trataba de una alfombra voladora con una rubia sobre ella.

-¿Ho-hola? –saludó Marron desconcertada al ver el aspecto y rostro de sus amigos.

**_TEMPLO SAGRADO DE KAMISAMA…_**

Gotenks se rasco la barbilla mirando de hito en hito las figuras de Vegeta y Gohan que tenia frente a si, tratando de liberarse de sus donas de energía. -¿A quién mataré primero? –se preguntó en voz alta.

-¿Cómo es que Gotenks esta aquí? –preguntó Gohan al aire, continuando con su desesperado intento de salir de aquellos aros.

-Yo me pregunto como es que NO esta aquí cuando se le necesita y solo aparece para fastidiar –contestó Vegeta ya desesperado por su situación. -¿Y cómo es que aquella mujer es hija de Broly¿Sabes que es lo que busca en este sitio¿Es que acaso quiere lo mismo que el demente de su abuelo, vengarse de mí?

Gohan miró a Gotenks que parecía seguir debatiendo consigo mismo de que forma seria más divertido matarlos y a quien primero –Si, al parecer viene a vengarse, pero no de ti, si no, según dice, de todos los que matamos a su padre o intervenimos en eso. Pero no creo aquello, no lo dice de forma convencida.

-¡Lo tengo! –gritó la doble voz de la fusión.

La siguiente pregunta de Vegeta se vio coartada al recibir tremenda patada en el rostro. Gotenks había brincado con las piernas abiertas para asestar a sus dos blancos al mismo tiempo, arrojándolos lejos de ahí. Y parecía haber decidido que atacaría a ambos al mismo tiempo ya que se lanzó contra ellos tomándolos de la cabeza y haciéndolos comer polvo, literalmente, mientras los guiaba a estrellarse contra una loza levantada del templo destruido.

Gotenks no les dio ni un segundo de respiro al lanzarles infinidad de energy dan, uno tras otro. Hasta que un disparo asesto en su espalda. Hizo cuentas mentales y aquello no le cuadraba, él tenia a los dos oponentes de frente y a sus pies.

-¡Oye, tu, cosa rara! No te atrevas a hacerle daño a mi papá ¿escuchaste? –La figura delgada de una chica flotaba en el aire, con sus manos sobre su cadera y su oscuro cabello ondeando al ritmo del viento.

La fusión giró lentamente a verla, dejando a sus otros dos oponentes en un segundo plano. Pan se sorprendió al identificar en el de pelo bicolor los rostros de su tío y de… Trunks. ¿Eran ellos¿Aquella era la famosa fusión de la que tanto le habían contado? Porque la única fusión que ella conocía era la de Vegeta con su abuelo Goku. Y al recibir tremendo impacto sobre su abdomen tuvo la certeza de que su deducción era correcta y que no iba a poder hacer mucho sola, menos cuando Gotenks estallo su ki y se convirtió en súper saiyajin.

Pan pudo detener un par de golpes que le fueron lanzados después, pero no los que le siguieron a esos. Para su suerte, Vegeta había podido deshacerse de las donas que le tenían aprisionado y sin la menor sutileza ayudo a Gohan a hacer lo mismo.

-¡Oh, oh! –exclamó Gotenks al ver a los tres saiyajin flotando alrededor suyo.

-Me alegra que estés bien, Pan –dijo Gohan al ver a su hija, aunque se arrepintió de lo dicho al observar su estado tras los ataques de la fusión.

-¿En donde esta Bra? –preguntó Vegeta con molestia y sin dejar su actitud defensiva ante Gotenks.

Pan apretó sus parpados con fuerza y negó con su cabeza repetidamente –Es… es una larga historia. Papá ¿qué vamos a hacer? No podemos lastimar a mi tío y… ¡no podemos lastimarlos!

-Lo sé, pero no tenemos otra opción, en estos momentos no son conscientes de lo que están haciendo, son manipulados por alguien más-.

Gotenks comenzó a acumular energía en una palma de su mano.

-¡NO! Por favor tío, no lo hagas. ¡Trunks! Vamos, reaccionen –pidió Pan con desesperación.

-Eso no va a funcionar –comentó Vegeta seriamente-. Mejor prepárense para el ataque.

-Pero ¿en donde esta la inútil que las controla? –Gritó Pan furiosa colocándose en posición de defensa- ¡Es una maldita cobarde!

-¿Pan, tu como sabes que es una mujer? –preguntó Gohan curioso ante aquella declaración.

Una presencia se colocó tras de ellos –Porque seguramente Keego las llevó a sus habitaciones, tal como tenia planeado y debió habérsele escapado mi nombre –todos giraron hacia la mitad hechicera que de nueva cuenta estaba ahí y como si nada le hubiese sucedido. Pero nadie tuvo tiempo a decir o hacer nada –Ahora, espero no les moleste, necesito ya lo que tome prestado.

Entonces todo sucedió en segundos. Gotenks abandonó su intento de ataque y miró embelesado a Angie, lo mismo hizo Gohan. Vegeta se llevó las manos a la cabeza y Pan no dejaba de parpadear sin entender lo que sucedía. Dos potentes rayos de energía salieron despedidos de los torsos de Gotenks y Gohan y Vegeta comenzó a caer en picada hacia lo que quedaba de la plataforma. Un rayo más salio de su cuerpo. Todos los haces de energía impactaron en el pecho de Angélica que fue expulsada unos metros hacia atrás.

-Papá, tío, señor Vegeta¡Trunks! – la fusión se deshizo y Pan gritó al no saber lo que ocurría.

Un agujero negro apareció en el cielo y de ahí salio un hombre rubio, turbado. -¡ANGELICA¡¡Estas intentando traicionarme¡Maldita bastarda!

Angie salio del estupor en el que había quedado tras recibir aquellos impactos en el pecho y se levantó brillando con un espectacular dorado, dedicándole una burlona sonrisa al recién llegado Keego –Si, esa es la verdad.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 19**

**POR**

**MAYTELU**

**Notas de la autora (5 de agosto del 2006): **No tengo cara para pedir disculpas, podría dar mil motivos por los cuales no he actualizado, pero creo que el más importante es que este fanfic se esta convirtiendo en una carga para mi, deje de interesarme por él y por lo mismo me cuesta trabajo retomar el hilo para escribirlo. No obstante lo que termino, lo empiezo, no importa que tan tarde. Dado esto, no quiero terminar de forma horrible un trabajo mío. Así que aunque lento, tratare de dar lo mejor de mí para concluir este proyecto que esta cerca de cumplir cuatro años.

Agradecimientos especiales a Manuel Ledesma y Carmen, que con sus comentarios y obsequios, me han hecho ver que aún hay alguien interesado en esta historia.

Ahora, algunas aclaraciones respecto a este capitulo:

(1) La técnica que utiliza Bra "Mini kienzan" fue desarrollada por ella al ver a su padre utilizar el Kienzan de tamaño normal en sus entrenamientos.

(2) El "Double Big Bang Attack" que ocupa Vegeta fue una modificación de su habitual tecnica "Big Bang Attack". Aunque como se aclara, no tuvo el poder destructivo que debió haber tenido porque lo detuvo el estar peleando contra su propio hijo, principalmente.

(3) La armadura de Keego hecha con la energía de sus creaciones, fue una idea que obtuve del personaje Gaara de 'Naruto' que crea una armadura con arena.

(4) La fusión es total crédito de Manuel Ledesma, je, je. Los dibujos que tan amablemente hizo para mi fanfic, me dieron la idea. (¡Visiten mi Blog http/maytelu. en el album 'personajes de mis historias' para que puedan verlos!)

(5) Espero hayan entendido lo de 'tortuga' (Kame tortuga) y el "Kame hame ha" modificado con magia.

(6) El "Bakuhatsuha" es la tecnica que utilizan Nappa y Vegeta al llegar a la tierra y salen de sus naves, si, Bra también lo copio de él. Y tuvo menos impacto por el simple hecho de que es la primera Batalla de Bra.

Esto es todo por esta ocasión, espero poder dar el próximo capitulo en menos tiempo de lo que me tardé la ultima vez. Comentarios a maytelu15hotmailcomo dejen un review.


End file.
